Behind that Attitude
by FluffsAndSketches
Summary: As a transferee, Irelia has to deal such attitude that made her pride to a test. A ninja comes in for her to enlighten how she acts on people that ends up surfacing a new emotion that Akali didn't even recognize. CONTAINS: - School AU Akali x Irelia story and Drama [ONLY OPTIONAL: Read Ch.4 of my story, A Sight for a New Thing for the prologue. ] (Enjoy the story, fresh and clean)
1. Physical Treatment

_**Note:** The introduction part of the story is taken from a passage of the story- A Sight For A New Thing that the story is about to start at that specific scene. Also.. This is the first **Akali x Irelia** story that I'll be making. UwU Please Enjoy and Forgive me! ;u;_

 _In case that you; reader, are new at this story, I recommend, just **optional,** reading the Chapter 4 of the A Sight For A New Thing for further understanding._

 _Cover art is created by the Author! PS:I draw stuff as well, thank you!  
_

* * *

 _At the fields.._

 _Irelia just transferred to the Institute but it turns out she has a load of things to catch up.. Especially, relationships with her classmates. Now, it's P.E Class, Dodgeball is the sport to be recognized, and she got paired with a classmate named Akali._

 _Akali splats her face with a direct hit of a ball, the Dodgeball activity makes a point of her upon hitting Irelia, but without her knowing the girl got somewhat injured that stops the match. Instead of giving Irelia a sportsmanship treatment, the ninja looks down on her because of Irelia's ignorance on the activity._

"Is that how ninjas treat people who aren't superior than them?" Irelia spats.

"Looks like you've made your own research." Akali added, almost intrigued that Irelia knows that she is a ninja. She leans further to see the girl's face.

"Research for knowing how ninjas are identified with that facemask? I've seen few ones."

Akali heard that well from that information which it brought her knowing that she must be indicating those ninjas. Sighing from that, she stood up. How come she made her reminded them? She is not angry but she feels so irritated upon hearing them, surely she probably disgusted rather on dealing with it though their presence is here at the very most of this field since they are having an activity.

But that alone wants her to know more, maybe to find out how Irelia knows that. However..

"Oy!" A male voice boomed on the opposite direction, he called someone that pulls a trigger point on her kin. "She's down! She's down!"

Irelia got tensed on what's happening, and she is replied by a smoke coming from her side. Someone just made a gray smoke that obscured her vision.

"Huh?!" Irelia felt a grip on her arm, dragging her away deep through the cloud of smoke. A hand from an unknown source, she could feel her pulse beating from the grip which could lead her seeing her arm having a small red mark of a hand. The one who drags her went swiftly that she almost lost her footing. Soon they reach the end of the smoke and she saw the assailant's figure. That green hair tie wraps her hair forming a spiky ponytail, her form is athletic under that attire wherein usual P.E. class always require to wear and she leans while running. Typical ninja.

"Hey!" Irelia called the ninja. The ninja made a swift turn on the field directed on the way towards the main building. Abruptly, the ninja stops at the building's door.

"My name is not _Hey!_ '" Akali even made a shout as much how Irelia called her earlier.

"Fine." Irelia rolled her eyes and made a comeback. "Akali!" Irelia returned the call and shouted her name.

"Yeah? What?" The ninja smirked behind her mask that is currently unnoticeable on to the girl's eyes, now is available on making conversations.

"What was that? A smoke just came out nowhere." Irelia clarified while collecting her breathing.

"I did that. Like it?" Akali replied, continuing her walk while dragging Irelia.

"Why would I like it after I got dragged away by you?" She returned a question, almost in disdain rather being calm from that.

"It's one to distract them. And running throughout the smoke plus shadows are literally fun." Akali said, though she could joke it on the girl's worries.

"Yeah fun, after you splattered my face with a ball." Irelia retorted.

"Yeah it's fun seeing you get splattered for someone like you who is a newbie." Akali probably made an insult but under her thoughts, it is her choice to make fun of Irelia. "It's easy to target new ones. And fun."

"We'll see as soon I got better at Dodgeball." Irelia seethed to fight that insult. "And where are you taking me?"

She could feel the girl's confidence and determination from that statement. Akali feels this new transfer is something, for sure she could be a great opponent when time comes that they would fight against for the best. Perfect.

Her arm is still begging for freedom as a hand gripping on it with severe tightness, Irelia said nothing and let the ninja take her to somewhere around the Institute. They passed by the classrooms, around the faculty rooms and even the canteen. "Is it just me or you are just giving me a detour of the Institute for the P.E. class to end?"

Akali stole a glance back and returns on her eye level ahead. "What if I do?"

"Then you are wasting your time with me." Irelia spats, returning that statement before their match began lately. Akali just stay put and didn't answered, instead she swiftly increases her walking speed that she almost bump students along the way. One turn at the corner, almost by meters away, she stopped at the door at the left side of the hall that reads _Clinic._

Irelia waited for Akali to turn and opens the door. The clinic is quite large because for the space of the beds, the smell of subtle alcohol reaches her nose that churned her stomach, and the beds having partitions of navy blue curtains for having patients' privacy. A nurse went on from a good nap on her desk, stretched and looks at Akali. She wore a lab coat and a glasses, with a scruffy hair that just went from bedtime.

"Oh Akali! Good you came back." The nurse said while fixing herself. She stood up and gave Akali keys. "Did you bring a patient? Here are the keys for the cabinet, I will be back after I finish my lunch."

"Thank you." Akali bows courtly and watches the nurse went out of the clinic. "Have a seat over there."

"Wait. What? What's going on?" Irelia got curious and asked Akali.

"You know, for someone like you who is new here in the Institute, never fails me to show how ignorant you are in spite you are just a transfer. You really are a newbie." Akali shows amazement using an insult. For sure she is just teasing.

"I am asking you. Nicely." Irelia spats as if her irritation soon to rise.

"Oh look. Someone is angry." Akali squinted, behind her mask is a smirk that no one but only her can feel. She huffed and opened the cabinets. "I am the Assistant Nurse here in the Institute."

"You? Assistant Nurse? Maybe I should take my leave." Irelia went sarcastic, standing up and went by just the door until something flew across her ear, landing on the door's surface with a loud thump.

For God's is a **scalpel**. Akali must've thrown that to stop Irelia.

"See? I really should take my leave." Irelia added. Not hinting any fear but to passively avoid any cause.

" _ **One**._" Akali throws another scalpel at the door again like a dart.

" ** _Two_**." Again. She throws it above right just Irelia's head.

" ** _Three_**." Akali throws scissors instead. Wow.

" ** _Four_.**" Irelia turns around and pointed her finger to Akali. The ninja gasps on what just happened. One blade went on to her face by any inch it could penetrate her face. What concerns her is that where on earth did that blade come from, the blade is not small but a size of an actual blade of a sword, with a shape of a curve edge; without any grip, hilt or anything, it's just a blade.

"I could spare throwing another to your throat thinking of it as the door." Irelia seethed her words, but that did nothing to hinder Akali.

"Oh? Can you even hit my throat with that blade then?" Akali dared with her dull red eyes as the answer. She prepares a kunai silently from the satchel inside the cabinet and anticipates.

"We'll see then." Irelia stanced like she used to fight.

"Try me." Akali stanced as well. However, she notices that this fight will be useless as soon she have seen a red fluid that is about to drip on Irelia's nose. She lowered her stance and sighed, gesturing as if she is having a huge disappointment. "Too bad. This is pathetic if you are not in a good shape. I am spoiling the fun."

"What?" Irelia raised her brow and asked.

"I don't know where on earth did that blade came from, perhaps you're hiding it under your pants whatsoever but you look as if your nose is having period." Akali gestured smugly, playing around her shurikens to make it spin on her finger.

The girl felt embarrassed and backs away, grasping her nose and blood painted her finger. "Who cares?" Irelia probably fights her pride and surged at Akali, with her face burning in shame.

As Akali finally got the anticipation, she immediately set-up her footwork and dodged Irelia but she didn't know that Irelia did the same, Irelia used her foot and tripped Akali which it brought the ninja on the floor, returning her foot again and attacked Irelia. However, instead of hitting Irelia with a blade, she entrapped the girl with her arm, twisting it on her back with her foot tripping at her knee that brings Irelia down on the floor.

With Akali on top of Irelia restraining her movements with her arm, locking Irelia's arm at her back plus her leg locks with along Akali's. The ninja knows what she is doing by putting her opponent down solid on the floor, which to make the ordeal short, she totally constricted Irelia with her physical strength.

"I didn't expected that." Akali started while pushing her other hand on Irelia's wrist against the floor, giving the another a pressure that made Irelia winced in pain. "You do have nice footwork but not aggressive as I do."

"Return what you have said." Irelia said as she grimaced in pain. "I am far more aggressive in terms of footwork than YOU do. But not on this field of expertise."

"Oh? Can you? But not now." Akali made a hint by giving her leg pressure on locking Irelia's.

"Then get..off me." Irelia stated, glaring at Akali's red ones.

"Why would I? Unless you show how aggressive your footwork is since you said so." Akali dared, smirking behind her mask.

Before Irelia could try breaking the locks of Akali's restriction of her leg, a noise; a sliding noise is heard that Akali finds unsettling. The nurse came back with her jaw opened, the cup of coffee almost slips her hand, have seen them both on the floor locking their bodies together. She backs away and closes the door with her face burning in red.

Few seconds passed and they are both looking at the door, silence breaks out as Akali speaks. "Oookay.."

Irelia breaks and struggled further. "I HATE YOU! **DAMN IT!** " Her face is burning in red, Akali breaks her free and watches her complain.

"Oh. Here before you leave." Akali immediately throws a cotton roll for nosebleeds at Irelia.

"Thank YOU." Irelia scuttles off with her face deep in red blush.

"See ya." Akali raised her hand as a goodbye for the fleeing Irelia but it was too late.

The nurse outside got tensed as she sips coffee, Irelia ran across the hall with only a blade floating at her side that made the nurse wondered. She entered the clinic and saw Akali fixing what anything that scattered from their heated ordeal.

" _Aggressive.. footwork_?" The nurse stated, almost blankly at Akali.

"It's.. nothing Ma'am." Akali brushes off and forgets about it. Somewhat, behind that mask of her is a light blush she didn't recognized. Well it IS because she said that of all places.

"You should go and apologize. I'll take the rest here. After all, I heard from the faculty that she is a great dancer from Ionia faction; your faction. I mean." The nurse empathized.

 _"Dancer? Her?"_ Akali thought. She remembered that time on the Dodgeball class where she hits her rear solid on the ground after she splattered her face with the ball. Her medical instincts pings on what is happening. Wait. Why she has no idea about this? _"Ah.. Was I present on that day where she just transferred? Dunno."_

"Also she is a transfer, she might be new around the halls, it will be awful if she get lost." The nurse chuckled slightly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I think it is Ma'am.." Akali said before she stood up. "Thank you Ma'am." And she bows down.

"Nothing much for a problem Akali." The nurse smiled and watches Akali exit. She is now alone with her thoughts again inside the clinic, and she even volunteered to fix what's the mess around the room. And yes she is not mistaken after her body got nervous as soon she have seen her scalpels and scissors are prodded on the door.

"What.. happened here?" She voiced out, almost her body gave in with a cold drop of sweat which came from of fear due to the fact she also knows that Akali is a ninja.

* * *

 _NOTE:_

 _Oops. Looks like Kali got what she deserves there. HA!_

 _I'll be in touch updating this story if ever I do have time. Also.. writing this is interesting that I crave up for more! Writing Akali's plus Irelia's nature really is fun since they show some of their personalities alike with each other! And their interaction is just almost perfect! UwU well.. even on the game._

 _I would say this ship will definitely pass to my Shipping boat...of course! Nothing beats my best pairing though. :D_


	2. Lunch Sightseeing

Continuous footsteps vibrated along the flooring of the hallway came from Akali's boots, wandering around the halls never feels the same to make her eyes catch her target, the supposedly dancer but an intriguing transfer. She kept her eyes open to look for that same girl wearing a P.E attire, a temporary ponytail and an impossible blade floating at her side. She kept looking, looking and looking, whether she stumbled across the classrooms, some facilities and even comfort rooms. Just where on earth is that transfer anyway? Was she lost or what? Questions rose upon Akali's head as she makes a thought about it.

 _"My purpose is to apologize. Nothing else."_ She said internally. Though some point want her to know more. _"For sure she went back on dressing normally."_

That thought alone made her stop as she have seen a familiar face at the floor where the dressing room is located, right by the corner she have seen, of course it is Irelia but she is talking on to someone. Her instincts made her hostile and active, because that person who Irelia is interacting is none other than..

"Hello.. I would like to know where is the dressing room.." Irelia asked in a manner of respect.

"Just straight ahead and move at the corner." A guy said with a facemask and a manbun, he is wearing a t-shirt with a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Yes yess! It is! Follow Shen's advice girlie! I also support his answer!" A yordle with a teeny voice spoke on behalf Shen's advice, he is also wearing a mask but it blends on his purple jacket. "The P.E. class is ended so go get your stuff! Girlie."

"Ah! I would like to thank you." Irelia bows down as a gratitude.

"No need! No need. Just ask anytime! Transfers are usually tend to lost themselves around the halls so don't hesitate to ask anyone! " Shen happily took the gratitude and waved goodbye at Irelia, they moved along in the opposite direction where Akali is. Quickly, she hides on the corner with the use of the darkness it casts. She braced herself for something like conversations between the two ninjas.

"Was that the transfer from our faction, Shen?" The yordle asked Shen.

"Yes. I heard she is a great dancer! Oh yes! She must be that dancer who participated on the Valoran event days ago!" Shen replied with enthusiasm.

"Ah! Yes YESS! I remember now! Yet I had not seen some of her moves there.." The yordle sighed, completely disappointed. "You see.. the crowd is heavy and I can't see! Even you lifted me along."

"Too bad, Kennen. But don't worry, maybe if there is a chance she could dance here at the Institute, we would see her dance again!" Shen tries to lift up Kennen's spirit a little.

"..Mm. Well.. I hope Kali would see it also." Kennen lowered down his gaze.

"I hope. It's her choice though." Shen speaks up his thoughts, and he tries to cheer up Kennen by bringing up interesting topics for the yordle.

Akali shakes her head about on what she have heard, perhaps those two quite perplexed on her own path now with regards of her decisions. She exposes herself from the darkness of the corner and proceeds to the dressing room where her target went. And yes, she could brace herself on what reaction would Irelia throws at her.

Yet..

She opens the door that the contents were empty besides of the lockers and equipments, no sign of people, no sign of her. That is weird.. Was she that fast to dress up?

Slowly she walks inside the room, locating where could her target's belongings were placed today. For sure she remembers that transfers usually have there lockers at the end of the room, and so she went to that specific location. There she saw a locker beside the mage named Syndra, having names taped and written in marker. She stared at the locker until her eyes landed on the writing on a tape there, plastered right just above the railings of the locker.

" _Irelia.. Xan._ " Akali reads the writing. "Hm.. nice name. I should take a note of that." Satisfied on what she have discovered, she is okay on what she have got though she must apologize to Irelia as possible because of what happened earlier. Her feet proceed to her locker and she started to strip, making her way to her usual uniform.

* * *

 _Lunchbreak.._

The crowd blared her ears as they heard the bell signifying a one and a half hour of lunch break, Irelia could spare eating here but the noise is like the siren of a firetruck. It's different from the times she used to eat alone or with someone that only the sounds of nature can be heard, but here she was, dealing with the excessive amount of decibels that her ears would literally start to bleed. With her bag on her shoulder, she exited the room in haste, avoiding to gain attention from people due to her transfer issues.

She may bump people, but her swift movements made her unnoticeable. Of course her motive is to find somewhere to eat her precious lunch made by her O-ma. Almost half of it was taken by her brothers, somehow they really loved their grandma's cooking though nothing beats motherly cooking. Good thing her O-ma made too much that her lunch is almost perfect on her palate.

Every hallway is crowded. There is nowhere she could go, even on the field areas where students would go picnic, bond, spend time together are occupied. Irelia sighed on how much her day is literally busted. Perhaps she could eat at a place where no one comes? The only place she visited recently is the clinic.

"Ugh. No way. Akali is there." Irelia muttered with her voice. Upon pronouncing Akali's name made her reminded.. _**that.**_ Her face instantly went crimson, of course who on earth wouldn't be after they **HAVE** seen by a nurse?! Thinking of it makes Irelia curse on what happened. But that ended as she made a thought of eating, slipping out her stomach grumbled a little that constantly begging for help.

Sigh..where will she eat? She wondered if there is any. Soon she noticed that she is stressing so much, she remembers her big brother Zelos' advice. _"If there's nothing for you to go.. try out the rooftop! Every shoujo character always find so many good things there! Who knows? Maybe you'll find your-"_ Immediately she cringed, stopping on how her headache is going to hit her head if ever she could continue her brother's GREAT advice.

"Fine. Rooftop." Irelia rolls her eyes and sighed. She drags her feet along the way and find the nearest staircase, literally she knows that the highest point a stairway leads is the rooftop. As if she went into a sudden physical examination by just climbing up the stairs though it went well as she have seen a large door at the end. Without hesitating, she opens it. A full glare of light blinded her a little as the sunlight finally made its entrance, the winds are wispy that cleans her mind and body. She roams around to see if there is anybody but no one is at sight. Good..

A smile went on and curved her lips showing delight, she went and find a spot where shade casts. At last, at the back side of the rooftop where she came earlier, shade is perfectly casted from the direct sunlight at the opposite direction. Another thing that made her delighted is that no one occupies there, plus the view is outstanding.

She sits and pulls out her lunch, opening the lid and a scrumptious tempura with teriyaki sauce is in front of her, added with a nice cooked rice that completes her meal. "Thank you for the lunch, O-ma.." She bows her head and took her wooden chopstick.

Ah.. she could sniff the air around that clears her mind, forgetting what happened today and enjoy this refreshing lunch on the rooftop with a spectacular view ahead. The mountains are peeking almost visible throughout the horizon, how beautiful it seems to be seen from here. And those trees below are green that her eyes befall on to relaxation. No. She came here to enjoy her lunch, not sightseeing the world, but she could make it a use by thinking of it as a television.

Pulling her chopsticks and picking a nice, juicy tempura drools her mouth, as if she wanted to take a bite first before recognizing the rice. Before her she could gobble down the tempura..

 _ **-Slurp-**_

 _ **-chew, chew..-**_

 _ **-Slurp-**_

 _ **-chew, chew..-**_

Her body got petrified a little before she glances at her right. Someone is slurping food that counts it that the person is eating deliciously. At her right..

Akali slurps noodles and chews. "Hi." She said while chewing.

Irelia almost drops her food, this is not what she expects for. "What are you doing here." Her voice is flat and for sure her shock reached her senses.

"What can you see about this?" Akali said before she slurps noodles.

"Yeah. You are eating ramen for lunch. The question is.. Why are YOU here?" Irelia asked in tone of irritation. "I thought you are in the clinic."

"Clinic is out for lunch too." Akali replied before slurping again. "And it's lunch. What are you expecting?"

"Great.." Irelia sighed and packs her things, she stood up but a hand pulls her arm down and forces her to sit. "What?"

Akali glared while holding a bowl of ramen on hand. "You opened your lunch, you eat it. Deal?"

"I don't want to eat with you here." Irelia denied, pouting at the same time.

"Well, you have to deal with it then." Akali said as she removes her hand and went back eating her food. "If you don't want to eat just because I am here then go down and find a place for you to have your dearest lunch."

Akali is right after all, there is no place for her to eat unless she has contacts with anybody, like groups, friends whatsoever. She let it slide and pretends Akali is not here, focusing herself to eat lunch without saying anything. Though she may catch a glimpse of the ninja eating her bowl of..ramen. Who on earth eats ramen at this hour? Yet she have seen Akali without a mask in sideways, little did she know that this girl has a face. Oh well, better have her own way then.

Scrunchy tempura cracks her ears as the texture of breadcrumbs added so much joy of her lunch, she could notice that Akali might've heard it too. Well.. honestly, as if they are fighting with food by doing such sounds like Irelia is chewing in crunch while Akali is slurping her noodles and chewing it like gooey substance. It's breaking the silence for both of them, until Akali sneaks a little to scoot closer on the agitated girl.

"Sorry 'bout today." Akali apologizes as she slurped noodles, chewing it slowly to have the flavor reached her taste buds.

Irelia stole a glance and closes her eyes, for sure she understands why Akali went here to eat with her. She took a tempura and gives it a bite, crunching the food as it breaks the silence. "Mm.."

The ninja heard that mumble and made a small smile as a sign of relief. To make that as a delight she faces Irelia and pulls a couple of strings of noodles, dripping with beef broth soup that anyone cannot resist. She pointed it on the distressed girl and made an attention.

"Ah.." Akali ordered. Her eyes locked at Irelia's blue ones while pointing the chopsticks with noodles.

"What? No.. no thanks." Irelia tries to be in denial but Akali didn't gave up, she pouted and shoved the chopsticks with noodles directly on Irelia's mouth, it looks forced but it is worth it. Some noodle is about to fall down and Akali catches it in haste, bringing that last batch of noodle to the girl's mouth.

Irelia has no more words but to chew the contents and eats it. And then she snapped. "What was that for?"

"What? I just want to be nice." Akali replied. "Deal with it."

"Hmph.. You know what? I admit you have a sense of justice in you." Irelia said as she bites tempura. "But your attitude is.. ugh I don't know."

"Oh wow. Looks like someone finally taken of to know who I am." Akali snickered. "Too bad. You have to get use to it."

"Thanks. I'll give it a try." Irelia rolls her eyes and ignores Akali's rants.

"Heh. Why look at that. Even you has a manageable respect to elders and strangers yet you have no friends." Akali snorted to hide her laughter behind that teasing sarcasm.

"Hey! That doesn't mean I am not friendly!" Irelia barked to fight her cause. "I am sure to myself that I am a caring person."

"Caring? More like daring." Akali corrected. She slurps noodles again and laughed.

"Ugh. I hate you." Irelia pouted, showing a little bit of irritation and eats her food alone with her thoughts.

Akali glanced a little, honestly this conversation is making her nervous a little but that is worth it. Besides, she is forgiven by the fact Irelia took that apology right of the bat. She really can't help but to denounce that Irelia is really a type that she welcomes and redeems people. "I hate you too then.."

However.. that statement made her think otherwise. _"Whoa. It feels obviously weird if I think it in opposite."_ It made her skip a beat a little though that thing has a sort of a double entendre.

Again. Irelia stole a glance at the ninja. "Whatever."

Few minutes have passed, they finally finished their meals. Irelia gulps water before she fixes her things, while Akali drinks the soup broth with elegance. Wow. Irelia can't help but to shake her head in disbelief.

"What? You want some?" Akali might've noticed Irelia looking.

"No. I am wondering how come you drink down the soup while sitting up very straight like in royalty." Irelia asked in curiosity.

"Why not? I love ramen. And so I do have respect on it." Akali went back drinking until on the last drop, she breathed 'Ah!' at the end which it counts as delight. "That hits the spot."

"You're unbelievable." Irelia squinted and shakes her head again.

"I am always unbelievable. And so I do." Akali finishes everything with a drink of few gulps of water and sighed. "So. You dance."

"What? I just finished my lunch." Irelia quickly denied and made a reason.

"We. Finished the lunch." Akali corrected. "Let's say, you, as a dancer. You better show some, else you are just a hoax."

"Oh? That concludes how you wanted to say that I am daring." Irelia snickered with her pride equipped.

"We'll see. For a dancer like you. You wouldn't want to become a disappointment."

"Why would I? I stay true to my dances."

"Really? Then show me."

"I told you I just finished my lunch!" Irelia pouted, screaming a little that counts as a minor complain.

"Oh. Too bad. Then let's wait your tempura lunch to settle down." Akali shrugs it off and yawned a little. The winds blowing from north is making her drowsy, for sure this is just an indicator that she made a hearty lunch for herself. "Why it has to be windy.."

Irelia let herself quiet and let Akali be alone for awhile. Goodness.. Her days in this Institute are pretty much melodramatic like she always can tell, plus her interactions with Akali is not much convincing but rather different than on the actual one. How suspicious.. and weird.

"Hey." Irelia called. She noticed that Akali is about to doze off.

"My name is not Hey. I told you that recently." Akali said blankly while her eyes turning into almost a horizontal line.

"Ugh. Akali." Irelia finally said her name.

"Yes?" Akali's tone is welcoming. What? That's different from what she had been recently! The amount of politeness is reaching almost friendly than before.

"Nothing." Irelia sighed and wandered her eyes around the view instead of giving Akali's dozing a problem.

"Nothing? You called me for nothing? That's intriguing.. Maybe you have something for me." Akali gestures like she is thinking of to something.

"I don't. Never will. For the likes of you." Irelia ended her statement, kind of a little bit colder than before.

"Oh? That hurt. I feel bad." Akali blankly stated under her dull red eyes.

"Yeah you should feel bad." Irelia added.

"I feel bad because that is the reason why you have no friends." Akali smirked before she chuckled, how lovely to tease Irelia by using her own attitude.

Irelia glared. "Tsk." That hurt Irelia's pride a little. Oh well. Better let it be like her father said and stay true. Avoidance is far more better to create chaos like she always reminds Irelia.

"Yeah I have no friends yet you are interacting with me." The dancer crosses her arms with annoyance.

"Good thing you know." Akali smiled a little. But before she could speak for her thought, the bell rings around the campus which brings her the attention to rise up and go back to class. "Oh. Class hours is in."

"Mm. Else I'll be late." Irelia prepares for her things and walks along with Akali down to the staircase.

"How about a race?" Akali shuffled her mask and looks at Irelia with anticipation.

"UGH. I have said 'I just finished my lunch' two times now." Great, since when Akali has this energy to move after the lunch break? Irelia sighed in disbelief.

"Let's make it three times then." The ninja smiled behind the mask that Irelia has no further knowing. The ninja scuttled off, leaving Irelia climbing down the stairs without any use of energy. Geez.. This day is sure hectic and grateful. And so she reached the time for her class to start. Only to know Akali is already seated as soon she entered the room, looking at her in a way of mocking her on how slow she was.

* * *

 _NOTE:_

 _Wow! Something is stirring up little by little to our characters! The development is about to surface now! uWu_

 _And Akali.. you really burned some Irelia's pride a lot XD_

 _Anyways! I am updating few chapters of this story by one day because this day is the only day I could find free for my schedule! cries* Also I have to formulate chapters on Four Seasons as well! NOOO . But this doesn't mean I am giving up! I will be updating my stories so don't worry readers!_

 _Please take your time and happy reading!_


	3. Fate Or Coincidence

_3:30 P.M._

 _-Ring-_

Class hours are over, and students got worked up of the time they have been waiting for is here at last, having their faces glimmer in excitement and glee with their friends to enjoy the breaking point of the first day of school. Stacking up her books and compiling them neatly inside her bag doesn't feel anything in regards of the class just ended. Literally, all of her classmates are about to leave the room, and before she could get up and leave as well, the duo ninjas went rambunctiously at her place where the mage Syndra is seated. With their annoyance, the mage got irritated and slaps their butts with her magic-infested hand leaving the two ninjas winced in pain.

"SHE IS POWERED UP! THAT HELL HURTS A LOT! GEEZ!" Kayn complained while rubbing his butt.

"No ONE can beat the Magical Girl Pervert!" Zed spats jokingly, bringing up a mockery at the mage. Syndra anticipated to attack them but the two ninjas passively gestured as if they were about to get hit.

"Imbeciles! You two are ruining my day again! If only I could hire that Walking Ninja Beef here, I bet you two would shut up and drool over his delicious ab meat instead of being an annoyance!" Syndra spats in front of their faces.

Irelia just ended up watching. She wonders if those ninjas were still be able to be in friends with Syndra alongside with their antics. Yes, she admits those two are weird and annoying in terms of hobbies and beliefs but they doesn't seem to be dangerous. Like, for instance she could think of those two ninjas are leading a fraternity; running around screaming their absurd and lame slogan of the Shadow Club they had been wanting her to join.

"Speaking of beef.. There is a promo today Kayn! Lezgo?" Zed speaks with enthusiasm to his sidekick Kayn.

"Hai HAI SENPAI!" Kayn replied in a way that Syndra could puke of dealing his weebness. Even herself just got hit on a sting of cringe while watching them.

"Bah bye Zan!" Zed waved goodbye at her.

"Bye Sum!" Kayn followed, though he again pronounced it wrong.

"My name is not.. Sum.." Irelia squinted as she mumbled.

"Leave them be. Those two are like uneducated little girls." Syndra sighed as she took up her bag. As soon she hovers a little, she glances at the girl with a face of giving goodbyes. "Bye. Xan girl."

Syndra left the room fluidly like a wind just passes by. It's Irelia's turn to leave as well though she might be missing out of having snack time at home.

Leaving the entrance made her feel anxious as loads of students flock each seconds. Good thing nothing could block her way since she is just a transfer but that doesn't mean she is safe as eyes were kept on her. Familiar or not, she is known because of her dancing achievements especially of her exposure on that Dance Event last time. Quickly, she exits the building to escape those wandering eyes or anything that will spring up questions of annoyance. She finally felt a sort of relief after she escaped until..

 _-Tap-_

"Ops." Someone voiced out. A sound of a shoe came from above reached Irelia's ears that impossibly made soft landing. A person gestured like some sort of a stance as if a bird spread out its wings. And it made her familiar because of that ponytail. Goodness.. It's.

"You?" Irelia said in a tone of a question.

"Today at the Dodgeball activity, you called me _Hey_ , then you called me that again at lunch. Now you called me _You_?" Akali squinted, glaring at her blue pupils. "Seriously. You are bad at names."

"I don't have time to argue with you. _A-K-A-L-I_." Irelia voiced out, rolling her eyes in disbelief again.

"Maybe you should go and practice calling my name instead of being such a disappointment that makes you have no friends." Akali mocked behind her stoic glare, she positions her bag and faced Irelia in stern manner.

The girl sighed and walks away, ignoring Akali behind. Though Akali walks ahead with her that made Irelia fueled up her annoyance. "What?"

"What? Can you see this pathway leads to the gates." Akali immediately finds a defence as she noticed Irelia is about to point why is she walking with her.

She is OBVIOUSLY right after all. Geez.. Irelia's conclusions made her realize Akali's logic really makes sense, or maybe just hitting the common sense of the whole context. Frankly, as Akali wanders her mind of elsewhere while walking at the same speed as her, she could spare her time doing it as well. Seeing the pathway being encased with blossom trees that sprays continuous petals around feels so majestic, she could remember her days back as a full-time dancer and practice under the shade of these trees. Petals fall at the ground, flying around like children playing circles, even the gates were also bathed with pink petals. Which reminds her, this month is April, the start of school year, almost half of the month will be hitting May course it's obvious since she is a transfer that she got delayed few days.

Hitting the roads leading a pathway towards the city, she noticed that she is not alone, yet. Akali is still walking beside her after she wanders her eyes away from her. She can sniff Akali is somewhat suspicious.

"He- Akali." Irelia almost call her Hey again.

"Mm? Oh. That's new, got used of calling my name already?" Akali replied, with amazement. Or was it..

"Is this path leads you to somewhere too?" Irelia asked.

"Mm-Hmm. Something's wrong?" Akali comes back with a question again.

"No. I mean. I am just wondering since we do share the same direction."

"Oh? Does that troubles you?" She inquired. Some petals landed on top of Akali's raven hair, picking it up and let it got blown away.

"Well no.. I-" Irelia stopped as she heard someone called her at the back, wondering, she turned and saw four people waving at her. "Ah! Sorry. I should take my leave."

"See ya." Akali waved at her and proceeds to walk ahead. She might've noticed that those people could be relatives of Irelia. Noticing something at Irelia made the ninja quipped a small curve of her lips behind the facemask.

And so Irelia ran and happily smiled, never knew her family came and saw her at this day. Supposedly, she will meet them at home.

"O-ma! Mom! Zelos! Our Little Ruu!" Irelia called, chirping like a sudden excitement of a little bird. She crouched down and gave her little brother a hug before she gave the others as well. "What's up? I didn't expect this!"

"Ooh. Boy!" Zelos stretched, his bones cracked that made him sigh in relief. "Our Lil' Ruu here will be scheduled on vaccination today! O-ma suggested we should take him to a facility here near the Institute, for us to visit you as well Bb Relia." Zelos explained, half of it are informative yet that name calling is not.

"BB Relia?" Irelia raised her brow and chuckled nervously. "My name is not-"

"BB Relia! BB Relia!" Ruu jumped and repeated.

"Now look what have you done!" Irelia pouted in disbelief.

"Oh boy. Stop joking our young lass here. Hmm?" O-ma smiled and pats Zelos' muscular arm.

"Ohohoh! For once, we always think our young dancer is a youthful baby." Her mother said, laughing in a manner of positive teasing. Irelia could see it positive, yes, but somewhat a funny insult.

"Mom!" Irelia flushed red, goodness..

Zelos coughed before he laughs, of ALL of her brothers, Zelos; the eldest one is the MOST jokester of her four siblings. Goodness, why. But his side made Irelia think of his big brother special to her. Not denying her other three as well. Speaking of siblings, she asked where are the others.

"Oh? Kai and Ohn went to the mall with your father. Our Ruu here is indeed wanting a toy, and your father is not much good at looking perfect toys for Ruu. Good thing Ohn has a keen eye of this since he used to work on charity once." Her mother explained truthfully. Wow. Ohn is leading to buy toys for Ruu? That's hilariously impossible.

"And Bro The Second is in charge of groceries." Zelos added. Wait..

"Bro The Second.." Irelia stifled in laughter.

"Why not?! Let's proclaim this then. I am Zelos Xan; _The Lead Brother_ , Kai Xan; _The Bro II_ , Ohn Xan; _The Bro III,_ aaannndd.. Ruu Xan; _The Lil' Bro IV_!" Zelos named and ranted absurdly. He added roman numerals at those names that made Irelia gasp in.. again; disbelief.

"Wait.. what about me?" Irelia asked.

"Our only _BB Princess_! Dun dun dun dunnn.." Zelos lifted Irelia's arms as if she was uplifting her audience's spirits. "Sister..Sister.. BABY Sister!"

"I am not a baby! I am the 4th sibling!" Irelia struggled free and went crimson. Just as much her embarrassment having interactions with her Godforsaken Brother who loves weird jokes and some of it are lame.

"Sis! Sis!" Ruu is nudging Irelia for her to grab his fond attention. She lifted Ruu and hugged him tight.

"Oh I think I know what is your future job Relia!" Zelos snickered. Great.. Here we go again.

"What." Irelia replied flatly while hugging her brother.

"A Baby SISTER! You know.. _Babysitter_? Get it?" Zelos cracked. Annndd.. the winds made a reply of being wispy and slamming petals at his face. Her mom and O-ma laughed because not of his joke but Zelos is hilariously having an awkward situation. Irelia, well, she squinted and glared. Ruu is laughing so innocent that he really loved the joke.

"HA! I do have a GREAT humor today! Mom!" Irelia sarcastically joked, snickering on how LAME Zelos's joke was. "Oh. Spirits.. Guide my lost brother's way.."

All of her relatives laughed, a good sense of humor kind of spiced up the mood a little honestly. She loves everything in her family even though some of her peers are interconnected with the peers of her ancestors. Of course, being a Xan is a responsibility. However, that doesn't end everything, she must enjoy what the spirits gave her life that stood very positive on her family's status.

Time goes by and Irelia and her family went on to the nearest healthcare facility near at the Institute intended for toddlers and kids named Pediatric Healthcare For Children's Clinic for Ruu's vaccination. The month April is overdue for some sickness especially on kids due to it's weather change though April is a Spring Season, the cold air hasn't gone for awhile that most children could fall into sickness. Of course, that doesn't end how kids are prone to viruses and so they wanted to avoid that.

As they waited for Ruu's patient number to be called, her O-ma breaks the silence by opening up about what happened to Irelia's day. She also recognized someone she used to walk with earlier as well that made Irelia went in denial.

"I can't believe you finally got yourself a friend! I thought you'll just end up having no dance partner that you can support and rely with each other in spite this place is nothing but a variety of open world stage for you." Her O-ma said logically. But that 'Dance Partner' part made her fidget on her seat on how misleading it is! "Like you used to before while you are in a Dance Group in Navori." Added by her O-ma.

"Oh her? Well.. She is not a friend." Irelia said straightforwardly, denying what she have felt before. "I met her today but we are not that close."

"Seriously. Our Irelia is so cold on people! You should have more friends!" Zelos pouted, teasing Irelia a little.

"Hm. Irelia. As your father and I usually tell you, we are fine that you do have only one friend that you can share stories with, have fun with, and enjoy school activities! We also happily welcome your friends!" Her mother cheered her up a little. Irelia felt a burden rose deep in her heart as she listens to their suggestions to her. No way.

 _"After she mugged my face with a ball, mocked me while I am in dirt, almost got killed by those scalpels, especially the NURSE have seen us."_ Irelia screamed internally and rants inside her mind. Now why did she remembered those.

With her negative thoughts continue to fill her about on what happened today, she heard Ruu's number being called by the nurse of the Pediatrics.

Looking up she have seen a woman in white, talking to her mother about Ruu's vaccination made her think.

Wait.

Wait..

WAIT.

The nurse made a short glance at her, what she have seen and drowned in shock as she caught that red glare. The face mask. And the tone of the voice. What about the hair?

It's pony tailed in spike.

"Oh! Ruu.. I am sorry.. He is only 2 years old and has no idea what's with vaccinations. But I promise you he can resist needles!" Her mother explained while she rests Ruu at her lap.

"I see Ma'am. Is there anything he feels uncertain?" The nurse said, scribbling at the board with a ballpoint pen.

"He is completely healthy!"

"Noted, Ma'am. I would like to escort your son to the station to make the Pox Vaccination to be done." The nurse ended and waited for her patient. Couple of turns the nurse made short glances at Irelia with red blank stares, she ALSO feels that the nurse is snickering behind that facemask; a surgical mask. Kidding aside, wow. Was this..

A _coincidence?_

As Ruu is being escorted by the nurse, Irelia is sitting like she just bit a solid ice. Who would not be in shock after she got to know who the nurse that is currently in charge of her brother's vaccination? Oh great. Her heart is pounding so fast as if she is having her usual 42 form dances in one day.

Now she watches the nurse preparing the syringe, intently like a predator locking its sharp eyes on its target. What if she got a mistake? What if she hurts Ruu? What if that syringe is not the Pox vaccine? What if-

 _-Pinch-_

"Ow!" Irelia rubs her cheeks in remorse. Her O-ma picked her to break what's negativity in her. "Lady. You are not in form. Go!" Her O-ma commanded. Irelia stood up straight and went neutral. "Tsk! What's wrong with you? I will not hesitate to give you a 100 squat after this."

Goodness! Her O-ma is giving her a lecture! Irelia sweats under her shirt which brings embarrassment.. Especially the NURSE is listening. Hmph. She may be busy giving Ruu a vaccine but her ears are open. She is a ninja after all. And look. The nurse stole a glance again and returns back doing the vaccination, she has no idea what the nurse is thinking but her INTUITIONS tell her that the nurse took a certain enjoyment of her embarrassment.

"Relia? Something's wrong?" Zelos asked as his worries started to show.

"N-Nothing Zelos.." Irelia stammered, before she stole back a glance, wanting that nurse with the dull, red eyes a proper confrontation tomorrow or AFTER this session.

* * *

 _4:30 P.M._

The session is over after minutes of waiting. Ruu walks to his family with a smile on his face that he thought he might've surpassed a test.

"Ma! It didn't hurt!" Ruu hugged his mom and his grandma, though Zelos wanted to join, still Irelia couldn't let the feeling of seeing the nurse again. She lowered her gaze and pretends to be waiting. Time came as an object landed on her lap which it could be told this has to be thrown off, a single chopstick, has a note taped around the base is waiting for to be read. Of course, she knew this could be something.. from that nurse. She reads the note.

 _ **Coincidence? I don't think it is. Maybe you're following me.**_

 _ **PS: Didn't know that you are a baby**_

Okay. Great. Now the nurse is on her toes AND mocking her AGAIN. _"YOU!"_ Irelia screeched internally as if she is about to explode, hiding her irritation and embarrassment. "Why it has to be like this? And WHY I am always bumping at her?" Of course she HAS no idea that the ninja is working in here of ALL places! Irelia hides the object inside her pocket and pretends she has no idea on to this world. With regards on what is happening right now, her mind is literally confused about the word coincidence.

"Okay! Let's go! Dad's waiting for us!" Zelos said, moving along with everyone. "He said he will treat us on the food park as dinner!" The man made slurping noise that counts as craving.

Irelia tags along with her family to reunite with Lito; her father, and her other brothers for the dinner. There is nothing wrong to look back to check as she have seen the nurse missing on her station.

* * *

 _5:10 P.M._

 _Valoran Food Park_

"Ruu! Ohoh! Our boy got vaccinated now? Did you cry?" Father Lito tested Ruu's quirkiness.

"No! It didn't hurt!" Ruu chirped happily to his father, nothing beats youth.

The park is crowded with stalls and scrumptious snacks, each stall is colorful and interesting as if a single gourmet would not miss visiting and trying its delicacies. Irelia sighed that she finally receded her feelings from the hospital. How come that nurse is Akali? Really.. she want answers.

A hand ended up her thoughts again, her father pats her and gave her some few gold to treat herself. "Take that and choose anything! You must wash that thought inside you for once Irelia." Her father lectured. He is right. Honestly.

"Yes, father." Irelia nodded.

"Don't worry. We will be around here having some Barbecue over there while your eldest brothers will take the Beef Bowl section. I want you to have this day a light one Irelia."

"Y-Yes.. I will."

"Girl. What's happening? Did someone hits you?" Her father got suspicious.

"No. Not a chance. Dad." Irelia lowered her voice, having a tone of sublime seriousness.

"Hmm.. Why yes. You are too young. But don't HESITATE to tell me if ever you are getting bullied." Her father turned into a stern father out of the sudden. "And your brothers and I will take everything."

"Yes. Long Live The Princess.." Her brothers chanted altogether. Zelos went full berserk, cracking his knuckles, Kai is flexing his shoulders and Ohn is doing some squats. What on earth..

"Great." Irelia face palms. Oh well. Speechless. That is typical for her.

"Ha! Don't fear my own girl. It's rather a type of physical affliction of intimidation. One can matter such thing in the battlefield."

"Dad. Please.. Ruu is hungry SEE? You can't leave our little one hungry!" Irelia joked to stop the lecturing.

Everyone laughed and made its conclusion. Irelia sighed in relief that she can find peace for having a nice food for dinner.. She stares at the stalls if ever something would strike her fancy. The park is like a sort of a festival event if she think it otherwise, adding up how the park exemplifies different flavors of each faction of Runeterra that only here in Valoran could offer.

One thing in mind she could spare some nice seafood, moreover she needed protein for her minor routines everyday. Fish as a substitute for pork and beef is suitable for everyone who abstain fat. A dancer must have her own proper diet and to maintain appropriate nutrition

And so she went to a seafood stalls. Mmm.. Glorious smell of the charred fish is lingering her nose though it may be burnt but the smell tells her that it IS delicious. One stall made her interested as they sell raw fish fillet and fresh takoyaki as a side on. Oh spirits, such bliss she have came here. Her stomach grumbled as a sign of approval.

She entered a colorful stall that has a design of orange, a drawing of a tide, fish and comfortable curtains. The stall is cozy, the reason behalf of that is the warm lighting that gives dandelion hues. Irelia couldn't resist on reading the menu, ordering a nice takoyaki. Oh look! They also serve fresh sashimi. Perfect.

"Hello? I would like to order 2 Sushi, Maki Rolls, and Mackerel Sashimi please." Irelia called for her order, sitting at the same time on one of the seats there, she got excited to have a taste of flavors in the seas for once, and so she waited.

"Noted." The chef emerges above from crouching, the chef is about to finish preparing utensils.

Wait..

Irelia's eyes went full circle, as in FULL. Again she froze at her seat, totally speechless on what she have seen. The chef swiftly rinsed the fish and started working, slicing it neatly and forms it on how it is done. She reluctantly pressed on and made several dishes that Irelia finds it quick in terms of time preparing. At last the chef is done preparing and served the plates on Irelia who is literally frozen statue on whomever is in front of her.

"Dinner is ready." The chef pressed her lips, forming a small curve at the side.

Irelia looks down and admires the work of the chef. With her haste handiwork for preparation, the results were undeniably perfect. The sashimi is plated well, the sushi is wrapped perfectly by the seaweed paper and the rice of the maki rolls are intact, without any single seed of rice out.

Irelia snaps as the chef pinched her nose by the use of chopsticks. Impressive.

"Hurry up, I do have a customer waiting." The chef stated almost halfway blank.

"A customer is indeed in front of you." Irelia corrected. "I don't think this is a coincidence."

"Maybe." The chef shrugs, playing along with those wooden sticks by fiddling it. "After all, I took in charge of your brother's vaccination well. More importantly, I did my job done."

Irelia squinted, trying to be serious at the girl's red eyes. "You know what?" The chef anticipates. "You're unbelievable."

"Looks like it." The chef snickered. Forgetting the fact she is not wearing any mask whatsoever, she smirked in front of Irelia's vision.

"And you look weird without your mask." Irelia pointed out, though she can't help but to stare at the chef's face because of the absence of the mask.

"Was I? Or maybe you're not used to it?" She snickered. Good thing Irelia noticed it.

Literally on behalf of what's happening today, Irelia is so frustrated why everything is coincidental. For sure, this has to shed some of it's light somehow, especially why this girl; her classmate; the one who mashed her face with a ball and even the one who took an apology at the rooftop is ALWAYS in her way coincidentally.

Maybe it is time.

"A.."Irelia muttered, somewhat struggling to say her name. "A..Akali." Irelia coughed up a little. Her chest is pounding up fast, which her anxiety almost kicks in.

Akali got the call, at some point it made her a happy a little that Irelia is literally trying her best to say her name without her own correction. "Mm?"

"I.. Ugh. This is ridiculous." Irelia whispered, she fidgets on her seat like something amidst happen.

"Something to say? Spit it." Akali leans and stares at her face. Which..is not a good idea. Irelia felt her face warmed up a little that she almost fell off her seat. "Oops."

"Ugh. You are just-!" Irelia is about to outburst but her senses calms her down because her instincts know it is pointless. "..Well. I am not saying I AM.. embarrassed but.. personal things made me feel like this."

"Mm.. Yeah? You have something to say with me personally?" Akali said that in a straight face but deep inside, she is quite having serious fluttering happening inside her stomach.

"First of all..You're unbelievably unpredictable." Irelia said. "And.. too sharp."

"First of all.. You're unbelievably cold. " Akali reflected back. "And.. too soft."

"Seriously?" Irelia sweats a little.

"I am not mistaken that you were right after all. You are sure to yourself that you are a caring person." Akali finally admitted. "Though some of it lies that you are soft as well. I have no idea why you don't have friends too."

Those words are nothing but something Irelia could note for, never knew such words existed from Akali's mouth which sometimes it could sting you a lot. Still.. holes were seen in Akali's statements that Irelia finds it obvious.

"You know. Let me have the plates if you are not eating. And I'll pack it instead." Akali breaks the facts. Having the feeling of something that strikes her gut from that statement she said is making her dizzy, dizzy on how it was meaningful. " _I.. Geez. Shut up and eat already, just for me to end my shift and we'll talk.."_

"No. No one will eat this at home." Irelia took chopsticks and nagged the sashimi, dipping it on the broth sauce. As soon her tongue touched the soft flesh of the fish, her neurons runs wild as the taste collided with each other. The moment she chews the food, it sinks down from the pressure of her teeth. How perfect it was went it is chewed like there is no tomorrow.

Akali finds her a little bit of.. _"Aw.."_ Well she finds it _adorable._ Oh wait. No! Did she just made a thought of that?! Her pulse runs haywire as soon she concluded it. _"Ugh. Why it has to beat up so fast.. I can't breathe."_

"What." Irelia sternly said, squinting as if Akali is scheming again.

"Huh? Oh. What?" Akali snapped a little.

Odd. Irelia didn't expected that. Did Akali just.. went blank out of sudden?

Few minutes passed and Akali is sitting, waiting patiently for Irelia to finish. She is staring at the space like as if she is having heavy blues going on OUT of the sudden.

"Hey- Akali." Irelia called.

"Ah. Y-Yes?" Akali stuttered.

"Customers out. Time to wrap things up."

"Hm.. Yeah. I know. Give me a minute."

As Akali went inside further the stall, she hastily went changing her clothes, of course, she knew that the time will be limited for her to know what Irelia wants to say because of her family is outside. It will be a waste of opportunity. And so with a swift of her hands, buttoning her blouse and putting the zipper of her skirt fastened well, equipped her mask, her attire is almost complete by just few seconds.

 _"Hurry."_ Akali thought. _"What is that personal issue do you wanna talk about..? So far. I am so curious."_

Immediately she called her manager who is working at the back side of the stall and asked for shift end. The manager happily took her work hours and gave her salary which is appropriate for her own living. She bows and reunited with Irelia.

"Let's move." Akali moves pass by Irelia who is literally confused. "You said you have something to say. And so I will not waste this opportunity for you to spit it out."

"Wait!" Irelia couldn't protest as Akali drags her out the stall, passing by those curtains and drags her along the way, passing by a couple of stalls and a sea of people. It feels like before, that time when she was dragged by her on the fields today. Wondering where Akali wanted, Irelia let her be the guide.

The ninja dragged her on a small park bench away from the people, a lone tree beside it that brings a night cozy feeling. With Akali's facemask on, she feels the breeze penetrates on the fabric of her mask. And so she let Irelia sits with her and sighed. "So. I am going make this straight.." The ninja faced her, glaring at her eyes but it glimmers, perhaps the lights of the stalls were the reason?

"What are these personal things that made you feel embarrassed?"

Irelia wasn't sure how to respond. In fact, Akali is not cold now but subtly serious about this. "Uh.. Um. That."

Akali is staring at her. Deeply. Intently. And truthful. How Irelia would ever deny such rare phenomena of the ninja? Given the fact the area is literally giving them privacy, and so it is okay to tell her what concerns her.

Irelia breaths and started. "I am not saying I am unfriendly. It's probably my own reputation or my own self that made me having no friends. Yes. But I am wondering why'd you keep on interacting with me?"

Akali couldn't find the words. Why? A good question from Irelia why she is interacting with her.

"That.." This is Akali's first time to get lost of her words. Perhaps, there is something that her mind wants her to interact with Irelia. She stared ahead, looking for the right answer. But.. "I. Have no idea.."

Irelia tilted her head, perplexed about the answer.

"Let me get this straight." Akali glances, can't even look directly at the dancer's eyes. "I feel like I wanted to interact with you after I got to know someone who could match up with me." The ninja avoided her gaze as much possible. "And.. I don't know.. Maybe." Akali got lost again, having her thoughts hanging at the tip of her tongue.

"Maybe.." Irelia stared at the ground. "You.. You."

"Yeah. I want to.. you." Akali got blanked. This is embarrassing.. Having her face went in somewhat red after this.

"You want to.. me." Irelia got blanked as well.

Wait..

Instantly, Irelia's face went full crimson. She looks at Akali who crouched and hides her face in shame.

"W-What?!" Irelia has her eyes full like the way her cheeks puffed up from her eating recently.

"Oh my god this is embarrassing.." Akali whispered while she can't even lift her head.

"You- YOU said it first!" Irelia puts the blame on the ninja.

"Well you ALSO said it too!" Akali protested. Though they made a direct eye contact before they shake away and avoid each other. EMBARRASSING! Ugh. Why it has to be like this!?

At last, Irelia and Akali got alerted as a ring from someone's phone is breaking the tension. Irelia's phone is ringing, her father is calling her. Immediately without hesitating, she picks it up and answered.

"Dad."

 _"Where are you?"_

"I am at the park bench at the end of the park."

 _"Who's with you? Do you have someone besides you?"_

Crap. Now her father is doubting her. Would she lie about this? Or not. Of course, why would she lie about this that it is really true she has someone with her.

"My.." Irelia's voice trailed off, staring at Akali who is also staring at her with her dull eyes, she looks like a sickly person with the mask or maybe because of her expression which is..new to her.

And so.. she is not mistaken that it might be that possibility to happen that she yearns the most.

"My friend." Irelia finished. Smiling a little. Akali recognized that smile that is genuine, only to know that kind of phenomenon is rarest among the rarest form of everything.

And the ninja can't help but to helplessly fall for it. " _Why she has to be that.. Oh well.."_

Until such time passes, a call from Irelia's brothers reached out from their hearing. Irelia jumps up from shock to see them waiting at the distance. The Xan family went on and reaches Irelia's location. Akali is there looking down and felt embarrassed.

"Ooh! Someone's new!" Zelos happily stated, impressed at Irelia's social confidence to have someone.

" _Kali_. Meet my Dad, Mom, my O-ma, my brothers; Zelos, Kai, Ohn, and Ruu.." Irelia introduced her family to Akali who is in shock right now. Did Irelia just.. called her..nickname? Already? Behind the mask is something Akali only knows and a form of a sweet smile that nothing could see.

"Mom, Dad, O-ma, my dearest bros.." She chuckled a little, her family is very proud that their only young female member is developing. "Meet Akali."

The ninja bowed courtly.

"My friend."

* * *

 _NOTE:_

 _Such development! It seems the story is about to begin guys!_

 _I can't help but to love their interactions here! uwu PLUS her brothers are wow, especially Zelos XDD_

 _Phew! I've done this for 4 hours of typing endlessly and thinking of the flow of the scenes!_

 _I will be updating this as possible if I do have time! This story is craving me up to write for more! I can't help it! T-T_

 _Thank you for reading and happy reading!_


	4. I'll Call Yours

"Relia?"

"Hm?"

"Have this with you."

"What is this mom?"

"We bought some sweets last night and I thought of sparing some for Kali!" Seeing her mom looks so cheerful upon giving some presents for Irelia's newly contacted friend is making her nervous. She took the container filled with goodies inside that probably looks like mochi-s.

"Ok.. this is unnecessary, Mom.."

"Oh, don't be like that! BB Sis!" They heard a voice from the window above their heads. Zelos is peeking out and grinning at his sister who is preparing for departure.

"Yeah, whatever.." She rolled her eyes from her anticipation of being teased. Shuffling her shoulder bag she snatched the container on top of her things. Supposedly her departure would be typical bland like it used to until such time her family welcomed Akali last night. Everything seems to be..livelier according to her observation. And after that, waving goodbyes, she turned her feet towards the solid pavement that leads her to the institute.

She could spare breathing the nature-filtered air around the neighborhood that calms her senses, she missed her usual morning routines before she focused on improving her dances with her O-ma, but that alone was not the end of it. So far she prioritizes her status as a student, putting aside her dancing skills which are given to her own interests.

Mind is tranquil. Breathing throughout the will. From the bones and soul until..

 _-TAP-_

Something touched her shoulder that breaks her trance. She turns around but no one is at sight. Strange. Maybe it's just the petal or a leaf from those trees that perhaps giving her an attention. Again, she continued, pushing the air throughout her system while walking, fresh air circulates inside her veins that cool off her sprouting temper.

 _-TAP-_

Swiftly, a simple turn like one of those forms she already mastered in her dances, petals flutter that follows her deftly movement. Unbeknownst to her, a flicker just sparks her eyes that an image has formed into a shape of a person. Like a fleeting photo of a lost memory, a strange feeling rose upon her as those red orbs of pride and honor just entered her territory.

She couldn't help but to feel like as if she had eaten a sour lemon that makes a fizz inside her stomach, rushing blood rises on her cheeks.

"Morning." The girl greeted along with the hidden smile behind the green mask that dances along the wind. Eyes went into a curve, forming an arc which counts as delight.

"An early bird." Irelia chuckled. "I thought about it since it feels like it really does as soon I felt something on my shoulder."

"Of course, who do you think I am? I am not just an assassin." Akali made a small detail.

"A nurse and even a cook."

"And I feel that you're not just a dancer."Akali started her reasoning, Irelia stood and intently listens to the ninja.

"Hm? Maybe." Irelia smiled a little. "Give it a guess?"

"Mm. Wait until I got to know more about you, or perhaps your brothers might be a good one." Her claims give a tease on the dancer. A simple thing to know that family might be the one of Irelia's weaknesses.

"Don't you dare!" Irelia screeched, A stifle laughter comes from the ninja's mouth.

"I am just joking." Akali said while her words are mixed with a good teasing. "After all, I could hear them saying that you are a baby."

"Ugh. I am not. And don't mind them. I've grown, learnt with my dances and got involved to my father's dojo." Irelia defended, giving a sort of a reason to remove the _'baby'_ issue before she falls into a harsh embarrassment.

"Hm? Your family has a dojo? I didn't know." Akali made a thinking gesture. _"Might as well take a note of it."_

"Well yeah. But moving on.." Irelia quickly make a thought to change the topic. AS possible.

"Hm.. Someone is avoiding." Akali teased again.

"Oh yes I do. Because I detect that I would be teased at again." The dancer disdains.

The ninja laughed. "It's kinda fun if you are being teased at."

"How dare-"

"See" Akali grinned widely behind her mask. Of course, it's unseen.

"Soon, I'll be returning that back to you, Kali."

Like a flashing light, the name echoed throughout Akali's mind. _"Ah. I almost forgot.."_ Something just stirred her stomach that made her queasy, a mixture of delight and embarrassment. Who would have thought that Irelia is calling her nickname of all places? She didn't ask for it too. _"I want to know why she calls my nickname. We are not that close, we are just friends. Or.. are we?"_

She kept silent for few seconds that only the wailing wind and the dancing leaves are heard. "Hey." Right straight in front of Irelia's gaze, Akali started the confrontation. "Why?"

"Why?" Irelia returned the question.

"About.. calling me." Akali somewhat is uncomfortable, yet she forces herself to be serious about this.

Her mind clicked something in which it gives Irelia a quick idea on what Akali wants to say. She could use this issue to reflect it back on the ninja. After all..

"Does it bother you?" She asked.

"No. Well.. It's just.. Only few of the Kinkou call me that. No one but them. Hey.." Akali just felt a certain motion of dragging, she is being lead by the dancer towards a nearby bench on the neighborhood.

"It's time for me to reflect the matter. You are the one who EVEN complain that your name is not _'Hey'_ , but right now you are calling me that." Irelia fixes her skirt and sits on the oak bench that smells like a dry moisten wood.

"Well." It's Akali's turn to be speechless about this. She sits beside the dancer a little inch away from her. "It's just.." It is weird to see Akali being bashful out of the sudden.

Irelia sighed deeply. "Ok. How about this.." Irelia positions herself and faced the ninja. "Call my name."

"Your name.."

"Well. Literally." The dancer made a nervous chuckle. "Honestly, you haven't spoken my name yet.." It is the truth after all, and she is right. "From the beginning, that time you smashed my face with the ball in class, got threatened by those scalpels, and.. **THAT**. Well l-let's skip that. Until such time my paths were crossing as the same way as you do, I could say this is a coincidence but it ridiculously absurd to think about it."

"Heh. I thought that you're following me. But yeah, it's impossible." Though Akali has something in her mind. _"Perhaps.. fate? No way. I am not going to conclude that yet."_

"So.. what now?"

Akali is being hesitant, was it ok for her to call Irelia's name here? It's her first time saying it, though supposedly she could've called her name from that day. Really.. she is the absurd one here.

"Ok.." Akali faced the dancer, staring at the bluish eyes that is almost like the colors of the sea. _" **Relia**."_

A spark hits Irelia upon hearing her _nickname_. What's this? Revenge? Just reflecting things because she calls Akali's nickname. Though, it really feels rewarding, somewhere she has yet to seek.

And so, a smile entered her lips that is genuine on the ninja's eyes. "Really."

 _"Was that ok?"_ Akali thought.

"You really have the attitude, you know that?" Irelia said in a manner of softness. Akali is just there staring at her like she have done something.

"What?" Akali asks for details.

Irelia stretched her arms wide above her head. Ah, refreshing. Bones and muscles just flexed a little that made her feel better. "Well.." A smile that blends perfectly entered the scene. Red pupils of the ninja imprint the image that she couldn't leave out any trace besides of admiring that smile that is SO genuine. "Only my family calls me that."

Wait.

WAIT..

Akali felt a rush on her cheeks , good thing she wears her iconic green mask to hide whatsoever on her face. "So.. am I?"

"Wait. Am I the the first one to call you that?" Akali requested a question. Her body could lose its focus right now.

"Looks Like it." Irelia answered straightforwardly. "People call me by my family name. Plus, our classmates call me in absurd nicknames too, adding up my big brother.

"Classmates." Akali's mood went down a little bit. "Are you referring them?"

"Them? You mean those rambunctious guys who are just the same as you? Well I also met other two in the hallway yesterday.."

"I am not like them. Not anymore." Akali seethed, clenching her fists on the fabric of her skirt. The dancer notices this, giving Akali an apology. "It's ok."

"I will be waiting for you to tell me more about it." Respecting the ninja's wishes, Irelia washed off some of Akali's concerns. Though, it is gives her more curiosity in each thought.

Despite of the change of mood, the ambiance is somewhat awkward. She couldn't help to think that maybe Irelia is just interested to know more about her in spite she is a lady of secrets who hides beyond the depths of the shadows.

To break the silence, Akali speaks first. "Relia." Her voice is weak and in whisper. Following her mind is in turmoil of losing its focus because of it.

"I can't hear you." Irelia said, almost breaking a smile that changes the mood.

"Relia." Akali breathed in and called her name, as if she is being lectured to voice out a name. How embarrassing!

"Better." Irelia grinned, followed by the hair flowed with the wind around them.

 _"Stop it. I don't want to see you like that."_ Akali has this voice inside her head, denying the way she could tell Irelia is blooming behind the pink blossoms. _"Ugh. Can't help it."_

"You know.. ( _I will let you call my name._ ) I made up my mind. ( _Only for you. Not them. Oh well.._ ) Akali started, though a series of thoughts are battling inside her mind for just the name calling. "I'll start calling your name, then.."

Akali is fidgeting.. Like what? Irelia can't help but to find her hilarious. A smile just made its presence and continued its duration, plastered on the dancer's lips.

"Then you call mine.." The ninja instantly averted her gaze. _"Oh geez.."_

"Of course!" Irelia stood and stretched, feeling good on what blessing just happened in between her and Akali. "That is good to hear, I thought you'll be calling me as nothing again."

"Why would I? It's a good thing to know that I am not going to drag you without a name attached." Akali snickered.

"Hmph. Expect a sudden change of attitude whenever I talk with Kali. Noted." Irelia nodded. Somewhat giving the ninja a tease for revenge."

"Oh, look who's talking." The ninja brushes off a smug back once again. "Someone is being soft recently but it turns out to be daring behind your back.."

"Yeah whatev-" Irelia froze, what made her like that?

Akali asks her what is wrong, well yeah sudden change is, though this time, it's Irelia who is making this more crucial.

"Kali."

"What?"

"You know what has changed? Know what dares the most?"

"You."

"Stupid! NO!"

"I am just pulling your strings."

"The TIME!" Irelia made an expression. Akali finds it funny. "We are LATE!"

"You're kidding.."

"Let's go! I'll be leading 1st place if you are slow enough to catch me!" Irelia summoned her blades and went top of it, surging her power, making the blades zoom ahead.

As for Akali, she is left behind. "You've got to be kidding me." Shaking in disbelief that magic is indeed potent. However..

Irelia just came back and offers her a hand, which a surprised Akali stumbled on her gaze. "Well, you need a ride."

"I wish. Good thing you came back."

Irelia grinned with a warm expression for the ninja. "My blades are at your service! I am your Private Aviator! Where do you wish to go?" Irelia playfully stirred some humor for the tension of being late to be removed.

Akali smiled warmly behind the mask, this will be the right time to tag along with the humor. Maybe.. "Anywhere, as long you are the one who is leading the way for me."

Just now, Irelia felt warm behind that sentence, in fact, those words were meaningful and never heard of it but a first one. Was she.. blushing? NO!

"What?" Akali said, but behind the mask is a teasing smirk that of course, it is unseen.

"M-My compass is missing! And the nearest ' _Anywhere_ ' is a building that is called.. The Institute of War! Sorry for your inconvenience!" Irelia just stuttered, but the blush is attached.

"Well, what a useless Private Aviator you are then." Akali snickers before she burst on laughing.

"Oh just SHUT UP AND STAND BEHIND ME ALREADY!" Irelia screamed, completely embarrassed on how Akali shuts her down with just a tease. Akali wiped her tears and followed Irelia, standing on the edge of the shiny blades that glares her eyes from the reflection. Though Irelia is flustered, the two balanced on the blades as Irelia controls it.

Although with the tough work on maneuvering the blades, Akali made an accident by using Irelia's waist as for holding, and things go.. well—

"H-HERE!" Irelia drags Akali's arm and places it on her shoulders.

"Mayday? Mayday?" Akali laughed in tears.

"UGH. I HATE YOU, DAMN IT!"

And so both of them traversed different roads and scenery that break the seeping tension from Akali's accident. Still.. Nothing will manipulate the time as they were not free on having a record of being late in class.

* * *

 ** _NOTE_ :**

 _AH! I am back! Yet still making myself to fit some schedules because of school works! ;-;_

 _ANYWAY!_

 _Looks like there are some developments on their relationship now!~ UwU_

 _Aviator Irelia is the best! DEFINITELY NOT A LEGIT BLADE PILOT here! XD Somewhat, I am preserving Akali's smug attitude which is kind of hard because of her sprouting "OTHER" personalities._ _THOUGH, I feel like this story might be short or.. I will see if I can make it longer._

 _UGH! NOW I must formulate the other stories as well! Wish me luck! And I hope I do have more time to write! Else, my other 2 stories might be left behind!_ _THANK YOU! UwU_


	5. One Call

Sun kisses the whole pavement that brings a natural yellow glow of the surroundings, though the wind could bring the answer of the fair weather which every single citizen of Valoran expects for. Having such environment makes any playtime worth of time, especially for the upcoming Physical Education class which any student can't wait.

The classroom still is the same as ever, students has their way of surviving this semester with their own expertise and techniques. Not that much a bother about the way their professor didn't caught them late as they reached the room before the bell rings. Phew. Irelia got anxious about it since she never had acquired records of being late before, except for Akali who probably doesn't even care about the records.

And so the class began, Irelia kept in compose while listening to the professor in front. First class is about literature. The subject itself is being said as for two syllables. BO and RING, funny it seems, she can even hear Akali saying that in a rash manner, or anyone who literally just don't give a damn. Just a smirk, she reacted to the thoughts she have, writing her notes at the same time listening. Yet she couldn't be distracted on the white hair in front of her vision that flutters perfectly like a curtain as it made a contact with the wind.

* * *

 _9:00 A.M_

 **-RING-**

The bell rings, blaring its sound around the campus that gives the student an attention and excitement. Why excitement? Because it's about damn time for P.E class. Know what it means? Time for Dodgeball activity.

"Ok, class, settle down for a minute!" The professor ordered, silencing the students and attentive. "We have a new lesson today and it will be a bad news to anyone."

 **-GASP-**

"Ok. Please be silent everyone.." The professor immediately retaliated to ease the uproar. "We will be doing Soccer."

The students are unaware of this, except for the few ones. Of course, who wouldn't have thought the ninja at her seat is smirking behind her mask.

"HA! Skill EZ- REAL!" The blonde guy ranted, he is quite confident to the activity. Though certain faces are giving him weird looks, they just pretend they didn't see him.

Now, back to the professor. He writes an instruction for the activity instead of explaining it, although he knows that NO one would listen to him anyway.

 _SOCCER ACTIVITY:_

 _WE WILL BE EXERCISING FEW TECHNIQUES AND SKILLS FOR THE SPORT_

 _FORM A PARTNER AND PROCEED TO THE FIELD_

Instantly, something grabbed Irelia's shoulder, she hasn't finished reading the contents of the board before it happened.

It was Akali. "Relia." She called, her eyes has something that Irelia couldn't recognize. "Let's be partners, I know that you suck at Soccer."

"I don't know if you are just insulting me about that matter. But yeah, I need your assistance." Irelia rolls her eyes as she takes the coldness, a tease she always expects on Akali.

"I can insult you more while playing." Akali snickered. "C'mon, let's go, let's go." The ninja drags the dancer already. Though Irelia views it as she was excited about this yet, she couldn't explain it to Irelia thoroughly as the face of her past is just beside her. The ninja who has a mask, a seed of Akali's rivalry instincts that will eventually sprout if she stays longer. It is better to avoid him instead of facing him that will definitely turn her into a rogue.

* * *

"Take your foot and hit the ball like this."

"This.."

"Yeah. You are doing well, keep dribbling."

"Ah, lot of footwork.. I'll keep that in mind."

"Hmm.. Of course. Soccer is just like the way dancing is. You dance with a ball—"

"..and the stage is the field."

"Exactly."

While Irelia is taking her time practicing dribbling the ball using her foot, Akali spares her time watching her. It seems perfect for her to make use of her footwork in this sport, too bad she is completely new about this. And she couldn't help but to admire her flexibility. Before the practice began, they performed specific warm-ups and stretches for the activity, and Irelia is pretty good at it. Her inner dancer capabilities were seen in her vision that she couldn't miss. She is very proportional and stays in form, how interesting it is; even her classmates were watching her warm-up. Especially on the leg stretches, Irelia CAN perform splits. AND she have done it without any help, sense of pain nor anything, she can do it clean and perfect. Like what? Splits are hard to do, and painful in first try with the thought Akali is struggling to do it as well.

Yet..

 _"She really is something.."_ Akali made a thought. And that thought bubble popped as a ball hit her head.

"Ah. My bad." Irelia apologizes. "And why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. Just keep going." Akali brushes a strand of hair away from her vision, fixing her mask that counts her hiding a rise of temperature of her cheeks.

"Ok." Irelia nodded, and kicks the ball in trajectory, following it down as it hits Akali's head again. "Ah."

"Oh? You are challenging me?" Akali said, daring at the dancer.

"Well you said I should keep going." Irelia made a reason.

"Keep going to practice, not to hit any." The ninja asserted. "In that case, I will be returning that to you then." Akali flicks the ball using her foot and started dribbling it, using her knee and her foot respectively.

"H-Hold it!" Irelia is supposedly to stop Akali, she turns her back to protect her front to get hit. However, instead of hitting her on the head, the ball hits Irelia's rear instead, making her trip.

Akali went directly to check up on her. "Oops."

"Oops my face. You JUST hit my-"

"Well yeah, I hit your butt indeed."

"Are you satisfied now?"

Akali laughed. "Maybe? I wish I could hit it harder."

"What?" Now it is Irelia's turn to laugh, but nervously, something just rushed on her face upon hearing the ninja's words. "You know, you are making it suggestive."

Those words imprinted Akali's mind. It echoed throughout her system that made her realize what she have said. _"Yep.. That is.. really suggestive. Why have I said that?"_

"Oh.. Yeah. Well.. H-hit it with a ball I mean." Akali immediately defended. UGH! This is embarrassing.

"You can't see my butt as a target you know. How dare you." Irelia takes it and made a tease. "Maybe I should return that to you as well."

"Oh no you don't. You'll never hit me unless you are skilled enough to hit me." She dared again. This time, she wears a smug that the dancer recognizes. The two passes the ball with their own foot, practicing at the same time with Akali's guidance. Still, she has a lot to learn about the sport for her to pass the activity, though she is used of the certain teases and dares from the ninja because of her skills.

* * *

 _-LUNCHBREAK-_

At last the class hour is over, students went to the dressing room and got dressed, some are tired enough to button their blouses because of the activity. Lunch is on the way and the two went to the place where they spent lunch break together, the roof top.

Tired from the PE class earlier, the ambiance of the roof top burns the weary feeling. Nothing beats the wind outside that gives anyone a plan for a nice siesta, a plan for silent activities that removes any stressful situations.

And again.. Akali is.. having ramen for lunch, which Irelia gives her a proper scolding of not having a right way of eating good food. Who on earth eats ramen for lunch? Someone really is calling for a stomach ache from its acidity that will definitely send anyone to the toilet if unattended.

"You are not my mom." Akali pouted before she slurped strands of noodles.

"You are not my child either." Irelia reflected back before she bites a nice Shiitake Rice. Refreshing mushrooms came from the mountains which are handpicked by her father. Delicious. Akali decided to take a peek at her friend who really is eager to correct her eating habits, those mushrooms look delicious yes, but.. she can't resist her ramen that denies her to look away from it.

"Hmph.." Akali slurps the noodles and continues to eat.

"You know what, Kali? Why don't we exchange lunches?" Irelia proposed an idea, giving Akali a quite of a shock upon hearing it.

"No. Ramen is life." Akali said yet.. "Relia!" Her bowl of ramen is taken away, exchanging the lunch that Irelia's lunch is now hers.

"Yep, this is mine now." Irelia slurps noodles, the sensation of the broth tingles her tongue a little, subsiding the salinity down through her throat. The ninja tries to play along with the dancer's plan, she took the mushroom rice to her mouth and chews. The taste is not bad though the mushrooms really is tasty, aside for the rice which is in need of a garnish of salt, combining it together makes it a good light-hearted lunch in abstaining the fats. Yet, it is pretty bland in her likeness. She seemed to be in need of her ramen than rice dishes.

"No, I want my ramen, you take your lunch." Akali said, returning the lunchbox to the dancer.

"Eh? Why not? Okay then."

Now Akali slurps her noodles, she couldn't resist asking Irelia about her lunch but it feels like it's kind of rude if she would do it. Soon enough, the answer she seeks sheds its light as she has seen something red on Irelia's pinkie. Her medical instinct buzzes her mind that the red on her pinkie might be a minor degree burn, completely unsure if it is. So, she uses her chopsticks and pokes the red mark of the dancer's hand.

"Ah!" Irelia's reflex jumped right immediately as she felt a sting. Akali, in other hand, paused for a while and snatched Irelia's lunch away from her. "HEY! I thought you want your ramen back!"

"I changed my mind. Take it. It's good. Your tongue will burn with flavors." Akali shoved her ramen to Irelia, exchanging their lunches back again.

"You even promoted your ramen. Great." Irelia chuckled, somewhat pleased on Akali's sudden quirkiness. With that, she has seen Akali eating her lunch in haste, like she hadn't eaten for weeks. Her cheeks even got bloated.

Seeing it is literally hilarious. She couldn't help but to laugh at Akali. The ninja grunted as the question, with the dancer laughing behind her back that made her conscious."What are you laughing at?"

"You." Continuing on laughing, the dancer smiled. So far, she can't help but to make fun of the ninja who speaks smugly, confident and cold, literally has a certain attitude that probably no one recognizes.

Instead of protesting, Akali just averted herself and eats. That aversion has something as well, she is blushing, and she doesn't want Irelia to see it. "Well.. it's your cooking. Can't help it." Thoughts went out while she took an enjoyment of Irelia's lunch.

"Since you enjoyed that, here." Irelia presented the container out from her bag. Akali wonders what is inside of it. "Open it." The ninja didn't hesitate to open it; the contents are simple; having three mochis that are trying to fit in inside the tight space of the container.

"Well, mom bought a lot and she wanted to give it to you." Irelia said, resuming the process of eating the ramen she has exchanged.

"Hm.. Thanks. And I think I need your help for eating it, I can't seem to finish all three of it while I am busy eating your lunch." Akali reasoned out, literally finding a way for Irelia to join eating with her.

"Why not?" The answer is simple yet it made Akali look forward on taking those desserts already, and so she hastily eats Irelia's lunch without any small talks given.

.

.

 _Few minutes passed.._

Yawning from the winds, the surroundings are so natural and the time is worth of sleeping. "Mm.." Akali stretched, bones cracked a little that helps her ease the tension of her body. "Relia?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna sleep. I am not going to class."

"Hm.." As if Irelia wants to, of course she shouldn't skip class. "You can sleep but you can't skip class."

"So what should I do?"

"Well, sleep after class then."

"Tsk. What a shame." Akali somewhat got disappointed.

"And you are not going to convince me to skip class." Irelia immediately asserted. "Because I know you are going to."

"Well yeah I have done it already. And it didn't work."

"Of course, and I am not going to fall for it." She watches Irelia stood up, prepares for leaving the rooftop, supposedly that offer is interesting because she hadn't skipped any, whether her days of practicing her dances and some routines. "How about we do that after class?"

With that offer, maybe she could let it slide. However. "I don't settle it down because I have my part-time work at the hospital for 2 hour shift after class."

"Ah! Oh you are right.." Irelia sighed on the fact. Thinking of the right ways to plan out what Akali wants, she could think otherwise.. She pulled out something and pressed its buttons, giving the device on her ear and waited.

Akali noticed what Irelia wants to do. "Wait—"

"Dad?"

…

"Yeah I am with Kali, just finished my lunch.."

…

"Mm..hmm.."

…

"Well I do have a favor." Irelia paused, she instead whispered her words until the speaker turns out to be loud all of the sudden.

 _"Of course! We would love to!"_ Hearing her mom cheered up made Irelia braces herself for another rounds from her family..

 _"Do not worry, my dear! I am going to tell your grandma—"_

 _"Aye, I heard my dear lass already, Lito. Hahah!"_

 _"Love to! Love to!"_ Little Ruu can be heard far in a distance.

 _"WE WELCOME OUR PRINCESS' FRIEND! HA!"_ Goodness, her older brothers chanted together. Geez..

For God's sake, Akali is speechless, who would have thought Irelia's family acted like this? Already? Her dull red eyes went into a blank stare at her friend who facepalmed so hard on how her family reacted. And so, with a beep, Irelia stared at the distance, giving the vibe of silence just by a second. Sniffing the air a little then proceed her confrontation with Akali. "Well—"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I am not kidding."

"What did you say?"

"I told them that you'll spend the night."

"Spend the **NIGHT**?"

"Yeah."

 _"Hold it.. Sleepover already? What is going on?!"_ Akali pressed on with her thoughts. _"I-I, oh God this is embarrassing.."_

"It makes them feel better and happy when I invite a friend. Except for boys, even though he is a friend." Irelia further explained. "Father is going to be paranoid and doesn't allow me to, and so does with my brothers. Well, all of them DON'T want me bringing boys."

"H-Have you brought one yet before?" Akali questioned.

"Hell no. Do you want me to go see what hell inside my family is? Irelia said, crossing her arms in exasperation. "My family would definitely be disappointed and put shame on me. Really. From my ancestors, Xans are very.. You know. Only if that specific male is accepted by the family, through with requirements and the female will allow bringing one."

"Are we talking about the preservation of the name and honor?" Akali pressed.

"Yes, also.. I am the only female of the last generation of Xan. Am I really that tight of staying as a maiden? Geez.."

Wait..

WAIT. WHAT?

"HOLD IT—IN THAT CASE.." Akali stood up, backing herself away a little from the dancer. "I know I am accepted by the family.. but THIS doesn't mean—"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Irelia wonders, tilting her head as a sign for further knowledge. She may look like she is oblivious about this.

"Well.. I..you know.." Akali fidgeted, she raised her mask and averted herself. "I—Ugh. God." Fuming in redness, she can't hold it in, she can't EVEN look at Irelia upon hearing the truth. Was Irelia's family accepting her as _her—_

 _"Crap.. NO. NO NO NO.. That is-"_ Akali hastily pulls something but it slips out from her hand towards the ground. A puff of smoke comes out and obscured the dancer's vision; she could use this as an escape tool for avoiding such targets that will hinder her, though this time it's different. She does this so that Irelia will not be able to see her.

"Ugh. Again! What is wrong with—" Irelia coughed, shoving the smoke away. "In that case, let me call-"

"No!" Akali's arm stopped Irelia, coming from the brown smoke. "I-I'll.. I'll go. Don't call them."

"Are you sure?"

"Ugh. Can you just-!" Akali screamed, almost catching the dancer's beautiful, rare blue eyes. This action really made her cheeks went in full red. "Just.."

 **-RING-**

"Great, bad timing." Akali rolled her eyes and got disappointed on the school hours are in, though Irelia just stood there, smiling at her like as if there is nothing to be afraid of.

"Well. Shall we go? Your smoke bomb really is useful. And we must not be late, Civilization subject is one of my favorites and I must not miss it." Irelia is the one who now drags her along, the smoke subsided as they walk pass through it. With the winds went back again, Akali can't help but to realize she met a person that doesn't count as the reason for matching up her standards, instead she met her for something that drives her crazy. And to think about it.. She only met Irelia yesterday, like what? What is going on..?

 _"Why everything turns out like this? Honestly.. I could spare some company.. The apartment is kinda drab and plain. I don't need any friends, but.. Irelia.."_ Blushing upon using Irelia's name instead of the nickname, the sound of it really is like a sweet candy for the ears within just few seconds of saying it. _"Ugh. I can't breathe.. Why she has to be like this? She really is right."_

Looking ahead, gazing directly at Irelia's back calls Akali a set of thoughts she could mutter for. She will not definitely forget that raven-colored hair that is manageable, it looks like a cape; her cape for a reason, and that body that screams the title of a dancer. But for her, she is simply a person that could feel and express emotions, as a ninja; an assassin, trained for killing and to bring honor for which she protects.

Literally.. She is the reason why she feels like this.

 _"Caring, and warm..? Or maybe.."_ Those are the words she can give a thought before she could **fall..** down on the stairs.

* * *

 _NOTE:_

 _OK, I've decided to finish this story ASAP. Because my brain is fixated at this_

 _Now I can't wait to write about the next chapter :3_

 _For sure, this story might be short, hmm not sure but we will see!_

 _Honestly.. if this story is M rating, I might add some scenes for the future chapters / ..Well, too bad I gave it for T - rating only. However! Maybe.. JUST maybe. I MIGHT make an M version of this.. *blushes_


	6. Ninja's Instincts

_**PREFACE:**_

 _Some passages might be in need of questioning if you are a new of this story. TAKE note, this story is AN ALTERNATIVE ROUTE of Irelia's cause under the universe of the story—_ _A Sight For A New Thing_ _. In case of wondering what is going on, please read that story. But that is just optional :D Please enjoy this story, fresh and clean. Nothing is going to happen though._

* * *

The sun finally sets, with the call of the dusk is nearly approaching across the vast horizon, either it is waiting for the heavenly entities to swap its role that brings the world a glow varying on the time. As time goes by, students now flock on the nature-tilled parks for their after school activities, except for few ones who tend to be busy for additional rewards for themselves.

A dancer patiently waited on the nearby bench beside the hospital where she witnessed the secret of the ninja's profession; the place where her dearest younger brother got vaccinated. She has to wait for two hours exact, supposedly she was told by the ninja herself not to wait for her but she insisted to stay and prepares her patience. Also, it is kind of rude if Akali is the one who would just go to her house without her guidance though she knows the ninja is pretty good at directions; just give the location and everything will be fine.

Currently the time now is 4:30 P.M., she has to wait for her until 6 P.M. Of course her patience might be the thing will be tested right now, and how can she spend something that will not ruin her sanity? "Now what?"

A stroll might be a good chance to kill time, in fact, the area is a vicinity of epic buildings and interesting stores are scattered around. Nah.. She might fall into a deep distraction of thought giving those stores a visit, who knows she might ALSO be mugged by people who were known of her charismatic features of a dancer.

But..

"Oh!" Someone gasps, she lifted her head and see for whom might be the one. "It's Zan!"

Geez.. it's them, it's the ninja who is sitting by just a row ahead of her in class, with his friend who has a huge sickle wrapped around on his back. What did it mattered is that he again called her name wrong. Again. "What are you doing here? Feelin' sick?"

"Ah no, I am waiting for someone.." Irelia answered directly.

"Oh I see.. Hey, thanks for the voucher you gave us last time! It REALLY HELPS! Zed and I really feasted that day!" Kayn got himself full of glee, a snicker forms on his lips that counts delight.

"Well yes, mm-hmm.. I wish we could get some of those vouchers again." Zed hoped for more of the buffet. "With this talk, I am in need of more protein again."

The ninjas are kind of nice to her while they were meant to be avoided, she may indeed be a one to be enlisted on their list for membership on their Shadow Club that the mage named Syndra finds it shady and weird. She learned from the white-haired mage that the said club is filled with weebs, things like about _anime`, costumes, music_ , and yes, ninjas are expected in the club. Wait.. ninjas, she could ask Akali about this after her work.

"Anyway.. You joined a club yet?" Now here is the time where Irelia turned vigilant as Zed finally speaks the word.

"Ah—Not yet but I am applying for the Dance club." Irelia immediately reasoned out despite the club itself is not yet available of accepting new members.

"Was the club unavailable?" Kayn wondered.

"Well, they said they will do the work of adjusting the club's members, all I have to do is to wait." Irelia explained her fake reasoning. While she interacts the ninjas, she noticed their behavior of not letting her slip away, they really are eager on wanting her to join on their club.

Still being pestered by the two ninjas, she only answers their questions without any further pressing, until such time they were interrupted by someone they used to know. "Again you two, will you KEEP your paws away from her?"

 ** _"Great. It's the Magical Girl Wannabe."_** The scythe behind Kayn's back muttered out with its eerie, deep voice of inhuman.

"And YOU better shut that Weed Trimmer." Syndra spats coldly, she hovers towards them that the two went hostile. "What are you two doing here? Asking for medication of your _Beef cutlet_ after it is _stroked_ with your pathetic techniques in a CHILDREN's CLINIC? You two are something, targeting kids for _content_?" Irelia sees a vile smirk behind the lips of the dangerous mage, danger means for the ninjas.

"Beef cutlet?" Irelia pressed, not that much of a reader of Syndra's innuendos.

"Oh? Nothing. Let them know." Syndra snickered further. "After all, I have seen them doing the deed, which is why I can't help mocking their antics."

"A-And you BETTER SHUT—DON'T YOU DARE!" Zed got petrified, his body shook with sweat that Kayn might also be affected.

"AND HOW ABOUT YOU? What are YOU doing here?!" Kayn reflected back, hands shaking as he pointed his finger at the mage.

"Can't YOU see my favorite cake stall is at this direction, Imbecile?" Syndra pointed at her claim, she gripped a paper bag which probably contained the cake she has bought.

"Reasonable." Irelia nodded as she approved Syndra's reasoning.

"See? Even Xan knows what my claims are." Syndra rolled her eyes in disbelief on the ninjas. Still equipped with a stoic features of her face, Irelia finds her mysterious though her attitude is more bitter and colder than Akali's, still she can conclude that the mage has this 10 percent of good ones and.. 90 percent of bad ones. All in all, the mage is somewhat distant yet more malicious on interacting to those _'weaklings'_ she call.

But that alone makes Irelia finds the way the mysterious mage acts out entertaining especially when she is degrading and mocking the ninjas.

While Irelia watches the mage scolding and mocking the ninjas in front of her, Akali just exits the door with a huge sigh. The fact the traffic inside the emergency room is definitely stressful and full of tension, some patients were confined with allergies and infections due to the weather, and of course the role of being a nurse must be professional and attentive when it comes for this. She expects a lot for this day as her face went back on its redness because the fact Irelia is waiting for her with patience, she finds it troublesome but with Irelia's insist, it doubles how it turns into a bother for her. Though, Irelia is waiting patiently makes it more exciting. She wonders why..

With her hopes seeing Irelia again is at peak, that part of her comes. Her red eyes ignites in the center of her pupils, body tensed a little, reacting on what she have seen. The image of Irelia being circled around by those ninjas excluding the mage just made an activation of her rivalry instincts.

 _"What. Are. They. Doing. Here."_ Akali voiced out inside her mind. A certain flame rushed inside her that made her thirst in blood. _"Since when Zed and Kayn got an interest to Irelia? Haven't they got contented on their order crap? I'll make this quick.."_ With herself turned into an assassin real quick, she fiddled a bag at her side; a satchel she used to store her things for field tactics, pulling out a small gray ball that is wrapped with a knot tightly. She anticipates, running in haste before she throws the ball at them, the smoke comes out that obscures everything including the vicinity of the bench where Irelia sits.

Irelia coughed before she heard the mage gasps in shock, almost in surprise to be inside of a thing that she wonders what. Until Irelia felt a strong grip that drags her outside the cloud, leaving the other two standing in front of an empty bench while the mage glides above to get out of the smoke.

"Hmph. Looks like it." Syndra muttered. "I say, you better keep your paws away from Xan now, Idiots." Leaving a warning, the mage flew instead with her bag of cake. The ninjas went speechless about on what happened. They somewhat got what they deserve and Akali just left a message by that smoke bomb.

 ** _"It's her. What a shame! Now let me have your body, Kayn."_** The scythe got entertained, almost breaking the silence between the two.

"Shut up Rhaast! And not now." Kayn frowned at Zed who is in deep of thought. "Zed?"

"Tsk. We lost the game then, I don't think we can recruit Zan now." Zed said in a tone of disappointment.

"Because of her? Why? She is just a rogue—"

"NO! Because she may still have connections with Shen! And yeah.."

"Didn't she leave them from the day before the semester starts right?"

"I know, and SHE KNOWS OUR SECRET!" Zed screamed, panicking at the same time. "She might be using THAT as for blackmail and I don't want that to happen!"

"Damn you are right.. well, how about..ours?" Kayn whispered. Yet..

"HOW ABOUT OURS? ARE YOU DAFT, IDIOT? I KNOW EVERY SINGLE MOMENTS THAT YOU TWO HAVE DONE WITH YOUR BEEFS AND I FIND IT DISGUSTING, EW. AND ZED PREFERS JUICY THINGS LIKE THAT SHEN HAS OR WHATEVER." They didn't know that Syndra is watching them above the building, eating her favorite Chocolate Moose cake with delight. Never feels so good on mocking the two ninjas with innuendos who are literally fallen in defeat as embarrassment came in their bodies. Their secrets have been revealed by Syndra's greatness.

* * *

"Hey!"

…

"Kali! What's going on!?"

The ninja squinted in fury.

"Kali—" Irelia felt her arm in a tight position, as Akali gripped it harder. She literally has no idea what is going on the ninja's head. She may press information but the ninja is currently unavailable on interacting with her right now. And so Akali dragged her further in a park where they had their own first encounter in the food bazaar last time, Irelia deduced Akali might be having another part-time job again as a cook in a seafood stall just like before. However..

The ninja stopped at the tree just beside the bench, she stares at the distance for awhile and let her tension to ease for a moment. Right now, she is gripping Irelia's arm, not just with more power but as a sign of protection against those who dares to touch her..

"What did they say?" Akali finally speaks; still she is facing away from the dancer's gaze.

"They started about asking me if I have joined in a club. Until it went to the point, our classmate entered the scene. I am grateful to her about how she turns things out to distract those ninjas." Irelia explained truthfully, yet Akali didn't flinched or anything.

 _"It's not enough."_

"Anything else?" Akali added.

"Nothing, I ended reacting their interactions." Irelia answered straightforwardly. Was her explanation stood out?

"Oh." Akali muttered, a tense feeling rose upon her that a certain point of emotion she can't recognize sprouts out her system. Hearing the fact about those ninjas pestering her friend infuriates her but something in mind tells her something.

"Relia." Akali said, facing at her by just a little. "I just.. don't want them.."

It's Irelia who went troubled this time. "Don't want them..?"

"Don't.. want them go near you." The ninja averted her gaze, gripping her arm a little tight. "They are dangerous. And I don't want that to happen." Her other hand is touching the satchel attached her waist. Almost having such anticipation to take a freshly sharpened Kunai out of her bag is itching her mind to do so.

The dancer quickly noticed a certain behavior that Akali has which is kind of hilarious in a way of attachment, as a friend of her, she is quite surprised to see the ninja's hidden personality behind that attitude she always wear as a caustic, sassy ninja.

And so, Irelia answered by chuckling until a cheeky giggle went out of her that brings the ninja a surprise. "You really are unbelievable.." A warm smile shows off at the ninja's gaze that her red eyes diluted in the colors of the dancer's ocean blue eyes.

Blushing in that fact, she lowers her gaze and uses her mask to hide that away from the girl. "Ugh." Closing her eyes, she can't help but to feel uneasy, her chest is pounding hard that continues to pump the blood out of her system because of the dancer's gaze.

"Well?" Irelia smiled. "You'll be late for work." The dancer hinted Akali's part-time work as a cook.

"Ah. I don't have any duties every Friday." She gave the information on the dancer directly. "Just at the hospital."

"Isn't that perfect? I guess spending the night at my house really is a worth since tomorrow is Saturday. O-ma cooks a lot every Friday." Irelia smiled again.

"You planned this, didn't ya?" Akali squinted, almost having a hidden tease behind it.

"Maybe?" She giggled. "Perhaps I planned this for me to get to know more of you."

Hold it. With that statement, Akali fumed behind that mask of hers. Great, without it, Irelia might see her face steaming in red.

"Hey, you even said you want to get to know more me, right? I swear I remembered it.. today? I don't know." Irelia made a thinking gesture, which is kind of adorable.

"I am. And I want to go now." Akali immediately stated, facing herself in front of the dancer that reveals herself, leaving out the embarrassment.

"Can't wait?" Irelia laughed, teasing her friend a little.

"Literally. You said your grandma cooks a lot, so." Hiding away her blushing, Akali reasoned out.

"Yeah, and it's because you'll be coming."

"Oh? Oookay.." Wait.. That is something, Irelia really planned this and Akali can't help but to equip that blush again. This is ridiculously embarrassing..

Anyways.. Irelia insisted to lead the way, half of her is excitement since a friend of her will come and welcomes the family. Also, she can't wait to let Akali be recognized by her brothers, which is.. great, why did she even think about that? She can't explain her brothers very well, except for Ruu. Oh well.. And yes, not denying Zelos who will be the starter of topics she must avoid at any cost.

And so while they traverse the way, the stone covered path leads up to the hill, almost flourished with trees and greenery vegetation. What makes it more beautiful is that as the dusk soon to fall, the pink blossoms makes a perfect ambience on the surroundings, something that made the ninja got uncomfortable.

 _"Great.. As if I am in a shoujo manga of sort.."_ She thought while her eyes fall into a spell with those fluttering blossoms under the purple hues of dusk. Adding up Irelia is in front of her, having a rich, flowing hair and a slender back. She ended up staring at her as she was being lead on the direction towards the dancer's home, so far the path leads deeply on a road that few people are seen walking in a traditional Ionian garb. Until such time she realizes she is entering the territory of the Ionians; the place where she had been.


	7. Meeting with the Xans

_-Neighborhood of Navori, borders of Ionian Faction - 6:14 P.M-_

* * *

"Holy.."

"What?"

Enriching Akali's eyes is the stronghold of the Xans, the house is encased with a huge tree at the back wherein Ionia's infamous type of houses are made of, in the center of a eight feet wall and a gate, having its traditional feel and majestic structure made Akali reminded the place where she was born.

"It's just the same as the Kinkou. But excluding the tree." Akali said, half-way having a sort of worrying on that matter; reminiscing how it looked like from before.

"It is? Shall we then?" Irelia pushed the door, making it creak it's bolts at the side that emanates the building, the sound is definitely like a doorbell that counts someone is about to enter the premises. Akali finds it too difficult to infiltrate for a thief, with that high walls and an alarming door, it needs more skill to do so. But as a ninja..

"I know you can find a way to sneak in because you are a ninja pro." Irelia joked while she leads the way, feet is touching the pebbled path that leads the building.

"Piece of cake." She answered the joke. "Or maybe not, I don't want to mess with the Xans. Especially you."

"Hmph. Good thing you know." The dancer now holds the door of the building and knocks it.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

Silence falls, heart is pounding, completely nervous on what will be the next thing to expect for..

 ***CREAK***

At the door, an elderly woman came out, peeking at the door with a smile of her face. As soon she opens the door, a trail of earthy smell is escaping throughout the doorway, entering the girls' sense of smell which their brain sends a signal to their stomach for it to growl in hunger.

"Ah! Relia! And Kali! Welcome home. I have been waiting for you young ladies to come." Irelia's O-ma said in a blissful tone, with her wrinkly face, nothing could tell it somewhat brings peace at the atmosphere. "Come in! Come in! And Kali, make yourself home.."

The two entered the building, the manor is simply majestic as if certain generations had passed and it's preserved very well. The scent of old history reached Akali's nose that made her realize Irelia really lives like she had been in royalty.

 _"Seriously.. My friend is a princess.."_

 _"..Oops, better not to say that loud.."_

Thoughts made her redden upon entering the main hall of the building, still that trail of pleasing scent of delicacy lingers the way, as if it teases the girls with a desirable hand. Yet that ended as a swift movement entered the scene.

"Sis! Sis!" A kid raised his arms as a sign he wants to get lifted, it is Irelia's little brother. The dancer reciprocates and lifted Ruu, and the two-year old boy hugged his older sibling.

"Oh yeah, Ruu? This is Akali. Say hi?" Irelia smiled, waiting for her brother to speak.

"A-Kali! Hi, hi!" Ruu waved at the ninja's face.

"Hello, kid." Akali snickered, well, she follows it with a smile. "Be nice to me, and I will be nice to your _baby Sister—_ I mean.." Akali stifled a laughter, covering her mask-covered face jokingly.

And Irelia's turn to react. "Hey! Where did you learned that?!"

"Hey! Looks like Ms. Kali learned THAT from ME!" Out of nowhere, geez, here we go.. It's Zelos, he is wearing an Ionian garb for training, though he usually wears it for daily basis. He walks directly towards the two and laughed heartily. Oh why, bad timing.

"Ugh. Zelos. Why.." Supposedly, she should BE guiding Akali but how come she has to deal with her big brother first!? "Kali, let's go. DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! QUICK!"

"Okie." Akali smiles as she skipped a jump before she follows her friend. Honestly, she enjoys the interactions between Irelia and her brothers.

"Hey that is rude! I'll report you to Mom!" Zelos pouted, of course he is just teasing his little sister. And so he is left behind from Irelia's swift escape. Great. Now Irelia has to encounter her other members of the family.

And so, they kept walking towards the long hallway which it leads to the living room."How did YOU know that." Irelia squinted and glared at the ninja.

"..Wild guess?" Akali said in a manner as if she is saying a joke.

"Tch. You are a secretive woman." She rolls her eyes in disbelief. "I swear you'll be having something inside your sleeve."

"Of course, I am not just a ninja okay? Who knows? I might even learn from Little Kid Ruu here, hm?"

"Oy. No. Don't you dare—"

"Little Kid Ruu! Yey!" The two-year old toddler ranted happily as if he likes the way his name is spoken.

"Great. Now look what you have done." Irelia glared while Akali is laughing. Now Irelia feels this kind of special day for her family will BE troublesome. Which it reminds her.. She has to feast with Akali ALONGSIDE with the members, of course, her dad might be extracting some information from the ninja herself and she fears that her BROTHERS, especially Zelos might go for topics which are misleading to the main idea.

The dancer went directly to the dining area where the elders are, and for preparations for dinner. Akali followed, almost got tripped on the solid floor because of the beauty of the Xan stronghold. Comparing it with the Kinkou Order, this is probably the peaceful and majestic of them all, maybe it's just the ancient walls from the magic came from the old Willow Tree which it serves as the main material of the house, making her eyes fall into awe.

In front of her is a long table, perfect for the whole family. The table holds a variety of food: Beef steak, some steaming pots of something, Ionian BBQ, fruit salad, some freshly squeezed lemon juice and potato salad. Wow. Is she having a buffet right now?

"Oh Kali! Welcome! Please make yourself home, hm?" Irelia's mom greeted before going back preparing the dishes.

Time skipped by and Akali is invited by the Xans to have dinner with them, at first she doesn't know what to say about things whenever a certain member asks her something but as soon she have gotten to know how to interact with them. She sat besides Irelia of course, and that made her comfortable for a reason.

Utensils clanking, noises from the small talks and some rants from Ruu himself are the things that commonly are audible in the dining area. Irelia is just there, focusing her food while the others are enjoying each other's company.

To break the silence, it was Irelia's dad to speak first, and it was addressed on Akali. "So.. How is my daughter in class? I heard she is seen most of the students there because of her involvement to the dance contest once."

"She is quiet and very studious." Akali said straightforwardly, the statement somehow relieved Irelia, yet.. "But she has no friends, and I thought she needs some company."

"OOHH.. really? Hm? HM!?" Zelos nudged Irelia jokingly, kind of making Irelia uncomfortable.

"Yeah? But she smashed my face with a ball as a sign I need some company then." Irelia barked, answering the remark that entertains Akali. Certain gasps from her elderly members are heard, and the most affected is her dad.

"IF someone hits you, then hit them back! That is the rightful answer of—" Lito; Irelia's father, is nudged by her O-ma for him to shut up.

"I plan hitting her but I changed my mind. Maybe If I got to know more about things then I should." Irelia said before she eats up her food. That way of her saying that really is showing confidence. Who would have thought?

"NO! You are making our little girl rebellious!" Her mom fights back.

"No, mom! It's ABSOLUTELY GREAT!" Ohn said. Honestly... Irelia doesn't know if that is a sarcasm or what.

"Even Little Ruu here approves!" Kai added, pointing at Ruu who is playing with the potatoes, literally the potatoes are scattered EVERYWHERE. Goodness..

"Ruu! NO! Don't play with the food! BAD!" Irelia immediately cleans off the mashed potatoes on her little brother's hand, and on the cheeks.

"See!? Why would you hit a BABY SISTER!?" Zelos teased loudly, everyone chuckled. Well.. even Akali does, this made Irelia fell with the embarrassment.

"Oh. GIVE ME A BREAK!" Irelia breakdowns a little bit, so far, this is the most embarrassing thing that happened which it ruin her appetite to finish her food. Though that happens a lot, she is quite used of it, and it really makes everything special. With that, the dining session turns out to be like in the scenes in a comedy bar. Goodness, adding up how Ruu is technically creating a mess in the dining session.

While the others are enjoying each other's company, Akali stopped eating her beef steak dinner because Irelia offered something to her. The dancer showed her a bowl of.. she knows it.

"Eat up." Irelia smiled warmly, though that smile is far the warmest than the soup broth of the bowl's contents. Speaking of contents, the bowl is none other than her favorite, Ramen. Wow.. Her family knows how to cook ramen? That is a perfect for noting an information..

And so she started her usual sounds of eating ramen..

 ** _-slurp-_**

 ** _-chew-_**

 ** _-chew-_**

"Mm.." Akali hummed in delight. The soup is perfectly boiled in degrees, the taste of the noodles is almost made in heaven as each strand is chewy, the beef broth penetrated the noodles which it added further flavors, and the toppings? It is braised in perfection.

Akali is speechless; the sound she makes is the slurping and hums in pleasure. Never knew this kind of ramen is created by the family of her friend. Simple as that. The Xans are something indeed, but that alone is like a shell under Irelia's information about the status of the family. They may be hospitable and fun to talk to but deep inside on the family has something more special. That kind of information must be confidential.

After few minutes of dinner, her mom and father is in charge of cleaning everything. Everyone is full and happy with the food they have eaten, and so Irelia was tasked to fix something upstairs, leaving out Akali for once in a while.

As Akali sits there on the chair, she is invited by Irelia's O-ma to drink tea with her, and of course the ninja is happy to oblige. The grandmother leads Akali on a hallway that is connected at the gardens; a sliding door is the thing that divides it. A chime above her head makes a soft clanking from the winds, telling her the dusk really is peaceful. She sits there along with the Irelia's O-ma, was offered with green tea that will warms her soul. Bitter. But relaxing.

"Y'know, dear.. That is how Relia also reacted whenever I make her tea. At first, she can't even take a single sip, but within hours she got used to it." Irelia's O-ma said, sipping her tea before she stares at the serene garden bathed with moonlight. "And that is what I had observed on her, she tend to understood things she is completely new at."

The sound of a bamboo pod striking on the ground brings balance on the silence, the noise is literally giving anyone a peace of mind, and so the old woman spoke again. "Just like her dances, I guide her then she learns how to adapt it. Until such time she takes initiative and learn all the way. Her passion makes me want to punish her with more challenges that she could muster for."

Again, with the silence, she spoke again, this time, it's different. "How about you dear? What made you strive for your goal to be as what you want to be?"

Akali could speak on behalf of that question, surely that bitterness of the tea distracts her but the fact it helps her rejuvenate her stressful mind from work lately, an answer lights up from her head. "Something that I could look for, a path that will change my fate with the decisions that no one but only I can decide."

"I say, you really are just like her." Irelia's O-ma stated. "She doesn't want to be told what to do. She would do things that really are morally right and ethically appropriate within her beliefs." She sipped her tea and sighed. "Only to find out.. she really doesn't care on how we Ionians believe, the Balance we seek."

That information really is useful, though that is pretty deep within Irelia's personality. However, that doesn't mean they really are the same. "Though.. the spirits are watching her so much that the magic of our ancestors chose her to be the bearer."

"Was this about the blades?"

"Yes, those blades are from our ancestors. The Xan crest. It is made by the shards from the bones of our ancestors imbued with their spirits. We, protect them at all cost."

"Please tell me more about the Xan heirloom.." Akali seeks for more information. It could be the time for her to know more about Irelia.

"Alright." The old woman nodded, she took a next batch of tea for her to enjoy, and for Akali as well. "First, our heritage is the one who protects Ionia, the harmonious land we protect under our name; preserving our honor is what matters as long we keep clean with our name. That is when we created the crest, which it symbolizes: Land, Name, and Nation. Have any ideas what does those three means?"

Akali turned to the older woman for her to answer, well, she really has no idea, but maybe a guess.. "I say, the _Land_ , the Ionia we live on. _Name_ , as for our names that were strengthened with honor. And _Nation_ , for the glory of the land."

Irelia's O-ma chuckled slightly in response. "Almost enough, dear." She sips tea and proceeds her statement. "And so, with the crest, it is broken as if it was separated into different paths.. Thus, only my beloved Relia is chosen to hold the glory of our name. Neither she didn't ask for it nor told to, she is the embodiment of the three symbols."

 _"Is that so? She must be special.."_ Akali voiced out internally, literally got piqued on what does the old woman wanting to say.

"Please let this be our secret, hm? Pinkie square.." The old woman held up her pinkie as what she have told her to, and so Akali just play along and made a promise. "The dances that I had been teaching her are nothing but a martial art passed through the Xan generation for the females. Shhhh for that."

 _"Yeah, shhh indeed.."_ Akali thought, making a small chuckle on how Irelia's O-ma has a certain humor as well.

"And she only shows a form because she doesn't want to be recognized that much." The old woman added. She only shows a form? What does that mean?

"So she can do different forms in dancing?"

"Yes, maybe you should ask her, I can't tell you that much, hm?"

"Of course, thank you.."

"Certainly."

After that, just some couple of seconds of silence, the old woman speaks again. However, it seems to be crucial. "Akali. Right?"

"Yes.."

"I do want to have a favor, I think you are the only one who can do it."

"Yes?" Akali listens intently, of course, an advice from the one who is far more knowledgeable must be taken a note for. She wonders what could that be.

"Please look after my dear granddaughter; I am literally happy that she has someone that she can share anything with in regards she dances alone before." The old woman laments, that favor can be a burden, which is that Akali hasn't acquired such thing before. "She chose you, as a friend, for a company, and as a dance partner.."

Akali nodded in approval, of course that favor is something she can find it as a challenge. With that, she..

Wait..

Hold it..

 _"Wait.. Dance partner?"_ Akali re-thinks on what the old woman said. Her face somewhat got rosy out of the sudden. GEEZ.. Immediately, she shuffled her mask in haste to hide that annoying blush out from Irelia's O-ma of all places.. GREAT. _"Honestly, I can dance quite a bit, but.. a dance partner? M-Me? She chose me as her.. Hold it-"_

"Oh? There you are, did O-ma taught you more about Philosophy?" Irelia said behind their backs, smiling as she has seen Akali interacting with her grandmother. Well, as for Akali, she slowly averted herself to hide away her face from Irelia's blue gaze.

"Ah! Good ol' days.." The old woman struggled to stand, though Akali and Irelia helped her get up. "Well you young ladies go take a rest now, hm? I am going to see our Little Ruu if he is up or not." Anndd.. they heard a **screech** upstairs. "Guess not, hm? Good night. Dears.."

They watch the old woman walks slowly, fixing the tray of the tea, but she managed to go upstairs on her own. Speaking of that, Irelia is the one who speaks for breaking the silence. "Was my O-ma great? She really has something in mind that each of us can't even explain it."

"Yeah, your grandmother is something, indeed."

"Of course, and what did you two talked about?"

"Well.. about the your family." Akali pouted. _"..Even you."_

"Typical." The dancer giggled. "Ah. Yeah, I finished everything upstairs. Bath is also ready, let's go."

Wait, hold up. As Irelia leads the way, Akali can't help thinking what she will expects now. Bath.. and EVEN the bed. Oh yeah what about the attire? Crap, now this is getting..

 _"Oookay.. this is.. I don't know.."_ Akali is struggling to focus, the blush intensifies as she makes a think about it. _"Ok.. I'll be DAMNED if I will be taking a bath with her.. She will see IT. And, yeah.. this is not good.. at all. I hope she wouldn't.. Please."_

Continuing her thoughts while climbing the stairs is what Akali is doing, so far she is not aware of her surroundings..

 _"Else.. I might also see the full of her if ever that happens."_

 _"No. Ok. I am not.. I AM NOT EXCITED, STOP BEATING UP SO FAST."_

 _"Yep.. Dance Partner indeed.."_

In regarding of her thoughts, she lost her focus and turned into a simple Ionian who fidgets a lot, but with that tough demeanor and a physique of a ninja, who wouldn't have known Akali, as a Rouge Assassin turns out to be like this because of this gifted dancer.

* * *

 _NOTE:_

 _UH-OH.. Akali.. :3_

 _I almost hear Irelia's O-ma shipping them a lot XD or maybe the Xans. That will be hilarious if that happens. And WHAT does Akali mean about that 'it'? Hmm.._

 _Anyway guys, I will be in touch of this story because it might be long than I thought!_

 _Also.. Should I make an M- rating version of the next chapter? Uh-Oh.. cuz' my brain is already giving me some scenes for it. / uhhhh.. Maybe.. just MAYBE.. *blushes* Wait.. should I? Hmm maybe after this story, I might do one!_

 _And so.. Happy reading guys!_


	8. Moments Before Night-time

_"MAMA! MAMAAAAA"_

 _"Ruu! Mama is here! See? Here.. Your favorite toy.. Who is this?"_

 _"Pooroh. POO-RO!"_

 _"Nu-uh. It's Po-RO, Po.. Ro."_

 _"Po, po. Poo.."_

 _"No, Po? Ro.."_

Irelia's mom is inside the master's bedroom where Ruu is settled, supposedly sleeping hours are in but the toddler is still active out of the sudden. She is lecturing the little boy with the use of the small stuff toy Ohn and Lito bought. Screeching and screams from the little toddler blares the household, even Zelos is complaining jokingly on how Ruu's shrill voice is somewhat hilariously alarming.

The two ladies walk along the corridor upstairs where.. Ruu's shrill can be heard at thousands of decibels. Irelia, in fact, suggested Akali to cover her ears. Occasionally, the toddler is like this whenever he needs more attention. "Ugh. More alarming than a rooster."

"Literally. Almost beating how screams of pain are." Akali added.

"Well, it happens a lot." Irelia said as she fiddles her door's knob. "I am pretty used of it, though it really is alarming at 3 A.M."

"Seriously?" Akali chuckled. "Not gonna lie, but that is horrifying."

"After all, who wouldn't be scared if a child's cry can be heard at EXACT 3 A.M?" Irelia said, half way as a fact more than a joke. "Come in, I can't stand our Little Ruu's shrill anymore."

Inside of Irelia's room is definitely arranged and well-kept; it is spacious in regards of the mat placed at the center of the room which probably used for Irelia's dance warm-ups. A small table at the side where Irelia could sit on with a cushion and make herself comfortable, it is called _kotatsu_ in a different Ionian language. There is a stereo at the side and a large closet of things indicated for dance purposes, some stereo tapes are arranged inside and some couple of CDs. Nothing could mess with the walls except for that medium-sized white board wherein routines are enlisted there in a black marker ink. There is also a balcony that is hiding behind the red curtain, expecting the view might be beautiful within the distance. All in all, the room is just simple for someone as Irelia.

Still, what made Akali piqued is that there is a set of clothes ready at the bed. "So.. the clothes at the bed."

"Ah, that's yours." Irelia said as she pulls a large mattress from the closet. Good.. "And there is a disposable toothbrush ready for you."

 _"Phew.. I thought I will be sleeping with her."_ Akali thought while she takes the clothing that Irelia provided.

"Bath is warmed up though, you can go ahead." Irelia said as she prepares for the sleeping mats. Seeing her busy made Akali go for what Irelia asked her to.

She opens the door leading on the bathroom, there she have seen a couple of racks for placing clothes, a sliding door which it leads on the tubs and showers. _"Woah. As if I am inside of a bathhouse?"_ She could spare admiring the room for a moment before jumping at the tubs. What made her mind got distracted is that there IS a large full body mirror placed at the wall, typical bathhouse asset indeed. She could imagine Irelia using this for body admiration? Dunno, probably for something. And so her eyes went straight at what lies behind that sliding door, her mind played for a moment to tell her it's time to take a bath..

Take a bath using Irelia's **tub.**

 _"Oookay. No. Get a grip."_ Akali shakes her head to erase the thoughts. She started unbuttoning her blouse, pulling down her skirt as she placed it on the racks, though removing her blouse made her reminded..

Before she was about to remove her blouse, she went to the mirror. Of course she can't deny that her physique is very fit in terms of lean form, she is somewhat muscular but her muscles are intact under her skin. Alas, her abdominal muscles are in shape that real fitted woman has, plus that training before her days in the Kinkou really paid off. She can't help but to admire herself in terms of her body, yet she has something in mind that in needs of knowing.

As she slowly shuffled her blouse, making it slip from her body, Akali's eyes went straight to her shoulders. A myriad of artwork is etched on her skin as it trails around her back, as if her skin is a canvas of an artist. She feels energy coming from the tattoos she has on her skin, a dragon is sketched with a purple ink that perfectly drawn to symbolize Ionia.

 _"Hmph.. Vastayans are good artists."_ She hinted as she remembered that time where she went to a tattoo artist who is literally a Vastayan himself. _"Perfect."_ She muttered as she removed her mask. Her full body is imprinted at the mirror for better viewing; somewhat nude in terms of it.

 _"Annnnd.. Relia must not see this."_ Akali felt a rush on her cheeks. INSTANTLY. "Oh well. I do have secrets that she still has to know."

So time comes by and Akali finally went to the showers, with her body drained from the traffic at the hospital today, she could relieve it by having this nice and warm bath. And so she used the shower, sounds of water raining above her head makes her feel comfortable. Plus, the waters are lukewarm.. She turns off the shower and finally proceeds with the use of cleaning properties. At the side, a rack containing cleaning materials such as shampoo, soap, and a conditioner. Was it ok to use this?

"Well.. She wouldn't mind." Akali muttered. She started by using the shampoo, having smells of blossoms as she lathered it on her hair. Of course, this makes her think about that she now wears Irelia's scent from these cleaning materials. Oh well.

….

 _Few minutes.._

"Ahh.." Akali sighed in relief as she finally sinks in to the waters of the tub, also with the fact Irelia warmed this for her. After making herself relieved, she couldn't help but to think of what is happening. The series of events recently just went into this, how come that happened?

"Not sure but, It seems she really is something.." Akali muttered by herself. The sound of dripping from her hair is the only noise inside the bathroom. "I am not saying.. she is driving me crazy but yeah she really does. And making the fact.."

She paused her only-self debate for the thoughts to shed its light, adding up the small talk between her and Irelia's O-ma. It really makes her feel weird upon remembering it. "Dance..partner." She muttered again. Now she sinks herself further on the waters, with only her mouth giving bubbles on the warm water.

 _"What am I to her? A friend?"_ Akali now gives it a thought. _"Or.. something.. more than a friend."_ Instantly, she feels a sudden rush of redness on her cheeks, probably a reason of her staying at the warm waters of the tub. _"I want to know. Maybe.. right now."_

She stood up, the waters crashing down from her lean, muscular body as she went out of the tub. Proceeding to dry herself up, she finally took a chance to admire what clothing did Irelia offered to her. Of course, undergarments plus with a simple blouse, having a design saying ** _'BALANCE IN ALL THINGS'_** and pajamas with a design of.. shurikens? What?

"Seriously?" Akali widened her eyes in disbelief. And it makes her laugh at the same time. "Great.. now I am going to wear this." Yet..

"Okay.." Akali chuckled. Honestly, she finds this kind of cute. Though it really MATCHES on how Akali used to be, which is kind of hilarious. Oh well, she just can't wait to wear this now.

As Akali finished dressing, a rush from her cheeks rises again, with the thought she will be seeing Irelia under THIS clothing. Geez.. She has no idea if this is embarrassment or.. excitement. Ah! She doesn't know anymore.

"Ugh. Relia, why." Akali muttered, almost complaining why she is wearing this. "I swear she will laugh at me." And so she opened the door, a blast of light from the dancer's room is illuminated.

However, Irelia is nowhere to be seen. Probably she went out to gather something, though it made Akali sighed in relief. Though Irelia is out, she has seen a small bed near Irelia's bed consisting of layers of mattresses and pillows. By the looks of it.. "Hm.. She really made the bed looks comfortable.." Akali said, having thoughts of crashing down the bed already.

Well, she has time to kill first before trying out the bed. So far, she have witnessed how Irelia's family was and to think about it, it's about time for her to know Irelia. This is the purpose of this sleepover, right? To get to know more each other and enjoy company.

And so she strolled around the room, she caught a glimpse of Irelia's portrait at a desk where Irelia's school things settled at. A picture of a dancer, circled around by other eight members of the group, they all wear Ionian clothing, and Irelia is wearing a cheongsam. Not bad, but she could spare staring at those blue, ocean eyes of the girl which the only thing that is being emphasized. She looks so pretty with the attire that made the ninja admires it for too long. Until a door creaked open..

"You know what? For a ninja like you, you look so adorable under that shuriken pajamas which Zelos **GAVE** me last month." Irelia changes her tone after she said that 'GAVE' as an emphasis on how that probably troubled her. Akali could hint that there is a certain disbelief of her voice mixing the delight because of how she looks adorable in it; literally, that is how balance works instead of nurturing it as a belief.

"And I think you planned THIS for you to see." Akali squinted, glaring at the dancer who is holding something.

"Maybe? It really suits well on you—" Irelia stifled her laughter. "Sorry."

"Hmph. Now I got turned into a laughingstock." Akali rolled her eyes, somewhat taking the compliment for her own yet giving Irelia a tease.

"Hey, as long it is cute in you! Don't feel bad." Irelia chirped as she placed the tray, holding two cups and a kettle. "Anyways, I will be having my bath. You can turn on the T.V. or try out some music, while waiting for me, or you can go ahead and take a rest."

"No, I will wait for you, a waste for something as you prepared a tray for the night." Akali shrugs and smirks.

"Hmph. Suit yourself then." Irelia returned that smirk and went inside the bathroom, leaving Akali for awhile. The ninja could spare some more minutes to stroll around the room, so far she hasn't seen the balcony yet. She shuffled the curtains and went on the place where scenery can be seen.

Staring afar, the city is having its beautiful lights under the moonlight. The sounds of the city are inaudible that makes the neighborhood fall under in peace. She could tell that the house is located on a part near of a mountain but she almost forgot that this house is imbued with the magic of the tree at the back. Ionia is very mysterious, in regards of magic. The trees, anything that is bound with nature is emanated with magic, everything. Even the ponds, animals, and plants, all of it that is created by the nature are protected with spirits. Also, reminiscing from her days at the Kinkou, her mom used to tell her that magic can be afflicted by anyone, as long it has a purpose, yet only her in the order has no such thing as magic, but she find ways to make it look like magic. She is a ninja, an assassin who strives for more, something that her life would throw at her, whether she faces death or anything that counts as a challenge. Well, the fact Irelia's O-ma's favor counts as a challenge for her emotions.. A burden, something that she hasn't tried yet..

 _"Ugh. I can't stop thinking.. about-"_ Akali thought deeply as she rested her arms on the railings of the balcony. _"Also.. why I am acting so girly out of the sudden whenever she is driving me crazy? The fact her family welcomes me is… I mean—It really tells a different story than it should be."_

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

Someone is knocking on the door in which it interrupted Akali's thoughts, of course she should be answering the door in case of importance, who knows? And so she went to the door, opening it slightly and she have seen nothing, but with her dull red eyes went on below, a toddler wants attention. It is little toddler Ruu.

"Kid, what's wrong? Your mom's going to be mad if you don't sleep—"

"Sis! Sis!" Little Ruu is lifting his arms as if he wanted to get lifted.

"Sis is at the showers." Akali stated flatly.

"Ehh ehhh!" Little Ruu grunted while his arms lifted up on the air, was he wanted to get lifted?

"Kid."

But with that statement, she has seen the toddler changes expression. The boy's face is getting wrinkled, eyes is getting teared up.. Uh-oh.

"WAA—"

"Ugh. Fine." Akali immediately lifted the toddler, almost avoiding the anticipation of the shrill cry of this kid; the boy hugged her tightly while rubbing his eyes from tears. "You are troublesome.. Like your sis."

Ruu just rubs his eyes and sniffed, being lifted really calms the toddler but kind of a bother. Akali wondered why the baby boy wandered all the way from the master's bedroom. "Your mom's going to be mad. Why are you not sleeping yet?"

"HMM! MM.." The toddler grunted, hugging her tightly while pinching her shirt. Great. This will be troublesome indeed.

Akali sighed. "Stubborn as your Sis." She smirked behind the boy's back. With that move, the toddler is squirming, and trying to be comfortable under Akali's hold. Which it reminds her, maybe a conversation with this kid might help.. "Kid. Tell me. What do you think of your sister?"

The toddler tilted his head but he managed to give Akali an answer by doing some arm movements with a giggle, was he dancing? The ninja snickered, the kid knows well on giving answers even though it is far oblivious in its surroundings.

"Oh, wanna be a dancer as your sis?" Akali said, somewhat taking it a joke behind the dancer's absence.

"NMMM!" The kid grunted as it shakes his head. It means no. "Pshh.. PSHHH" Ruu is now doing some arm movements as if he is making swordplay of sorts.

"Ohohoh.. a swordsman? A warrior?" Akali suggested.

The boy shakes its head. He hinted by covering his mouth with his right hand while making arm movements on the other. Was he indicating..

"Oh? Ninja?" Akali smiled.

"HMM!" The boy continued his roleplay as someone who swings a blade, still his mouth covered with his hand that entertains Akali.

"In that case, you have to see me for training then, kid." Akali smirked, somewhat having thoughts of being a trainer for this toddler's dreams. _"Hmm.. I don't mind if this kid sees me as a master.. Probably for the best I would teach him to act without any rules."_

"HAAA, **HAAAAA!** " Goodness, Ruu shrilled a cry in front of Akali's face that brings a couple of members in the family got alerted. Well, almost all of them..

"Ruu! Boy.. How on earth did you wandered off from here?" Lito scuttled towards Akali. "Oh.. I am sorry.. Kali, Ruu is naughty and boisterous whenever there is a visitor or any occasion happened..

"MY GOD OUR RUU IS LIKE AN ALARM!" Zelos complained badly, he is likely awoken by the sound of his sibling.

"MOM! Why is Ruu—" Ohn takes a peek from his door and complained as well.

"What is happening?" Kai yawned before asks what's the ruckus outside his door.

"Goodness! I am sorry Kali.. We are not paying much attention." Irelia's mom apologizes, somewhat doubted on what happened.

"No it's okay, Mr. Xan, Mrs. Xan." Akali takes the apology and returned the toddler to them.

"Shh! Go back to sleep! Boys!" Irelia's O-ma drives the sleepy boys away. "Dear heavens.. Did our Ruu bothered your rest?"

Great. All of Irelia's family members are too kind even though problem is just minor, Akali is just there, has no idea whether to tell them she is fine. And so after that, the Xans bows and leaves, though while being lifted by his mom, the toddler waved at her for a goodbye. Well, the kid is nice and kind though his energy is somewhat giving the elders a huge headache.

"Wow.. That is phenomenal." Akali made a slight sarcasm before she closes the door, the room is quite empty as the dancer is still inside the bathroom. Perhaps going back at the balcony would do to kill the time like before. And so she returned her thoughts again, adding up her interactions with the family especially on Irelia's little brother.

 _"Hmph.. That's cute, never knew about me thinking of becoming a master for the kid's dream."_ Akali smirked, those thoughts are just temporary which it kind of made her feel better, though she escaped the times she is being held under the rules in the Kinkou.

 _"Anyway.. going back to that deep thought.."_ Finally, Akali entered the thoughts about Irelia. _"Was it okay to tell her that? I don't want to ruin our relationship because of that matter.. Hmm."_ She laments for awhile until a fume of smoke just entered her peripheral vision, she glances and seen a mug which is for her. Irelia offered her a drink that breaks her thoughts.

"You seemed to be troubled." Irelia said as she took a sip of her drink. "Care to tell me?"

Akali stared at the drink, and it's black, wait.. the light couldn't reflect her eyes on what color is this. And so she takes a sip for her to know. It is sweet, somewhat bitter and earthy.

"Cocoa." Irelia smiled. "Sweet things brighten up the night you know."

"Hmm.." Akali makes a small smile before she takes a sip. Anticipating her thoughts to her friend will be nice as long she has done nothing wrong. Yet that alone made her heart skipped a beat, anxious on what will Irelia would say. "Irelia."

The dancer widened her eyes as she heard the ninja calls her name instead of the desired name they used to call for each other. And this made her think this might be crucial.

"Well.." Akali sighed, somewhat avoiding Irelia's presence a little bit. "Let me ask you this." Finally she anticipates.. If this fails, she could escape right off the bat using this balcony as a route, though she is quite used of swift escapes before.

"What am I to you?" The ninja said straightforwardly. "A friend, right?"

The dancer almost lost of her words, is Akali doubting this because she invited her on sleepover already? And so Irelia could tell her why, the dancer grips her mug of cocoa and sighed before giving a statement. "Of course. Why?"

"Nothing." Akali could feel a certain emotion inside her. _"Ugh. She gave me an answer. She thinks of me as an ordinary friend. I should be grateful but why? Why I feel.. disappointed?"_

Akali grips her mug, that answer kept echoing inside her mind that baffles her. She expects more; that more will answer why is she acting so weird as if her stomach is fluttering out of the sudden whenever Irelia is offering something that is new to her.

It literally _frustrates_ her..

To break the silence, Irelia feels like something troubles Akali's mind that falls under her curiosity. Was her answer enough? In that case, Akali shouldn't be feeling down, but.. maybe this is the perfect time for the truth.

"Akali." Irelia called, she tries to gaze at the ninja's red eyes with her blue ones. She inhales and starts explaining. "Okay. I am not saying that I do want to have **more** in terms of deepening our relationship but I want to progress that friendship we have right now to something more that I can almost call you as my _family_ but that doesn't mean that I want you _more_ as a friend or I don't know or maybe or.. maybe? Ah whatever, okay bye! Goodnight!" Instantly, Irelia scuttled towards the bed, leaving the mug on the desk half-full.

.

.

.

What?

"Wait." Akali heard that very well, though Irelia said her words in a hurry as if she doesn't want Akali to repeat the statement again. Of course she understood it, every single word. That alone made Akali finished her hot cocoa as soon as possible for her to take a revenge of giving Irelia a harsh confrontation.

And so she went inside the room, and Irelia is hiding under with the blanket. Like seriously? _"Oh? Now you are avoiding me."_

"Hey. Are you going to hide yourself or what? I may need more information about what you have said before." Akali said, having a stern voice as someone who would start a fight. "Psst." She poked Irelia on the blankets. No response.

"Reli—"

"I am about to sleep."

"Sleep? Really?" Instantly, Akali gripped the covers and reveals the hiding dancer.

"Hey!" Irelia screeched.

"Raise your voice. Else your parents might run here, even your little kid Ruu." Akali snickered, gripping the dancer's warm blankets.

"Tch! I have no choice then." Irelia surged but of course Akali is far more of an expert in terms of reflexes, she made Irelia trip using her foot. "Tsk! Damn it."

"I know the EVERY pressure points of the body, so be ready to fall down." Akali smirked, playing the blankets by wiggling it motion.

"Oh? In that case, I am going to fight you with my expertise." Irelia stands up, she stances and anticipates her usual form to make a dance. Though the ninja just kept her foot in place for preparing a counter if ever Irelia surges at her again. If only, Irelia would summon her blades, well this will be enjoyable. She always has something under her sleeve, as a ninja, she never runs out of it.

However, as Irelia surged, she is likely performing arm movements that doesn't hit the ninja, yet one arm touched Akali's that made her the need of counter. With the dancer's movement, she immediately falls under her hold, Irelia swiftly took Akali's hand for her to lock onto hers, plus she pushed Akali a little bit, almost hitting the mattress that she prepared today.

"Hm?" Akali made a smirk. "Didn't expected this."

"Yeah, and you shouldn't be."

"Expected this and that rant you have said recently."

"That is irrelevant." Irelia pouted. She lifted her head and faced the ninja. "Care for a dance?"

The ninja widened her eyes as those words penetrated her nerves. "Not much a dancer for this kind of dance though."

"Well I am here to guide you." Irelia said, before she ends Akali with a smile. A smile plus that blue gaze, it made Akali fall under that deep spell.

"Ugh." Akali shuts her eyes and averted herself. _"Ugh. Geez.. Stop looking at me like that."_

"Hm? Maybe we need some music? Of course, a dance under with the rhythm will perfect the flow of the dance." Irelia grinned. "Or you want to rest now?"

"I didn't say that I wanna stop the dance." Akali immediately asserted.

"So you wanna dance with me?" Irelia gripped her hands tightly. Which it made Akali.. well.

"Why not? After all, I am favored to be your dance partner.."

.

.

.

Wait..

 **WAIT!**

"Ah. That. I am just kidding. Ha ha." Akali nervously laughed, but her blush is there.

"I am not deaf for me to unheard that Akali." Ended with a certain redness of her cheeks, THAT statement hits the dancer hard. Irelia drags Akali and turns around; a dance step that is commonly practiced in between two dancers. "Come on. Move your legs already."

"I can't, It's your fault." Akali reasoned out.

"And why is it my fault then?"

"Because you made me feel jittery, and numb, it drives me crazy to think about it. I can't even focus myself." And with Akali's honesty, she made Irelia falls into a silence, until the dancer made a small laugh followed by a giggle.

"You are unbelievable."

"I think that is the best description for a dancer like you."

"Really? Even though you look hilariously cute with.. THAT shuriken pajamas."

"Well, YOU are the one who provided me this."

"Hm..better thank me that."

The dancer laughed and went back gazing at the ninja's red eyes. "Oh? Wasn't this my first time seeing you without a ponytail?"

"It's obvious because I took a bath." Akali replied, while she follows every step the dancer does.

"Hope you let your hair fall down, because I didn't know that it suits on you.. while you are wearing THAT pajamas—" The dancer laughed, knowing the fact Akali's persona is matching to the pajamas.

"Can you just give me proper pajamas instead of THIS then?" Akali's brows twitched as she was being teased at. Yet, of course that blush she has deepened.

"Hm.. maybe not. It really suits well on you." Irelia continued to tease her.

"Ugh. Great." Akali shakes her head but that makes her feel better.

"Sorry, Kali. Can't help it." Irelia grinned on behalf of the teasing.

Irelia made some footwork and danced, though Akali just follows the dancer's footsteps and gets along with her dancing, it's just, the answer she expects for is literally here, alongside by dancing with Irelia without any music. Speaking of music, the two doesn't need any of those, rather than the beats of silence are already a music that makes rhythms of their bonding a worth of dancing under the moonlit room.

* * *

 _Moments later.._

"Kali?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for coming, everyone is pleased with your visit and.. spiced up my room a little bit."

"What's that about?"

"Living inside this room is bland as if the only thing that I would do is to practice. Though I have my brothers, my elders.. I am missing out something to bring that subtle happiness." Sheets shuffled from Irelia's movements, she turns on her side, facing where the mattress where Akali lays on. "Well.. your presence is.. an albeit form of happiness for me. A company I used to hope for. Someone I could express my thoughts without any hesitation."

Akali stares at the ceiling then she muster her thoughts internally. _"As if she is confessing to me. She really has the nerve to say that without anything.._ " She sighed to ease the rising tension of her cheeks.

"Ah, I shouldn't interrupt your sleep."

"I am still awake. I don't mind." Akali said, preparing for herself to hear any upcoming confessions from the dancer.

"I guess I have given you an invitation that forces you to." Irelia's voice went into a whisper, though the silence made it audible.

"Not a big deal. After all, I should be thanking you. I never had this kind of invitations before. Plus, it made me crazy for a little bit." She used the blankets to hide her face a little, with that move; she is admitting a slight confession.

"Really?" Irelia chuckled. "How come that drives you crazy?"

"Well.. Things? Especially you." Akali replied in honesty. Great. Her cheeks went rosy again.

"I never knew I am meant for driving someone crazy." Irelia joked, somewhat pleased on Akali's honesty.

"Totally." Akali smirked.

"You know.. I hope that you could stay for longer, but too bad, you'll be leaving for tomorrow." Irelia smiled in a way she could feel sadness each second pass by.

"Hey, you sound that I am going to die that I may not be able to see you." Akali immediately retaliated, having emotions that Irelia started to grief for.

"Don't say that." Irelia cracks her voice a little bit, a little bit of a solid tone of seriousness. Hearing that made Akali shivered from her statement, having thoughts of apologizing to Irelia that made her worried. She sits up on the small bed and looks for Irelia who is curled up on the sheets, hiding her face with the blanket.

She rests her head with her arms and gazes on the dancer's covered face, waiting for her to lift the blanket and expose that blue eyes again. "Relia." She called, poking the covered face with an amount of pressure. She uses her hand to lift up the cover and reveals the face, a worried face as if waterworks will appear on to her ocean blue eyes.

"You gonna cry for me? That's cute for a dancer who has given her friend shuriken-designed pajamas." Akali smiles before she makes a cheeky grin, trying to cheer up the dancer for a moment.

"And you look lame at the same time adorable." Irelia replies back with a set of smile that Akali wants to see.

"Whatever. And you are the reason why you really drove me crazy, ok?" Akali added, gazing on Irelia's eyes with her flickering red ones.

"You're welcome, and thank you for consoling me, Nurse Akali.." Irelia teased, laughing light-heartedly from the joke, which it made Akali widen her eyes in surprise.

"Don't call me that." Akali seethed, pouting from the dancer's claim. "Call me Kali, NOT that."

"Why not? It sounds professional!" Irelia grinned, yet.. "After all, as if a nurse is taking care for me.." She smiles with her eyes invaded Akali's crimson pupils. The gaze made a certain moment that concludes Akali to fluster so hard she immediately averted as soon she got the stare.

"A ninja must rest now. Go on, and sleep now, Kali.." Irelia said before she yawns. "Good night."

And so she has seen Irelia closes her eyes, she could spare a moment to admire the face of the dancer while sleeping. Looking at it, she can feel tranquility from the way Irelia breathes, the way her chest rises and rests along with her breathing, as if she is taking air of life in rhythm. Seeing her makes Akali feel the same, with that, she huddled herself on the sheets of the mattress that Irelia prepared for her. Clouds of sleep ravished her mind that recedes her eyes, until it went to a complete darkness that only her dreams will be the light of her night

* * *

 _NOTE:_

 _I bet everyone is expecting something *Snicker. No, guys. Fluffs are expected! Do you guys like the fluffs between them? :3 But don't worry! I promised that I'll be making an M version of this **AFTER** I complete the story!_

 _Phew! That is one hell of a chapter! 5,381 words.. WOW.._

 _Still.. Hmm.. some progress between them! *blushes* who wouldn't thought I can't help but to view Akali with pajamas having designs of shurikens funny and cute. XD_

 _And so.. with those fluffs, I can't help but to ship them hard as how I ship Syndrelia owo_

 _Thank you! And next chapter will be filled with fluffs again, who knows? uWu_


	9. Morning Walk

_'Perfection of form'_

A phrase that she always calls it as a life motto, from her dances up to her physique, the way as a dancer will perform in front of the crowd while making a movement along with the beats of rhythm. She could spare herself practicing some dances that will take her time pass by.

Yesterday was the day when her friend leaves the household which her family wants to make it repeat, as if they really welcomes the ninja anytime. Really.. even little Ruu cried in oh-so thousand of decibels upon seeing Akali leaves the house. Though the toddler is energetic, he really missed the ninja, already.

She sighs, breaking a sweat a little while she made a move. Until she has thoughts of practicing at the garden where she can breathe air freely and having some nice ventilation under the serene environment. And so she leaves her room, but that alone got herself annoyed as a shrill cry of her brother entered her senses. Ruu is at the living room, crying while being consoled by the mother.

"Shh! What's wrong our Ruu? Stop crying now.."

The toddler continues to cry in.. decibels again.

"Now, what our little Ruu wants.. hm? Want to go outside?" Irelia's O-ma suggested, she tries to cheer up the toddler but it didn't work.

Goodness, the toddler is crying like what in the world is going on. Irelia silently goes to the garden until such thing happened that stops her tracks. The toddler struggled and squirmed from his mother's grasp, calling for something to let him go. The toddler runs at the dancer while crying.. He reaches the dancer's leg, hugging it and cries.

"Oh, Ruu! Why are you crying?" The dancer said.

Ruu continues to cry and lifts his arms, wanting to be lifted by his sister. And so Irelia reciprocated, lifts her little brother, bracing herself that the boy embraces her neck tightly. _"Can't breathe.."_

Annnd it happened.. "WAAAAAAAA!"

The toddler shrilled a cry in FRONT of her face, completely oblivious what is happening. She has no idea what the toddler wants. "Oh my GOD. MOM! What is happening to Ruu!?"

"I checked his diapers, his temperature, and he is fed completely. He needs more attention." Her mom answered, walking to her and grasps the toddlers body.

"Maybe he wants to play?" Irelia's O-ma said. "Children nowadays have this answer for playtime to ease stress."

"Ruu, wanna play?" Irelia said. "See? We can play at the garden! Hm?"

By God's it came, the toddler is sniffing, a sign that his sadness is about to leave his feelings. "Ruu wants to play? Let's go!"

But the toddler wants more, he pointed something that made the Xans wonder. Above, they have seen a kite flying in freedom across the fair sky, a thread is seen attached strongly on the kite's base. Oh! It must be it!

"I guess Ruu wants to have a kite?" Irelia tilted her head.

"Your brothers can make one! That will be great!" Her mom claps her hands in delight.

"Yeah.. _great_ ones.." Irelia felt herself got tensed by the fact her brothers can make kites. "Remember how Zelos made one that the kite flew off without the thread. Too bad the design is made by Ohn and Kai.."

"Oh goodness.. You remembered that dear Relia?" The grandmother laughed. "I guess we should buy pre-made kites for our Ruu, hm?"

"Alright then! How about you accompany with big sister for your kite, Ruu?" Her mom tries to cheer up the toddler, and finally, the toddler chirped, washing his sadness completely.

Little Ruu grinned and patiently waited to be lifted by his sister. Irelia, in fact, she sighed because this is the only answer to solve baby problems. And so she insisted to wait for her to get ready.

.

.

.

 _Few minutes.._

"I'll be off with Ruu!"

"Take care! Don't let our Ruu wander off, ok?"

"I will!"

She leaves her home with her little brother in grasp, the baby hugs her tightly and makes a series of grunts to express his excitement on the kite he will be receiving later on.

"Ruu will be having a kite~!" Irelia cheerfully stated to increase the baby's excitement. Only to prevent him from crying of course.

"YAY!" The baby sounded in glee, he squirmed and signals Irelia that he wanted to be on the ground. And so Irelia puts him down, he runs sheepishly, somewhat hilarious due to the fact he is only a toddler.

"RUU! Wait for me!" Irelia grinned and catches up the baby, who is almost crossing the borders of Ionia and the city.

* * *

Flexing her muscles, Akali exits her apartment. Her attire is almost a casual one, a tank top with a green jacket, gym shorts for more comfort, that mask she always wear and running shoes. She could spare having a morning jog before she could go back her training, maybe a little parkour will be fine for further reflexes training.

She is not stressing much unless when her mind is settled on her only friend. That made her lost her focus a little bit, though it brightened her morning just a little bit, or if only.. Only if she could see her this day.

And so she started to jog, passing couple of people walking down on the neighborhood. So far, her apartment is away from the city, good to know. Yet that alone made her mind wander about how her place is almost connected to the road leading to Irelia's home. Well, is it good to take a visit? After all, she just left the house yesterday and goodness, the family is indeed waiting for her to return some other time except for the little toddler who cried as if he will be never seeing her again.

She chuckles a little and makes her way out of the neighborhood, leading her to the city. "Might as well buy some milktea.." And so she jogs towards the sidewalks, she passes people and cyclists, plus the city noise is here.

Her feet went to a sidewalk where a bridge is interconnected, which concluding the fact she may see the huge rivers. Also, who wouldn't have thought she might see some boats and ships passing by. The waters are clear, making a spark of reflection flickers her eyes, the sun is just peeking at the horizon which concludes her that the time is literally early as it should be.

"It's still 7 in the morning huh." She whispered, while she continues to jog on the pathway of the bridge, yet at the bridge..

"SIS LOOK, SHIP! SHIP!" A screech just mixes on the city noise, almost familiar.. well REALLY familiar. And the screech is interrupted by a low feminine voice.

Her eyes went ahead as she has seen _her,_ with an instant of her cheeks getting warmed up a bit. _"Relia?"_

She sees the dancer lifted the boy and breathes as he hugs her neck tightly, the boy literally spots her. But to make it more exciting, Akali used her footwork to reach the Xans and hushed the toddler. Now Ruu sees this as a play that will make everything fun.

"Shh.." Akali places her pointer finger on her lips, hushing that counts as to be silent away from Irelia's attention.

"Shhhh SHHH." The toddler imitates her, which it made him happy because of this _stealth_ play. But..

"A-KA-LII!" The toddler screeched, literally got excited. Great, Akali widens her eyes in surprise and braces herself if ever Irelia turns around.

"Akali is not here. She left yesterday, hm?" Irelia corrected the toddler. Still, that fact is not true because the ninja is indeed right just behind her, almost tailing her.

"MMMM! MMM! AKALI!" The toddler grunted, pointing at the ninja. Of course, this is unseen to Irelia's vision as the toddler faces at her back.

" _This kid really is bad at stealth."_ Akali shakes her head in disbelief.

"Missed Akali that much, little Ruu?" Irelia smiles and reached for his brothers cheeks.

"YAY!" The toddler accepted the peck from his sibling before he slaps her face, pinching it tightly.

"UGH. I am giving you attention yet you slap people back!" Irelia grunted in pain. Behind her is Akali who laughs in silent. "Look! I can see the toy store now!"

"AKALI! AKALI!" Again, the toddler **SCREECHES** in front of her face. PLUS, the toddler is squirming endlessly.

"RUU! Oh my god!"

And so Irelia let the toddler go before she could get a set of slaps and cries to her face, the boy went behind her as if he went towards something.. Correction, _someone._

Their eyes met once again and this time, the air blows in a way that it pushes Irelia towards the ninja who is literally smiling behind the green mask she often wears. The toddler grabs the ninja's attention by jumping while grasping the sleeves of her jacket with grunts. And so the ninja happily take to oblige the toddler's wants, she lifted him and let him hug her.. Not denying she can't breathe as well.

"Morning. I guess?" Akali greeted, though she can't breathe well by the fact the toddler is hugging her tightly on the neck.

"Bad morning indeed.." Irelia nervously chuckles on behalf of the ninja's claim. "So that's the reason why Ruu is calling- I mean, **screeching** your name."

"Yeah, and I don't want to be screeched on the face too." Akali joked, making the dancer laugh. "Anyway.. you will be buying a toy for this little kid Ruu?"

"A kite. Well he is restless today, and we found out he wanted a kite as he have seen one today." Irelia brushes off a strand of hair that obscures her vision. "How about you? Jogging?"

"Yeah, I thought about making some parkours yet I have seen you having a bad time _baby **Sist** -ing._" Akali stifled her laughter. The joke-slash-pun, is kind of a fact now as she sees Irelia as one of it.

"Hey!" Irelia is about to-

" _About to screech at my face."_ Akali thought. Annnnndd, yes, she receives a good set of scolding, that scolding made her morning brighter.

After that meet up, the girls walk together along with the energetic toddler. They reached the toystore and buy the kite that Ruu wants. So far, the toddler is indeed excited on the kite and ready for try-out, leaving the two girls lead to a nearest park of the city. Supposedly, they will be trying out the kite but that alone made Irelia spares the time with her friend.

"You know, Ruu really misses you." Irelia started as she held the boy while he fiddles the kite with him.

"Looks like it." Akali said, smiling on the concern. _"Well.. I, miss you.. well, a little. No, much? Kind of a bit? Ugh. No. I really.."_

"You okay?"

"I am. Why?"

"You are fidgeting.." Irelia smiles softly, almost seeing Akali's concerns.

"I do? That is not true. Am I right? Kid?" Akali calls the toddler's attention.

"MMMMM!" Wow, the toddler just.. shakes his head. It means..

"No." Irelia translated what the boy said in gesture. "Hehe. Too bad Kali.. You can't hide it."

"Tch." The ninja pouted. Embarrassed, she took the paper bag consisting of the kite Irelia bought. She hears the baby grunting as if his toy is being taken. And so, she pulls the thing out and faces the two Xans. "Let's fly this thing now."

"YAY!" The toddler went off to the ninja's side and watches her to prepare the materials. Irelia, sits on the nearby bench and watches them. She can feel what the ninja wants her to say from the time where they missed each other. So far, she could tell that this relationship they have is improving, quite fast..

" _I say, I do miss her as well. My family does too.."_ Irelia thought as she watches Akali runs and let the kite gain momentum until it grasps the air. The toddler is running after her happily, yet the boy tripped.

Instantly, Irelia fetches the toddler, with its facial features turns wrinkly until HELL is going to break loose. A menacing cry that reaches millions of equations on calculating sound travels in her Physics class, blares the park's peace.

"No no no no don't cry! Look! Nurse Akali is here!" Irelia tries to be cheerful but not on the ninja's part.

"Return that _nurse_ part _Baby Sister.._ " Akali takes the joke and pouted.

"Shh! You'll make him cry!" And she receives a loud cry from the toddler.

"Hey, look! The kite is flying now! It needs a Private Aviator! Are you going to leave your sister as the only Aviator of the kite?" Akali presented the object, which is used to be the thread of holding for the kite. The toddler sniffed and takes the object, seeing the kite flying above his head.

"Pfftt.. Seriously." Irelia smiles warmly on Akali's cheerful claims for her brother.

"Well?" Akali shrugs and acts proudly.

"Maybe you should retire and be our _Baby Sister_ instead." Irelia grinned, almost teasing the ninja. She let the toddler have his fun navigating the kite.

And so they sit on the bench, watching the boy, running while maneuvering the kite. This morning surely is stressful because of youth. Akali sits there and has thoughts of making herself closer, but the dancer is the one who does it. With her surprise, the dancer leans her head against the shoulder of the ninja, sighing from the exasperation of the stress from baby sitting.

She let her rest for awhile until such time passes that the dancer speaks first. "Thanks, Akali.." Irelia smiles. The ninja is far more surprised that Irelia is calling her actual name now.

"Not much a bother, after all, it's kinda fun to deal with your family." The ninja returns the gesture by leaning her head against the dancer's.

"And they really like you more, especially Ruu.." Irelia added, watching blissfully on how her brother is enjoying the kite.

Akali found a hole at that statement, with that.. she could use it for Irelia to say it. "You forgot yourself."

Now is Irelia's turn to wonder, and so she makes herself comfortable. **_"I like you too."_**

Instantly, Akali has no idea whether she has to react on this or not, but that answer is enough for her to scream internally. Yet she remained focused. _"She likes me.. Hmm.. Must act.. usual.."_

"How about you?" Irelia returns the question, having a smile that shines the ninja's eyes.

"Of course.. I—"

"EEEHH!" The toddler grunts, running at them while teary-eyed.

"What's wrong? And where is your kite Ruu?" Irelia wonders, the boy hurriedly sought of being lifted and went hostile. The boy hugs his sister tightly.

..Something is definitely not right.

Akali furrows her brows and felt something, good thing her jacket has a pocket for placing her kunai, and a smoke ball for emergency. She hurriedly went to the part where Ruu played at with his kite, there she saw the object used for tying up the thread got cut, the thread is nowhere to be seen, alas, the kite has flown away.

With that realization, she gasps as her senses calls danger. She immediately returns her vision to the Xans and has seen Irelia grimaced. The dancer shrilled in pain as something hits her ankle, she tripped a trap near at the bench, triggering a mechanism to fling a sharp blade that injures the dancer. Irelia accidentally makes the toddler fall on the ground, and it replies with a cry.

"Irelia!" The ninja hurriedly went to the dancer, yet Irelia summoned a blade as she calls it for attacking someone, the blade returns with a red liquid on the base with a cloth hanging on it. It must've caught it on the blade.

"What the hell.." Akali senses a group of people coming at their direction. She immediately throws the gray ball and a large smoke blasts the area, using her tactics for escaping, she ensure that the Xans especially the innocent toddler away from danger. Under her protection, the ninja managed to confine the injured dancer to the hospital she used to work with.

Yet, Irelia acquired this possible evidence from her attack, the cloth that has a symbol in it. Which it reminded her rivalry past to come at her door. The symbol which her family used to avoid.

The _Brotherhood._

* * *

 _NOTE:_

 _Baby Sist-ing = A sister who babysits XD PLUS THE FLUFFS! uwu_

 _Was Little Ruu mean for 'SHIP' as for_ _ **SHIPPING**_ _them? :3_

 _It is time for the real deal! I decided to use this conflict to tighten up their relationship and development! And expect some possible actions of the scenes!_

 _Poor Irelia has to deal a lot of screeching from her little Ruu! Good thing Akali came for rescue! And even her safety!_

 _Now, what will happen..? Happy reading!_


	10. What to Feel

Akali sighed as her feet moves directly at the hallway leading to the room where an injured dancer settles in, though that fact is alarming because of a toddler who is included in the incident. Solid footsteps echoes the tiled floor, a clank from a kit she takes with her interrupts the rhythm; intended for treating the dancer by herself as a field nurse in experience.

The door creaks, series of grunts has been heard inside the room. And she has seen Irelia sitting, consoling her little brother by letting him hug her and make himself comfortable.

"Ah.." The dancer notices her.

Akali sits on a nearby chair, taking her time to prepare the bandages and materials. She takes the dancer's injured foot and treated it. "Why?"

The dancer glances at her with her hand patting at her brother's back. "About.."

"About this." Akali flatly stated, she pulls out cotton and pours antiseptic on it.

"That— I don't think it is a matter of importance right now."

"You don't THINK this is important? I am glad that you are not dead then." Somewhat sarcastic, her expression has a tone of having its emotions to reveal itself from her doubts. Sighing from that caustic statement, it is not a good sign as Irelia remained silent.

Few seconds, Akali starts her confrontation to the dancer, gaining information about those people who attacked her. "This **Brotherhood.** Tell me."

"They want me to lead." Irelia answered.

"Lead what?"

"Ionia."

Akali got surprised. "What? The whole faction?"

"Yeah. They have seen my potential also, as a last daughter of Xan."

"Tell me. Your family knows this." The ninja added, while she placed the antiseptic on the dancer's wound.

"Yes, yet my father don't want that issue to be spoken." Irelia winced from the sting of the medicine.

"They want you dead." Akali glared, almost wanting a solid answer from the dancer.

"Because I don't want to." Irelia answered, having a face of resentment from the idea of being forced. Fewer words came from her lips which is the cause of silence.

" _Is this a possible reason why her O-ma believes that I am eligible to be her companion?"_ She thought as she continues treating Irelia's injured foot. _"Something that I could think of. I could put on to the list of my current objectives. And the incident made me.."_ Her eyes burned with emotions, which it reminds her, this is the way how her mind settles on to something.

Something she could _protect.._

Seeing the crimson hues of that glare made Irelia uncomfortable, not the thing of seeing Akali having signs of murder. It's just, the feeling as if the ninja in front of her seeks bloodshed. Oh look! Her hand is anticipating on pulling that sharp object from her pocket, ready for slicing someone's throat.

By now, Irelia feels secured because of the ninja's desire to kill for her.

Irelia sluggishly rests her head, crashing on the ninja's shoulder, with a surprise of the green-masked ninja. She inhales the scent of the closet that resides on the fabric. Irelia makes sure that she doesn't disturb Ruu from that movement, still being embraced by the toddler who is currently comfortable yet hostile.

"You know, I'm starting to think you are so unbelievable." Irelia whispered that is audible under the ninja's hearing.

"That reminds me, you often call me that." Akali replied before she felt a sudden tranquility.

"And I do admit.." Irelia smiles and nudged her cheeks against the ninja, just sharing her emotions from the gesture. " _ **Behind that attitude of yours, you made me feel safe."**_

With an instant, her pulse races as it reaches her cheeks to redden. Whether she could see it as a minor confession or not, literally it really is meaningful. In fact, even the toddler himself can see what Akali is reacting right now, and he just grunted followed by a short giggle as if he is teasing the ninja.

"Tsk.." She averted but in a way she returns that nudging. Yet that time, a knock from the door interrupted their fleeting moment. Instantly, they break their grasps as they have wondered.

"Irelia! Goodness.." Irelia's O-ma rushes in and checks up on her, especially on the toddler. The Xans followed, having their faces full of doubt.

She leaves them alone for awhile. Who wouldn't have thought that she has learned that the Xans really do know this Brotherhood as one of them mentions the said group. Somehow, this made her having the assassin in her to be exposed, to reveal its secrets, to find who dares to touch the person who has entered her own personal space.

Her thought soon breaks as a toddler manages to seek fond attention once again, grunting at her and sought on being lifted. Akali lifts the boy and tries to make a small conversation. "Kid."

"Mmm? Ka-li." The toddler grunts, likely replying her call.

"I think it's time.." She said. Ruu just stares at her, waiting for that phrase to be spoken. "..for me to call their death wish."

* * *

"She is allowed to leave but she must abstain major activities. With the hospital's advanced healing runes for treating injuries especially on children, this will make her foot heals drastically on period of time. I advice her to rest until recovery is in process. Walking will be fine as long she avoid straining her foot."

The doctor leaves after he advices the family, taking a short bow as a sign of respect to the Ionians. Tension rises as the family now focuses on the two girls, the first who speaks among the rest is Irelia's father.

"You are **NOT** allowed to leave unless it's school." Lito ordered. "After class, wait for your brothers because starting today, you'll be fetched by your brothers. Understood?"

"Yes.." Irelia nodded, voice turned into a sullen whisper as if she is being scolded under the rules.

"I am going to seek assistance from the police. Come with me Zelos. You two, stay behind and come along with your mother, watch for our girl and our Ruu." Lito opens the door and leaves along with Zelos. The remaining members look very sympathetic and in doubt on what happened. Still, the toddler is energetic under circumstances.

"We should leave and return home. Thank you for watching our Irelia, Kali.." Irelia's mother gives her gratitude and bows for respect in terms of Ionian culture.

"Who wouldn't have thought? Our dear's ninja is a nurse!" Irelia's O-ma puts up a short glee just to spice up the mood a little, followed with a sigh in relief.

..Wait.

 _Our dear's ninja_?

HOLD IT—!

"Uh. Well.. Ma'am." Now Akali coughs, staying in compose as **that** hits her harder than before.

"No no no no! O-ma, dear.." The elderly woman smiles, correcting the ninja.

"O.. O-ma." Okay, this is getting.. Akali averted herself after she has said that. _"I called Irelia's grandmother formally. Seriously.. Already?"_ She heard Irelia coughs as well before she sighs as an immediate action by interrupting her O-ma to prevent spilling information.

"O-ma! Let's go already!" Irelia ranted as an attention for the elders.

"Anyways! We will be taking our leave." Irelia's mom started, bowing at the ninja respectively and so as the two boys. Oh! Little Ruu is also included!

"Yes, you are welcome." Akali returns the bow, watching the Xans leave the room.

.

.

.

 _Yet.._

"Oookay.." Akali shuffled her mask, having her emotions mixes up with embarrassment. Almost denying her face is literally in blush right now.

"Her.. ninja." Repeating that phrase, it drives her crazy upon thinking of it around her clouded mind, which it brings her lost on focus.

How can she explain this. That fact where her friend's family acts way normal as if she thinks that she almost blend into the colors of the Xans. Supposedly, that sleepover is for intended on getting along with Irelia but how on earth it ended up like a.. welcome gathering with the whole family. It's likely..

Likely a..

…

"Kali."

The ninja knows the presence from her behind. Turning around, seeing that person made her heart skip a lot. "Relia, why? You left something?" Akali started, just a little bit of tolerance on her sprouting emotions that will flip her out.

Irelia stands carefully, not to hit any necessary pressure on her foot. Her face is neutral but that gaze, the ocean blue eyes are back and it flickered deeply on Akali's crimson hues. She closes her vision; little by little she made herself fall against the ninja's body, ending up a warm embrace.

She can feel the beat from the ninja's chest, pumping, racing steadily, and full of energy. The air around them flows as if it dances without any source, literally replying how it interprets the way the two expresses something.

"This." Irelia answered, she grasps the ninja's body with her arms wrapping around the lean form.

And to break the silence, she could use this opportunity. "Irelia."

"Hm?"

"What am I to you? A friend, right?" She asks, literally the same way from their sleepover before the question that counts the relationship between them.

But the answer she expects..

"No." Irelia starts to sigh with her chest races as fast as she made a graceful step to her dances. The answer surprises the ninja, probably a worth of watching her reaction under that caustic skin of the self-proclaimed Rogue Assassin.

"No?" Akali still is in shock, her voice cracks up a little from that answer. Which is probably worth of hearing it..

"Something." Irelia smiles, having her tight grasp by the embrace she has done to the ninja.

"You are making this difficult." Akali pouted but she returns the embrace.

"You ARE making it difficult. Probably dense enough as my embrace was not the answer." Irelia chuckles, nudging her cheeks against the crook of the ninja' s neck.

"I see. You are a type that actions speak louder than words do." Akali lets Irelia have her for a while.

"Adding up that you're returning my embrace as well. Concluding the fact you are also making it difficult."

"Well I—"

" _ **Or do you want something to make this easy**_ _?"_ Irelia whispers on her ear, almost passing a tickling vibration from her breath.

 **THAT**.. made Akali stiff, her blush is the only thing that acted on its own. It rises upon her mind that losses her focus. " _Ok. Now she is taking an advantage on me."_ Her mind shivers from the echoes of Irelia's words, each word makes her a little bit crazy, yet..

" _This girl.."_ Now her mind starts to pull its triggers, having thoughts of— _"..really is something."_

"Even you has the attitude that I must get use of." Akali muttered, she pushes the girl and gazes at those blue orbs of sight.

The dancer finds the face of the rogue ninja; the mask slowly reveals her face, almost enthralling for to make her eyes taken by the pretty face of the ninja that conceals away from the eyes of many. As if she is the only person who can admire this, the only one who can view this, and imprints the image of each facial expression that the ninja can portray in front of her.

"And may I ask why did you reveal yourself?" Irelia could give this question as slight tease yet this is somewhat a trigger button for activating something.

"To make things easy, as what you said." Akali smirks as she let her red eyes wander around the corners of the dancer's blue ones. Both of them gazes at each other, it feels uncomfortable at first but it subsided as one person made a move which is questionable that increases tension.

The dancer is moving towards her closer. The fabric rustles against with the friction until the sounds of breathing can be heard. Her face is at inch, almost touching hers. Slowly it goes by pulling her in to her own personal space. Halfway, she closes her eyes, pushing her face almost. She can feel her breath in and out from her mouth, lips is partly open for access until such time they are about to touch..

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Irelia? The taxi is here! Ruu is getting restless!"

.

.

.

Great..

" _Ugh. Almost have it.."_ Akali got disappointed. Having thoughts of immediate action on their moment.

"Coming!" Irelia shouted, sighing on the fact in how it really interrupted their moment.

"Little Kid Ruu will cry if you don't hurry." Akali smiles, she is about to cover her face again with the mask until something warm crashes on her lips. _Just a second._

"Thank you." Irelia whispers, ending up a cheeky grin. She skipped a jump and scuttles outside. Almost forgetting what the doctor had advised to her. "I'll see you soon, Kali."

Then the room got empty after Irelia waves a cheerful goodbye. Still standing, petrified on what just happened. As she went back covering her face back, she could make a deep thought on what happened while fixing the things she used on treating Irelia's foot. The green fabric of her mask conceals the part where that simple peck from the dancer is marked, which it counts memorable.

In fact, the move is sneaky, as if Irelia stole an important part of her, just like a ninja does. Honestly, she wishes that peck lasts longer, but what a shame..

Only she could hope it will happen again. No, she **must** see her again with the promise she will note for the rest of her life.

"A dance partner, indeed." She voices out as she finishes cleaning the room, turning off the lights for the preparation of her next step.

* * *

 _Meanwhile.._

 _-Inside the taxi..-_

"Relia."

…

"Lady."

…

Someone snaps fingers; the sound is alarming that it breaks the dancer's long stare.

"Uy!" Irelia's O-ma pokes her to gain attention. "Too much thoughts, eh?"

"Ah, n-nothing." She quickly averts herself away, leaning on the glass, pretending to admire the surroundings.

"Hm? I don't believe you, dear'un." The elderly woman wonders, it could be her thought to be suspicious on Irelia's air-headedness.

"I said nothing!" Irelia defended herself to avoid suspicions, AND embarrassment. But good thing a toddler grunts something to distract the elders.

"PSSSHH PSSHH AA!" Ruu makes a sort of movement like something he had seen, covering his mouth with his right hand while swinging the other. Well, the taxi driver wouldn't mind of having a decibel of noise would be residing his taxi for awhile.

"What's that our Ruu? Warrior?" Her mom suggested, smiling on how the kid is acting.

The toddler shakes his head.

"Samurai?" The elders makes a prompt including her brothers.

"MMM." Ruu grunted, continuing to swing his arm.

"Baseball?" Kai suggested.

"No, it's got to be Kendo." Ohn protested.

"No, I think it is a swatter, you know, someone swats mosquitoes with an electric racket?"

"Ah! That is expensive!"

"It goes **TICK TICK TICK** when it catches something."

"It is more like **ZAP ZAP ZAP**."

Irelia facepalms, literally done on how her family can be somewhat quirky… Er, maybe not.

Back on track, completely deep in thought, as sounds from her family receding. With her stare at the smudged glass while admiring the tall buildings as it transitions into blossoms, and huge trees that form the houses.

Her mind travels back on that certain scene where her foot got treated; that part on how she expresses something from a nurse, a ninja in fact. A sudden rush deeply throughout her skin, down in the pores and nerves it went, totally washing out the focus for it has replaced with an imagery of a fitted ninja who wears a green mask for anonymity. But she didn't fidgeted nor an act of squirming on her seat. In fact, she really is thinking about **"it"**.

With her eyelids closing halfway, she gazes at the background. Slowly, her fingers run across her chin up to the chapped lips. Noticing it is dry. She licks it for it to moisten before she could touch on that particular part where something had taken. Her thoughts run wild as her mind created a flashback where she gave Akali something.

Literally, a rightful term for a _thank you gift_.

Heart beats up as if it runs throughout the blossom covered path, chasing something that befalls into a sprouting emotion that Irelia has on the ninja. Though, admitting she is somewhat getting use of the daring and confident personality of the ninja. Still, she has found that Akali can also express emotions which it surprises her. Yet how come it developed so quickly?

And thus, with the taxi reaching the house almost. She hoped she will see the ninja again as possible.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _Yay! Finally! The fluffs that I've been waiting for so loooong is here!_

 _And I am going to say, there is a certain conflict that will happen for the two characters to face. And this will cost me more fluffs and developments! uWu_

 _And I promise, I will make an M version of a certain scene_ _ **AFTER**_ _I complete this story!_

 _Stay tuned!_


	11. Immediate Action

An hour has passed while the taxi is traversing the neighborhood which is covered by blossoms. The Xans inside the moving vehicle gives the mood having a cheerful way of killing the deafening silence. The dancer is still in thought as she admires the background behind the glass, completely lost in mind because of the thing that happened at the hospital.

Well, it ended as a nudge from her O-ma breaks her thoughts which concludes the taxi has reached the Xan household.

"Thank you." Irelia's mom gives the payment, the driver now drives off, leaving a trail of smoke. She opens the gates and went ahead, followed by the elders, lastly on Irelia.

As Irelia enters the gates, she has seen a white fluff at the bushes, it is wiggling. It is tempting to go for giving it a check yet she chose to ignore it.

"What was that?" She wondered.

"Relia? Would you kindly close the gates please?" Irelia's mom commanded, however.. "Ah! Ruu! What is it?"

The toddler is squirming uncontrollably as if he wanted to be on the ground. Sighing, she puts down the kid and watches it run towards Irelia.

"Irelia! Ruu's coming!"

"Boys. Go after Ruu, hm?" Irelia's O-ma ordered, the two boys immediately followed.

"Ah! Sis! Look out! A bulldozer!" Kai joked, which it made Irelia glance. A running toddler is coming in front of her. Bulldozer? As if the toddler will ram and plow Irelia upon reaching her.

"MMM!" The toddler finally reaches out, ranting to be lifted.

"Oh, Ruu." Irelia didn't hesitated, so she lifts her brother. The action is followed by a glance at her right. A car is coming with red and blue light above the roof.

The car stops in front if the gates, the door opens and a man came out, having a loose kimono and a traditional hair bun. It is Lito; her father. Zelos follows and give himself a stretch.

"Excuse me, Mr. Xan. This is the house you mentioned at the station?" A police clarifies.

"Yes, my family lives here over a decade now, passed from our ancestors."

"Noted sir, we will landmark this location to our GPS in case of emergency. We seemed to be unknown to those Brotherhood men, they might be lurking around." The police said before a static came from the device near the radio.

" **PO2? Navigate your location. Over."**

"Neighborhood of Navori, Ionian Faction, 2 blocks away from the city. Just beyond the shrine, few meters away. Over."

" **Notify your status. Over."**

"Negative, family is unharmed. Over."

" **Affirmative, GPS now pinpointed location. Please check, PO2. Over.** "

"GPS now marked location. Over."

" **Status *kssh* report.. *kssh* Return to post."**

Static ends up having the officer turns the signal and restarted it. He glances at Lito and made a final word. "I'll be returning back to my post, sir. Please contact the station if anything happens." He starts the engine, reversing the car and drives off, leaving a trail of white smoke and tire marks.

"That is so cool. Police stuffs, I mean." Zelos joked just giving a set of reaction on how he views the heroes of the city.

"I advice you dear children to go inside now and close the gates." Lito advices, he went ahead to check the house.

Zelos is about to close the gate yet his eyes has seen a white thing peeking at the bush, just at the gate. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Irelia said, holding her brother tight.

"What is that?" Zelos pointed at what his curiosity tells him.

"Yeah. I see that, but I ignored it. Wonder what is that." Irelia gives no damn at this point.

"It looks like a fur." Ohn wonders.

"Right, it looks like a poro has." Kai added, the comment made a certain youth jumps from curiosity.

"Poro?!" Ruu excitedly screamed, squirming and slaps Irelia's face. Which this action made Irelia let the toddler off from her hold.

"Ugh! Why RUU loves slapping people?!" She winced in pain.

"Poro!" Ruu scuttles and checks on the bush. It is a poro actually. "Look! Poro!" The toddler touches the animal.

However..

"Ruu!" Irelia quickly follows. Her foot still stings as hell but what made it a lot painful is in front of her. She can't move. Her foot is quite pressured from her standing and she can't move. Why?

Why she can't move? The question answers by revealing a threat hiding inside the bushes.

A man with a mask, wearing a sleeveless robe which is showing a good muscular build, and he is grasping the toddler to shut up. There is no animal, in fact, it is just a toy for baiting..

"You better PUT. HIM. DOWN." Irelia threats, her blades got the call and appear magically.

"Relia!" Zelos calls, his brothers silently looks out the elders to get notified.

The man growls, his hold on the toddler is making the poor boy grunts in slight pain. "Lead Ionia."

"I don't entertain cavemen who does nothing but to convince ME to lead Ionia every damn time." She seethed, her blades are in position to stab the man's body.

"If you don't. We will lead. Brotherhood will."

"Is that so?" Irelia looks down on the man. "Ionia is a country that ANYONE is welcome, not a power succumbed country that gains power or fortune, just like Noxus."

The man glared, he eventually gives the toddler a lift. The rest of the Xans have seen the man, Lito shouted and prepares his katana.

"Don't you dare, or I'll blow this kid's head off!" The man targets the toddler's head with a pistol. Ruu is just there, helpless and crying.

Crap. That is not an ordinary pistol but an infused one. The pistol has a rune attached to it, giving the weapon a harness of mana flowing its bars.

"Cute, since when the Brotherhood now uses specialized weapons? I prefer steel over that." Irelia jeered, she anticipates for an attack while her blades floating in position.

"Irelia! Don't―" Lito shuts his eyes from a blinding light, the henchman shoots a beam which Irelia easily blocks it.

Grunting, the man falls into a taunting gaze from the dancer's power. In an instant, he slithered with the toddler as he runs further at the side, following with a set of growling from an engine. Lito got hostile, he runs and follows the man but he is too late for that. The man is suited along with a Brotherhood sidekick and a motorcycle. They shoved a lot of smoke which obscures their vision.

"Dad! Don't go! He has a gun!" Zelos immediately retaliated, stopping his father from proceeding.

"But Ruu―"

"Dear! You have to listen this!" Out of nowhere, Irelia's mom calls them an attention, her face is pale as sheet, likely she has seen a ghost.

The Xans enters the house, they check on what on earth does the mother wants them to hear about. And on the phone, she pressed a button. An unknown number passed a message. An eerie low voice boomed the speaker.

 _ **"Fellow Xans.. In case that you don't know, the Blade Dancer is stubborn than the rest. So far, only the Blade Dancer is capable to lead Ionia. But with her precious decision.. The Brotherhood will. A shame. We understand and we are not powerful, capable enough to defeat.. killing the Blade Dancer. Her potential is reaching beyond the greatness of anyone who lives spiritually in Ionia..**_

 _ **However, it seems that the Blade Dancer has some people in her life that is behind from her potential. And we. The Brotherhood decided to take them down.**_

 _ **At last, who wouldn't have thought? A child. From the Xans. Innocent, having no such thing as power is in our hold.**_

 _ **Pass this to the Blade Dancer, give herself to us, else.. this juvenile will be ours; will be in the Brotherhood forever.**_

 _ **If ANYONE of you lead the police, we will not hesitate to KILL this kid."**_

 _ *****_ _Beep* *Beep*_

Irelia gritted her teeth, she had enough of this Brotherhood crap before they kept haunting her. And how dare they touched her family?!

 _"I am so going to call their corpses. How dare they mocked my family."_ Irelia has this anger that burns her will to kill. Immediately, she runs to her room, preparing for her things, finding the right things for vengeance.

"Relia."

"What."

"Settle down, lady." Irelia's O-ma pats her back, gently calming her down.

"How can you be so calm, O-ma?! This Brotherhood wants me to LEAD Ionia and wants me!" Irelia screams her burdens. "And they even took Ruu away from us!"

"That is what I want to tell to you. Your burdens are not supposedly—"

"No. O-ma, if this is about the Balance. I am OUT with it.

"It's not."

"Then what am I expecting from this talk, O-ma?"

"This burden is beyond from your peers.. I would like to see a decision from you. Let me tell you this. Is submitting yourself as a beginning for bloodshed really is the answer?"

"I—"

"Another thing, they held Ruu as hostage. Your recklessness will give consequences." Her O-ma is right, but what will she do? Sit here? Wait for someone do the work?

"Irelia." Her O-ma kneels down. "Look at me. Take a breather, and plan the next step, shove in with grace, follow the _beat_." She gave Irelia a heart-warming smile, then she embraces the agitated girl with her arms. Little did she know that the other members were listening, they consoled Irelia for the thought of her seeking rampage. Even her father wants her to plan this, a warrior should be following an objective before the deed of bloodshed. It is not necessary but this time, it's on her.

* * *

Shadows creep across the wooden floor that cloaks the colors into a shade of black saturated hue, blending along the bright lights from the lone heavenly body which it gives anyone who stands underneath a hidden spotlight. Regardless on the situation, Irelia has no time to make a sleep about it, in fact, there is no way she would let this conflict pass by and let her elders do the responsibility on saving Ruu from those Brotherhood henchmen. This made her insomniac, full of thoughts on everything.

She sits and lays down on her soft bed, just to ease the tension from her burdens. The white ceiling is the thing that falls through her vision and the slithering darkness in each corners of her room. Yet, the curtain flutters along the rhythms of the wind, probably just a call of breaking the silence by the nature itself.

Absolutely not, it is neither nature or anything but _someone_.

"You're gonna mope there instead of doing what your elders told you to?" A voice trail from the balcony reaches Irelia's hearing. She glances and has seen a silhouette of a person just imprints on the red curtain, having a spiky ponytail; leaning at the balcony railing while fiddling a sharp object.

"Just thinking." She sighs.

"Thinking of the next action." The person corrects, she walks towards the curtain, almost revealing her figure throughout the darkness.

"I do." The dancer said. Halfway glancing at the person at her window. "And why are you standing there?"

"Don't want to interrupt your thinking."

"But you already have done it, silly." Irelia smiles lightly. "Good thing you did." Then her voice lowers down its default tone..

Her mask hides an emotion that reflects as way as Irelia has right now. She has a purpose for this night, why did she made a visit if she wasn't?

"Relia." The ninja calls, her feet drags her towards the dancer and faces her. "Your decision."

"Unsure. And I thought you'll be having ramen at home?"

"After I heard the news, I came here running."

"Heard? Who told you about this?"

"Your O-ma. She called me. I was about to say hi, but her tone is in doubt. After she greeted me, she told me little kid Ruu got kidnapped by those Brotherhood grunts. If I am holding my ramen at that time, I might break my chopsticks. Clean. One grip at the time." Akali explains, her voice has no such thing of explaining but hard and convincing for a fight. "Ha. I was on my way crashing down on my bed before she contacted me, and here I am."

"..That's new, you are not wearing the shuriken pajamas that I had given you." The dancer pointed out, just to skip the rising tension from the kidnapping issue.

"Not now. I will wear it.. maybe." By the looks of her, Akali is wearing a simple T-shirt and shorts, plus a different mask; the mask is plain dark navy blue for blending and secrecy in the night, just that. Yet, there is no way she would run around the neighborhood wearing those _adorable_ pajamas. From Irelia of course.

"Hm.. I am just kidding." Irelia went back being quiet all of the sudden. The fact Irelia is not in a mood of small aversion of talks made the ninja fall into having an objective to wipe that face out from the dancer.

Maybe.. She could run Irelia's mind to tickle it a little. "Where is that Brotherhood? Location?" Akali asks, sitting on the bed with a carefree stretch.

"Ah. It's hidden inside of a warehouse."

"Warehouse? How did you know?"

"Back then, I used to rendezvous with those Brotherhood grunts because this leading Ionia is haunting me like an annoying canary. Like a bee, it buzzes around my ears. Their henchmen wants to get me, kill me too. If they **can**." Irelia snickered, those moments where she kicked the lives out from those pathetic men never fails to serve her bloodshed tendencies.

"Oh really. They didn't stood a chance." Akali smirks, almost impressed on Irelia's pride. "Are you a dancer or what? I can watch you dancing over their corpses without blinking an eye."

"Heh. Hell I am not going to have a decapitated grunt as my dance partner." Irelia chuckled, just to take a small joke from her pride.

"Why not? It sounds great."

"Why would I as I do have a dance partner already?"

"Dance partner? Hm.." Akali stole a glance, literally her mind is already screaming internally because of the hint.

Never tried this one but Irelia felt warm inside, she knows Akali is hinting something and that hint is too obvious. She faces the ninja and sits on the bed, slowly she scooted closer on the girl following a small touch to the hand resting on the sheets. Her face has this mellow feeling of bringing that thing before.

"Who else? The one who is front of me, a ramen addict, smashes people's faces with a ball, throws steel and stars, wears a mask, has an attitude that annoys people and has a _cute_ shuriken pajamas waiting at home." The dancer gazes at the ninja's face with her blue hues of sight flickers from the moonlight. It has a tease but it didn't feel like a tease for Akali, in fact it feels so..

 _"So much confessing from you who has a nerve to say that in front of my face.._ " Goodness.. She can't think elsewhere but the dancer beside her. Until it went to the point where her mask is being tugged gently. With her slight aversion, Akali notices her mask being removed, and this made her wonder. A hand grasps her cheek, slowly it pulls her towards the source. Then suddenly, something warm just happen to conduct the blood rushing throughout her skin.

It went so fast as if it is just a second but..

The way that soft touch from her lips is tipping the sanity out of the ninja, it is passionate, as if the dancer really means the feelings she has right now for the ninja.

" _5 seconds._ " The ninja counted how that small _gift_ lasted before Irelia pulls out. Of course.. That action brings Akali the next step. She stood up and faces the dancer.

"Where are you going?" Irelia said, halfway got distracted by the action she has done to the ninja.

"Where? I am going to take those Brotherhood newbies a visit and see if I can get a corpse." The ninja smirked, closing her eyes for a moment before she opens it just to make a soft gaze on that bluish pupils of the dancer. "You gave me something to bring the blood boil through me." And she masks herself. Watching the dancer blush makes her feel bubbly inside as if she really mean those feelings.

"I-If you are coming. I'll go. I'll come with you. I do wish to see a blade slitting a throat." Irelia immediately stood up and walks to where the ninja is standing. "Plus, I want to see you in action."

Akali smirks. "Ha. Really? Make sure you keep your eyes on me then." She now proceeds to the balcony and picks something. A satchel containing her things.

"Wow. She is fully prepared." Irelia commented.

"Of course I am. I am an assassin and I do not wish to spill my things while I'm running around." She laughs. "How about ya? Blade inside your pants?"

"Idiot." Irelia makes an arm movement, forming an arc. Out of nowhere; from behind, six blades came out and they are real. The honed edges sparkles from the reflection of the moon and it blinded Akali a little.

"Woah. Now it didn't came from your pants." The ninja joked.

"I am hiding these under my bed. So yeah." Irelia flicks her arm and the blades moves just the way Irelia guides it.

"You HIDE those? What about the blades you had summoned before?"

"It's part of my magic. The blades bestowed me mana to give me freedom to call it. And so expect multiple blades."

"I am pretty sure I can almost view multiple lacerations and stabbings of flesh right now."

"You sound like a professional psychopath nurse in that tone." The dancer laughs.

"Hmph. Not sure but, let's keep that nurse part. Okay? I am taking a role of an assassin now." The ninja pouted, slightly taking the joke aside.

"Nah. Just admit you can take multiple side roles."

"Well. I really do." Akali smiles behind that mask. She finally buckle her things up for preparation. But before she could move out..

"Hop on." Never did she know that Irelia is already in midair. She is balancing on her blades.

"Talk about **Balance in all things**." Akali shakes her head in disbelief yet somewhat impressed.

"Whatever. This **Balance** talk make us exiles on how real Ionians believe."

"Typical." Akali closes the window and jumps on the railings. Irelia's hand catches hers, pulling her towards the blades. As she finally stood on the blades, Akali starts talking.

"Just like that time we're almost late for class."

"Yes. ANNNDD.." Irelia steal a glance at the ninja behind her. "Don't you dare touching **_there_** again."

"What? Here?" And she heard a yelp.

"I SAID NO! You're such a perv." Irelia glared, having a sort of embarrassment on to her face.

"Me? By just holding your waist? Maybe you ARE the perv here." Akali blushes and grasps Irelia's shoulders. "Here. Happy?"

"Pleased." Irelia sighs in relief. "Hold tight!" She swings her arms, guiding the blades to surge across the night sky. The winds slaps her face though that makes her feel better as the breeze literally shakes the anxious tension from the problem that her family has now. She couldn't rest until she must save Ruu from those henchmen. Of course, why would she let her elders do the dangerous work? And she swore to herself that she broke her elders' orders. Especially her O-ma.

As they traverse the night sky, Akali glances below her. Did she find the city lights are mesmerizing, as if it looks like shining dots, forming an art. Plus, the way the stars above her that flickers over her eyes gives their flying moment a different meaning.

" _It feels.. kinda romantic_." Akali soften her gaze, staring who is in front of her. She wasn't sure if Irelia is her friend anymore. Or was she?

She could feel the tension and tries to calm the dancer down, as she gave the dancer an embrace from her shoulders wrapping around her neck. What's the deal of visiting Irelia upon hearing the news if the only thing she can do is to console her? Something rings her mind that tells her to give Irelia a hand. Likely, her O-ma is the client of this mission she has right now..

And that is to make sure Irelia is unharmed. Not breaking the promise she had made with the elderly woman who finds her as an eligible friend, companion, and.. a dance partner for her dearest granddaughter.

"Psychologically speaking, an embrace from a dearest person will calm the situation. Comfort is beyond the needs of mental health." Akali began to speak intellectually that made the dancer laugh.

"I thought you are not a nurse but an assassin right now?" Irelia giggles and returns the embrace.

"Not sure but I don't want you to lose focus because of your revenge tendencies." Akali shrugs.

"But your actions making me lose focus already." Irelia whined before she chuckles.

"..Ugh. Okay. I am not going to hug you anymore then if it counts as it loses focus." Akali blushes. Ah, great. Just what she said, her actions kind of a bit way too forward that it made her feel a little crazy. " _Yet, kissing me out of the sudden makes me feel the same. You're a total danger of a woman."_

But the dancer inquires with a setback. "Not on the way I AM flying with my blades. Maybe.. if everything is free and _yeah_."

.

.

.

Wait..

" _Wait what?"_ Her eyes widening, surprised to hear that. Coughing in fake, she just did that to hide her embarrassment. Great.

"Ugh. Just shut up, stay put, and let me fly!" Irelia complains in way she is LITERALLY uncomfortable from her deepening blush.

...

It takes too long. And Akali is growing impatient. Just where is this warehouse anyway?

"Just a little meters now. We have to pass a mountain and it hides beyond the trees." Irelia answers.

.

.

.

Great.

" _I am a total drag if I am impatient. Swear, I should apologize on being annoying_." Akali sighs, never knew she is getting heck of an impatient person because of this travelling. Only to know, maybe exploring her eyes will do. Yet, it's making her tired, her eyes are falling if she continues to gawk around the surroundings. Thus, she decided to admire what's in front instead.

Her eyes went up. Raven colored hair, long, silky, smooth, and it falls in length just on the waist. Speaking of waist..

Why is Irelia wearing a navy blue, tight spandex short in nighttime? It is so tight that it almost shapes her rear like a _plump peach_. Questions rises:

 _ **'Why on earth Irelia wears a short, probably for dancing, in sleep?'**_

 _ **'Why it's shaping her rear perfectly?'**_

 _ **'Are dancers like this?'**_

 _ **'Will it feels like skin?'**_

" _Hell. I think I am the perv here._ " Akali squinted, shaking her head to remove the rising warmth of her cheeks. " _Knock it off. I don't want a blade slitting my throat because of this."_

As few minutes went by, Irelia calls Akali that they were about to reach the warehouse. Wow. It seems it is fully guarded as if they knew the Blade Dancer that they fear, pursue, and believe to be eligible to lead Ionia is coming. Who wouldn't? Her brother is held hostage there and he is ONLY two-years old.

Both of them exchange glances before making a jump, landing on the solid rooftop. Their killing tendencies starts, in pursuit of rescuing the two-years old who is inside the facility somewhere.

* * *

 _NOTE:_

 _Hmm.. Good luck for the Brotherhood. :3_

 _Annnnd who wouldn't thought? Let me ask you guys.. Are Akali's actions are having a slight perversion or not? Cause' Irelia is almost calling her that now. UwU Plus.. WHO sleeps with a tight, fitting shorts anyway?! Additionally, it shapes her butt fully! C'mon Irelia! *pout_

 _Do you guys like the fluffs? uwu.. Next chapter will be filled with action and YES guys.. FLUFFS! Rescuing Ruu time!_


	12. Infiltration and Rescue - Part 1

Despite of the circumstances, the said rooftop is indeed just a typical environment, however, it seems that this place is being planned. Literally, the place is crawling with henchmen. Everywhere. As if they know that a certain person would bring bravery enough to come here and take what bounty that this Brotherhood have got.

And so Irelia and Akali successfully infiltrated the rooftop, she could make a move now. "Relia. How's your foot?" The ninja asks in whisper, she must've recalled that Irelia has a minor injury recently.

"Not giving me a pinch. I can manage it." Irelia replies. She briskly walks in crouch alongside with the ninja. Few steps, she halted. There is a henchman wandering at the door leading the staircase, going down towards the facilities. Good thing there is an exhaust placed at the side, which is good for hiding. The two hides, and Irelia makes a plan.

However..

 ***poof!***

...

What she have seen beside her after she blinked is nothing but her blades and shadow. Rolling her eyes in disbelief, there she saw a ninja surfacing on the cloud of smoke, who has a decapitated man resting in peace hanging on her hand. She eliminates the bloodied kunai with just a strong swing, splattering a couple of blood on the floor.

"You're kidding." Irelia walks and sighs. Just to make a reaction on how Akali acted.

"Who needs plans on taking a corpse?" Akali remarks, leaving the body just on the wall.

"And you're leaving an evidence."

"It's a warning sign that you are here." Akali smirks then she idly throws the body like a trash. "Still, I might be having loads of killing this night. Good exercise."

"Said by an assassin herself." The dancer laughs, as soon she faces the door that her instincts call for something it will lead the way towards her goal. In fact, this warehouse never feels different though the environment is still the same as ever like from before when she took a visit. Good thing it is, probably the best she memorized each corners of this base.

"Let's go."

The two surged and faces the hell of a exercise. Stairs. Literally. It is made of steel in exclusion of the steps which are made from cement. Their footsteps are the ambient music of their pursuit.

"You know this place, right?" Akali asks on behind of her huffing from the run, going down the stairs. "I presume you know where little kid Ruu is held."

"No, but I do know of its layout. I infiltrated this ridiculous place two times." Irelia answers while she exhales air from her lungs. She carefully runs for the sake of her foot, good thing she wears her spandex short to ease the weight. "One from where they made a meet up with me and two for my own curiosity."

"Oh really. Someone is good in stealth."

"Maybe I am, I'm good at giving surprises."

One of her thoughts rings out of the sudden from that statement which it brings Akali having a sort of distraction. _"Yeah.. especially on giving me surprise kisses that lasts into couple of seconds. Which is kinda a cliffhanger to me."_

While Akali is controlled by her conscious daydreaming about Irelia, her hand got tugged and pulls her back that made her foot a solid halt. Irelia grips her hand and she is looking below. What's on it? It is a vent. She is staring at it like she has some plan going on to her head.

"Wait here." Irelia leaves her hand and starts working on taking the vent open. However, the vent is sealed shut by that screws in each sides. This made Irelia wonder her next step. "Let me borrow your kunai for moment, please?" She calls Akali, asking a kunai for something resourceful.

"Ha? No way for a dancer like you." Akali teased.

"A-Ka-Li.." Irelia glared, taking her name into syllables to make it sound threatening.

"Ooh.. I am scared. Why don't you try your blades?" The ninja continues to tease her. While she does that, she fiddles the kunai and makes it rotate like a propeller by using her pointer finger. It looks dangerous but who doesn't for someone as Akali?

"It will not fit. Okay? So come on. Please?" Irelia continues to seek that kunai for usefulness..

..However.

"Nope. My kunai is only for certified assassins. Beg for it then." Akali has this smirk behind that mask of hers. With her eyes filling with fun like the way she tease Irelia. And so Irelia hit a nerve that she is playing tricks on her, she hastily shoves her hand to grab that annoying kunai that is rotating like a helicopter propeller. Who on earth would Akali let someone her things? With that, she evaded Irelia's action and it leads into something playful.

Akali evades every grab that Irelia do, she laughs at her like the way she mocks someone. It took her time to realize Irelia can be this stubborn under the fact she wanted to make her beg for it.

"This is not funny, Akali!" Irelia whined furiously, trying to grab that kunai that is indeed annoying to retrieve because of this ninja.

"Oh. Someone's blowing a steam. I can see fumes coming from your head now." She continues to tease the agitated dancer from her actions. "Like I said, beg for it."

"Ugh! You—" Irelia sighs, her head trying to cool down from this mockery. "Fine! I need your kunai!"

Akali's eyes twitched and she leaves a hidden smirk because Irelia is finally falling on to her own fun. Perfect. "Oh? Is that even a beg? What sort of a person that screams something for her to retrieve what she wants? You're too loud." It makes sense as it really brings unnecessary noise.

Irelia breathes in and exhales. "I want. Your kunai." Annnd she gives her a set of blue typical glares at her face.

"Oooh. Sounds too serious. You're making anyone cower with that glare. You better thank me that I am not a sort of a coward." Akali shrugs and continues her actions.

Great. This woman is such.. Ah! Irelia is so annoyed that this attitude is one she hated on Akali. Persistent. Stubborn. And annoying. Perhaps it kind of resembles some of her like her parents view on her, still, it is annoying.

With that, she is already impatient that THIS absurdity is taking the time running out. For someone as Irelia. She wants her to beg for it and so be it. Instantly, Irelia surges towards the ninja. Though, Akali tries to counter it, Irelia didn't let the ninja act fast enough. Her hand instead wraps around the ninja's wrist, the other she holds it _**around**_ the ninja's abdomen. Their bodies made contact and by the looks of it, it is like a dance formation.

"Woah." Akali felt a jolt from her curves. "Now, where are you touching at—" Her body froze as a soft whisper vibrates her skin, mind got frozen like a solid ice, petrified on how that low, feminine whispery voice sends thousands of nerves screaming because of that act.

 _"Please.. I want your_ _ **kunai.**_ _So freaking bad.. Give it to me."_

Suddenly, her arm where the dancer's hand gripping her wrist, lost its consciousness that her hand let the kunai fall down from her finger. Good thing Irelia catches the weapon while her face is at inch of the ninja's ear.

"Hmph. How's that beg for a sound?" Irelia manages to return a tease. "Speechless?" She giggles then let Akali deserve that petrification. By that she returns back at the vent and unscrews it using the point of the kunai.

Behind her is Akali, who is.. literally formulating what just happened to her, ESPECIALLY on those words that Irelia whispered. _"Please.. I want your_ _ **kunai.**_ _So freaking bad.. Give it to me? What_ _the hell.."_ Her mind got sizzled like an overcharged battery from its outlets. Who wouldn't react from that whisper? Plus.. it sounds..

 _"Oookay.. That sounds— uh.."_ She squirms from where she stands. Still hearing that whisper down in her brain where echoes of words propagating throughout each nerve. With that, her face got what it deserve to expose a blush that she hasn't experienced before.

...

..

"Hey."

A nudge from her shoulder wakes up her senses, Irelia is giving her an attention that immediately falls into an order. "The vent is open. We can crawl here to navigate the warehouse. Who knows? We might see those 'newbies' and little Ruu. Annnndd—" She shoved the kunai back on Akali's hand, leaving also a set of gratitude. Hm.. A _whisper.._

 _"Your kunai really helps. Loved it."_ Unsure if this is a sarcasm but hell it sends so many reactions to the ninja.

Little did she know that Irelia already went ahead crawling inside the tight space of the vent. A hollow voice calls her which it came from Irelia herself, signifying she is getting behind.

"Y-yeah. Coming." She shakes her head to remove the distraction. So with that, she managed to crawl, Irelia also asks Akali to close the vent in case of someone might be seeing the lid open. The vent is tight but nevertheless a body can fit in here. So far, their infiltration is in progress though it probably the best to use this vent to travel.

One thing in mind is that Akali is right just behind Irelia who is crawling carefully alongside with her blades placed at her back. Yet, this feels weird for Akali as Irelia's _behind_ is in front of her face. Adding up that navy blue spandex that shapes the dancer's plump rear.

"Kali? There is a gap here on both sides, I'll take a look at the left, you take the right." Irelia calls Akali, though she didn't know that her ninja companion is.. distracted.

"Mm-Hmm." Akali mumbled, telling it means yes.. while her eyes kept on lock what's ahead. If she could chose to look elsewhere then it is not plausible, the vent is tight and there is nothing for her to see, except on that spandex that shows a complete distraction. PLUS.. they are crawling, and as if Irelia is crawling just for her to _see.._

 _"Hm.. Hell. This is making me a sort of a pervert for real."_ The ninja thought, cheeks reddening as her eyes are gawking at what is in _front_ of her.

Now, both of them reaches the gap that Irelia talked about. The dancer positions at the left and Akali on the other. What Irelia have seen is nothing but an area where crates are stacked, she has seen some materials came from a foreign country; nothing interesting. Akali, on other hand, seen the same but the crates are exposed, leaving her discovery about weapons. "Look at this one."

Irelia shuffled herself and went beside Akali, since the space is tight, her body got on contact against the ninja. Her face almost touching the ninja's shoulder just to make a view what lies on this gap.

 _"Hm. You're too close. Again."_ Her mind just sent a short fuse which it leads into a blush.

"Knew it. Hextech weapons." Irelia growls. "Like that man who took Ruu."

"You had encountered one of their newbies before the kidnapping?"

"Yes. And he even pointed a gun just like that at Ruu's head for threatening us." Irelia makes a short sigh and shakes her head. "Better find him and spill the beans." The dancer elevated to proceed back on crawling.

Great. Again. She will be seeing that shape again, to make it short, that _shape_ comes back. Irelia crawls carefully now and slow, just to make sure she doesn't strain her foot. Few meters of crawling, she almost see a light ahead. A sign that the vent ends up there.

"I can see the end of the vent, Kali. See up ahead. Do you see it?" Irelia calls Akali and asks, she keeps crawling for her to reach that destination.

...Akali is.. pretty distracted.

"Yeah. I can SEE it." Akali muttered out while staring at that behind wrapped with a preposterous spandex. _"Yeah. And I see nothing but your butt in front of me."_ Supposedly, THAT is the right answer. Admitting she somehow lied on Irelia that she has seen the light from the end of the vent, kind of a worth of doing so since the ONLY thing in front of her is that freaking tight spandex.

Seriously. This might be real but Akali almost feel that she will leave this place having memories of— not killing Brotherhood newbies but the image of this plump butt of her friend, pointing out that stupid spandex that enhances her womanly asset.

..Repeat, _womanly_ _ **asset**_ _._

"Pfft." Akali stifled to hide that laughter. _"Okay. THAT is the most pathetic yet well-defined pun that pervs will costs a ton of gold. Still, it's perfectly accurate, why not? However, I can't deny but her butt is almost shoving up to my face. This is not my fault, okay. I am just doing what I must do. Crawl."_ Shaking her head, she must remain composed, else Irelia will send a load of blades at her right on the bat.

And so they crawl and crawl, the end of the vent is almost. The light keeps attracting Irelia to come over, pulling her on the source. As is about to see the vent, a loud cry; a shrill noise reaches out her ears which it propagated throughout the vent because of the vibration.

 **"WAAAAA—"**

"Ah! That sounds like Ruu—!" She stops crawling. An immediate force run throughout her nerves that sends her into a vague reply. A shriek. She felt SOMETHING touched her behind that made her hostile.

What really happened is that as both of them crawls the space, Irelia halted abruptly after they heard a shrill of a kid. Of course, Akali is not notified, and she ended up bumping her FACE against the cheeks of her friend's spandex.

In short, she _bumped_ Irelia's behind.

Little did she know that Irelia jumped from that sensation. Irelia glared furiously as she grasps her behind with her hand, turning herself facing at the ninja's confused look. "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TOUCHING AT?!"

"What?" Akali widened her eyes, having a set of confusion. "I didn't TOUCHED anything. And you're too loud!" She retaliated in whisper.

"I KNOW! SHUT UP! AND ADMIT YOU TOUCHED ME!" Angrily, Irelia blames the ninja. It is clear that her face fumes in redness. They conversed in whisper to hide the suspicion.

"Look. It's NOT my fault that I _faceplanted_ against your ridiculous spandex. YOU stopped out of the sudden!" Akali blushes in deep, defending herself against the blame.

"You.. _what?_ " Irelia turns red. "You— _**FACEPLANTED**_ against my what—?"

"What else? Your butt is showing in front of me while you crawl, and I am NOT aware you will stop! The result? I faceplant." Akali reasoned with her face redden behind the mask; way too honestly, which it gives a break loose from the dancer.

"So YOU are telling me that YOU'VE been staring at my butt from the beginning of vent?" Irelia furiously blushes, grasping her rear for protection. The blades are threatening, as if it matches what Irelia is feeling right now. "Mou— YOU'RE SUCH A PERV!"

"WHAT? ME?! How dare you blame me from that act? It's NOT my fault that I-I am SEEING your butt because YOU are in front me!" Akali defended herself, almost stuttering from embarrassment of how things turned out. "And for a DANCER like you, your annoying, stupid spandex is making it more.. MORE— ... Showing too much!" She blurted out while pointing Irelia's well-known spandex that is coloured in matte without glistening with shine.

Irelia blushes as ALL of Akali's reasons are plausibly valid. Well, she is totally speechless as if she is defeated by that heated debate. "Ugh! I can't BELIEVE from that attitude of yours, you can EVEN view someone by observing!"

"And now YOU changed the topic. Great." Akali rolls her eyes, then she squinted for a few glares. "Well. For a dancer like you, I almost can't believe you are willing to run around the neighborhood while wearing an exposing spandex which it leads people gawking at your— your _you know what._ " Blushing, she just avoided Irelia's stare for a moment. "It's likely YOU can make anyone a perv by any moment!"

"This spandex of mine is for nighttime and also for training regimens!" Irelia defended. "NOT for something to swoon and charm people!"

"A-And CAN you JUST wear normal shorts instead of that then!" Akali shuts her eyes as THIS talk is making her fluster.

"Good thing I wore my spandex else you'll see me in my underwear then." Irelia blushed as she rolls her eyes in disbelief.

.

.

.

Wait.. WHAT? Akali blinks a lot as that realization commences.

"Geez! I planned sleeping without any shorts because my clothes are still in the clothesline. Miraculously, I do have a spandex stashed inside my drawers." Irelia sighs in relief but not on Akali. "And YOU visiting out of nowhere would lead into an intrusion if ever I am idling on my bed only with my shirt and underwear!"

"I..I don't know that. Uh." Akali coughed to ease the tension. It will be a worst if she could.. SEE Irelia without any shorts. Great. She re-imagine what would happen if ever that happens.

...

"Oookay.." Akali pouted, behind the mask is a nervous smile that sends a couple of redness of her cheeks. "It's not my fault if I could catch YOU without any lower attire or whatsoever. I am JUST doing what I am gonna do."

"Tsk! PERV!" Irelia screeched.

"Maybe YOU ARE the perv! How come you blurted out that you are planning to sleep with only a shirt and underwear! You're hinting me, are you?" Akali reflected back.

"Huh?! I-I am NOT! FOR THE LIKES OF YOU!" Irelia spats, blushing furiously.

"SEE! You really are!"

 ***thud***

Instantly, the girls stops arguing and debating about on what happened. Male voice vibrated through the vent.

 **"Hey, you hear that?"**

 **"Was that a scream? I think I heard it here."**

Uh oh.. Looks like the Brotherhood grunt is about to seek the noise that the two have been doing. Irelia squinted and prepares her blades, while Akali pulls out a kunai and her kama. Little by little, a foot just stumbles on their vision near the vent cover. Heartbeat racing fast as the anticipation of being spotted. Then...

 **"Hey! It's just the pipsqueak. It's crying like crazy, man."**

 **"Maybe it's just hungry. I think we do have a spare milk at the fridge."**

 **"Brother, that milk is dead last two days ago."**

 **"What else can we feed on that baby Xan squirt? I don't babysit, okay?"**

 **"Brother, I don't even babysit."**

 **"Just. Let him have that milk in the fridge."**

And they went out, probably going where they held the toddler. Hearing that made Irelia boils in vengeance. She wanted to slit their throats open after she is out of this vent.

"They'll going to feed a toddler with a spoiled milk? Not good.." Akali muttered, she grips her weapons tight. Seeing Irelia shaking in anger signals Akali to shove in and calm her. She quickly embraced the dancer, letting her worries to lift over. "I'll be backing you up with your bloodshed tendencies and leave your brother to me."

Irelia smiles and returned the embrace. "Thanks.." She kicks the vent cover, quickly she formed. Her blades reaches out from her back and initiated a usual form. The room is simply like a lounge and cold. Akali comes out, standing perfectly and did her fighting stance.

"I will forgive you from gawking at my butt after WE settled things of having Ruu on our hands!" Irelia voiced out, snickering at the ninja who shrugs instead. Of course, their blush reaches out once again that enhances their synchronization. It is time for the Brotherhood to pay.

* * *

 ** _NOTE:_**

 _GOODNESS! That spandex scene killed me! XD_

 _And with those FLUFFS, the real deal is about to come!_

 _Do you guys enjoyed the chapter? Let me know!_

 _Wear those *cough spandex on and happy reading!_


	13. Infiltration and Rescue-Pt2(Best Night)

The warehouse is completely hidden by it is circled around with tall trees and dense vegetation. By the looks of it, likely an abandoned facility of sorts but the way security calls is highly fashionable. Literally, a simple warehouse is crawling with guards of the Brotherhood, plus they have also bouncers and security cameras. How on earth in the deepest areas of Ionian faction has this kind of building that reeks with high-end technology? In fact, Ionia only serves ancient buildings to modern, which it depends on people's preferences. Some has a life locked in the past wherein their preferences are still— let's say, the system of classes in the society. Best example is Irelia's family, where their home is literally encased by a Willow tree which is an embodiment of nature spirits. Totally one of the most ancestral structures do exist on the said faction.

But there's no way Irelia could complain about this in spite the way this warehouse is modernized. She can complain how it is decorated with hextech machineries inside, every corner, probably traps can be expected.

And so it begins. Her time to rescue her brother is in highest priority, good thing she has an expert beside her. Of course, also known as the pro of stealth, silent death and field medicine; the one who _faceplanted_ on her spandex recently.

Akali's eyes sharpens the inner passion, with her hands gripping a set of weapons that fall for her taste makes its defiant entry. She quickly snatched the life of a grunt at the corner without spilling any noise, and she is the front of the action. It doesn't mean she wants to kill just for her fun but having a truth of somewhat impressing her friend behind her tail. She wants Irelia to see her in action, how she really works out as a lone ninja who can do multiple roles in life, and acts the way she wants to be.

Somewhat sassy and proud, she didn't even let Irelia use her floating blades even once. As in, even _once._ Being said, as if she is stealing Irelia's chance to kill. Each steal, results a daring smirk behind her mask that the dancer has no idea whatsoever. But then, she can't help to feel disappointed as Irelia didn't even cared at all. She expects a lame whining, or a complaint why she is not letting her do the work. It's hard to catch the dancer's attention from the way she fights, only to find out Irelia has in mind to finish what's business she has with the Brotherhood and save her poor brother who is **about** to get fed with spoiled milk and crying.

As she snapped the henchman on the throat with her trusty kama, she has seen Irelia manages slip further. The dancer proceeds and navigated carefully in case there is a camera on function. Akali follows, pouting at the same time as she has been disappointed on how Irelia is not noticing her skills in stealth. Wait.. Irelia said she wanted to see her in action before, so why on earth Irelia is not giving it a time to react every time she sends henchmen straight on the cold floor?

Abruptly, the dancer stops that halfway making her bump on the dancer's back. Irelia glared as if she threats Akali to be careful. "Eyes on the corner." She hinted the ninja. A camera is in post and attached at the corner, with its lights beeping red as a sign it is functioning.

"Hm. Interesting. Let's turn that off then." Akali stood up and fiddles her kunai, almost.. playing it first before she flings it towards the gadget. It's like a routine of her to act cool or daring. In other words, she is _impressing_ Irelia. Again. With her throwing abilities.

 _ ***Chik!***_

The camera is now impaled with a sharp kunai, looking at it, it is likely thrown off by a person afflicting raw physical power. The kunai is impaled at the wall, cracking the lens, penetrating to make contact on its base.

"Done, perfectly." Akali snaps her fingers, the attention grabbed the dancer, yet..

"Now the camera is out, we can proceed. Only few more corners, we can get those grunts a friendly visit on the door." Irelia said, her face is definitely serious. The ninja has a thin line plastered on her lips which it calls another set of disappointment. Her pride somewhat reduced by multiple times.

 _"Ugh. How many times.."_ Akali thought, followed by a sigh in desperation. _"Maybe because of that faceplant, she is not watching me in good action."_ Pouting, she ended up following the dancer. Maybe something could make Irelia notice her. She wonders..

Alas they navigated the shallow hallway in silent, every corner has installed cameras in which it looses its bolts as Akali swiftly taking them out. One swing of her arm, kunai flies in straight trajectory, one camera destroyed. It could be suspicious if this reaches in the wherever command center of this warehouse is because of the absence of those cameras.

While they traverse the next hallway, Irelia notices that there is an intersection ahead and few doors. Somehow wondering where to go, she couldn't scratch a memory on this one. Instead of proceeding, the dancer suggested to stay at the corner of the beginning of the intersection for awhile. The ninja would definitely ask about this, and so she is.

"Stuck?" Akali hinted, which the said word grabs the attention of her friend.

"No. I am wondering that time I infiltrated. The direction where I did went through." Irelia answered while she tries to think her path before.

"A good way to find that out is to find where those newbies would take the right way, it seems we are the only ones in this hallway—"

"We are not."

Irelia can hear a faint voice coming to the direction where they stood, the corner is definitely a good hiding spot yet exposing. The voices is getting clearer as the people were about to reach the corner.

"The pipsqueak doesn't take the milk and now the _storage room_ is gonna be filled with cries."

"Man, good thing I can't hear it anymore from here. My ears are bleeding!"

"I don't wanna babysit. Good thing we managed to escape the duty."

Irelia prepares the worst, anticipating the grunts coming towards the corner. However, with her blades ready to take blood, Akali pats her to let her know that she will take the two grunts.

Take note, implying she wants Irelia to _watch_ her.

And so the voices continue. Irelia has her eyes on Akali, who crouches with her kama at the back; who is making a stance for a kill.

"I'll be damned if the Blade Dancer comes here."

"Yeah, don't want to get hit off by a blade."

Akali anticipated..

"You think? Well yeah we don't stand a chance on her."

She grips her kunai and kama tightly, her face screams with excitement. Who wouldn't? She can feel the sharp stare of the dancer beside her, watching her movements. She finally made Irelia watch her. This is amazing..

"Plus, we have her brother. We could be damned at any second." The grunts only needed an inch to be seen at the corner where their death calls.

"And not gonna babysit—" Finally! Their bodies are now exposed to the vision of the ninja. With her strength, she immediately swings the kama in an arc, hitting the throat of a grunt. Her footwork made a turn, following her body to gain a momentum to use her kunai ready on her left hand. As the momentum gains her power for a strike, she hits the grunt's throat with a solid stab of the kunai that is placed inversely on her fisted hand.

 ***Splat***

Blood falls like a drizzle that marks the floor in promising red blotches of liquid. The grunts went silent, cold, down on the floor.

.. Wait.

"W-Woah!" Oh look, there is a grunt showing himself on the opposite corner. His eyes panicked on how a ninja enters the premises. He is about to run for calling backup.

"Not so fast, newbie." Akali smirks, having herself snatch a new kunai from her satchel and flings it with energy.

 _ ***Chik!***_

Down he goes, the grunt falls down in a faceplant. Good.

She hummed for her successful killing spree, little bit too proud on how she takes their lives. Additionally, Irelia is watching her so.. Akali is probably waiting for a praise from her friend, or a good comment about her actions.

But she waited, and there is no such thing as a praise to be heard.

Raising her confusion, she turns around to see Irelia. Great. She has seen nothing. Just a bunch of grunts on the floor.

"You're kidding me?" Akali disdains of having another disappointment rising again. She looks on the hallway where the grunts went, there she finds the dancer navigating the doors. Like a curious mouse.

Akali made a sour, grumpy face behind her mask. How come Irelia haven't seen that nice killing process in the first place? Is Irelia avoiding her? Question rises. Or probably a symptom of having a huge amount of disappointment.

She instead just gives up that operation to impress Irelia. Nevertheless, she took down the enemies of her friend rather on taking it as a play. As she finally settled on giving up, she follows Irelia. The dancer is not in a good mood.

 _"I guess this is the reason why."_ Akali hummed behind her mask, watching her friend navigate the hall.

"Why are you humming for?" Irelia has a tone of uncertain mood swing. A glare ends up flashing Akali's red eyes.

"Nothing." Akali felt cold down to her spine. Shivering from that statement makes her somewhat uncomfortable, the best is to hide it else she will be damned. _"What's wrong with her?"_

She heard Irelia grunted. Not a good sign. The dancer is literally lost her mood and turns into a growling lion that has anger issues. Akali could try knowing why, but those blades look menacing. She admits her friend is beautiful but how on earth she can be this dangerous. It seems this is probably the reason why people just find Irelia hard to approach in the Institute, instead they just ends up staring at her form of a dancer is.

Well, she could try. As a nurse, there is a way to approach people. She learned that from a Psychology seminar once. "They got to be indicating a storage room recently. Perhaps, little kid is there?"

"I guess so." Irelia answered flatly, she slowly moves along the hall carefully.

"Let's try finding that room, we might see those newbies having a hard time babysit little kid Ruu." Akali wholeheartedly suggested..

"Yeah, and don't they dare laying any marks on him else I'll mark them instead." The dancer hissed that her anger is literally growing. Uh oh..

But her anger grows fully as they have seen a room that says Storage. Irelia gritted her teeth that resembles excitement to test her blades once again. Still, she moves carefully like she has done to avoid any stray noise.

Akali feels the tension, and not a good way to start the visit with her friend is now amplifying her anger mood swing. Plus, her mood is affecting Akali's desire to have a conversation with her; adding up it makes her uncomfortable. She could use the same tactic again to ease that rising temperature inside Irelia's mood before they could reach the said room.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot huh? I wonder why little kid is not crying." Akali starts carefully.

"They probably DID something." Irelia answers, raising her voice a little. "I swear I can FEEL that they have done something."

Oh no.. Seems Irelia is now blowing off her steam, Akali could feel her anger showing that'll send anyone running. Those blades are already pointing at the direction where the storage is. Could be this a chance to calm Irelia?

"Hm. Hey come here for a moment." Akali pokes Irelia at the shoulder.

"What now? There is no time for slowing down." Irelia growls as she turns around.

"I know that. Stealth is necessary but for now." Akali stops, she gestures Irelia to come over.

"What? This is a waste of—" Her hand is pulled towards the ninja. She ends up having to a warm sensation that could bring anyone comfort. The ninja's body is pulsing, beating from the way the short moment comes.

"..time." Irelia muttered, her face got buried at the ninja's chest, rising and falling from the way she breathes. While Irelia takes time having a subtle comfort, Akali is staring at the space with her face in crimson. A small pout behind her mask which resembles embarrassment, she could take her time to calm Irelia and.. enjoy this small moment for just a minute.

"You know, like I've said before. An embrace from a dearest will calm the situation. Comfort is beyond the needs of mental health." She said while stroking Irelia's head with her hand gently. Her embrace tightens a little to gain extra meaning of protection.

"So now you turned into a nurse out of the sudden? Really.." The dancer smiles, having her way to embrace the ninja as well. She nudged her head further against the ninja for more comfort.

"For now. I am." The ninja finds this inappropriate while they were being surrounded with henchmen that lurks behind those doors. But who cares? Her desire to ease her friend is one of her priorities, and even safety of course. She has to prove how Irelia's O-ma wants her to do for Irelia's companion, a dance partner in fact.

 **"WAAA—"**

 **"Shut up! Squirt! Else we will not let you see your mama anymore!"**

It came behind the storage room from the information they have gained before. The voices are muffled, sounds of crying are heard that alarms the girls. This burns Irelia's anger again but this time, it's for both of them. Akali gestures to move on and they got on the plan. Infiltrating this storage room.

"I'll count to three and I'll swallow them inside the shroud." Both of them prepare at the door, Akali slowly turns the knob in which the tension may rise. "Let's spill 'em."

Irelia answers with a straight nod, in mind counting from one to three.

 _ **One ..**_

 _ **Two..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Three..!**_

Akali turns the knob with strength, in hand is a small grey ball that explodes with smoke. The time seems to stop as they surged though the door in which it is engulfed with smoke. The room inside is beyond cloaked in black air, several henchmen gasps on the sudden phenomena. Their weapons seemed to spark with blood, especially those floating blades that slice through the bodies of those Brotherhood. Shrieks of pain are the music of the said room, though the toddler is held at the corner. The smoke helps to obscure the vision, almost inappropriate for a toddler that has the possibility to see the scene in front of him.

And so the smoke recedes, in an instant of the dancer to cover the toddler's eyes. Tears quelled on the poor face of the boy, until it wrinkles further to break the cry that she had used of.

"No.. Shh shh, I'm here now! Akali is also here too!" Irelia tries to calm the toddler, tears flowing down through his stubby cheeks that drips on to his dirty shirt. "Let's go home, hm?"

With a slightest tug, the toddler is fastened on the chair. The toddler's arm is wrapped around with a rope. Looking at it, the rope is quite unfriendly, in fact, the rope is worn out and splintered. The toddler's skin is screaming in redness, probably a reason why he is crying nonstop; it has to be painful or worse, it inflicted gashes of wounds of his soft skin. Irelia grimaced on how these Brotherhood men handled her brother, she is struck on mercy because this innocent brother of hers is sitting here on the corner being tied up with a rope.

Irelia uses her blades to snap the ropes, leaving the kid unarmed and free. Before she could lift him up, Akali stops by and analyses the boy. She have seen the arm has slashes, the elbow part is in purple in which she deduce this as a clot. Poor boy.. She happens to feel remorsed seeing the innocent toddler having this kind of injury. And so is her medical instincts, she examines the elbow, grasping it gently to test functionality. Instantly, the baby boy screams and shrills a menacing cry. Therefore..

"Elbow's broken, epidermis is highly inflicted, blood stream got interrupted. He needs medical attention. ASAP." Akali flatly concluded, she huffed in exasperation as Irelia's brother is injured.

But then with the desire to get out of here is interrupted by a loud siren. Not just a siren, it is the police. Both of them managed to find a way out to check or should they say, to let the police know they were safe.

"Relia. Let me take a different route." Akali voiced out while they run, Irelia carefully give in to her movements as she held the injured boy on her arms. The dancer wonders why Akali would like to take a different route, and so she asks her about it. She learned that Akali doesn't want to be involved especially in this case that Irelia is targeted. Good point, but she feels bad. Who wouldn't be? Akali helped her infiltrate and rescue her brother. Not denying she even volunteered to help her.

And so Irelia told a shortcut to escape for the ninja, for her is to take the main exit. The ninja smirks before she departs, literally like a gesture to meet up somewhere. Irelia hastily located the main exit, the sounds clearing up while the red an blue lights swirl across the floor. Upon reaching the exit, the police halted their weapons, one officer commands to break in. One thing in mind is that few henchmen were captured, could be a warning sign there are more inside the building or escaped.

"Hey! You okay? Are you Irelia Xan?" The officer asks while he provides shade for the Xans as the whole area is brightened with lights.

"Yes she is! My children!" Behind those lights, a man in robe approaches. His eyes filled with worry, he immediately looks for his children and his face scowls as soon he has seen the toddler injured. "What happened to Ruu?!"

"Dad, we need to go to the hospital now!" Irelia interrupted, she gives the injured boy to her father carefully. The police suggested to leave the investigation to them, and contact an ambulance.

"The ambulance is on the way, sir."

"Yes yes. Thank you.." Lito sighs, trying to calm down in this situation. He carefully consoles his son as he is injured badly. "We will go to the hospital okay Ruu? Hm?"

"Mama! *sniff*" The boy cries again, he is trying to react on his injuries. "Sis sis.."

Irelia ends up watching, for sure she is quite in pity on how Ruu ends up like this. The guilt she has on her mind falls into a deep responsibility. She is supposedly targeted; she should be kidnapped, not her family. Despite of her thoughts, she feels her clairvoyance acting up again. On the trees away from the patrol lurks a figure. Spiky ponytail refers someone she used to know that wants attention. Irelia looks for that figure as it shows up each step she makes.

"You okay?" Akali worries, she shows up beside the trees. Her eyes shallows in red hue, meeting Irelia's.

"It's my fault. It didn't have to be Ruu. It should be me. I am targeted and I should be the one who is in this situation." Irelia laments, she ends up staring at the grass below on her feet. Akali sighs and brings up being a nurse for consoling again.

"What is done is done. Importantly, little kid is now safe and be hospitalized. Plus, those newbies are warned now. Look, few newbies are captured. Lame, isn't? They made a threat yet they ended up being captured." Akali walks forward, with her typical stoic gesture that everyone finds it too unapproachable. "Swear, I should be laughing on how they act so vulnerable. We killed them without breaking a sweat."

"Else if you aren't with me, I could paint their walls in splash of red." Irelia snickered.

"Hmph. How about those stupid gadgets? They even installed those yet it's already pointless." The ninja follows Irelia with a small laugh.

"Literally. I would've danced in front of the camera for them to see in their monitors that someone is dancing at the corner." Irelia makes a possibility, a joke rather as a fact. It made Akali laugh. It's funny if that actually happens.

"Yeah? Then they will send a horde to watch your performance."

"Bloody performance, yes."

Both of them exchanged tiny smiles and laughter. Humor can be quite hard to achieve, but their presence for each other is making it better. Few moments later, silence falls between them, except for that siren. Irelia makes a sigh, facing in front of the masked ninja. Her thoughts settled to make a gratitude for the ninja because of the help. Staring ahead, the face that is hidden behind that mask wants Irelia to unveil it before the ambulance comes.

"I probably should thank you. Really.." Irelia started, her face sincere under the moonlight.

"Of course, you should thank me." Akali closes her eyes and takes the gratitude. Standing with pride, she must've felt the feeling of impression from Irelia.

"I guess I'll forgive you from gawking at my _butt_ then." The dancer added, it sends coughs to the ninja who blushes furiously.

"Great. Why did you brought that up?" The ninja squinted. Hiding her face to conceal the blush that crawls under her skin.

"Why? It's crucial. Because I never had a friend who gawks at my butt even though I wear a spandex or anything." Irelia crosses her arms then she averted away.

"Seriously?" Akali twitched. "I am the first..?"

"Finally! You do admit you'd stared at my butt! See?" Irelia jumps, pointing her finger at her friend. Somewhat pleased that Akali made an accident for confession.

"I am not! Geez. You are in front of me, okay? It's obvious. Since why I got slipped by that." She muttered, avoiding her gaze which it provides another set of embarrassment.

"Well I guess it's fine. As long you are not a perv."

"Excuse me, what?" Akali's throat shivered from that statement. "You are allowing ME to stare at your _peach_?"

"Peach? What?" Nonetheless, that word is metaphorically in sense for something that is identical to her bottom anyway.

"I'll just make a metaphor for it to sound more appealing. I guess." Akali squirms as their conversation went up like this.

"Appealing.. Was it ripe or juicy? Those are the possibilities that may fall under your blunt metaphorical sense." Irelia could use that to shut down Akali. Well.. yes she did. Because her statement is literally going down to innuendos.

Akali stared at her for a moment to process, until she realizes that her _metaphorical sense_ is..

"I think I'll stick on the butt thing. I changed my mind." She blushes, in immediate change to remove her metaphor. "It sounds weird.."

"Yeah, weird. For someone who suggested to call my butt as a peach." Irelia has a glare that says suspicion. But the way Akali reasoned out that made her feel happy, literally because the ninja can even say things like this. With that discovery, she ends up having a small blush forming across her cheeks.

"So. Uh. You really are not that serious that you are allowing me to stare at your— you know what?"

"It can't be helped. In fact, you already did it anyway." Irelia shrugs off. "Like I said, as long you are not a perv."

"Are you kidding? As long you are not a perv?" Akali snickered at the end of her statement.

"Yeah, I am not really into telepathy that I can foresee what are you thinking as you stare at my butt. If so, I'm going to send you flying." A glare ends up staring Akali's soul once again.

"You think I'm that type of a person? Okay then." Akali huffed, nodding that she can't do that for something liberating for her friend just to satisfy whatever desire she has. "Why would I do that anyway?"

...

Wait.. In an instant, a flash of memory shows up her mind. It is that time where they were flying to locate the warehouse. She has this idea to look for something interesting instead of the surroundings, which it makes her drowsy. She remembers that part where she admires Irelia, from head to waist. Her eyes ended up seeing that spandex in which several questions in mind.

She remembers how she questions herself..

 _'_ _ **Will it feels like skin?'**_

That realization immediately strikes her that Irelia is definitely going to kill her that she _really did_ having thoughts about it.

"Yeah.. Not gonna happen, promise." Akali shrugs off to form a safest lie she can make. Irelia turns to be suspicious again but she instead trust Akali about it. _"Sorry Irelia, I lied. I really did about it. But only once.. Not gonna happen. I promise.."_

"Whatever. I forgive you." Irelia smiles. "Anyways.."

Ambulance came in that stops her, the siren is alarming but it made her feel better. This is probably the last chance she can give Akali the final moment for her gratitude.

"Promise me you're not gonna pull out." Irelia made a short notice, her foot drags her towards the ninja slowly.

"What do you mean?" Akali shuts for a moment because a hand is placed on her cheek dearly, grasping the shape of her cheek covered with a mask. The hand pulls the edge of the mask and drags it down, reaching the ninja's chin. Irelia's hand went back sliding her palm on the cheek before she stops.

Slowly, Irelia pushes her face directly towards the ninja. Her lips touched the softness of the ninja's lips that literally stops the time for a moment. Akali could only do is to make a short admiration on how Irelia can be this adorable under the light, those long eyelashes, firm eyebrows, soft lips.. anything that she can view on to her friend.. Friend. Is she a friend anymore?

She starts to enjoy this kind of kiss that she already starting to get use of, as her eyes gently shuts for her to feel the dancer's gratitude. She even counted how long this kiss is, and look what she have found, it exceeded on those 5 seconds she calls before.

Her heart beats faster, racing each pulse within. This made her grasp the dancer's body that forms a small embrace. Yet at seconds by, the dancer pulls out. Face still at inch in which it forces her to look at the ninja's closed eyes, watching it to open. Blue colors of her eyes blends up with those red crimson eyes, unwanted to look away for a moment.

She gives Akali a slight tease by pinching her cheek. Smiling for a while and halfway gazing at her. "You know, you don't have to _impress_ me." She continues to pinch the ninja. "After all, you had been impressing me."

Akali's eyes widened as a reaction. Of course, she is trying to impress Irelia lately with her stealth and killing skills, but this is too much.. In fact, this totally made her scream internally, squeal, and jump for joy.

"Hm.. I've been.. trying you know." The ninja muttered, still with gaze on to the dancer's.

"I know. And I know that you would." Irelia giggles for just second. "Like I've said. You had been doing the impressing act a lot. Probably you hardly notice it."

"Ah. Did I? Well.. How fool of me." Akali pouted, scratching her head as what reaction she could muster for.

"Glad you didn't pulled out."

"..Mm-Hm.."

"Worth it?"

"So much.."

And so their gazes break, Irelia masks the ninja back to make a conclusion for their moment. Before she could receive an alarming call from her father, she gives Akali a one final kiss on the mask. As for good night.

She watches the dancer exits the scene with her father, the ambulance rushes out and fumes away. The investigation still is ongoing and it might end up overnight. Akali could make a favor to the police for asking to use their number to call a taxi. Or she could make use of having a reason of involvement to the incident. Yet she chose to ask for a phone to call taxi. But the officer chose safety, instead of having Akali a permission, he suggested to make use of the public transportation. Wow, he even gave Akali money for commuting. He told her that there is a waiting shed for transport. The road is one of the busiest and so she can ride way herself home.

Akali makes a run for the road and waited on the shed, the buses are traversing indeed and she has to wait for a bus that operates at the direction where she is heading. While waiting, she somewhat felt the presence of her lips having a certain warmth. She touched her lip that sends a couple of moments she had shared with Irelia recently.. Which it gives her a smile she'll never forget.

"Best.. rescue mission, ever." She muttered before a bus stops for her.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _Phew, managed to finish this chapter using 5k words. owo_

 _About the butt thing, back at Chapter 11, remember that line where she took flight with Irelia, she made several questions as soon she wonders why Irelia wears a spandex xD Good memory you got there!_

 _And with those FLUFFS, so many of it! Friendships to romance is now turned on! OMG I'll admit that Akali x Irelia probably is my second tier ship UWU! And I am viewing how passionate that kiss was! How about you guys? How did you imagine that kiss? OwO *blush_

 _What can you say about this chapter? Cuz' literally, our characters are hinting something here! uwu.._

 _Best rescue mission indeed for our Rogue Ninja! *blushes_

 _Next chapter will be something! And so I forgot that the drama sequence might enter now.. Hmm.. Stay tuned! Not on Irelia's good ol' spandex okay? Else she might kill you. :D_


	14. Someone's Missing

_This chapter is a long one! Expect the entry of new characters! Slice of Life and short drama! Please enjoy!_

* * *

Another day has just begun to all citizens in Valoran, including people who works for the living, bustling cities, and entities whom takes living to the next level. The Institute still is the same as ever, with those trees that is planted in line provides shade, ambience and blossoms. Students are wandering the halls up to their designated classrooms. Though some students are almost non-human, they were respected by each other.

The bell rings, each student sits on their seats to start the supposedly 'boring' schedule of the day. One thing in mind is that Akali is not much a talker in school, except for some contacts and her _dance partner—_ Oops! She mean is a friend. In mind, the incident last night is indeed memorable, her focus got lost upon reminiscing that scene she has shared with Irelia. As she is about to remember that best scene..

"Jhomen Tethi."

...

"Miss Jhomen Tethi."

In an instant, she snapped her senses as she soon heard her family name. "Yeah?"

The professor sighs as he has found Akali is not listening to his lectures. He could give Akali a sort of preaching but he finds Akali threatening, of course she is an assassin and he avoids threats especially on to specialized students.

"Well.. I called you for something that will improve your reading comprehension." The professor started, he adjusted his glasses as he fiddles the pages.

"Yeah? What? Throw it at me." Akali dared, instead of approaching her professor nicely.

"U-uh.. Page 202. The story, _Name for Honor._ It's a short story of a female Ionian who strives for everything just for her to protect the honor of her beloved family." The professor stutters upon Akali has this deathly glare fixated on him. The story itself is quite promising, it all started when the girl fought the war just to seek vengeance for her deceased family. However, the conflict is that she is too young to understand what is happening to her world. And her odds change each time she bumps into certain faces and allegiance of her town. Akali reads the contents and answers whatever questions that the professor has thrown at her.

..Too shallow, yet the story makes her reminded Irelia. Speaking of Irelia..

"T-Thank you, Miss Jhomen Tethi.. It seems that your reading comprehension has increased!" Her classmates claps, subtle claps for positive students. The professor really acted so vulnerable, she could make pranks at him if he stays like that. He is about to say something but the bell rings. He sighs that the Literature class is over and the students are about to act rambunctious because of the next class, Physical Education.

"O-Okay class! Settle please.. First, get a partner and proceed to the fields!" The professor tries to calm them down, and it didn't worked out well. She stays for awhile to let the people do their thing, seeing those ninjas again totally ruins her day though that is what made her sit for awhile. She has seen Kayn and.. Zed, forming together as partners. Good riddance. The mage beside them got agitated a little, good thing she has seen Ahri. She heard that Syndra found Ahri as one who loves the same taste as her; talking about the thing called Star Guardians. That made the two quite acquainted.

But Akali has in mind settled on. She is looking for that person who sits at the back of the white-haired mage, and why the wall is the only thing that she can see? In other words, Irelia is..absent.

 _"...She is absent. Is she having her time at the hospital taking in charge of her brother?"_ She thought, her lips pressed together to express a certain emotion. It seems she will take this P.E class by herself.

* * *

 _At the fields.._

"Goal!" They screamed for successful entry of the ball hitting the net, they ran wild as a sign of victory. Ezreal made a backflip in which girls ended up squealing.

Though that is quite a feat, one student practice alone at the back side. Akali dribbles the ball with her foot, she reminds that time she used to drag Irelia here to practice dribbling. Sighing, she continues dribbling.

...

 _"I missed her already. Ugh. She is just at the hospital with her brother but why I miss her so much?"_ She thought while dribbling the soccer ball, the way she makes the practice is somewhat draining her energy left in her. She wanted to see Irelia bad. Maybe because of how she had been coping with Irelia and she is getting use of her. Or probably because.. she wanted to see Irelia watch her again because she learned last night that she had been impressing the dancer from her actions. The inner thought continues.

While she practices alone, she felt someone stops by and waved hi at her, looking at the direction that her eyes went straight to those fluffy tails that endlessly wag. That face of someone from her contacts.

"What's up? Why are you practicing alone?! You should call Kai'sa or Eve!"

"Eh. No. Don't mind me."

"Hmph! Here we go again, with that grumpy attitude."

"Ah. If that's the only thing that you can say, please leave me."

"Leave you after I got to know why are you having the deepest sentimental face in life." The girl crosses her arms with her set of golden eyes that screams a glare that Akali find unavoidable. "I felt so much energy from you, and I wanted to know why. As the leader of our group, I must understand my members' feelings."

Ahri, the leader of the so called group named, _K/DA_ ; probably the ambitious yet a worrywart. Akali is one of the members, she finds this group a new fresh start and will give her a new aura she never had before. Plus, her style is definitely giving the music produced in the group a punch for the modern taste.

"And you don't have to know." Akali voiced out with her typical stoic figure, she dribbles the ball on her knee up to her chest to catch it. It looks so professional as someone watches her.

"I don't have to know that you missed _**her**_." Ahri glared, in fact, for those who are in complete denial. For a someone as Ahri who is a Vastaya, she can _hear_ thoughts from people's emotions. Which this action brings Akali falls down the focus in her that the ball stops moving. Her face blushed from what Ahri has said.

"How did you—"

"Duh. I am not just a simple human okay?"

"You aren't a human."

"I am a half, and I'm doing everything to become as one.." Ahri got saddened but a little bit pleased from her desire to become a full fledged human. Few seconds by, Akali got quiet for a while before she snaps.

"Great. Now you know." Akali throws her arms in the air as a sign of giving up, ending up her blush continues to rise.

"Heh. Don't start a dare on me, Akali." Ahri winked, literally a good way to shut Akali down. "Why don't we talk about this after class? Bet you're going to whine that you don't like showing secrets."

It's not a bad idea to talk about it but, she knows Ahri is a type that keeps secrets depending on how it gives emotions. Maybe she could try telling that.. Or maybe just few ones.

"Fine.. But after my part-time shifts."

* * *

"So.. the transferee is making you interested.. hm?"

"N-Not like that. Well.. Kinda. Er—"

"Hm? I sense so many heartbeats now~"

"Ugh. Why am I sharing this with you."

They converse on the bench near the food park just few meters away from the food stand Akali works with while Ahri is eating fresh sashimi, the way she chew is sending so much delight on the fox. The softness of the flesh, the taste of the sea, all in one in a box.

"Ah. My god! You prepared so many goodies in a box! I want to take home some more!" Ahri put so much glee on the sashimi, humming while chewing is like a child asking for more good food. "Or maybe take some for Kai'sa and Eve! That will be delightful!"

"Suit yourself, because I just ended my shifts today. Go back tomorrow night if you want some." The ninja sighs.

"Hm. Kay then! You'll serve me okay! I want more mackerel sashimi, sushis, gyozas, and baby sardines!" Ahri ranted, her ears are perking from the way her glee shows.

"We don't serve baby sardines." Akali said, she snickered how it will make Ahri disappointed.

"Aw! Okay. I'll just stick with sashimis then!" She leaves Ahri alone for awhile to take some time eating those seafood she prepared. Seeing someone likes her food preparation kind of spices up her mood. Though, Ahri just wanted to know Akali's doubts for her to try consoling her group mate.

And so, as Ahri gulps the chewed food, she started to speak. "Irelia. Such lovely name.. She is a dancer, perfect for our group.. A transfer to our class. And you missed her. So bad that your performance is highly affected." Ahri hummed for the fact. She glanced at the ninja who she have caught averting herself. "And admit it, you're getting crazy upon thinking of her. Right?"

Akali facepalms until she rests her head on her lap, why it HAS to be detailed?! She couldn't feel nothing but to feel the rising emotion throughout her stomach. And this is a bad idea. For someone as Ahri, she immediately found that emotion in an instant from the ninja.

"Okay I get it. Hm.. Hmm..~" Ahri is smirking, her look is daring that Akali got an instant response.

"No! I mean— I.. ugh. Great. Fine..!" The ninja whined helplessly.

"Is that the reason why you missed her?" Ahri asks.

"Ah." Akali shivered from the blush, she knows that it is pointless to hide it because of Ahri's ability. Ahri's statement is one of the reason, but she has something in mind. "Well, I have guessed that she might be busy and it's probably me that I never had seen her being absent for once. We hang out.. and eat together, but.. the absence is making me feel uncertain."

"Maybe something's up?" Ahri gestures as if she is thinking something. "Have you tried contacting her family?"

"That would be troublesome."

"Gee.. just give it a try. Who knows? Gathering information will shed it's light on why she is absent today." Ahri is right, though that will quite work out for Akali since the Xans likes her a lot. And so with her few silence, Akali finally decided.

"I'll try."

* * *

 _Next day.._

Again.. Akali is getting worried, from her seat where her distance between Irelia is quite meters away, she have seen the wall again. The lone seat at the back is empty, as if a ghost is sitting behind the mage. She could feel tension in her that an appropriate need of knowing what Irelia's situation is.

Lunch has just started, and who wouldn't have thought that Ahri invited Akali miraculously. Other than Irelia herself, this is the second one that Akali got an invitation. Wow. There is no way she could decline on this as Ahri is going to be annoying if she didn't.

The fox woman drags Akali towards to the fields, a tree is standing there to give shade to whoever wants to rest under its leaves. There she has seen two people sitting on a picnic mat. Kai'sa, the main choreographer of the group, is waving at them while Evelynn, the most stunning diva, is reading some magazine featuring cars.

"I got her now. Geez." Ahri huffed some air and introduced Akali.

"Ah finally, the rogue is here. Did you bring some delightful tastes from sea?" Evelynn puts down her magazine and takes her hand, gesturing to Akali that she has to offer something.

"Don't have. Ahri just gobbled down the three boxes of 'tastes from sea' last night." Akali finished before she sits down on the mat.

"What a shame. I could have sworn those delicacies will fill my palate if ever you brought one." Evelynn shrugs off.

"Maybe we can have those delicacies, I may have heard from the curator of the class that we do have a long weekend." Kai'sa said, she opens her taken out food from the canteen. "Next week is the so-called Institute Homecomings for Alumni and it will held for three days after weekends. We do have a glorious rest day." The scent of Shuriman dish that one of her classmates suggested her for tryout, waffed her nose as a sign it needs to be ingested.

"Yes! We can hang out!" Ahri claps her hands to make it sound more cheerful.

"I do have shifts so.." Akali pouts. Her mates sighs on how the ninja can be this hard to bend for. Ahri has the feeling to break the ice engulfing Akali's emotions, probably wanting to shut her down again.

"Shifts? Or maybe it's about time you find out why she is in absence for you to solve your 'I miss her' disease." Ahri heard Akali coughed from her sitting. The ninja glared, as if she wanted to tie those tails around her mouth. The other two just left out wondering what does that mean.

"It seems Kai'sa and I are missing something here. Hm? Would you kindly explain this?" Evelynn starts, her face is indeed having the desire to know what's happening here.

"Yes. Was it something?" Kai'sa added, she takes her utensils ready for eating her dish. Akali facepalms so hard she wanted to cover this area with her shroud. So bad, she wanted to make a swift escape.

"We have a classmate and she is not attending class. Akali here wants to know why, but she doesn't want to contact her family because she finds it troublesome. The story ends." The fox made a somewhat detailed explanation. It's pretty acceptable since Ahri hid the fact she missed Irelia. Phew. That is a close one.

"How will you know if you don't try? Her family don't mind." Evelynn suggested. "It makes me interested why you know."

"Eve's right. Who knows what heavens happened to her if information is stale. Please do it, Akali." Kai'sa added, she beforehand focused on eating her lunch. "Even inside the Void. Information is important."

"Else, I might try gather info for you. Though, it's better to know in the dark—"

"No, thanks. I have the feeling you might stalk her." Akali halts Evelynn's suggestion. She admits that her group mates are helping her, in sense it leads into absurdity. Evelynn just got disappointed. Good for her.

"Hmph. If you still think it's troublesome, I am going to say that you miss—"

"Yeah, Shut. Up. Now." Good catch for Akali as she silenced Ahri who is about to spill the secret by shoving strands of ramen noodles to her mouth. To end this dangerous talk about secrets, Akali said she will do contacting her friend's family tomorrow since her day-off is every Wednesday. The whole K/DA crew eats lunch with small talks, laughter and sharing.

* * *

 _Wednesday: After Class_

Finally, the time has come for the after class session, which is going home or do some happy hour like strolling, playing and so much more. For Akali, it's different. In fact, she has to go to visit the Xans for her to find out what happened to her friend and also the little toddler. It's a shame for her to spend her day off like this, supposedly she could hang out with Irelia anywhere, anything.. It's her day off so, everything is free. But the dancer is not around, literally new for the ninja. Her mask hides a frown of Akali's face, only her eyes bring a strong impression to people, yet her expression is not..

How she missed Irelia, one thing is that her lips have a strong feeling of having Irelia's. It makes her cheeks warmed up a bit, almost making her to feel better. Good thing her mask hides her face, else it will be visible on how her face is in crimson now.

She stops by on a lane, consisting of shops and stores. Oh yeah, it reminds her. Ramen is on sale today and she must not miss it, else.. it will be a big POOF! from her sight. Gone for good. And so she takes a detour to the lane.

The lane has cobblestone path, each corner is clean with its three trash bins that segregates recyclables to biodegradable. Her stroll might end up having a nice window-shopping. Several shops are colorful that attracts shoppers, bustling stalls drags people for tryout, and cheerful negotiations.

While she strolls, there is a commotion at the stall near of a shopping center. No, it's likely three people putting a large bet on to something. Three men, shoving their faces on a large screen filled with soft plushies. They were playing a claw game arcade, and their faces burned with determination.

"Left.. LEFT!"

"Yes! There! Hit the button!"

"No! Bro! I can FEEL this is a fail! So let's move it a little!"

"Brother! Come on! Why!? It's okay! Why did you move?!"

"Wait!"

"... Button! Hit it!"

"Yes!"

They stare at the claw, descending on those plushies. Eyes locked on that particular metal in which it will bring the prize. Unfortunately, it clawed air instead of a soft delight. Too bad.

"Tsk! I am so unlucky man." The one, seems to be eldest, gives up.

"Maybe this game is not for us. Let's try that one! Er.. probably not. It only gives tickets instead of soft plushies." The second man suggested but he takes back the statement.

"How about we collect tickets, and exchange 'em?" The last man finally suggested the most obvious answer to their problem.

Akali stares at the three, they seem to be familiar in a way of physique. Looking back at the problem, they are trying to get plushies through with the use of arcade but they seem to be inexperienced.

Arcade.. Akali makes a thought of giving it a try for once, though she has a lot of time to kill. And those plushies seemed to be perfect for young ones. She has the feeling of winning one plushie for the little kid Ruu if ever she would meet him. And so, she navigates the facility and bought some couple of tokens. One thing that piques her is the throwing game next at the basketball game. However, the three men stops by at the basketball one, so she might glimpse them for sighting their faces.

Soon, the men plays the game with their excitement to score points for tickets. She catches them first before she could try her game. With one drop of coin, the throwing game is literally a dart game. She takes the darts and effortlessly makes bull's-eyes. Each bull's-eye makes an attractive sound for large points, and Akali is harvesting so much points on this game!

The game ended as Akali ran out of darts. And how the dart board ended up? The red dot is being occupied by 10 darts compressing each other, like what? Akali is the one who beats the highest scores of the game, counting flat **PERFECT.** As in, she scored without hitting any sides besides the red dot.

"Hmph." She smirked on how that falls so easy on her. And the prize is a hefty of tickets, the slot is likely vomiting with tickets! If only Irelia is here, she'll definitely say 'You're unbelievable.' as possible. That brings a smile to her face. She watches the tickets flowing and she heard a voice.

"Wow.. She's so amazing! Look at that bull's-eye! Poor dot!"

"All darts in the red dot. Sweet goddess.."

"Hey! You are great!" The man claps at her followed by the other two who keeps praising her. She takes the tickets that reaches down on the floor. Turning herself to show in front of the men.

The eldest one gasps, followed by the two. Their faces full of shock as they have seen the ninja. "Hey! You! Your.. Ms. Ms.." The man scratches his head as if he is remembering the girl's name.

"Wait! I have seen you! Wait.. where?" The other one added. He gestured to be thinking.

"Ah..er.. I do as well. Hm. You're..I have seen you with sis." The last one wonders, closing his eyes while tapping foot.

Akali stares at them like what the heck is going on. But as soon seconds came by, the three bursted, jumping from the realization with their fingers pointing at the ninja.

Altogether, they called. "You're KALI!" Their expression is somewhat hilarious as if they were acting comedically. "You are our _Princess's Friend_!"

Princess's Friend? Wait what? Don't tell her that these men are..

Irelia's brothers?

...

 _Few Moments Later.._

"Hey! Eat up! Our treat for our Princess's Friend!" The eldest places a tray of chicken nuggets, fries and matcha sundae for snack, they seemed to order some soda floats with a combination of chicken meals. The men invited Akali to eat at a restaurant that serves dishes mainly from chicken and they even have pizzas, the joint is named _Birdio's._ The staff is friendly, not all but the manager is attracting people especially children. He is a big guy with wings, called him a gargoyle. The costume he wears really is quirky that children admires, it also has a tag naming Galio on it.

Akali finds this troublesome yet kinda awkward since Irelia's brothers paid the bills. But this is nice. In fact, she can extract information from the brothers about Irelia.

The first man started, he introduced himself saying his name, Zelos Xan. The other also followed: Kai and Ohn. These three men in the Xan including the little toddler are the boys in the sibling tree, which it makes that Irelia grew up with four male siblings. It's hilarious to think that they are seeing Irelia as a princess since she is the only female that is being surrounded with protective brothers.

To start the conversation, Zelos is the one who spoke first. "So what brings you here? I heard from sis that you have some part-time jobs on time."

"Wednesdays are my day-off. I just happened to stop by here. I thought giving some time at the arcade will kill my time, and there you have seen me at the dart game." Akali explained in detail, she picks a nugget to give it dip on the sauce. Her unmasked face finally calls a good snack for her day.

"Speaking of arcades, thanks for the tickets! The large Poro plushie is enough for our little Ruu!" Ohn gives Akali the deepest gratitude he ever give.

"So you guys are playing arcade for the plushies just for the little kid?" Akali asks.

"Yes. Well.. We don't have gold for buying. Well.. er.. Honestly, our finances got halfway in turning into a huge problem because of our baby is in hospital." Kai doubted with that explanation.

"And us, being students in military. Our fees are mixing up to the hospital fees. So, that's the luck we have." Ohn added.

"Today, we are spending gold from our saved allowance. So it's okay!" Zelos puts up his glee to remove the tension. From that information, Akali's stomach churned as she was about to bite the nugget. She places it down without taking it back again.

"What's up?"

"I can't eat that."

"Why not?"

"It's too much. This is so troublesome. For someone like me to add up the fees."

"Hey! C'mon! You sound like Relia. Eat up! Don't mind it!" Zelos got stern out of the sudden. His face shapes up into a questionable seriousness. "Great. Why I have the feeling I am being yelled at?"

The two boys beside Zelos frowns deeply, Ohn is gripping the plushie tight while Kai is poking his chicken meal that is begging to taste it. Akali felt it as well, in fact, she felt that this situation has an invisible aura that screams at them. For a guy like Zelos, the eldest, he is the most protective one especially to his sister. And he felt bad in some way.

Now he sighs, his voice cracks up a bit. "I wish I'll be the one to do it. Not Relia."

"Zelos! Bro! Stop."

"Ohn, we should BE the ones who is working on it. Not for someone like Relia who is still learning and has a passion for her own dances." Zelos somewhat breakdowns but he suppressed his tears. He looks so pitiful in a way that everyone can take a cup of tears as well. "She is too stubborn. I hate it. She's bringing so much responsibility."

Akali is speechless. Everything is got to be making sense now, and seeing her family having such problem that affected some peers. This made her having the nugget to be ingested because of this. In fact, what she is feeling now is empathy..

"You know Kali? That's Relia's favorite. Cuz' she finds it affordable in a way it's cheap. Even though we have enough expenses." Kai chuckles from that story.

"Heh. Never knew she can be childish." The ninja makes a joke before she heard the crunch of the nugget. It's scrumptious.

"Childish in a way her mind is beating elders." Zelos added, huffing from that memory. "Y'know, I missed those baby days of her when she just runs around, practicing O-ma's techniques and dances on the neighborhood. Man! Those days!"

"Uh. Let me ask. What is she doing now?" Good question from Akali, who is about to eat the cold treat that gives frosty air.

"Hm. She said nothing. But I have seen her asking father if her books about _planes_ are still in the storage last time. I kinda spooked out upon hearing that because there is no way the Institute offers that subject. Only in profession courses." Ohn answered in fullest detail. That gives Akali a hint. But..

 _Why on earth Irelia needs those books?_

"That's all I need. Thank you." Akali smiles as soon she is about to finish the dessert. The Xans replied with a smile that made them embarrassed, one of them gasps upon knowing their meals are getting cold. Akali could just watch and let the time go.

And so after that snack, it's time for her to go. Before she departs, the Xans makes a good bye foreword. "We would like to invite you sometime and that time, we will bring Ruu! I bet he'll love that guy in the chicken suit!"

"Mm-hmm. Of course." Akali bows and smiles behind her mask.

"Oh yeah! Look after Relia, kay? See ya!" The Xans waved at her. Until the guys blended throughout the sea of people. Somehow, her feelings for Irelia is being tested. With the information, she could guess or find out what in the blazes is Irelia doing, and what do Zelos mean by she is stubborn. Plus, she needs books about planes? What does that mean? Yet, it is clear that Irelia is doing something for her family, that's why she is having absences. She has no idea if this makes her lonely or anything but, the idea of seeing Irelia for once is a must.

Of course, she hasn't yet forgotten about that kiss as well. Uh oh. Akali just blushed. Oh well. For sure that kiss is making her feel Irelia is right beside her all the time as if she is bringing Irelia every day. Thus this day is indeed long for her, she could crash down on the bed after buying those ramen sales as possible. Leaving this lane left so much memories already..

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _Such long ride! Phew! This is one heck of a chapter!_

 _I wonder what Irelia's agenda right now? Hmm.._

 _Plus! It seems the K/DA crew can smell Akali's... (special someone?) I made their grand entrance to this chapter since it supports Akali's possible contacts!_

 _Poor Akali, she missed Irelia so bad.. :( AND also Irelia's brothers!_

 _This chapter is in exchange of minor drama! The FLUFFS is almost there! I brought subtle heartfelt scenes that will fall for the flow of the mood of the characters!_

 _STAY TUNED for the next chapter!_


	15. Forlorn Opportunity

_The following chapter is a long ride. Please take your time reading and enjoy!_

* * *

 _ ***RING***_

 _Another day.._

 _Another day without her._

 _A shame. How I miss her. So bad._

End of class is literally again causing an uplifting scenes for students. Akali portrays them having so much positivity on their own shells. There is no way everyone is staying happy all the time, each people has burdens in which they just seal it for it not to express more problems. For her, it's inevitable. She felt her days were incomplete, almost bland like a human does. School, eat, work, sleep, the cycle continues. She already has included having fun in between of the cycle, but that sort of happiness is currently missing from her grasp.

She slumped on her chair like a sort of a sickly person. Her desire to stand up is not on for a moment. Few students already went out, even those ninjas she used to avoid as possible. The noise is receding until complete silence falls. She make herself left behind inside the class until the janitor comes in to clean the room.

Before she leaves, something calls for her in a moment. As she stood up, the lone chair at the back attracted her to come and stop by. This is Irelia's seat, and she has seen an imagery of the dancer's form sitting here. How she misses her so bad.. She missed that time she scuttled here just to drag her out for being partners in the soccer games. Her hand slips on the smooth wood, gliding her fingertips on the texture of the seat wishing Irelia is here.

Sigh.. It makes her depressed. But that's not the reason. Oh well.. Guess she could only do is to wait, but how long? Having thoughts of finding Irelia, Akali could only say that for an option.

Next, she stares at the window. It is beautiful. Scenery is fully viewed upon, blossoms fluttering alongside with the howling wind. She finds Irelia lucky on how she can view this easily by just a short glance.

Speaking of glancing, her eye caught something that flows throughout the wave of students walking on the path towards the gates. It's only a glimpse but it ended triggering Akali's senses. Again, this time she looked out on the window. She caught something..

Walking briskly, a hair flowing hits students. Squeezing the body for only to escape this sea of living students. One thing in mind that finally makes a realization.

Akali sworn she has seen a metallic hairclip that resembles like a crown, two vertical spike erecting forming like horns on the wearer..

Wait..

HOLD IT.

Her red eyes widened in full shock. Heartbeat pounds heavily inside her chest. The only word that springs out her clouded mind is.. _Irelia_.

She's not dreaming, right? Was it true? Irelia is that person? She shakes her head for her to wake up.. Ahead, the person continues to walk towards the gates..

"No. No. Way." Akali choked her voice as she opens the windows wide, hopping on the edge to make a jump. The action made an individual spooked janitor calls her to go down and dangerous but..

"HEY! DON'T—" The janitor screamed, he has seen Akali jumps off the window. Hurriedly, he caught the sight of a running girl who runs like a ninja. His heart jumped thinking she is committing something..

Akali bumps students along the way just for her to find that person. "Irelia—!" She keeps calling the person's name behind those breaths. Shoving, pushing people just for her to reach the gates as possible! Else she will regret this.

"Wait!" There at the gates, a taxi stops by and the Irelia hops in, she didn't catch Akali calling for her until the taxi started to move.

"Tsk! Ugh!" Akali growls for more. Her last step on the ground almost reached the taxi but it runs off. Irelia is there! How will she catch that taxi? Of course, running is not plausible since Thursday is literally one of the busiest day of the city. Parkour is probably a solution but.. It would be fun to mess with the police and the Sheriff of Piltover who part-times everyday on the streets for crimes.

She slightly panicked, her mind is messing with so many thoughts of loss because she missed this perfect opportunity. Alas, she keeps glancing and how on earth a solution is here in front of her?

At the side, a fancy red car is parked. The sounds of its engine charms every car maniac around on how it roars the road. Akali runs in haste, she knocks the doors at the back to give it an attention. With that knocking, the glass descended and perky ears are the first thing she have seen, plus with the tails.

A face having whiskers looks for Akali who probably has an agenda why she knocked. "Hey! Woah—! What are you doing?!" Ahri moves away as Akali jumps in to the window reaching the inside of the car. "Ow! What's with you?! You could have opened the door!"

"Eve! Slam the engine and follow that car!" Akali somewhat ordered in top priority. "Now, now, now!" She taps the car seat in which Evelynn sits on.

"Easy there Rogue, I am totally missing out something on why in the heavens you want me to rule the road?" Evelynn made a short glance at Akali, lowering the music from her car's sound system.

"Geez. Can you just—! You just stepped on my tail!" Ahri grimaced on the pain. She massages the affected area of her tail.

"Oh great, I am so in the same situation as Eve here." Kai'sa sighs.

"Enough of this chatting! Follow that car! I will miss it!" Akali persuaded further, as she kept her eyes on the moving taxi that is about to make a turn.

"Calm down! What's happening?! We have some things to do, okay?" Ahri bursted to find out what's going on.

"Yes, must car wash the soot out of my beautiful beast here.." Evelynn shrugs before she smirked on the space.

"Will visit at the mall to check on sales." Kai'sa added before her eyes went straight to the ninja's.

"Ugh! Because—" Akali shuts her eyes for a second before a certain shiver rings her spine. "Someone important is in there!"

"Someone important?" Kai'sa wonders.

"Oh? Really? Hm~?" Ahri stole a glance at the ninja who slumps on the seat.

" _Your important someone.._ huh..? Why? This makes it more interesting.. As if this ends in pursuit." Evelynn slightly teased. She pulls the gears and the steps on the pedal. The engine roars like thunder, giving a set of eyes on the red car.

"Don't hit brakes, and catch that taxi!" Akali added with her knowing Evelynn is going to bring the frenzy inside of her upon hearing it. The other two gasps as they were about to experience the wildest ride in their life.

"Great. Now she finally said it." Ahri fastened her seatbelts, rolling her eyes in disbelief. Kai'sa is just there, firming herself on the seat while gripping the handle.

"No turning back now." She slams the accelerator making the car zoom in speeds. This will be a long ride..

* * *

*VROOOM*

Damn, the sound of Evelynn's car is making any car aficionados end up drooling. It feels like they were flying as the car zoom in speeds. The driver is literally a master in driving in sense she can overtake pending cars on the way. Plus, the music inside the car is bringing up the heat. Didn't know Evelynn can also listen to hard rock genre.

As Eve enjoys the feeling of driving, she lowers the music and speaks. "Just who is this _important someone_? Are we preventing a wedding ceremony or what?"

"Wedding? You serious.." Akali slumped further. Hard to imagine someone is taking Irelia away from her, she feels so much hate from that. Of course! Irelia is not attending class, unseen from her vision, then she'd be hearing that Irelia is hiding something from her?

"Oh? Jealousy?" Ahri muttered loudly, admitting she reads Akali's thoughts.

"Someone's jealous? Oh this makes me think little Rogue here is growing up and has feelings for the _important someone_." Evelynn hummed, giggling on how fun it will be.

"You must be in _love._ Even in the Void, but that only for power." Kai'sa said that as if it's nothing.

"W-What? I'm—"An instant blush runs throughout her face, warming up her cheeks.

"Hmm?! HMMM?!" Ahri growled, but in a way of teasing Akali, she could sense Akali is being denial again.

"Just.. Oh my god. Shut up." Akali facepalms on her seat, squirming from the embarrassment.

"And don't you dare popping your smoke thing here. Gods. I don't want to glow in the dark yet." Evelynn sighs as she turns the wheel, the taxi is locked on her round glasses. However, that turn of her car makes her to realize something. The roads are wide, plus toll gates are present.

"Lovely. An expressway." Evelynn licks her lips for satisfaction.

"Oh no, don't you dare, it says: 'Speed Limit 60kph'." Ahri tenses up from the idea, and expressways are one of the things Eve loves. "Oh. No. No. Please." She have seen Evelynn places the gears into the fastest. The car starts slow then it surged throughout the wind, they'll be going to chased by the police if this continues.

"Yes. Oghnn.. So fast." Gods. The driver _moaned_ from the SPEED of the car. Ahri facepalms while gripping the handles.

"For the love of god. You even find that arousing?" Akali squinted, glaring at the mirror hanging on the front. She could catch Eve's face in satisfaction.

"I could sense thousands of thoughts from that, Eve.." Kai'sa chuckled nervously. Who on earth wouldn't? Evelynn is just dodging each Class A cars out of the way. Plus with the suggestive talk from the diva herself.

"It seems Kai'sa here follows me. Hm?" The driver laughs in a sort of seductive way.

As the others enjoys the small talk about the speed of the car, Ahri ends up wandering her eyes on the scenery behind the expressway is clean and.. having sightings of planes? Her ears' sensitive reactions sends information for her mind about a plane landing. She deduced a fact.

"So why the airport?" Ahri questions, giving the others an attention.

"Airport." Akali murmured. Something in mind takes a connection here, for sure an information she had learned from the Xan brothers might answer. She remembers the statement Zelos had said yesterday.

...Planes.

Irelia asked her father books about planes...

Is this making sense?

"Maybe.. visiting someone?" Kai'sa guessed.

"Or taking a flight somewhere?" Eve guessed as well. In fact, those statements were possible but.. what about the fact from those books Irelia needed?

"Planes huh?"Ahri reads Akali's thoughts again. "Perhaps she's studying about planes. That's my guess."

"Though your guess is plausible. And a fact." The ninja replied. Ahead, she have seen toll gates, after that will be the airport. The driver prepares the fee for the toll gate and waited. For sure she has something in mind..

Now it's their turn, the bars halted them. Eve opens the glass, her face is exposing for who's in charge of administrating the fees. "Keep the change." Eve gives a flying kiss to the guy, who is awestruck seeing a diva. The bars lifted, the car zoomed with its default speed. Soon, they have reached the airport. Wondering where Eve could park her car, she found one on the side. But someone is reversing on the said area, and so with her frustration, she drifted and parked flawlessly on the spot. Which it gives the girls inside a heart attack.

They exit the car with their faces turning into green, except for the ninja who turned to be fascinated instead of falling for it.

"Next time, don't do THAT." Ahri got her head turning around from that suave parking.

"How about no." Evelynn smirked, fiddling her keys to make a sound.

"And your _target_ is there." Kai'sa pointed. Hastily, the ninja runs to the said direction then hides behind the parked cars. She have seen the taxi opening, a girl in whom she have witnessed it is her _dance partner—_ friend. The other members followed Akali, and Evelynn finds this interesting.

"Hm? She is the _important someone.._ Never knew it's the said transferee."

"Shut. Up."

"She looks presentable.. She's meeting someone?"

"...tsk."

"Nice body for a dancer.. Is this one of your favorites on her?"

Akali had enough of Evelynn's teasing. It brings so much embarrassment. Gods.. Why it has to be—

"Wait." She has seen Irelia entered the airport. Which is the worst for infiltrating, the airport has loads of security cams inside, probably the most annoying on the part.

"I can sense you will go after her." Kai'sa said, staring at the dancer who just entered. The ninja could think otherwise but Ahri suggested to proceed. Who knows? They might see Irelia's agenda there with their two eyes.

And so they went, security inspection and so on and so forth. One thing in mind is their popularity. Good thing Ahri brought shades for hiding their faces, except for Akali who rejected the offer since it will make her a sort of a burglar with her green mask.

The airport is busy, some foreigners seen were flocking from their arrival. Most people fall in line to the domestic lane for transportation around some parts of Valoran, could be the reason why the roads are busy as well.

So, after the sightseeing, Kai'sa caught the glimpse of Irelia going to the section where no one goes. This will be the time stealth comes in. Akali leads the way, the other three follows though Evelynn turned invisible in an instant.

"We are not allowed to be here." Kai'sa pointedthe sign above the wall saying **STAFF ONLY: CARGO LINER.**

"Cargos. She's assigned to cargo planes?" The fox woman whispered. Her tails wagging for neutral reaction.

"That seemed to be plentiful. Cargo planes travel around the world." Kai'sa added for more knowledge. Akali could only think that Irelia is assigned to some work on planes. She just can't believe Irelia; the dancer, knows stuff about planes. Wait.. She remembered Irelia calling herself as a Private Aviator once. Probably, Irelia would navigate plane, that is her assumption.

While they could see what's inside the room for staffs, they felt an aura in which Evelynn is the only one who could do it. Such aura that gives anyone a charm. Ahri felt it well since she can feel any sorts of magic. The fox leads the way where some of the diva's magic left a trail. There are stairs at the side where that staff room is in which they didn't noticed before. Down they went until they have seen the diva, poking her face on the glass.

Ahri sneaks and poked the diva who is humming like she is having so much interest on. The diva glances from the poke, giving the three a short notice. "Oh. It seems you three missing how the Rogue one's _important someone_ looks great."

The diva gestures to look further on the glass. They have seen Irelia, wearing a tank top, brown pants and has ponytail. She is fixing a plane.

...

"You're kidding me." Akali murmured as her final reaction.

"That's the only thing you can say? She looks so.. So.. different. Let's say, _hot._ " Eve stated. A slight tease on the ninja's assumptions.

"Seriously? _Hot_ ? You kidding me." Akali could feel her cheeks slightly burn.

"Hm.. Let's see. Tank top, ponytail, nice curves, brown pants. A dancer like me. Fixing a plane. She looks fascinating since most men accept jobs like that than women. I assume she operates planes as well." Kai'sa made a detail to support Evelynn's but in a way of admiring her attire. "Hm. I wish I could do something like what she does. She is very reliable."

"Here." Ahri said as she throws a small towel at the ninja. Akali asks what is this for. "Duh? Your _important someone_ is sweating! Go and wipe her!"

"You three just—! Never mind. And where did you get this?" Akali should scream. Scream on how her contacts are giving her so many things that'll embarrass her.

"Maybe not. Leave her sweating to make her more _hotter._ " Evelynn snickered, soon she licks her lips to further the tease. "I didn't know a so-called Rogue ninja has a _thing_ for this."

"I am not! Oh god." Akali shakes her head, until the area got covered with smoke. And for what Evelynn had said before, she somewhat turned into a silhouette in exchange of giving her round glasses glow. Afterwards, the ninja is out of sight.

"Goodness. I told her NOT to play those smoke things."

"We should get out of here, else security personnel would come here."

"Don't worry, she's outside. I sense her already."

* * *

Akali leans against the fancy red car of Evelynn. Her arms crossing as a sign she is idling for something she makes a thought about on what she has learned. Irelia is having a job on planes. How on earth is this possible? It seems Zelos is correct, Irelia is taking so much responsibility.

Another thing set her mind is to find why Irelia did this. A reason for something that helps her family because her brother is in the hospital. And another thing..

"Why did you keep this for yourself? You could have told me about this.." Akali muttered deeply as she can feel emotional from the behalf of it.

"She has a reason." Akali glances and have seen tails, Ahri comes alone without the two. She asks where they are, finding out Kai'sa and Evelynn have seen a souvenir store for foreigners inside the airport, thus they went there to shop for awhile.

"Mm.. Okie."

"...You know, why don't you call her?" Ahri suggested, she leans against the car as well to join with the ninja.

"Call?" Akali felt tired, as if she wanted to go home but.. she still has her shifts later.

"You're kidding." Ahri glared. "What happened to the smartphone that I'd given you last month?"

"Ain't using it. But just once." Akali admitted, though the last time she used it is from that call of Irelia's grandmother.

"Are you serious?" She sighs. "Oh well, it's your phone and I am not in charge in case you broke or lost it." Shrugging, she could make a small talk for her to open Akali's feelings. Literally, the ninja is different from how she used to. In fact, she can see Akali has changed.

"Hey." Ahri started, the ninja makes a short glance to notice. "Tell me Akali."

The fox faces in front of the ninja, adjusting herself to see the full view of her face. _"Are you lonely?"_

The question rises a lot of emotions to the ninja, for sure she has an answer for this. It seems easy but Ahri is right. What is she feeling right now is loneliness.. right?

But then she can't answer it, she wonders why. Only herself can answer such rhetorical question that serves her emotions. This left Ahri hanging, few minutes have passed and Akali didn't answered. The only thing she can do is to give the ninja a comforting hug, just pulling her head to rest it against her shoulder; the tails wrap the ninja warmly to ease the seeping frustration of Akali's emotions. Ahri feels that her question really hits the ninja down to her mind. And it seems to be a _yes.._

They heard keys clanking coming towards them, and Evelynn felt the tension. She pass on giving sorts of teasing because her subject is not much good for giving such thing. And so Kai'sa tried to cheer up the ninja by giving her a bag of spicy ramen noodles. It gave Akali a smile behind the mask but eventually it subsided. They drove away the airport silent, with Evelynn's slow driving miraculously entered the scene.

* * *

She unlocks the door and proceeds to her apartment. Lights turning on as it illuminated a comfortable living room. Good thing she was treated by the members for dinner, and how come Evelynn chose a prestigious restaurant. It will be nice if she had eaten on Birdio's, just like yesterday. Her shifts ended and that pulls a load of crap to her energy, as if she wanted to throw herself in a nice warm water.

After showering, she wears a tank top that exposes her dragon tattoo in which no one has yet to witness. But her tattoo runs a little bit on her shoulders so it may have the possibility to be seen. Oh yes.. besides of tank top, a glimpse of a named Shuriken pajamas is folded neatly on the closet. Remembering those times she had a sleepover at Irelia's house, kind of bringing a smile to her face a little. She could give it a try and see it for herself. It's a shame that Irelia wouldn't see this time she finally wore this cute pajamas she always wanted to see.

Somewhat tired, she turned off the lights of her room and finished preparing her bed. Darkness finally entered the room in which the light outside is the only source, she lays down on the bed and lamented for awhile. This day is full of discovery, such thing happened to her as she found out Irelia's work. She could worry but her frustration set on why Irelia kept silent after the kidnapping incident. Sighing, she could just close her eyes.

.

.

A light struck above her eyes made her wonder. At the desk is her phone that Ahri gave. It is lit up, a screen just shows its contents. The ninja takes the phone and see. Her eyes got a shock to see a load of notifications that overlaps her phone screen: 8 messages unread, 2 missed calls, and a message from the number naming _Foxy._

"What the hell?" Akali would want to check the rest of those unread messages but she is piqued on the Foxy's message. "Who's Foxy?"

She taps the message and a long message awaits her.

...

 _9: 46 P.M_

 _Hello Akali. I know you have the FEELING that you'll be asking who am I, geez. Remember I inputted my number to your phone before I gave it to you? Can you just make use of the phone._

 _Anyways. Have you tried calling her? Or try leaving her a message about her reason, or anything._

 _Don't worry, if anything happens, I'll patch you up. And DON'T mind Eve's teasing kay? That woman never gets tired of seeing 'lovely birds' mingle._

...

It's Ahri, oh well. Plus, the fact her contact name is indicating a flashy name. It's just a notice, and how is she going to reply on this if the person herself is _'sociable' ._ Literally, it MIGHT end up having Ahri disrupt her sleep. Akali got piqued her interest on the other notifications, this is quite a lot..

And so. She taps the screen..

"What?" Her eyes ran across the screen. 8 messages unread from an _unknown number._ Who on earth is this? It almost fills her inbox for that untouched mails. She quickly taps the first mail from the below.

She reads the contents and..

Her heart. It skips so much that her airways clogged for awhile. She can't breathe as each word imprints her mind. Scrolling down, reading every single word which could be a trigger point for the ninja's emotions.

...

 _Monday - April 20, 9:38 A. M._

 _Hello! It's me! Give it a guess?_

 _Too bad, I can't attend classes today. I applied a fitting work at the airport for more income expenses so, in case of projects or the anything, tell me okay?_

 _..._

She taps another for reading. She wanted to read all of it without missing any word. Akali felt so in tense from those words that brings out an imagery of.. _her,_ saying those things out of imagination. As if— she hears the person who wrote these unread mails..

...

 _Monday - April 20, 12:29 P.M._

 _It's lunch! Hope you'll eat nice instead of those ramen. Wish I could eat along with you. I am having Chicken Egg bowl now, would you like some? Just kidding! Please message me back!_

 _..._

 _Tuesday, April 21, 9: 25 A. M._

 _Hi Kali, are you free this day? I want to call if it's okay._

 _..._

 _Tuesday, April 21, 9: 30 A. M._

 _I guess you are busy, well I just want to hear you for once. Can you call me instead? But I am turning my phone off after this. Hope you'd read this._

...

Akali reads the others while her hands shaking, not for something like this but guilt. Finding her way to surpress this rising emotion makes her heart to bleed, this sender is far more important and reluctantly it sends messages depending on the time. Every morning, lunch, simple as that. It's a cycle. The sender talks about how her day went, her lunch theme, and some random things. And what it makes her feel the wound deepen is that the sender had _tried_ to call her. Unfortunately, she missed it, and she just go for those mails that are left to read.

...

 _Wednesday, April 22, 9:12 A. M._

 _Nice morning, isn't it? Tomorrow, I will be visiting the Institute for a Letter of Absence. I can't wait to meet you!_

 _..._

 _Wednesday, April 22, 12: 24 P. M._

 _Hi Kali, it's lunch again. Which do you prefer? Plain? or Spicy? Give it a guess? Please reply!_

 _..._

 _Wednesday, April 22, 5: 45 P.M._

 _It's your day-off right? It will be nice if i call you. Okay? Let's talk, please? It's free time and I hope you'll pick up! You better be._

...

After that, the sender didn't send anymore. Akali reads the second before the last mail. Great.. Now her eyes sting, having a certain flow that threatens her eyes to moist. She feel the worst, and why?

"Stupid. Why I am. So. Stupid." She started, voice cracks as the emotion has reached her heart. "Idiot. I'm letting herself look forward for such thing like this opportunity to talk. I missed EVERYTHING." Akali gritted her teeth, mind having thoughts of throwing the phone away and ignore everything. But that last message, the latest one totally breaks her troubled heart.

...

 _8: 46 P.M._

 _Akali, you did a great job this day. Hope i would do the same, because this night will be my schedule for flight, leaving Valoran, aviation for the shipments._

 _Honestly, i missed you, so much. Wish i could hear you._

...

Small tears seep out from her eyes. This is unbearable to resist such overflowing emotion that the sender portrayed. Alas, her mind tells her that she is too late. "Irelia. You. You already KNOW that I am NOT replying yet you keep on sending me stupid messages. You keep sending but I'm ignoring all of it. You KEEP— Ugh. What's wrong with you..!?" Gripping her phone, she quickly taps the phone touch screen keys. A reply is the only thing she can do this time for letting Irelia know. She wanted to apologize on how she ignored those heartfelt messages. And that missed calls.

...

 _Why are you sending me messages? What is WRONG with you? I've been ignoring you yet you keep sending. I think I am not going to forgive you from what you have done to me. You_

 _...!_

The phone suddenly vibrated while she types her doubts for sending, with a foreboding ringtone mixing in electronic and string instruments. It gives any listeners the solitude on how the music packs a punch for those who loves modernized Ionian music. The screen shows an unknown number, the same as from the sender of those messages. Akali quickly accepted the call, and hell— her heart races steadily. She wants to caller to speak first, so she remained silent.

 _ **"Hello, Kali?"**_

"..Relia." Akali pressed her lips and focuses hearing the voice of her awaited person.

 _ **"It's okay. I'm so happy that you finally pick up the call. I.. I've been waiting for you."**_

"..." The ninja remained silent. In fact, she wanted to let Irelia know that she waited the most. "You're. You're waiting for me? Yeah. But did you know that I AM waiting for you most of the damn time?"

 _ **"Akali—"**_

"You know what? It's my turn to hate you. I hate your attitude of being stubborn and secretive that YOU didn't even told me about you leaving with a job. You should have told me, everything. BEFORE I found out your agenda from your brothers." Akali started to express her anger.

 _ **"I know! I should have told you if YOU picked up my calls in the first place! "**_ It's Irelia's turn to show frustration behind the phone. _ **"I am wondering why are you not answering me. My messages. My calls.. I don't care if you THINK of it as stupid. You should be grateful that I'm still sending you even though YOU'RE ignoring it. Else, I might give up. Sending you further."**_

Never felt this is the first time she is being scolded and got shut down from a debate. Which is far more worst is Irelia not giving her messages, and that will dries her patience. And Irelia is right.. She should be grateful. Though she ignores every messages, still, Irelia is wholeheartedly checking her up.

Akali lowers her head down, slumping a little on the bed. Suppressing her tears is tough since she doesn't want to let Irelia hear it. "Ugh. I-I know.. I am.. I am— I don't know. I just DON'T know anymore why I am so frustrated about this. It's your fault that I am feeling like this. And I hate it. So much."

Irelia went silent for awhile before she whispered to the phone. The words she ended up being speechless echoes her troubles. _ **"Are you lonely? Akali? Please.. tell me."**_

The ninja heard it well, though she heard that sentence from Ahri today that left her without any trace of answering. Yet, this brings her to outburst. She remembered the days when Irelia is not around, she has no one to talk to before her groupmates entered the scene, and her day-off; in which her free time ends up nothing. All of it. She must tell those things that made her hate Irelia.

"Lonely? Of course I am LONELY as hell! You missed classes, I should be practicing soccer with you! I should be eating ramen with you! My day-off would be nice but YOU aren't there! Do you THINK I am not gonna be lonely from that?! Even YOU didn't told me that you work at the airport with your aviator thing! How can I be not lonely from that? AND I am getting CRAZY that I'm thinking that you are with me all the time just to distract ME on how I missed you so much!" Akali's tears flows endlessly across her cheeks. She is trying her best to cry silently but though it makes her emotions inside her to burst, making it hurt further. She even pulls out the phone away from her ear, just to take a sniff from her tears that clogs her nose.

 _ **"You know.. I. I.. wish I could.. hug you right now. As in.. right now."**_ Irelia's voice turns into a sullen weep. _"_ _ **I want to hug you. Akali. I want to—"**_ The dancer sniffed behind the line, sounds of weeping are heared. _**"..hug you."**_

"Stop. Irelia.. Please. I.. I—" The ninja sniffed, her tears are dripping down to her clothes. And so she ended crying, face covered by the other hand while she grips the phone tightly against her ear. Though she cries in silent, her sniffing is the sound of loneliness that has been expressed.

And so does Irelia as well..

 _ **"Attention to all staff members, please proceed to the station for flight preparation."**_ The intercom makes an announcement heard behind the line, the airport is still on operation with Irelia working for the flight.

The ninja stops as soon she heard that, she also heard Irelia gasp from the notice.

 _ **"A-Ah.. It's time for me to go. I must not be.. late."**_

"Wait. W-Wait.. You're leaving.. already?" Akali asks in a deep sense of showing how she wants to talk more. A new feeling sprouts. Akali feels it. And it's called loss. "Wait. Don't. Go yet.."

 _ **"I.. can't."**_

"Why not? I know it's.. important but..you—"

 _"_ _ **You..?"**_

"You're going to leave me again. You're going.. to—!"

 _ **"I am NOT leaving you."**_

"But you are.." The ninja started to burst her tears again. She helplessly whined that Irelia is going to make her wait again. "I am going to miss you.. again."

 _ **" I am. NOT. Leaving you."**_ The dancer sternly interjected.

"No.. You are. You are going to leave.. I am going to miss you again." The ninja repeated the same words all over. She just can't accept it.

 _ **"Akali..You are not the only one who feels of missing someone. Remember that.."**_

"I know.."

 _ **"What about me? Do you think I am sending you messages for nothing? It means so much for me. But.. you ignored all of it. It's hurting me.. How much that pains me for someone I used to.. used to.. share so many.. is ignoring my words."**_

"That..I— I.." Akali suddenly felt guilty.

 _ **"I should BE the one who misses you a lot. Not you! For someone like you, you shouldn't be missing like I am not going home anymore. Because I KNOW you can live without anything."**_ Irelia expresses her thoughts in which it follows a strong stream of tears. _**"You changed.. so much. You can.. miss someone already."**_

...

The ninja didn't replied before that because all of Irelia's concerns are true. She can't deny that she really can feel to miss someone..

"I— It's.. because she.. is special.. to me." Akali murmured, another batch of tears start to flow. "I-I don't know anymore if she is my friend.. I am so confused, Irelia.. I-It's your fault. Your fault that I feel this way.."

 _ **"Akali.."**_

"I-I am.. starting to think you are not.. a friend anymore. Those times you dragged me to something new.. Those times you shared me stories.. That time you.. you.. k-kissed me.." She somewhat blushed from the statement. Though, she has no idea she is already confessing to Irelia. "Ugh. Tsk.. I don't know."

 _ **"H-huh.. Well.. Is kissing you makes you think of something new?"**_

"I mean.. You shouldn't have done it.. It drove me crazy.. a little.." Akali turns bashful, sniffing a bit though her tears are almost dry.

 _ **"Define crazy.."**_

"I— uh.. I am.. I can't think very well, I'm losing my focus.. I can't stop thinking of you. And—.." Akali suddenly realized something. She IS confessing! Instantly, she shakes her mind and stops it as possible. "God.. No..! No, I mean.."

But instead of giving a comeback from Akali's sudden confession, Irelia giggles behind the line. The shed of tears vanished as the conversation turned into this. _**"Hey.. Akali. Do you like me?"**_

Hold it.. Wait, did Irelia just—

"Uhm.." Her heart races in speed like the speed of Evelynn's driving. Uncomfortable in sense of confessions like this.

 _ **"Or perhaps a kiss will start you to like me further?"**_

"What? NO! I am not—! Ugh." Akali blushes in full crimson red, cheeks starts to warm her skin that grows uncomfortable.

 _ **"Hmm?"**_

"M-Maybe.. I quite.. e-enjoyed it.. so.." Oh gods this is embarrassing for Akali! She grabs her pillow and buried her face there.

 _ **"Too honest.. You are unbelievable."**_ Irelia giggles in a sweetest way. _**"Maybe. At the mask, for something that you are honest with me.."**_ Highlight the fact Irelia wishes to _kiss_ her.

"You.. will? Huh?" Akali stops crying, she sniffs the tear residue inside her nose.

 _ **"Are you looking forward to it?"**_

"I-I..No! I mean.. Um.." Another change of heart happen to the ninja, her tears ended a mixture of her cheeks reddening. "I— Uh.. I am.." She even faked a sniff to make it sound innocent.

 _ **"Looking forward. So you better come back home, 'kay? Was it like that?"**_ Irelia finishes the statement for Akali.

"Hey. No—! I'm.. I'm not like that." Akali pouted. "And you tried to tease me while I am in a verge of waterworks. You're one of a ridiculous woman I've ever met."

 _ **"It seems I am. I am a Private Aviator and a dancer. Though, it's really.. time for me to go."**_

"Wait. Wait for a moment.. I— ugh.. know that your work can't be helped.. I wanna know when will you go home?" The ninja immediately asks.

 _ **"After 3 days. Then I'll be back doing deliveries around Valoran! It's like, I do have a part-time shift as well."**_

"That's nice.." Akali sworn she felt happy to hear that. The pain before washes out, down on the drains. "So.. ugh. I want to.. say something before you leave.."

 _ **"Hm? Say something? Hehe.. What is it?"**_ Irelia giggles behind the line.

"Well.. uh. Don't laugh.. okay? Um." Her heart beats faster, she makes a thought for what things she will say to Irelia..

 _"I lo— No. No! Hell. Where on earth did THAT came from?! N-Not.. yet.. No."_ Akali shakes her head, AND blushing. But.. Maybe. Well because her feelings for Irelia started to turn.

"Oookay.. Here we go.." Akali blushes deep, and she uses her other free hand to cover her face as a substitute of her mask.

 _ **"Yeah?"**_

"Well.. uh. B—Be careful.. be careful out there. Kay?"

 _ **"Mm-hmm. Yes.."**_

"Don't do anything stupid out there. Okay?"

 _ **"Uh-huh.."**_ Irelia is in fact, smiling behind the line.

"Eat up well. Okay?"

 _ **"Yep.."**_

"Come back.. home safely.. Okay?"

 _ **"Of course."**_ Irelia made a short giggle, sighing on how Akali turned into a worrywart.

"Well.. Let's.. Let's hang out, after this.. Okay?"Akali squirms out from the blushing. Still her hand is covering her mouth, likely her embarrassed face is almost exposed.

 _ **"Sure thing.."**_

"And.. uh. Take.. take care. Okay?"

 _ **"Mm-Hmm.. Yes Ma'am Jhomen Tethi."**_

"Wha— How did you know my family name?" Akali inquires, she happens to take a surprise as Irelia called her family name. In class, she was called Akali, the first she heard someone calling it came from her professor last Monday.

 _ **"Hmm.. I got your name along with your number. I asked from the hospital that you'd been working at!"**_ The dancer answers in full glee.

"Hmph. You got a nice way to sneak up on people huh..?" She smirked. "Well.. Here's my last."

Irelia hummed for the last time she will hear Akali's voice. She patiently waited for the ninja to say her foreword.

"Well.. I. I-I'll be waiting for you. So.. come back home.. Okay?" The blush returns in full red, literally embarrassed since she never had said this before.

 _ **"Of course. And I promise.. Ah! By the way, plain or spicy?"**_ What's this? Irelia asks her flavors, probably for something that'll bring.. A smile enters her sheepish face as soon she answers.

"Spicy." Akali probably felt excited upon the fact Irelia is going to take a plan for something to her.

 _ **"Noted.. Hehe. Annnnnd, my last message would be is this. Think of me in case you get lonely. Okay?"**_

"Always. Until I got crazy thinking of you."

 _ **"Really.."**_ Irelia giggled but in a way of reacting her blush. _**"I'll be sending something for you after this call. Be surprised and don't laugh okay? I really have to go, Akali."**_

"Oh? You will? ( _I wonder what it is.._ )"

 _ **"I am so happy I finally got to talk with you.. I promise I'll come home safely and the spicy souvenir for you! I'll bring some things for my family as well. Please take care of Ruu, Okay? In case.. I want you to nurse him. Choosing you."**_ They heard an intercom announcing again for the notice, which is crucial for any staffs working. _**"Time to go, Kali.."**_

"Mm.. Yes. I will."

 _ **"Good night, Akali.."**_

"Good night, Irelia.."

And so, she heard a long beep.. She sighs in deep satisfaction as she finally take a chance to talk to her.. Further against her bed is her body resting on the soft cushion, sheets rustles from the friction to amplify the sounds of sleep. Sleep.. She doesn't know if she can after the short drama she had with Irelia on how she misses her badly. But it crept a smile, washing her swollen eyes to glimmer it with hope. Soon, her phone vibrates and a message pops. Irelia sends message with an image attachment.

The message shows a picture of Irelia sitting comfortably inside the cockpit; the picture is likely taken with a secondary person, it seems Irelia asked a staff to take a picture of her because of the presences of staff workers on the plane she'll be piloting. She can see those terminals, buttons of the plane in which she helplessly wonder because she has NO idea what are those. As for the face.. Irelia is smiling so sweet at her. She wears a brown aviator suit with a cap having a set of goggles attached on it. Below the message, she reads each word that literally uplifted her mood.

...

 _I'm about to take off! Of course, this is my last message for you. Phones are not allowed while in flight since it disturbs signals.. But don't worry! This picture serves your charm! In case that you need me, look at the picture, okay? I'll be there for you._

 _Good night, Akali_

...

What she felt is a growing attachment to Irelia, an emotion that she never felt before enters her life that'll change her. Irelia is right that the lovely picture really drives away the doubts inside Akali, and to make it longer, she saves the picture instantly.

She could use this as a wallpaper. Oh wait. No. It's exposing, plus if ever her contacts see this surely would wonder. Take note, specifically mentioning her K/DA members and hospital friends. Oh yes, even Ahri. Heck.. That will flip her out if Ahri might see it.

Ah.. Great. This picture is so adorable. She could sleep along with it. And it made her had grown fond for Irelia.

Wait.

..Did she? Did she just admits she had grown a blooming fond to her?

"Ah.." Akali grips the sheets of her bed, she would like to stop her heart beating so damn fast in any rate. But it keeps racing that ends her breathless.

"It seems Kai'sa is right.." She shifted her position as her body faces the space between the ceiling. Laying her back firmly while she covers her eyes with her elbow.

"I think.. I think I'm in _love._ " Thus her heart continues to beat while she is trying her best to collect sleep. Who she may be kidding that she HAS a long day for school tomorrow. Though it should be expected since the students will be having a long weekend. "Oh God.. I am in love with her now.." It turned out her night is going to be restless for her. The fact she ends up staring at the monitor, admiring the photo shown brightly on the screen. Having herself fight the rising emotion in which she is completely defeated by this thing called _attachment._ The emotion turns into something that marks her heart in the fullest grown of fondness to the person she had once beaten on the ball game in the beginning.

Thus, Akali definitely will start cherishing this whole new emotion that has been unlocked inside her cold heart.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _Such long chapter! I'm sorry that this took so long as I expected._

 _Now the story has revealed an emotion that adds Akali's attitude! In which she finds it new and difficult to resist! UwU_

 _Annnd.. The short drama totally activated the sentiment inside me. I wish Irelia comes home ASAP! Sorry for the feels train guys.. T^T_

 _Now with those FLUFFS and drama, what can you say about this heartwarming chapter?_

 _T-T Heck.. I feel bad for Akali. Well of course! The drama is lifted with more FLUFFS! The climax has reached the point for solving Akali's doubts. Probably.. I don't know If I did the good writing well.._

 _-w- Cuz.. I stayed up late for this ! My passion to finish this story is really in priority and I feel bad for some of my stories left behind. But yeah, I promised that I'll finish it!_

 _I will do my best to update the next chapter which is the same old day for Akali but with a turn!_

 _Stay tuned!_

 _PS: Akali's ringtone is her login theme in game!_


	16. The Beginning of Her Feelings

Finally. Escaped from the classroom in which her possible contacts might drag her away from solitude. As the ring bells that tells the whole Institute lunch is in. She went straight to the rooftop, however, she found that there is a maintenance crew up there fixing pipes. How unfortunate. One thing in mind that Akali has a possible solution for her lunch and that place is settled in a secluded table resting near the dense trees of the backyard. It is located near the gardens where a nature-lover named Zyra is usually seen, taking a usual check on the garden every morning and after class under the Environment Committee.

Since the said committee will be in duty after class, she decided to go there for her solitude. Her bag's strap resting on her shoulders that may contain her things and her delightful lunch. Of course, for someone as Akali, ramen is always her top main course.

How absurd that she even brought a thermos for her ramen cravings or anything that requires hot water. She pours the hot liquid to the large ramen cup filled with seasonings, toppings, and it's notorious instant noodles. The contents finally started to stir, melting each ingredient that oozes the flavors through the softening noodles. Closing the lid is the last process, which it slowly cooks the ramen from the heat. Though this takes couple of minutes to cook, still it ends her drooling from the scent of its flavor.

While waiting for the ramen to cook, she could give herself a nice distraction for the sprouting boredom. Good thing she started to bring her phone with her every time, it helps her to get notified of Irelia and things. Speaking of things, there is a thing that she somewhat— no, almost making it a routine if ever she needs pure distraction.

 ***tap* *tap***

...

The phone's screen lit up its gallery contents. She has pictures but mostly about shots of ramen, good scenery and yes.. ramen again. Only one picture stood out on its folders that is literally a supreme goodness. She taps it and the picture views clearly in portrait.

With the subject's face smiling like so sweet at the camera, she thinks that the subject is smiling at her. Staring at it is her routine for breaking the bore, and to feel so charmed by that beautiful face of her friend—slash— _special friend._ Fallen by that charm, she rests her chin against her arms which she uses the table as the support while staring at the photo. It seems she is admiring lovingly the photo of the dancer who is currently navigating the skies.

Akali curves her lips as a sign of delight that her subtle admiration turns into a call for her focus to lose. The more she admires the photo, the more her environment clairvoyance is decreasing. To make the scene short, she didn't caught peoplesought an attention behind her back.

...Then it happened.

Behind her is her K/DA group mates who also admire Akali's so-called _supreme distraction._ Ahri is poking at the side, Evelynn is humming silently at the middle, while Kai'sa is trying her best to take a look at the photo because it is unclear due to the reflection of the sunlight. And it is hilarious to think Akali has literally NO chance or UNABLE to notice this obvious feeling of being gawked at while herself being slumped on the table, resting her chin with her elbows, following with her charmed face that she makes as she admires the photo.

Ahri rolls her eyes on how Akali is not EVEN noticing them. For once, this is probably the first she have seen Akali unfocused. She nudged the others to make a plan, conversing with them in whisper and gestures.

 _"She—"_ Ahri points at Akali.

 _"I know!"_ Kai'sa returns the whisper.

 _"What should we do?"_ Ahri said in the most lowest whisper she can make.

 _"Let her be."_ Evelynn shrugs and smirks deviously. _"She is struck by the cupid already. Want to say that to her."_

 _"She didn't even felt us! You're kidding!"_ Ahri facepalms. She noticed Kai'sa poking her head further. _"Kai'sa! What are you doing?"_

 _"I can't see the photo that made her fallen."_

 _"I am so going to enjoy this."_ Evelynn licks her lips as a sign of satisfaction.

 _"Instead of saying that, she is not YET recognizing us!"_

Evelynn got that statement going, having thoughts to surprise the ninja to make her learn a lesson. This totally increases her excitement further.

She slowly pokes in, by just the ninja's ear level. "Wish you were here~.." Almost _sultry.._ She voiced that out that flips the ninja. Akali hurriedly hides her phone, performing a small jump above the table. Her face panicked, with the huge redness plastered on her face. Chest soon to pump so many beats from that scare, surprise, and embarrassment.

Evelynn laughs heartily from the ninja's reaction. "Got your tongue from your.. _distraction_?"

"Who was that person? Your—" Kai'sa wonders.

"Ugh!" Akali fumes in redness. _"For the love of god, why?!"_

"Yeah? And we got curious on HOW you are not noticing us in the first place!" Ahri sighs.

"Next time. Try not to show a heated gaze at your lovely someone, it only _excites_ you." Evelynn soon to give the ninja a subtle tease.

"I am not! Ugh!" Akali averted herself with the increasing redness of her face, hiding away to her members.

"It's a reaction on how you _love_ someone. The Void does the same, yet only for seeking greatness and—" Kai'sa got interrupted by the ninja herself from muttering out the context.

"I-I.. Well—.. Er.. Can you please stop the Void talk already." The blush admits Akali's feelings in which Kai'sa finally recognized.

"And it means you do admit you have feelings for the.. _lovely distraction_ of yours." The diva hummed while she gestures with her claws. "Ohh.. Such romantic encounter.. I would definitely look forward.."

"Ah.." That's the time Akali can't defend herself. Why? Because it's the truth! She can't lie about how she have grown a certain fond for the dancer in which it drove her crazy.

"Not so fast, don't ever pry on stalking them if they hang out together. Else, Akali will expose you with her smoke thing." Ahri nervously chuckles, patting Eve's shoulder that tells her she shouldn't. It made the diva huff in disappointment. Soon, the ninja checks her ramen. Good thing it's already cooked.

It calls her to be ingested, the steam it gives end her drooling on how savory it is. Her lunch concludes with her group mates again without any sign of invitation whatsoever.

To break the upcoming silence, Ahri spoke on behalf of Akali's situation while unpacking her nice lunch. "Finally, you took your phone with you."

"Just to see my _lovely distraction_." Evelynn shove herself in to the conversation. Though, she is given by a squint from the ninja herself. Seemingly worried, Ahri continues to take notice of Akali's doubts. Regardless on how she acted today whether she misses her friend or just to get notified, it is still not yet enough for the ninja can be afflicted with loneliness again.

"I'm good." Akali finished, slurping and chewing the ramen noodles that is packed with flavors. The sentence made Ahri sigh in relief.

"I can tell." The fox smiles before she opens her lunch. "Who am I for someone that senses emotions in radius?"

"Perhaps you three followed me by tracking my _emotions._ " Akali added, she pulls a huge amount of noodles with her chopsticks.

"But you hardly noticed us." Kai'sa remarks about the time the ninja is unfocused. "Though, we are just behind you. Your phone is your priority."

"It's because—"

"A picture is taking me to places I've never been.." Evelynn interrupted by finishing the sentence of the ninja; interrupting Akali's reasoning, snickering to take a tease for the ninja.

"Tsk. Can someone just wonder about the word, Privacy?" Akali furrowed her eyebrows, pressing her lips as she suppress the rising heat from her cheeks.

"It's utterly cute. The picture I mean.. Hm? Don't worry, dear. Your secret is safe from the others.." Evelynn winked before she smirked. "Who knows? We might meet your— let's say.."

"Don't you dare." Akali seethed, glaring at the diva who is busy thinking for the right word. Soon.. her pocket vibrated and made a sound. A notification shows up on the bright screen. A message from her contacts naming, _Hospital Buddy #1._ Akali named the hospital admin as this.. Because it's a bother to name the admin long enough for just a simple contact.

"Hm? Look who's talking.." Evelynn smirked as soon she have seen the ninja fidget from that gaze Evelynn is giving at her.

But Evelynn's desire to snoop at the phone got cancelled due to the ninja who backs away from her curiosity. She clicks her tongue, a sign of disappointment.

...

 _12:24 P.M_

 _Good afternoon, Ms. Jhomen Tethi. A family referred you as for a replacement in charge of nursing a patient named Ruu Xan. Please leave a message as soon you finally got the decision for the shift changes. We soon contact your station as we heard your claim._

 _..._

 _"Hmm.. Seems like it."_ She smiles for the reaction of her blooming excitement to see the little baby brother of her friend. Without noticing, Ahri looks at Akali's face gazing at the phone. Humming from her senses as she felt Akali's emotion rising into a spirited one, completely different from before that loneliness almost consumed her heart.

"Something's up, I guess?" Ahri said in a tone of sweetness.

"Yeah." The ninja continues to eat her ramen in default pace.

"A woman like me has a thing for information. Would you mind sharing it with us?" Evelynn asked.. NICELY. Though, she just want to know more of Akali's _romantic_ situation.

"I agree." Kai'sa flatly stated while her mouth is filled with her food.

Though the members are interested, she wouldn't mind, unless it's about Irelia. So, points for taking this a safe discussion. She told them that her friend's family wanted her as in charge of the patient. That's it.

"That's it?" Evelynn turns down as her smirk disappeared.

"You expect something more?" Akali glared.

"Why yes! I do." Evelynn sighed. "Aw.. I expect something that'll bring a good story. Like you and your—"

"Hush hushhh.." Ahri shoved a plentiful of Chicken Rice at the diva's reddish lips, through the rice delight reaches her mouth just to silence her. "Want me to feed you instead of pestering the ninja's _lovelife?_

Instantly, Akali's cheeks burned, well, her tongue got burned from the ramen broth soup. She chokes at the statement that sends her splashing her throat with water. Coughing, she ends up having the burn residue of her tongue's flesh. "L-Lo—! ve.. what—?"

"What? Am I wrong? Kai'sa?" Ahri glances at the girl who is busy eating her lunch.

"I am busy eating please. This Demacian dish really is delicious!" Kai'sa returned eating. "But. Like I usually told you to. You are in _love._ I presume that feeling is more mutual in between you and your.. Hm. Ah. Just like your ramen I guess..?"

"I don't. NEED. Love.. advices. Oh my god." Akali facepalms so hard she wanted to create the shroud as possible. "I probably would need to have an advice for that surprise test that the professor newb announced today at class. Seems he wanted that to happen next week after the long weekend." Akali sighs in annoyance from that fact, she shifted her gears to change the topic.

"Ew. Surprise tests." Ahri disgusted upon hearing the word. "Oh well, better stop dreaming and get back to work I guess."

"Not going to sulk studying." Kai'sa hummed, nodding for the fact they must study in the middle of the long weekend.

"Whatever. I'll get out of here as soon I finished eating." Thus, she immediately returned eating her ramen, ignoring certain teases from the diva while Ahri is trying her best to feed Evelynn. She almost feel this day can be quite longer.

* * *

 ***RING***

All students stood up from their seats as soon they heard the bell. It's the last day of the week in which it brings a load of upcoming plans for each student since this weekend is expectedly long.

Akali could take the double time to assess her situation because of her shift changes in the hospital. She'll be nursing a patient at a highly recommended hospital for people in many terms of sickness and injuries. The so-called Valoran Medical Center, home of prestigious doctors, nurses, and healers. The name itself is calling expert healthcare and equipments, a possible reason why the Xans having an issue for the hospital bills; which Irelia takes in charge of dealing responsibility. This building is located at the heart of the city where she has to traverse throughout the busy roads and functioning facilities, it makes her deal of taking a trip using trains now for convenience.

 _"Trains mean, a place where you deal people, fitting themselves inside a trailer. Great."_ She sighs as she takes the blossom path of the Institute. _"And.. must not bring my kunai. Else, security's gonna get crazy. How dubiously safe."_

Though, the Institute is the only educational building in Valoran that allows anything since it holds anything regarding on existence. Magic, and weapons are welcome but implying violence against non-special and special people will not hesitate the highest council to evict the said guilty, worse of it will lead into a severe punishment.

Akali can't help to find this institute a safe place for anyone. Not denying some people here are weird and unbelievably horrifying in terms of physique. Only the Yordles are the cutest, same goes to the existing Poros here that crashes any classrooms for them to the grab attention.

Well.. another one is kinda cute.. in a way of— Oops. Akali blushes as her mind made an image of Ire—.

 _"Ah. Great.."_ Akali facepalms until she pushes her mask further to cool off her cheeks rising its own temperature. She tries to shake that feeling off but she got easily defeated by the emotion her heart emitted throughout her system.

...

"Hey. Green ninja."

Someone calls at the direction beside the trees, a simple glance is enough but Akali just used her eyes to look for the source until it ends into a cowering glare.

A white-haired girl is leaning at the bark of the trunk. Almost floating, she remembers this girl at the very moment their eyes met. That purple, glowing eyes.. Mysterious, in a way it screams death, fear, warning to any person who dared to catch the mage's eyes. This person is non other than the one who sits in front of Irelia.

"I wish I could speak on behalf about someone. But it seems your face is telling me to scram and shut myself up." The mage said with a tone of coldness behind her voice having reverberation from her harnessed magic.

Akali just faced her, raising her brow to send a message.

"Body language. Huh. You ninjas really are terrible at conversing people. Talk about how you fools are edge-wannabes." The mage shakes her head, turning her disgusted expression at the ninja. It's Akali's turn to fight that offense.

"Yeah. For you who turns to be someone as deadly as if you're going to squash people's faces with those balls floating around you." Smirking of how her comeback turns to be deadly in terms of picking a word fight. A taunt might be nice to let the mage know she needed to be left alone.

"Hmph. Nice try, ninja. That's not going to work out for me. In fact, I'm already done shoving my, whatever how many _balls_ at those pathetic peasants who tries to pester me." Syndra shrugs off the statement that Akali has thrown at her.

"If you called me just to talk about them, then you're wasting time. They're nothing for me." The ninja seethes. She grips her hand, forming into a fist.

Syndra shifted herself and made herself comfortable at leaning on the tree, she collected some breaths before she started. "And why would I talk about those imbeciles who acted like uneducated little girls? I'm more interested on why the transfer is not coming."

"What?" That's new. Akali wondered how on earth does Syndra turned to think about Irelia's absence.

"I presume you two are friends, hm? I have seen her waiting for you once at the hospital. Turns out those imbeciles are pestering her as if they wanted to play dolls with her." Syndra said. "And so, I'm quite having such issues at my seat on why I'm here having a wind sitting behind me? Where is that _Blade Dancer_ they call? Such questions like that."

Akali wasn't sure if she could answer this honestly. In fact, never knew someone also wonders or curious about Irelia's absence other than her. "She is taking responsibility to something."

The mage hummed, the blossoms flutter around the campus that made her sigh in deep satisfaction on how serene it is. The information is likely enough for her, which is still quite lacking in a way..

"Responsibility. In what way?" The mage added a question.

"Something." Akali stated in discreet, almost trying to cover the whole information.

"She must be special. For you to hide information about her. Huh." Syndra crossed her arms, staring at the ninja who averted herself a little. "I won't mind. After all, I do also not gonna be spilling information to someone about from my _dearest_ friend if that's the case."

"Good thing you got my point." The ninja finished.

"And good thing you answered my questions though you are as edgy as those pathetic imbeciles. But in a way of, a little bit of a loner." Syndra didn't think of that as somewhat triggering a point at the ninja, probably she's just sarcastic.

"Until the transfer is here. That loner thing will wipe off from that face of her." At the trees, Ahri jumps down in ease.

"Nice way of eavesdropping." Akali squinted, taking Ahri head on.

"I just came by." Ahri brushes the leaves that left a soot to her blouse. "But honestly, the transfer is kicking out the edginess you call at her, Syndra."

"Oh? Maybe she likes the transfer?" Syndra hummed.

"Hey." Akali glared at the two.

"See. That face of defeat. I expect a set of blood tickling on her cheeks." The mage tilted her head, almost analyzing the ninja.

"Hnmm..~ Well.." Ahri smirked, the look she gives is literally a tease.

"Ugh. Even you? Way to go." Akali glared further, well.. correction— blushed further she means.

"Let's settle this, ninja. I'll be taking my honesty that even myself got _attracted_ by her scent that she leaves a trail." Syndra licked her lips in anticipation. "Good thing you went ahead. Else, I might take her away from you."

Woah. That.. information is beyond more convincing. In fact, that kind of statement is a threat. Akali felt a deep slash into her heart that miraculously patched up with her fondness to Irelia. Unfortunately, her mind played a possibility. Irelia is being with Syndra..

"..." Akali gritted her teeth behind that mask, a hiss forming into an emotion that a certain individual takes it as a signal.

"Oh? Don't take it too seriously.. Akali." Ahri laughs for just a second. "You can't be serious. Jealous already?"

"Hm? Interesting. You? Jealous? Ha!" Syndra laughs with her voice emanating a reverb from her magic.

"For the love of—! Shut up! Ugh. Whatever! I'm outta here anyways." Akali went denial as she shifts her masks until it covers her whole face. Crap. She is fuming with annoyance and embarrassment, plus the steaming blush is written all over her face.

"Lame excuse. Pathetic." Syndra snickered, mocking the ninja a little.

"Yeah. Sure. Until this fox woman entered the scene, and everything went wrong."

"Oh? Excuse me.. I came for Syndra to check my collection, cuz' I almost finished it."

"You. WHAT." The mage somewhat gasps. "How dare you went ahead from me?!"

"Well? My _Star Guardian: Burning Bright_ figurines are almost done! I just pre-ordered the limited edition already! All I need is to wait~" Ahri's tails sway gleefully, as if it matches the Vastayan's emotions.

"Tch! You sly— Whatever! I'll be pre-ordering a next one then! Hmph!"

Akali sighs that their talk ends up to this. Ahri is pretty surprising, she didn't know that the ambitious leader of her group can be a hardcore collector of these _Star Guardians_ content, same goes for Syndra.

"Have fun you two. I am out." The ninja walks out, waving at them lazily. Though the sounds of Syndra's voice mixing up with Ahri's about the _Star Guardian_ thing were the replies of her exit. Great. That conversation is not expected.. She could thank Syndra from that honesty which it made her strengthen her fondness for Irelia in highest point of her own emotions. And so the next thing she'll be facing is the city itself..

* * *

Upon reaching the station is terrible in terms of people who used to rely on convenience rather on fighting the hell of the traffic on the city. Each wave of people finishes with a stampede, racing on whomever reaches the gates first. Akali presses on to enter the security. As a student of the Institute of War, she is exempted for once she presents a proof. Simple as that, an identification card only matters here.

She presented her card at the security as soon she passes the security check. A tap from his metal detector went red, an immediate course of action she had brought a metallic object that is prohibited. Though, she told herself not to bring her kunai with her lately, it has been a usual thing to do. Probably her tastes went on for bringing a tool for fighting whoever wants to pack a real fight. She could take anyone unarmed but that messes the fun out of it.

"Chill." Akali lazily presented her I.D. showing her picture without a mask. A simple facial gesture, yet attractive in sense of her permanent beauty. She is pretty, however, her personality is quite far from it. The guard reads the contents and has seen the logo of the Institute.

"Hm. You must be something.." The guard turns the I.D around for inspection, he has seen the address of her own living including her own occupation as a part of the specified people of the Institute. "Rogue... Assassin?"

With the guard's voice cracked into a certain intimidation, Akali felt her rising pride from it. "Yeah? What?"

"N-Nothing. You must be.. wait. Your name is Jhomen Tethi.. Akali. Akali.. Wait—!" The guard suddenly got excited. "You must be that Akali! The one who is on that new pop group! The one who raps and.."

"Annnd?" Akali tilts her head a little.

"Vandalize." He glared. Soon he returns the card back at the ninja. "Spray painting is cool but uncool under the law, Ma'am."

"Can you just hurry up already?! Why is this lane takes too long?!" Someone voiced out under a tone of urgency and annoyance.

"Uh.. Yes. Sorry. But.. Can I get an autograph? Ah! Picture too. I must send this to my daughter!" The guard chirped, his fellow friends poking at him having set of glares on how he is sulking his job. Akali just sighs, being popular is pretty nasty. And inconvenient to the commuters who are getting fed up on how slow the line was.

Few moments by happened and Akali finally traverses the city using a train. She admits of excitement each seconds tick while the time progresses in pace. The feeling of seeing the little brother of her friend makes her mood uplifted, though she do miss babysitting the baby. Wondering how this will go from the fact Irelia herself is having a difficulty of babysitting her brother, who knows this might ends up having a certain havoc or headaches in case the baby will be naughty for grabbing someone's attention. Soon enough, the train is loading waves of people each station it passes by. Nothing could beat a simple music treat while having a trip, she pops her earphones on and brings the jam installed from her phone device. She prefers standing instead of using the benches for people who needed a rest for their tired legs.

* * *

"I'm here. Gods. At last." Akali sighs in satisfaction, regarding the fact the train is fully loaded recently. It's time for her to enter the premises of the hospital. She immediately sought the front desk about the shift changes of her schedule. And so at last, the receptionist leads her to go to the designated room of the patient she'll be nursing.

"4th floor, room 5-A. That's pretty high enough for anyone who prefers stairs." She commented, giving the receptionist a good laugh.

"That's how it is. The patient is assigned for children care, and so expect usage of healing runes there. It seems the nurse in charge there found something from the toddler, thus she asked the family of the child what the child wants." The receptionist informed the ninja in full detail. "Until she found out the baby is calling a name. Well, to make the story short, take a look at this."

Akali soon got a note from the receptionist. What she have seen is a display of lines and a shaky illustration of a huge circle with a drawing of a slant lines as a representation of eyes, zigzag strong lines shows the possible point for hair forming like a spike and a huge triangle that is drawn half of the circle.

...

"Pfft." Akali snorted, stifling herself to laugh at this note."You're _**Kid**_ -ding me." Finding out that kid really draw well make her fall in disbelief on how it is accurate in sense that triangle resembles as her mask. Shaking her head, she is pretty thrilled by the baby's observation.

Nice pun, the receptionist laughs the way Akali put that into a joke. "Kids like that really needed a further nursing, isn't it? Does it looks like you though?"

"Maybe my eyes fooled me by just a second on how this drawing is made by a genius and can be quite hilariously accurate." She smiles a little before she takes the note with her. "I should go, thanks."

"Call the station in case you need anything, Nurse Jhomen Tethi."

.

.

.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

Now she is under the hospital's attire for nurses, she stood in front of her patient's room that taking her foot an exercise. She can hear shrill grunts and squeaks from a child further in this room. Since the patient is a child, she could make a short play for the fun of the baby. One thing in mind, she pulls the note from her pocket and conceals her face by hiding it behind the note, like as usual a mask does. The door creaks open, expecting a grunt from the child which is instead the room turned quiet.

Akali smirks because this might surprise the baby a little in a way of giving fun. She crouched towards the bed where the baby rests, kneeling at him like a slithering snake. Ruu grunted, he slaps the note until he crumples it, pulling the note away that reveals the ninja.

"Boo." Akali tries to surprise the baby but.. Ruu just screamed at her face as excitement.

"EEEEGH! Ka-li? Kari?" Even the baby struggled to call her because of his developing body. He squealed, smiling at the ninja with his glee.

"What's up, kid? Your sis told me to nurse you. I'll be babysitting you for awhile so behave, eh?" Akali started. A smile forms on her lips though she wears a mask. Now she has seen it, the injury of the boy is literally something. His arm bandaged and limped. Poor boy.. She expects a wound behind it along with a broken limb. However, the receptionist puts her for informing that the baby's bones are almost 100% healed, but the wounds need to take care of. Akali only needs to channel the healing rune energy at the boy and change his whatever the baby has to change. Great. This is babysitting indeed, a good start of progressing her weekend until Irelia comes back home.

Hmm.. adding up a large Poro plushie is resting at the side of the bed almost it could squeak from its anticipation to fall on the hospital floor. Soon, she heard the baby grunting, a sign he wants to play with the Poro plushie given by his protective brothers. Of course, who is Akali to reject the invitation? Thus, her day can be quite promising, adding up the shenanigans of her group mates, conversations with Syndra, and the world.. Still, Akali can feel the tension of each minute, as if she feels Irelia would ever play a surprise to her. Heart's pounding time to time until her first shift in this hospital turns her day almost complete.

* * *

 ** _NOTE:_**

 _This chapter is just feels like readers are seeing Akali's daily life basis OwO Still, she can't escape the teases from her group mates xD Plus! Babysitting time for Akali!_

 _Next chapter will stop Akali's world with unexpected happenings around her! Oh yes! Expect Babysitting again!_


	17. Special Delivery

_Two days left.._

 _She'll be coming home.._

 _..._

Mind is clearly indicated to someone she have been waiting to come back home, only to find out she has to wait for two days before her eyes would be filled with an image of her friend.

 _Friend._ Huh. Akali didn't even bother but she is literally not a friend under her eye. More likely she sees her as someone she had _fallen_ for. Admitting she really do have feelings for the dancer, having a mindset to tell her how she feels as soon she meets her again. Yet..

..!

Her hand caught an assault of a small hand that appears to hit her head. A toddler that quite begs for attention grabs her opportunity to respond that gesture.

"Hm. What's wrong kid? Bedtime?" Akali hummed, seeing the baby boy yawned. His arm is bandaged well and soon it will be basked by the friendly glow of the runes for speeding the healing. Still, she has her shifts for the food park later on. Talk about busy evening for her.

Ruu just responded by yawning again, until his face wrinkle. This is a sign where he wants to be lifted or else he'll cry. The ninja immediately retaliated just to avoid the shrill cry of this baby in which Irelia finds it alarming as hell.

Carefully, she pats the baby while she let him comfortable from her hold. She's not into babysitting but as a nurse, she must know few basics. Hospital care and infant care are different but in some ways.

Calling for sleep is something babysitters find it difficult. According to others, singing can be a trick for stimulating the baby's senses. Thus Akali finally decided to sing for the baby, she can sing; well she can rap songs for her music group like a street rapper. Singing is quite a challenge, and so she instead hummed while provoking sleep for the baby by swaying her body slowly, just to make a short movement. At last, Akali felt the baby's breathing in pace. The baby is asleep, peacefully while clutching his arms around the ninja's neck.

Soon, she placed the sleeping toddler on the bed with his large Poro plushie. Behind her mask forming a smile across her lips, ending up a serene feeling of accomplishment through taking care of Irelia's brother. The runes near the bed glows, its magic wraps around the baby's injury and slowly works in process to heal up his arm.

Akali could spare a break first before leaving. This day is hell tiresome, adding up her shift at the food park for the following days makes it double the load; though she has no shifts every Fridays. Maybe she could retire and stay put as a nurse instead of adding the schedule as a cook. Maybe.. just maybe. The manager wouldn't mind, plus she needs her back pay if she has thoughts to retire.

However, babysitting can be.. quite fun. Only for sure she is getting use of dealing Irelia's brother because of this. Ah. No. That'll be ridiculous.

 _"Unless they'll pay me. I'm fine with that. For sure Irelia wouldn't mind.. giving me something in return."_ She blushed on her seat, good thing the baby is asleep else she might be exposed. Time ticks by and her break is almost done. She wanted to bath herself in a nice warm water at home already but yes, her evening will totally bust the crap out of her energy.

Though with the thoughtful idea of taking a break, one last thing happened is that her phone soon vibrated as it notifies her that she receives a message. Name it weird but the number is named as _sushimi manager,_ the lower case tells that she is quite lazy on putting name contacts in a fullest detail. Sushi plus sashimi, how great she named the food manager as that quirky.

...

 _6: 31 P.M._

 _Good evening Akali, how's your day in the hospital? I think it's troublesome for you to come here and take your shift. You're still young but you push yourself beyond through your schedules. I do appreciate your help here and work diligently, however, I am just mindful of your health. Even though you told me you are willing to help anytime._

 _I do also have a daughter , and I am worried as well. I may be old but I am not that senile. hm? How bout some time you finish doing work in the hospital at the city? It takes few meters away to reach here though._

 _..._

Didn't expect this long enough to read. The manager is suggesting she wouldn't mind to take Akali's absence because of the hospital. Additionally speaking, the manager wants her to rest from her shift until she is done dealing this babysitting job at the city. What a nice old lady.. Sighing from that concludes a deep satisfaction for her. She can rest after every shift until her job is done here for God's sake.

She grabs a chair, slumps her head on the bed after she have done couple of stretches just to pull out blood circulating. She's so tired, just by babysitting and anything. Mind suddenly plays an image of the dancer who is still out there taking her job as an aviator, a way of specifying she misses her a lot. Her phone shows a picture in which Irelia had sent before. Such bliss from that sweet smile that brings her blushing. _"Missed her a lot.."_ Thoughts continued to play until her eyes fallen, seeing her vision shut down from the weariness of her day.

Akali dozed and ends up sleeping, the stress totally knocked her senses out with the picture showing a face that is almost a lullaby to her. The bed creaks, adding a body to take its way to give comfort for the ninja, as for the toddler who is sleeping soundly while the healing rune processes his wound to get well.

Clouds of sleep emanated the room which the silence tells a story of Akali's work as a nurse. The door opens, silent footsteps come and didn't caused any trigger point for someone who is very clairvoyant when it comes with stealth. Warmth suddenly wraps around her that amplifies her rest, a feeling of something just gives her more comfort from the coldness of the room. And then, simple touches didn't work out for the ninja. Only at her forehead, sliding through her hair with a gentle hand. A mark of affection landed her skin that calls for goodnight."

* * *

Nngmm.."

Grunts..

"Mmngh.."

Lots of grunting..

"I'm. Give me.. minutes. 20 minutes.."

Even _more_ set of grunts call her..

Until then..

 ***SLAP***

Akali groaned from that tearing pain of her head, someone just slapped her head like hitting a fly that landed on her hair with a newspaper roll. Her red, dull eyes takes vision and has seen the toddler looking at her in curiosity. Ruu pauses before he slaps the ninja's face again.

She grunted in annoyance, her head pounded hard as if a hammer is poking nails inside her skull. Probably the cause is the baby's nice way of greeting anyone from sleep. However, a thing made her feel strange, like her body is wrapped around by something. Akali has seen a navy blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders that dangled along her slender back. She could point her mind is fuzzy from the nice nap she had, only to find out it has been an hour passed.

 _"I didn't remember me putting a blanket."_ Akali thought deeply. _"Must be the kid? Ah. That's impossible."_

Grunting in front of her is an impatient toddler who now throws his large plushie at the ninja, which is kind of rude but in a way to knock Akali's lamenting. Red blank eyes squinted at the toddler who's face turns into a deformation, wrinkling as sniffs produces from his tiny vocals.

"What now? Hungry? It's midnight. Why on earth you wake up at this hour?" The ninja asks but the baby starts to cry. The walls didn't much prevented the cry that alarms anyone, worse will be the patients. Akali wondered. What could be the reason? Hunger? Attention? Or diapers? Hm. With the thought now settled on the most crucial one, she checks his diapers, and hell. She finally discovered the worst.

"Great." She shuffles her mask. The scorching scent of baby feces, almost reeks her nose. Rolling her eyes, she grabs the kit for changing diapers and works on this baby's worst nightmare.

...

"There. Don't squirm, baby powder's here." With a gentle pat, the powder smoothed his baby skin. The last was Akali's ticket for freedom to finish this baby problem. Diapers.

After that is something in which her surprise made an entrance. The baby yawns sheepishly. Akali again has the job to put the baby sleep, and so she lifted him with a song humming from her throat until he sleeps.. As the baby resting on the bed, it's her turn to do her next action. Since her job as a cook is exempted, it's her glorious time for her to rest. Mind suddenly played the image of the blanket. Who's blanket is this? And why it smelled flowers? Probably a nurse went here and checks up on her. Well.. it's ridiculous because she is the only nurse assigned here. Oh well. It's the best if she could bring it along with her.

The time is halfway to midnight, it's time for her to go home and rest. Tomorrow is the start of her long weekend and she can stay up late sleeping in the morning, though her work here as a nurse starts at 3 in the afternoon every weekend.

And her thoughts went for the dancer again, she has to wait for two days until her return. Excited, she immediately shrug off her stress and exits the room after she mumurmed good night for the sleeping toddler. Disposing the trash first before she change her usual clothing, a bother but that's the usual routine.

...

 _"Diaper changing is the worst."_ Her inner voice commented from her babysitting business while she washes her hands. The changing room has a sink and a comfort room built inside of it, totally useful for people who needs something to clean for. Her locker holds her things including her school bag, attire, and even an emergency medical kit. The hospital has a load of rooms for their staffs to get a friendly treatment, there is a lounge for them to take a sip coffee and pull off their tired shoulders with a soft sofa made by finest leather. Soon, her body is now clothed with her casual tank top, a jacket that she uses every K/DA concert though she finds this jacket too comfortable to wear; probably one of her favorites, a pair of knee-length shorts and a hip shoes for flexibility.

"I'm out." She remarks while she wears her black mask. Navigating the hospital walls doesn't seem to turn her down in spite it is still busy as ever, giving a praise for people who works overnight. Soon she reaches the reception and called off for duty before she makes an exit. Fragile glass opened for her as it is actually the door itself which is made up from glass. The city bustles along the sound of it produces, could be a fact living in a city can be somewhat luxurious. Stepping out, ignoring people along the way. She looks like a silent punk because of her clothing, but she wouldn't mind since it makes everything cool for her taste.

She could spice her night walk upon reaching the train station with some music. Ears are covered with plugs that expels sound waves in different forms, like a sort of dessert for her ears.

While she enjoys listening as she walks on the sidewalk almost blending herself with the people, her phone vibrated. The screen immediately says she has received a message. Of course, Akali instantly opens the mail and reads.

...

 _11:47 P.M._

 _Valoran Express has notified you for prior notice of an upcoming package for Ms. AKALI JHOMEN TETHI. Address: 3rd St. Evergreen Apartments, Faction of Ionia, Valoran, Runeterra. Sender from ., 213 City Heights,Valoran, Runeterra. We notify recipients for notifying that their package will soon to arrive. Questions? Contact 097-235-5278 now!_

 _..._

 _"What the hell? Who on earth sent me a package? This address is literally a condominium. What the."_ Akali haphazardly went further for her to know that package, her mind calls her to arrive home soon enough for her to know what is that package. She could go for the address but navigating throughout the city just to find this condo is beyond impossible for her without necessary information. Or maybe contacting the suggested number given by the sender. Information is strictly prohibited especially on names, so it is not advisable. The trains are packed, and she slithered herself to fit inside the trailer with people squishing themselves.

* * *

 _12: 16 P.M .—Upon reaching the apartment.._

She stomps the stairs in mind settled to reach her apartment room, keys fiddled as it managed to fit inside the keyhole to unlock the bolts of the door. Akali huffed as the traffic gives her body aching from the moment she is squished inside from the pushing of people inside the train. Great. This night is busting her energy so hard that she wanted to throw herself on a nice, hot bath.

 _"Hm. Better bring my phone for messages."_ Warm water started to fill the tub that'll bring humid across the bathroom. She immediately washed herself as soon the waters are good enough, it breaks the tension of her shoulders by just minutes which is perfect for her good night sleep. Comfort soon reaches her, even her body covered with amazing dragon tattoos at the back has finally gone relaxed. Her head is filled with thoughts, especially that whoever's package it is. It might be a scam or what, she has to find out soon.

...Her phone still is blank without notifications. This package really is a bother. One thing in mind, who on earth sends packages in **this** hour? Seriously? She HAS to wait for a damn package in midnight?

"Whoever sent it might have a reason why. This is annoying." Akali murmured as she sinks herself on the warm waters, relaxing herself from that warmly sensation it gives to her beaten body.

...

 _Few minutes.._

"10 minutes has passed, this is a great package indeed. I'm so going to kill this sender." Akali impatiently tapped her foot, she is resting on her bed while staring at the phone screen. Growing impatient is something she always avoid, it gives her a temper that affects her performance. Sighing, it might be a scam. However.. it still makes her curious. The sender is from Valoran Express, a package service for all shipments worldwide, and the sender of the package is an address of a condominium. It has to be legit or.. Ah. Just forget it, she retaliated and wait for awhile before she crash her bed.

With her impatience, one thing that could possibly cure this feeling. The folder inside her gallery piqued her interest to take a look.. on that smile that almost sweet as candy. The picture which Irelia had sent gave her warmth across her cheeks, a smirk that eventually turn into smile that she couldn't resist of doing so.

Too much gazing at the image made her distracted, as it made her feel fuzzy and jittery inside. Heart beats in speeds that makes her hard to breathe. "Stop. You're killing me, Relia.." Words whisper from her voice that seemingly to stutter for once she could remark again.

"Ugh." Akali makes a face as if she is in pain.. from herself having feelings for the dancer. "Irelia." She calls. "You're driving me crazy again. I know.. my group mates were right that.. I'm literally i-in. _. l-love._. For God's sake, this is too embarrassing." Ending a facepalm gives Akali a nice way to break that embarrassment out of her. A vibration from her phone showing a new message. Good timing.

Then.. it happened.

The screen shows a number under the name _Irelia._

 _._

.

.

Her heart skips a beat, almost her body shook from the sight of her _friend's_ name. She can't help but to feel the rush inside her blood upon reading what the sender's message is.

...

 _12: 28 P.M._

 _Look above_

 _..._

That's it. That's what she says. What? Is this a joke or a possible riddle? Akali scratches her head, she wants to see above.. Akali wonders deeply, she expected a heartwarming message from Irelia but what she have got is this dubious hint of sorts.

"Above, huh." She stood up and opens her window. And God's it's..

Outside is something people find it a rare phenomena, what is seen is the blossoms of Ionia's gorgeous blossom trees. It flutters everywhere, flowing freely across the wind as if it let the winds lead the way for them; wherever they go, the breeze is a pathway for their next destination. The light from the moon is being shown but she has the feeling that the heavenly body is full in circle. Is this what Irelia wants to say? For sure she might've seen how beautiful the moon above the skies and she let the ninja know for this.

There's got to be something above that interests her, she has the feeling that Irelia is gazing this bright body above while on plane. How lucky of her to see such view up there. However, the package..

"Forget that package on how useful it is while the recipient is dying from waiting." Akali went sarcastic, soon she scuttled outside with still her tank top plus the so-called Shuriken pajamas for a better combo. She finds the pajamas cute at the same time comfortable as hell. Though, she just went outside for sightseeing the night that Irelia recommended.

As soon she reaches the rooftop of the apartment, the winds turn those blossoms a blissful dance along with it. Her red eyes stares ahead. The moon is indeed lovely on how full it is. Yet.. a certain part of her churned her stomach.

Flickering her eyes is an image she used to bully in a way of an insult. Until that photo imprints every shape of the subject. The time stops for awhile, and so is her breathing sporadically gather air. Heart started to throb, beating like a drum. Thus, her inner self controlled her emotions into an action that she must perform. The ninja's feet moves swiftly as the wind, ignoring every petals slam on to her face. She is running towards _someone_ who is smiling at her until the person spreads her arms wide.

Her body crashed against the person's warm brown jacket, followed by with her strong embrace that leads into a playful spin; they spun around while their embrace connects their bodies. Short giggles from delight came to the person who she had been waiting, ending up the exchange of hugs and passionate embraces. But it lead them falling on the floor; ending up sitting on the cemented floor of the rooftop as the woman she had been waiting lost her footing from the way the ninja puts tremendous weight against her. Akali buried her head on her shoulder, tightening her embrace as how much she misses her.

" _..I'm home_." Irelia whispers on the ninja's ear, leading the ninja to reply in whisper as well.

"Irelia! What the—? You.. You came back!" Akali suppress her tears for a bit, the joy comes back that made her tighten her warm embrace. "I-I thought you'll be home after 3 days. What happened?"

"Seems my aviation turned out way too fast. It took me 31 hours on reaching the point." Irelia explains before she embraces the ninja with an amount of tightness. "So after that, I'm assigned on parcel delivery across the city. That's why I'm here."

"Wait what? You are delivering packages?" Akali added in haste, facing the dancer while her arms wrapping around.

"Yes, and this one is addressed to.. you." Irelia blushed by the fact, she pointed a box near her in which the ninja didn't noticed. "The client referred me to deliver it so."

"Who's the client?"

"Information is prohibited but, I guess I'll make you an exception. Maybe a hint, she is a Vastaya though with multiple tails. Actually, it's our classmate."

A Vastaya and a classmate? Hold it. Don't tell her that the client is none other than—

"It seems that Foxy and I will be having a _nice_ chat soon." Akali murmured with a set of threat.

"Is there something wrong?"

"What is wrong is she sent me a damn package in the middle of the night." Akali growls. Her embrace went back with her head resting on the dancer's shoulder. "Supposedly, the recipient should be resting but she must wait for the package to come, for God's sake."

"Don't worry, I'm here, the package is here." She softly calms the frustrated ninja.

"And don't tell me you're going to work as a delivery girl 24/7." The ninja adds up the question needed for answering.

"Hm. My shift ends at midnight so.."

"That's way too long. How about changing your shift end at 11? Or 8? So that our schedule matches up?"

"I'll think about it. Annnd.. why should I match yours?"

"Because I want to go home along with you so.. There you have it. Well, in terms of safety too. You're one heck of a dancer, and.. easy to target with. You know, those Brotherhood newbies.." That reason totally bust the fumes out from Akali's cheeks.

"Don't forget I'm dangerous as well.." The dancer smirks, lovingly embracing the ninja's body in a sense of gentleness.

"I know. For a dancer like you who can dance for the call of corpses. A daughter of Xan, with brothers who calls you a princess. Am I missing out royalty here?" Akali brings a small talk to elevate her worries to be filled only by the dancer's image. She adds the topic about how her brothers treated her for snack, talks about her pursuits; even how she sought help from her classmates to chase Irelia at the airport which it made Irelia embarrassed. Her days.. How she missed her...

"Mm.. You don't have to worry since I'm here with you. Hm?" Irelia smiles while she strokes the ninja's black, wet hair. "Hm? Don't tell me you just came home."

"Yeah. Babysitting a Xan is a tough work." The ninja snickered, burying her face on the dancer's shoulder. A thought springs her mind to tell Irelia how she feels for her. It's a gamble but she swore to herself that Irelia is already feeling her heart beat pumping way too fast as her body pressing against her.

"Why of course! Good thing you know hm? Thank you for caring him, Akali.." Irelia gives the ninja a gratitude, yet Akali remained silent. The ninja doesn't mind the gratitude, but what she wants is _something_ that'll show her feelings.

To start what she wants, Akali faces the dancer with her soft, rare expression. Those red eyes gazing at the dancer's blue, ocean eyes, filling with hues that gives a message. Slowly, her hand slides across her smooth cheeks before it holds the chin, the ninja is literally blushing and determined to do this.

"May I?" Akali asks permission as her gaze straighten forward to invade Irelia's, with the stare went down on that pending lips awaiting for something.

Irelia felt warm, she cannot resist the heat rising throughout her face. This is likely the first she has seen Akali acting.. _romantically._ Who wouldn't deny such thing like this anyway?

"Of course.." Irelia soften her gaze. With that acceptance, she slowly ceases to submit herself to the ninja's feelings. She felt her head adjusting in a correct level as Akali grasps her chin until her thumb brushes her lower lip. Inch by inch, the ninja could feel her breathing with heartbeats racing in fervor. As their noses touched one another, and so is their awaiting lips. The ninja has in mind to squeal after this, having her to make a lip contact before Irelia does again.

Their kiss is slow, turning into a passionate one. Just a simple touch is enough that sends a load of messages for one another. Akali is the one who almost turned excited by this simple contact. With the excitement persists, she can't help but to pull the dancer towards her that ends up a real passion. It's just a way how she misses the dancer so much that she can't let go of her.

Few seconds passed, they pulled out. Faces fume in redness from the kiss they shared. Akali returns her fond feelings by nudging her head against the dancer's chest while her embrace tightening. She can feel Irelia's heart beating up as well, which it made her feel a lot better.

 _"I..love her. So much.. Ugh. Great. I can't stop getting crazy because of her."_ The ninja made an inner thought, face filled with redness that tells a story on how Akali really means her feelings.

"Shouldn't you be taking a rest, Akali?" Irelia said softly, grasping the ninja's hair gently to give it a stroke.

"Hmm.. Here." Akali just murmured. "I missed you so much that I can't help but to stay here."

"Stay after you kissed me." Irelia somewhat teased.

"Yeah.. Because.. Well.." The ninja buried her face further. "I-I.. I want to.. payback from those kisses you gave me. But, I did it because I totally missed you so.. Yeah." She could avoid saying the magical word yet, the kiss itself is the message from her perspective.

"You're unbelievable. Really.." Irelia giggled, continuing her stroking of the ninja's hair. "But that doesn't mean you're going to nudge your face against my chest, if you know what I mean."

"I-I am just.. making myself comfortable." The ninja blushed for more. Her nose caught a scent that is familiar. Flowers. Is this perfume?

"Making yourself comfortable until I can feel you sniffing my chest." Irelia pouted, crimson hues speckled her face in highest content.

"Ah." Akali felt the defeat but it is worth it. The smell really is nice. It is the same as that blanket she had discovered wrapping around her lately. Is this telling her that Irelia herself is the one who visited that time..?

"Did you..?"

"Hm?"

"Is that blanket yours?"

"Blanket?"

"Yeah. Navy blue, warm.. Same color as your stupid spandex."

"..How can you be so sure? And why on earth my spandex is included?"

"Because it's relevant. It has a scent. It smells like this.."

"Yeah?" Irelia made a soft expression. Almost happy that Akali is about to find out.

"It's yours, isn't it..?"

"..Mmm." Irelia just made a cheeky grin following by a childish shrug.

"You can be unbelievable, spoiling me upon your visit." Pouting from the fact, Akali returns her gesture by the embrace. She just can't help but to find Irelia comfortable.

"Sorry. Don't want to disturb your adorable nap." Continuing her pace, the dancer pushes strands of hair that dangled across her back. That happened quickly, purple ink ran across the ninja's shouder down it goes on her back. An artwork falls under the eyes of the dancer, intriguing her to admire it for awhile. Didn't Akali know her supposed secret is exposed because of her tank top. Irelia gives her shoulder slight brush by her fingers, running her fingertip that shivers the ninja.

"Ire—" The ninja yelped by the touch, finding out her tattoos are shown. "Ah."

"You've been hiding this?" Irelia asks. "Why I hadn't seen this from our sleepover?"

"Not much.. I just don't want it to be seen by you." The ninja explains with an amount of fluster.

"Why not? Embarrassed?" She hears the dancer giggling.

"Just—!" Instantly, Akali dumps her face back on the dancer's chest.

"Hm. With your fit, feminine body. These tattoos totally brings a high point of your _appeal_ Akali." Irelia starts to blush by that fact, she is not mistaken that the tattoos totally brings a hidden charm of the ninja. She thought this might wipe the ninja's embarrassment. But instead it made Akali fluster further.

...

"Shut for awhile and let me hug you. You can ogle at me all you want as much I gawked at your stupid spandex before." **THAT** hits the dancer a lot. Well, for both of them.

"Ogle? Me? Of course not—! And my spandex is irrelevant here!"

"More like, _Irelia-_ vant?" The winds blowing in speeds that tells Akali that her joke is lame as how much Irelia's big brother does.

"Gods Akali.. It seems Zelos will be happy that his jokes are having the same level as yours." Laughing, the dancer manages to get along with Akali's joke. Somewhat finding it too adorable to handle. Soon enough,with their simple exchange of smiles and laughter turns into a deep silence for them to enjoy each other's company. There is no need for drama in this one, what just seen between them is the deepening affection of their relationship. Akali could cry in happiness though her tears shed enough emotions because of that call she had with Irelia. Only her tight embrace, holding the dancer dearly as if she doesn't want her to let go.

"..You smell good." Akali praised as she comfortably lays her head on the dancer's chest again. "I love your perfume.. or whatever detergent or fabric conditioner you'd been using."

"Perfume." Irelia corrected, blushing from the praise from the ninja's lips. "Bought it at the Ionian Gift Shop in the airport, I got piqued on the scent so.."

"It suits you. For real. A dancer like you is perfect to be seen under the blossoms." Akali again complimented, though it sounds totally romantic that completely out of placed for someone as Akali.

"T-Thank you." The dancer averted her gaze to avoid the ninja's. It's just a way to prevent her blush to be seen. _"Now Akali turns into.. How can I explain this.."_

Seeing the dancer fluster made Akali feel a certain energy to do it again. Honestly, the dancer can be this cute on taking such compliments like that.

However.. "How about you having these majestic dragon tattoo suits your body as an assassin?" Little did she know that the dancer makes a comeback. Revenge it seems but this is pretty new in addition for their conversation.

"Hmph. Like it?" Akali ends it with a smirk.

"Let's say.. Hm.." Wait. Akali can see visible redness across the dancer's cheeks. She has in mind to test Irelia.. Yet..

"Maybe tomorrow." Akali went back slumping her head back on the dancer's chest, inhaling the scent that totally intoxicating her senses. Irelia wonders what just happened as her body felt warm from the ninja's temperature blending along with hers.

Sweet smell of flowers flutter inside her weary mind. Falling for the scent as if it is a sort of lullaby, she really is into Irelia's scent almost thanking the perfume that suits Irelia well. Didn't know that her chest acts as a pillow for the ninja who is already taking a sleep. With this embrace from the ninja tells how much Akali totally misses her. She can't help but to admire the ninja's face, too adorable enough for an assassin.

While she enjoys Akali's warmth, her phone vibrated followed by a ringtone of an orchestra. The tone gives any person a determination to protect something; to fight for something. Irelia has seen the number of her father.

...

"Dad?"

 _ **"You still out there doing deliveries, dear?"**_

"Mm-hmm.."

 _ **"It's already midnight. When will you go home?"**_

"After this, Dad. I do have something to do first before leaving."

 _ **"What do you mean? You know what I mean, I want you safe because of the incident, even your brother got involved."**_

"It's something personal, Dad."

 _ **"Explain."**_ Irelia's father sternly growled.

"I am here with a friend. I wanted to accompany with her for awhile." She smiles, gazing at the ninja who is sleeping soundly on her. With the reason accepted, her father gave her permission.

"Yes. I'll be home soon. Don't worry about me, please rest now." Irelia finished. A beep ends up the call in which it fades into her focus for the ninja. The moon shone brightly, illuminating them as if a spotlight makes an emphasis on their encounter. Her hand grasps along the moist, black hair of the ninja, having a sort of expression that makes her fallen to the ninja's development. Thus the midnight calls for tired souls to enter a phase of sleep, and seeing this moment an encounter that finalizes their growing relationship.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _Hai Hai! The FLUFFS! UWU I wonder what's inside the package that has been delivered in priority.. Seems Ahri must prepare xD_

 _On their further development, I decided to make this story long. It happens that I really REALLY appreciated their Shipping possibility! Ah! As being specified here that Akali do love Irelia, their actions itself speak so many intimacy that either the 'love' word or confessions are unnecessary! Hmm.. likely their relationship as Friends with benefits in I REALLY do have more ideas to enhance their moments! Please wait for future chapters!_

 _So many FLUFFS, seems that Akali has in mind to start flirting a little. Hmmm *leer And I do think she and Irelia would exchange.. 'sweet' moments like that rooftop scene, also mentioning the spandex again! uwu_

 _And lastly, babysitting is.. ugh. xD_

 _Stay tuned!_

 _PS: Irelia's ringtone is her Login Theme itself! How cool!_


	18. Ploys for the Ninja

Illuminating light blends from what she had been seeing through the darkness of her sight with a cloudy blur that happens to be a reaction from the adjustment of her vision. It seems to be sign that she must wake up. Groaning from the sensation of her head pounding, the ceiling is the first thing she has seen. What it matters is that how did she end up here, and what happened last night. Only to find out she had fallen asleep.. while she embraced her dearest _friend._ Still.. about the fact she ends up here waking up on her bed..

 _"Don't tell me she lifted me. And how did she know that this is my room?"_ Several thoughts run throughout her mind, questioning the events. It ended her blushing, embarrassed on how she made it a bother for Irelia. And so she pulls herself together to sit on the bed, lightly scratching her messed bed-hair with those red eyes that almost intimidating. At her side is something she has been waiting whether a scam or not, it is the package that came from her contacts. Piqued, she takes a turn to check it out.

The tape which it fasten the box tightly has been peeled off forcedly. With Akali's strength, it easily unbox the package without any worries. The ninja opens the lid and see what's inside. There she has seen clothes, pants in fact.

Pants.. more like—

"Huh?" Akali lifts the pants up. It's something she had been thinking of as a type that shapes the wearer's legs in a fullest detail. It seems Ahri sent her a package filled with some couple of shirts and.. three sets of.. _spandex._

 _"Why on earth she sent me these spandex pants that has three sets of colors?"_ Akali thought deeply. What a nice day.. She is completely done dealing a spandex, talk about the spandex incident before that bewildered Irelia. Rummaging the contents of the box is the next action she has done, it could be something here that she missed. Good, because she has seen a note plastered at the plastic covering of the spandex pants.

 _..._

 _Kai'sa bought a lot because of the sales, she thought of giving some to you. Well, on a next thought, your Irelia is a dancer sooo Kai'sa wouldn't mind you giving those spandex to her since it really is a dancer's best friend!_

 _Oh yeah, the shirts there came from Eve, since you like parkour stuffs she bought them by mistake. As for mine, maybe someday~_

 _Love, Ahri.._

 _..._

" _Your_ Irelia.. Great. That Foxy and I must have a _nice_ chat as soon as possible." She cracks her knuckles while her face is indeed burning with redness. How come her morning turned into something like this?! Because of this discovery, she has plans to kill— to confront a fox. But later on, since she has some shifts today.

And so Akali shrugs off the feeling else she might lose focus again. She prepares her first routine of the day after cleaning.

* * *

She maintains the sound of her shoes to be silent while jogging, it's one of her training things that controls her footwork for assassination. Her attire is composed of tank top covered with a jacket, sporty shorts and sport shoes, plus the mask, just for to jog around. Traversing the roads can be quite peaceful due to her thoughts running wild because of her _friend._ Of course, she can't stop thinking of the dancer after what happened last midnight, heart beats again that rushes the blood going which it eventually falls into a loss of focus.

Finally she reaches the city that bustling shops and vehicles can be seen. The bridge is the same as how it should be, those reflecting rays of the sun hits the waters that blinded her a little. She remembers that time before she met Irelia here with the toddler taking a walk here. Those times.. How she missed them.

A smile hides behind the black mask of hers makes an entrance, her feet goes fast to increase her jogging experience though that ended as she have seen two people that is familiar to her. The two ended on a shop, entering the premises with their jackets calling for warmth.

It's _them._ Who wouldn't? By the sight of those nine furry tails and two long tails with sharp tips as if it looks like a sort of a cape..

Red eyes start to make a glare. It seems the spirits totally make this opportunity a perfect timing. And so she follows them. Good thing they sat near on the glass window...

.

.

.

 _ ***TAP TAP***_

Akali calls their attention by tapping the glass window, the action made her group mates got the call. The ninja gestures by pointing at the fox, telling her to get out and come over here. But Ahri just simply gestures at Akali to come inside instead, probably an answer of rejection. The ninja rolls her eyes and got the answer. Too bad, seeking a rampage is cancelled.

She entered the shop, didn't know this shop is a coffee shop that also serves as a breakfast lounge. The scent of grounded coffee beans is almost savory to her nose, sizzling can be heard inside the kitchen that ends her having the stomach inside her to growl.

"Over here!" She has seen Ahri waving at her. Upon discovery is that it was Evelynn who's with her. The first question she asked is where is Kai'sa.

"She went home to visit her father. She keeps talking about the Void stuff over and over again by the fact she misses her father." Ahri answers, with her hand holding a cup of café mocha that made her hum in delight.

"Why don't you sit and make yourself comfortable before you blow the steam off your head, dear." Evelynn offered her a seat. Akali sits formally else she'll be calling for attention. What else happened is that the two divas are staring. Staring at her while drinking their coffee.

"As if you see me as a street punk that'll destroy things here or what. What are you two staring for?" The ninja glared further.

"Hm. Went out for a jog? Or just followed us?" Evelynn started.

"How 'bout both? I have some things to talk with Foxy here." Akali finally blurted out.

"Was this about the package?"

"What else? You sent me a damn package last midnight as for something that I MUST know why." Akali starts the confrontation, she heard Evelynn talking to the waiter by the side; the diva beside her is ordering food.

"Ah, because it's a perfect opportunity! Eve and I already knew what happened as the package got delivered at your door~" Ahri put a certain glee about it.

"You two. Planned it?" Akali got surprised from the information. "How—"

"Easy. Foxy here got a parcel last night." Eve added before she takes a sip to her coffee. "I spent the night at Ahri's condo as for my glorious day off, didn't know that a delivery girl comes in knocking her door."

"Seems that _your lovely distraction_ is the assigned delivery girl of my pre-ordered _Star Guardian_ figurine." With this information given, the fox has seen the ninja looks like a frozen statue. "What? Talk about coincidence."

"And how is she assigned to be the delivery girl of your package then?"

"First of all, I knew you are waiting for her to return. It's an opportunity. Probably I am into spoiling you to see her. Eve also has seen it, and she gave me an idea. That's why I contacted the Valoran Express to refer her to deliver my package to you." Ahri explains, the details were given are plausible enough for the ninja. Akali could notice that her group mates are literally helping her in a way to save her from loneliness. She is grateful. But she can't express it clearly to them.

"Supposedly, you should be thanking us. Hm? I wonder what happened between you and your.. _dancer_ last night." Okay. Here we go. Evelynn is on the prowl to hunt Akali's supreme romantic life she calls.

"I am about to say thanks but I changed my mind." Akali glared, having a rising form of redness behind her mask. Guessing the fact she is now being contested by their trades of teasing.

"I bet you are so happy upon seeing her, hm? I wonder what happened next to that.." Evelynn smirks before she took a sip on her coffee.

"None. Of. Your. Business." The ninja tries to distract herself to avoid contacting a gaze from the divas, also to avoid them seeing her blushing. But, hell.. I didn't work.

"I knew it. _Something_ happened.." Ahri leers at the ninja.

"And.. How can you be so sure?" Akali averted herself, her eyes wandering to distract her a little.

"Duh. Have you forgotten? I can _feel_ emotions. Don't forget that."

"And I don't need those spandex.. pants." Akali immediately changes the topic to stop this teasing nonsense.

"Did you read the note? If you don't like it, try giving it to your _little darling_ of yours since she is a dancer like Kai'sa. Or perhaps you are flustered to see her wearing a spandex?" Evelynn suggested but it's far more than a tease. She is enjoying toying the ninja's life.

"Ugh. Shut up." She suddenly remembered about the talk she had last night with Irelia about the spandex and the thought of waking up on her bed. Yet.. Akali made a wrong move.

"Huh? You wonder how did you woke up on your bed?" Ahri gasps. "Hold it. Wait a sec, lemme ask you. What happened last night?"

Crap! Akali has forgotten that Ahri can **HEAR** thoughts! Instantly, she huddled herself on her seat with her mask almost covering her reddening cheeks. "Ugh! Forget it. Forget. IT!"

"Hmm? Something happened.."

"Nothing happened!"

"Geez. Just admit it. Your face tells everything."

"Ugh!" The ninja grunted. Unfortunately, Evelynn gives a shot to try giving it a guess. All of her suggestions went too far that it lead into embarrassment for the ninja. Ahri is in fact entertained from the ninja's reactions, though this morning cup of coffee truly gives warmth to her, what matters is that she has done a good job for helping her group mate.

"Can you just give up and tell us? How about the fact you woke up on your bed instead? Fair enough, right?" Ahri shrugs with her lips touching the classy mug. She heard Akali grunted. A sign that she got defeated from the fact. "And promise, we will not tease you."

And so Akali began. "Well. I have fallen asleep while.. I.. Uh.." Akali fidgeted, slumping on her seat while she tries to prevent her blush burst. "Next morning I woke up on my bed. That's it." Although Akali explained it in a shortest detail AS possible, still it didn't let it work out to convulse the blush she has been suppressing.

"Probably she lifted you? Hm.." Ahri wonders.

"How? Maybe Bridal style? Hm.." Evelynn smirks in to the most teasing manner as possible."

"Br-Bridal?! What the hell?" Akali coughs, blushing further.

"Yeah? That's the possibility. Hm? That's lovely.. Ahri.. I would love to see them—"

"Shut. Up.. NOW." The ninja covers the diva's lips shut with a table napkin. Glaringly to become annoyed from the teasing. As she have done that.. Her pocket vibrated and a promising ringtone plays. She has a call.

...

The screen shows a name..

"Oh? Answer her." Ahri smiles. Well.. correction, smirking. Even Evelynn does. The ninja gave them a set of squint with a red glare before she scuttles outside the shop and answers the phone.

"Ah. What's up, Relia? Good morning too." She leans on the wall idly, somewhat collecting her cool.

 _ **"Morning! Doing a morning jog?"**_ The dancer greeted along with a cheerful tone.

"Mm-hmm.. Always. How bout you taking a jog sometime? ( _With me._ )"

 _ **"Would love to but my routines are already heavy enough to do it. My father sometimes invite me for a spar. Let's see.. Maybe Monday, perhaps?"**_

"Spar? Invite me." Akali suddenly felt excited. She wonders how Irelia act on sparring. Though, she knows that her family owns a dojo near the huge Willow tree at the back.

 _ **"Why not? How about your day off? I'll meet you at the temple."**_

"Sure! Heh. This makes me excited.." Akali could scream in delight. The fact she'll be spending her day off with Irelia is making her totally excited! Fidgeting, she wouldn't mind being exposed outside as a member of a pop group, K/DA, having faces of bystanders and people seeing a freestyler in public.

 _ **"So.. I'm at the city now. I may be able to see you here."**_

"What? How— Wait.. you are taking deliveries already?"

 _ **"No. Just made an errand. I'm here at the park. Oh wait.."**_

Irelia pauses, the only sound she can hear is the vehicle's horn, city noise and people. But before that..

 _ **"Hm. Who's that person leaning on the wall? Wearing a mask and a casual clothing?"**_

At her right side, Irelia is standing on the sidewalk. The dancer's crystal blue eyes is the first thing she has seen, with the smile that sends anyone to fall. The phone beeps, they ended up gazing before Akali shrugs off and went towards the dancer.

"Reli—!" Akali calls, little bit got caught of excitement from the sight of her friend.

"Reli?" Irelia laughs. "That's kind of cute."

"H-Huh? Ah.. Well." She scratches her head as she fidget. "I kinda caught up.. after seeing you.." Akali ends a small pout while she blushes.

"I don't mind. I just thought that you made that name for me." Irelia grins cheekily.

"Hm. ( _Since when I made a nice accident.._ )" Akali averted herself, though her feelings start to expose up a little because of Irelia's presence. New name? Why not? She finds it cute in a way of having a sort of youth coming to that small name. "It's either Relia or _Reli_ then.. Maybe, depending on the mood setting."

"You're unbelievable. I can't argue with it, your name is pretty solid. Oh well." Irelia ends the topic with her signature smile. Seeing the dancer here takes her back. Irelia wears a jacket, pants— wait..

 _"Great.. it's a spandex again. Why on earth this spandex thing is haunting me?"_ She thought while her eyes wandering to view the dancer's full attire. Though that spandex has a different color but in deep shade of black.

Irelia grips the bag on her left hand which is consisting of groceries. A slingbag that rests on her side that holds her things. It could be holding her blades inside, who knows? "Instead of gawking my spandex here in the _public,_ why don't we have some breakfast?" She has seen Irelia's brows twitching, a blue glare that calls suspicion from the way Akali is observing the dancer.

"I am not. Gawking. I am completely bewildered why I am seeing a spandex again." Akali immediately defended, else she may fall into embarrassment.

"What? Did something happened?"

"Long story."

"Or maybe because of you, _faceplanted_ at my spandex on the vent."

"Yeaaah.. That.. Uh. Yep. So.. Don't wanna think about that else I'd get crazy."

"Seriously.." Irelia started to laugh, until she feels her stomach growl in hunger. To end the conversation for Akali to settle down the spandex issue, Irelia walks ahead while she held the ninja's hand. The action totally flips the ninja because of contact.

"Ah. Good timing! A coffee and breakfast lounge! Let's eat here." Irelia pushes further. However, Akali snaps out because her group mates are inside of the said shop! She doesn't want to be seen by them, else she'll be tested from the annoying and embarrassing teases coming from Ahri, especially Evelynn. Great. This is bad.

"Uh.. Ah. I-Irelia? Uh.. Let's not go here? Please?" She pulls the dancer gently. Her eyes immediately seeks out that spot near the window and has seen nothing but an empty table. What?

"What's wrong? Is this shop expensive?"

"Yes! It is! So let's go and look out for something. I may not be a resident here but I think I am good looking at places where people usually eat." The ninja continues to drag her while staying positive. "Come on, come here with me."

"Ah.. Alright then, Kali." Respecting the ninja's wishes, Irelia soften herself and let Akali pulls her AWAY from the shop as possible. Though the action made an individual comes outside the door of the shop.

"Hm? Customers! Welcome to Valoran's Coffee and Breakfast Lounge! Perhaps a private table for two?" What an actual— It's Ahri! And she is WEARING a damn waitress uniform! Akali has her red eyes filled in disbelief. This woman will turn the plans around for her time with Irelia!

"What the he—" Supposedly she would react on the fox's hidden agenda, she is interrupted by Irelia's greeting.

"Ah! Is that you? Ahri? Didn't know you work here." Irelia greeted, she views Ahri as her classmate from that formality.

"Yes sure I am. It's comfortable here and I can travel here easily." Ahri smiles in a sweetest way as possible. Not for Akali because the ninja knows how the fox works. "What's up? Care for a coffee for two?"

"We do, and we are seeking for breakfast meals that are appropriate for our gold." Irelia started casually. "Do you serve tea?"

"Yes we do breakfast meals! And yes we serve tea.. Come in!" Ahri opens the door for them. Chimes ring above as a sign that a customer sought for service.

However, as Akali's turn to go inside, the fox leans and whispers at her ear. _"Expensive. Huh? You wanted this shop fall in bankruptcy?"_

Annnd.. Akali feels a sweat dripping her neck. This is. Bad. So bad her morning has to deal this shenanigan from her group mates.

* * *

"Kali? Look! I never had seen pancakes like this. And it's just 59 gold." Irelia cheerfully presented the menu at the ninja who slumps grumpily on her chair. The ninja is fidgeting like something makes her nervous.

"Ugh."

"What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing.." Akali continues to fidget. Something must've made her uncomfortable, and Irelia is sensing it.

"Are you perhaps disliking this shop? It's nice though." Irelia tries to console the ninja.

"U-Uh.. it's not like that. It's just—" One thing in mind is that this day is literally the worst. What she have seen beside her? It's Evelynn. And she also WEARS a waitress suit as well.

 _"What. The. Hell. Is going on? Why the two are wearing matching waitress outfits?!"_ Akali screams throughout her mind as a reaction. This is preposterous in a way the two divas are literally planning something for her!

"Good morning, darling. I bet your mind settled on to order something, hm? Now, tell me. What do you desire?" Evelynn started in her usual flirtatious tone. Akali is about to stop her but Eve's tail slithered along her shoulders and gently slaps her mouth shut.

"Two large pancakes please. Two jasmine tea. And hashbrowns." Irelia directly tells her order. The disguised diva scribbles the order, she faces the ninja in case she is agreeing about the said order or not. As for Akali..

The ninja has in mind to stop this nonsense. Her red glare stares on the space, a plan that is ridiculous at the same time a risk. She lazily stretched her shoulders, a sign of anticipating a unpredictable move. Hidden inside her jackets is her typical tools for field tactics. Her slender hand slithers silently like an assassin usually does. And so it's time..

"Sorry. My order is here." She made a glare before she swiftly pops a ball of smoke underneath the table, one ball made its way to the counter that obscures the vision of the staffs there. Safe assured that she doesn't disturbed few customers.

Risky. But well played for Akali, she hurriedly lifted Irelia with her arms and hastily exits the shop. Running while having a weight takes her back from her training days at the Kinkou. It's tiring but maybe a worth of her nuisance. With her training in mind, she runs away, dodging civilians on the way without breaking any form. The only safe place to hide is the alley near the shopping lane, there she rests a bit while Irelia is on her arms.

"Ha!" Akali made a shout that she had learnt as a symbol of cool down. Her chest runs wild from the running, adding weights totally consumed so much energy within her.

"What's that about?" Irelia nervously chuckled. "You totally shrouded the staffs there."

"Yeah. Like it?" Akali gazes down at the dancer, her grip tightened that holds Irelia in.. bridal style thing she recalls from the diva.

"As long you have done anything reasonable." The dancer smiles. "And you don't have to lift me like this."

"Ah." Akali blushes, then she let go the dancer to make her stand. "That uh.. Just."

"Don't worry. I'll keep it secret." Irelia said as soon she leans forward to catch that reddening cheek behind the ninja's mask. Unmasking the ninja has been dealing Irelia's concerns of intimacy, thus it's likely a daily basis of giving the ninja a reward. A simple peck runs so many energies for the ninja. Totally, the ninja recently started to cool down from the run turns into a full spirited, energetic ninja, adding how sassy and too confident she was.

"Ha. Let's go. I have known a place for our.. breakfast." She almost calls it a _date_ though it do sounds like it. "Let's go, let's go."

Finally, she leads the way. As they walk, her hand bumped against the dancer's. Another risk but probably a worth of try. However, it seems Irelia is the one who does the first move. Her hand felt warm as the dancer's palm conducted heat, hands intertwined that totally made a short fuse inside the ninja's gut. She just focused dragging the dancer to distract her, perhaps staring on a space would help.

"Ah. Here." Akali stops navigating at the shopping lane as soon she have seen an opened restaurant. Literally, it made Irelia giggle.

"Birdio's? Since when?"

"From your bros. They serve breakfast here, look." Akali pointed at the poster which is plastered on the glass window.

"It sure it does. Wanna try it? I'm starving! I still have my duty later in the afternoon so.. I need energy."

"Seems we do share the same thing, huh? Hope the nurse in charge this morning survives to babysit a Xan."

"Haha! Yeah, Ruu's going to make anyone give up, except you."

"Why of course. Your baby bro and I are friends. So.."

"Yep. You two are friends. How bout the others?"

"Your big bros are nice, your mom's nice, your father's nice, your O-ma is nicer. But you are the nicest, in spite you're _special_ to me." Akali falls silent after that small confession. The only thing she can do is to fidget.

"Oh no. I am going to get use of this side of yours?" Irelia made a sincere smile. A form of redness came across her cheek as an answer.

Akali snickered on behalf of her sudden rise of emotions there, which it brought her stomach grumbling to be filled.

"You should be."

.

.

.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Why lookie here.."

"I didn't know stalking someone can be fun."

"You should stalk with me for you to learn, darling.."

"I have my ways to stalk someone but not this."

Ahri and Evelynn are just simply hiding behind the trees just ahead of the Birdio's, though it's exposing their absurd agenda with the waitress uniform. Both of them have seen their group mate enjoying herself taking breakfast after that jogging.

"Ah.. Lovely. Such romantic encounter.. Perhaps we should try eating there too Ahri.." Evelynn hummed as her eyes glued on the image of the _romantic scene_ in front of her. The fox responded a short hum as well, while her emotions affects her tail swaying back and forth.

"Perhaps the coffee lounge is the best for us. Our time together is comfortable there to spend with. Such ambience totally matches our luxury. Ah.. Good thing Kai'sa is not here, else she'll be putting so much effort practicing with us sternly." The fox finishes, she slowly pulls the diva away that'll end up spending their time together to continue.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _That scene at the shop xD_

 _Goodness! Ahri and Evelynn just want to help, Akali! Please spare them!_

 _And yes.. That's a date Akali! Omg! It's here!_

 _And with those FLUFFS, take note that wearing a spandex is pretty dangerous in a way of.. Er. Please ask Akali about this! She experienced it! UwU_

 _Oh yeah, I have decided I might add BONUS chapters after the story! It's like an add-on to continue their moments after the last chapter in the future! Stay tuned for the next one!_


	19. Perks of Studying

The time has come for the next day as Akali wakes up again just like yesterday. Only 2 days left before school finally continues, with prior notice that she must study in spite her professor declared a surprise test before. Great. Study. What an actual bore. Additionally, she hated World Civilization for more since it is just fully composed of memorization of historical events.

Didn't she know that she still has a shift at the hospital, studying can be quite a bother..

"Hm." Her lips presses together, thoughts went through about a certain individual she had been looking forward. Irelia. What about her? Her work can be dependent in prior of her supervisor to deliver parcels. She has thoughts in regards of studying.. with her.

The sheets rustled, bed creaks from her weight applying force to the furniture. A sound from her phone flashes her sense of hearing, portraying a message from the hospital admin.

...

 _Good morning, Nurse Jhomen Tethi. In regarding of your shift nursing a patient named Ruu Xan has been scheduled for closure today approximately 11 hours from now in spite of his discharge from health care._

 _Please do visit the administrator for appointing the shift._

...

"For real? The kid will be discharged today?" Akali felt a stir of excitement, with an instant notice for calling Irelia about this. "Hm. Did she know? If not, this will be a surprise.. Maybe I'll contact her parents."

She taps and find the number of the Xans. Calling them early can be troublesome for the family, but this is crucial. Oh well.

"Here goes.." She places the phone on her ear. The tension rises to whom she will be talking to as someone from the family takes the call.

...

 _ **"Hello. Xan residence."**_ The voice is husky and low as if he is ordering someone. It must be her father..

"Good morning, Mr. Xan. I'm Irelia's friend." Akali started to fidget, it's too much on how she'd be conversing with Irelia's father.

 _ **"Ah! You must be Kali! Good morning. My daughter is at the dojo now, I do apologize."**_

"Oh I see.. Is she practicing her dances?"

 _ **"Yes, she's having a morning routine with meditation, her Tai Chi exercises, and her usual dances. She's pretty enthusiastic about this. And the blades around her."**_ Lito pauses before he added something. This time, his voice likely sounds upbeat. _**"Ah! I heard about you as a ninja from the Order of Kinkou. Before your previous master passed away, he and I are very acquainted**_ _ **. I**_ _ **would like you to accompany my daughter sometime in the dojo!"**_

"Ah. Really? I love the sound of that." Akali smirks on behalf the idea she is being permitted by Irelia's father to the dojo.

 _ **"Ohoh. I sense confidence. It seems they were right after all!"**_ The father laughs. _ **"I would like to entrust you to teach Irelia a lesson, she's stubborn whenever I encourage her to practice hand-to-hand tactics from my lineage. She just loves to dance!"**_

"Oh really." Akali grinned mischievously. "I'll take care about that, Mr. Xan. Ah! Sir. I mean— There's something I would like to notify you."

 _ **"Yes, what matters?"**_

"Ruu Xan will be discharged today at 5 p.m. The hospital admin has notified me about this. Did the doctor notified you about this?" Finally, Akali talks about the discharging of the little boy at the hospital. She discovered that Irelia's father has received a letter recently from the medical center.

 _ **"So far, we elders only have the idea, except Irelia**_ _ **and her brothers. We**_ _ **would like to surprise her about this!"**_

"Ha. That's literally perfect. Ah—" Suddenly, Akali's mind played an idea. A mischievous idea that'll spice up her relationship to the dancer. Hm. Maybe she'll be using the letter as for something to recognize a reward for studying since Irelia can be stubborn when it comes to priorities. She proposed the idea to Irelia's father, Lito just chuckled from it which is that he totally agreeing about the idea. Honestly, it is perfect for someone who is stubborn enough to listen.

 _ **"I entrust you this, Kali! Since you are her closest friend, please make her control her resolved attitude."**_

"Of course! Leave it to me. I'll definitely kick that adamant attitude of hers."

 _ **"I'll be placing the letter at the side of the door, it's up to you how will you get it. I'll be on my way to the dojo after this. Take care."**_

"Leave it to me, Mr. Xan."

 ***BEEP***

After that, she immediately prepared for herself. Planning for seeking a surprise for the dancer is beyond exciting her in many levels.

"Okay. Time to call Irelia for few minutes.."

.

.

.

After 10 minutes..

 ***BEEP***

"Ah. Hi Relia. Morning.."

 _ **"Morning! You called! Jogging again?"**_

"Mm.. I let it slide for today. I just wanna know what are you doing.. so.." Though she pretends that she didn't know in spite she has the idea that Irelia is at the dojo, practicing her routines. The ninja twirls a strand of her black hair. A blush run across her cheeks from the fact she has a plan for something that Irelia is required.

 _ **"Just finished cleaning after I am done with my morning routines."**_

"Hmm. I see." After that, she remained silent. Honestly, she just can't breathe because of her damn heart is beating way too fast. "I— uh. Hmn.."

 _ **"Hm? Something in mind?"**_

"I do."

 _ **"Care to tell me?"**_

"Well. Heard about professor newb that we will be having a surprise test, which is probably annoying. He didn't gave anything about the specific type of exam. Don't know if it's a matching type or fill in the blanks thing." She pouted behind her mask while she leans on the wall just near at the window. "Well.. I have the feeling.. since you missed alot, you know. Study? If.. Well—"

 _ **"Dad? Kali's coming for us to study, is it okay?"**_ Irelia calls her father though she totally have done that purposely for Akali to know what her answer is. A faint voice of her father is heard on the line that he is happily agreeing the permission.

 _ **"Heard that?"**_ Irelia giggles behind the line. Such action made the pouting ninja blush in content.

"Too loud for me." Akali smiles as she anticipated to move out.

* * *

The pathway is still the same as before, with those dancing petals moving in rhythmic formation as it follows the wind. She definitely will enjoy this morning before she'll be visiting the hospital later in spite her patient will be discharged this day, surely it excites her like yesterday. How come she wanted that breakfast would repeat again. Hm.. breakfast? More like a—

 _"Ah. Not now."_ Akali shakes her head to remove the rising form of heat to her cheeks. She brings along her bag for necessity of time to attend at the hospital without going back to the apartment. Inside is her textbooks and materials for studying, some clothes and water tumbler. Of course, a large cup of ramen and a thermos are inside as well.

Soon, she has seen the large arch with a gate, walls that are high enough for anyone to require a tool for reaching it. It's the Xan stronghold, having a large tree at the back in which it encased their home. Heartbeats follow along her footsteps as it looks rhythmic. Her face tells so much stories that will make her flip out as soon her sight will catch the glimpse of Irelia coming out the gate. And so she patiently waited after she knocked the gates giving it a shake of sound waves that emanates the stronghold.

"Aha!" At her side, a cheeky grin of a girl peeks out at the gate.

"Ha." The ninja voiced out, she looks absolutely sarcastic because of the mask although her face actually tells the excitement that has been increased.

"Come in! Let's go!" The dancer grabs the ninja's hand and drags her inside. Akali let herself being pulled towards this blooming dancer in front of her, her face has been expressing a soft gaze behind her green mask for it continues to redden upon Irelia started to converse with her.

"Want some breakfast?" Irelia chirped as she turns around while pulling the ninja. "Mom prepared bacon and eggs today! O-ma made some tea as well.

"Since you invited me, I'll definitely enjoy it." Akali answered with a hum. "Plus, food made by a Xan really is delicious."

"You sure?" Irelia started to think.

"Yeah, like those Shiitake rice you made for lunch last time?"

"Ah that, it needs seasoning though."

"Precisely. A pinch of salt is enough."

"I'll note it."

"Don't forget, I do also cook, Irelia." Akali smirked. "My specialty is seafood, so.. In case you need assistance, call me, I'd definitely come here running."

"Fine.. For someone who is a nurse at the same time, a cook." The dancer chuckles lightly. Soon, they reached the door and entered the premises, swift enough for her hand to catch an object; a white rectangular object is hiding behind the flower pot near at the door which it is assumed to be the letter.

 _"Gotcha."_ Akali immediately hides the letter inside her pockets without dealing any necessary noises that'll alert the dancer. Irelia isn't joking as her nose catches a scent of bacon lingering further on the said kitchen, it is so strong that even with the mask didn't helped out to cover any scent that exists on the air.

"Mom? O-ma? Kali's here!" Irelia calls, her mom is the one who notices them at first.

"Good morning, Mrs. Xan." Akali bows in an Ionian way, just a simple bow as a sign of respect for someone who is a mother of 5 children.

"Ah! Finally! My daughter's friend! Good morning too Kali." Irelia's mom smiles, proceeding to give Akali a respectful greeting. "Did you have your breakfast? Eat up before studying, hm?"

"Thank you."

"I'll prepare for it, mom."

However, the thought of going to the dining room isn't much expected as Irelia manages to lead the way upstairs. A sign that Irelia is leading her to her room. She leads Akali inside her room, preparing the small table at the side of the window for ambient feeling. The ninja sits down, patiently wait for the dancer.

 _"This room.. kinda memorable."_ She made a thought about that sleepover she had, feeling well upon remembering the said event. _"Sleepover. Huh."_

She has thoughts of experiencing a sleepover again with Irelia. And to prove her that those _shuriken_ pajamas are likely getting use of hugging her legs in the most comforting way to have some good night sleep.

"Thinking deeply?" Irelia voiced out as she places a tray of consisting food for breakfast. The steaming plates of bacon and eggs, two bowls of rice, utensils and a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice with a secondary water pitcher at the side.

"Woah. Am I having a buffet?" Akali made a small joke as a reaction. Apparently, yes, this is too much.

"Silly. Breakfast for two is the right word." Irelia giggles, she sits down at the opposite side in front of the ninja. Starting to fill up their empty stomachs, the ninja really enjoys the food. Somewhat finding it hilarious as Irelia has seen Akali focused eating breakfast as if she must finish this way too seriously.

But she heard Akali murmured.. "Hm.. This is better than yesterday.."

"Hm?"

"Breakfast."

"Yeah?"

"Eating with a dancer, privately." Akali continues eating.. while that small confession turns into spasms of her pulse. She remained composed though her blush went forth of consuming her cheeks. "No interruptions, no annoyances."

"Don't forget you're inside my room." Irelia pouted, somewhat a reaction to find her cheeks start to redden.

"I know." Akali felt her blush deepened. Good thing she remained focused and in compose, else she'll fidget again. Afterwards, the freshly squeezed orange juice quenched their thirst in a way to achieve citric intake. Akali hums and made a comment about this kind of drinks. Having her medical instincts running again for more conversations between her and the dancer.

Soon enough, Akali and Irelia prepared their studying materials. One thing that Akali must notify Irelia is about Biology. Good thing she brought her textbook with her. Despite of being a nurse, she's pretty good at the said subject. However, she is bad at World Civilization because it totally bores her.

"I'll give you souvenirs if you did the good work of teaching me. Akali." Irelia dared, smiling at the ninja with her blue eyes.

"I'll treat you some sashimi if you passed, Irelia." Akali dared as well. Her red eyes went straight to blend along with Irelia's hues of sight. "I'll double it up for a _surprise_ if you made me understand the ridiculous Civilization subject."

"Surprise, huh?" Irelia seemed to be interested.

"Hm. Interested?"

"Of course I am."

"Then you must make a good work of teaching me about stupid Civilization. Hm? Fair enough. Right?"

After the daring, the two started studying. First, they hit up Mathematics. Irelia quipped her focus as she stumbled across a line of equations. Signs of body languages fall on the ninja's eyes that immediately calls help, she scooted a little to help out the confused dancer. "Better solve the numbers here inside the parenthesis before doing the rest."

"Hm.."

"Yeah, that's good. Continue solving."

"Ah! I get it now."

"Nice."

As Irelia finished solving the equation, Akali turns the page and look for the right answer if Irelia answered precisely. And yes, she did. Akali smiles behind her mask and praised the dancer. "Wow. You've done well, huh? First try."

"It's because you gave me a hand." The dancer smiles from the praise.

"Let's keep it up before we study my fave one." Akali pulls her Biology textbook. The dancer sighs as she got intimidated from the looks of the thick book consisting of more knowledge in life. "Ha. Scared in Biology?"

"I am far more scared at the one who will be teaching me that." Irelia averted her gaze, distracting herself to resist embarrassment.

"Heh. You're scared. That's cute." She made a short giggle, a mocking way to make fun at Irelia.

"Ugh, shut up and let's get this over with!" Though she got a reply with a chuckle from the ninja, she continues to work on finishing the last batch of equations.

Akali patiently waited for the dancer to finish her Math equations, somewhat playful as she gazes at the dancer's face while her hand supporting her chin. It is totally a distraction for Irelia, making her uncomfortable while solving the equations.

"Can you please.."

"Hm?"

"Stop."

"Stop watching you?"

"Yeah. Please."

"Why not?"

"I-I can't seem to.. focus." Irelia halfway admitted, ending her statement with a set of blush across her cheeks. "I want to finish this first before doing anything else."

"Okay. I'm not going to enjoy watching you then while you're busy." Akali ended as she opened her Biology textbook and pretends to read, almost covering her face using the book, JUST to take a peek instead. Irelia just got surprised upon hearing THAT.

 _"I must get use of dealing this side of her.."_ Irelia said in mind, having herself to resist the surge of sporadic beating of her heart. She admits that Akali has been like this since they've exchanged their _beneficial friendship_. The ninja can say those things, act romantically, and dare to conduct minor intimacy while being confident, sassy, and sarcastic. Ugh. How will she get use of this? Though her feelings are falling from that trap of the ninja's distraction completely as it ends her up getting embarrassed.

Akali peeks, back on pretending to read, then peeks again. She is totally making Irelia unfocused because of this fun she has been doing. Until Irelia snaps and whines, complaining that Akali must stop that.

Akali giggled jokingly at her. "I am reading, what's wrong with you?"

"Reading? You sure? You are peeking at me!" Irelia continues to complain. Which is kind of adorable under the ninja's eyes. "I can't focus solving this equation because of you!"

"That's lame. This is probably a reason why people wants to watch out for that.." Akali leans, catching the dancer's blue orbs of vision with her crimson ones. "—unwavering attitude of yours."

"Ah. Tch. W-Why do you care? Can't you see I am busy?" She pouted, cheeks burning with visible residues of redness from that. It seems that Akali hits some of Irelia's pride a little.

"Hm. If you're stuck, you should seek assistance from me. I've been waiting for decades to hear you calling my assistance." Akali added, softly gazing at the dancer while grinning behind the mask. "Or you're scared to call me that you can't solve an easy problem."

"How dare you, I can solve this." Irelia glared, acting adamantly as her cheeks fuming in embarrassment in spite Akali continues to make fun of her.

"Oh? Really. Let me see then." The ninja scooted closer as soon she sits beside the dancer. Uh oh, Irelia shivers as her cheeks rises its temperature from the way the ninja is leaning close at her.

"Ugh. Why." Irelia's brows twitched from the embarrassment. Never felt that her feelings started to send signals to her brain from the way the ninja makes a move at her.

"Hm? What. Go on and finish it." Akali said. "Or want me to finish this EZ equation for you?"

"EZ? Seriously?" Irelia stifled her laughter.

"What. It's true, it is totally EZ." Akali proves her point to answer the question. She picks Irelia's pen and makes her way to solve the supposedly _EZ_ _; easy_ mathematical problem. Literally, Akali writes the numbers without pausing, she even used _trial and error method_ for finding the right numbers.

...

"What the.." Surprised, the dancer just can't believe from the answer sheet for the final results that Akali's answer is in precise perfect.

"See? It's EZ." Akali huffed proudly. A little bit of showing up some pride to impress Irelia.

"You're unbelievable." Irelia shakes her head as a sign of disbelief, sighing from the bother.

"I am always unbelievable." Akali stretched, bones crack a little that flexed its natural comfort. "So? Biology time?"

It seems that Akali can't wait to study Biology. Maybe because of this, she is watching Irelia teasingly to finish Mathematics. Totally. This woman is unbelievable. She could just told Irelia to study Biology straight instead of pestering her to call for help and make fun of her to make Irelia reveal her adamant side.

"Fine." And so with that, she has seen Akali's face glimmered into excitement, a hidden wide grin has been forming across her lips behind her mask. The ninja just can't wait to study her favorite subject with Irelia.

...

 _Few minutes passed.._

"Cells in the human body are replaced everyday without any noticeable traces. Our human body is having its own mechanisms to fight diseases with the presence of T-cells and other cells that fights any bacterium invading the body.."

With her vast knowledge in medicine, the ninja recited her own explanation about the human body. Irelia is nodding, telling the ninja that her statements are much likely to the context from the textbook. In other words, Akali is really smart.

"Wow." Irelia sighs, closing the book of Biology with a smile she could give on the ninja. "Why would you need to study Biology if you already know everything? A nurse, in fact."

"Ha. Because I loved it. Who knows? I might slip out some few pointers." Akali replied, almost showing hints of pride. "Just because I am a nurse, doesn't mean that I know a lot in this subject. Zoology, Earth Sciences, Environmental Science.. not required for me."

"So, only medicines?"

"Hmm.. I do studied Cytology, Microbiology, Anesthetics, Bio mechanics, Genetics—"

"T-That's a lot.." Irelia said halfway while Akali enumerates her studies.

"Mm-Hm. I am not just a simple nurse. Back then on that time I'm still at the Kinkou, I used to be a surgical nurse and a scrub nurse at the institute."

"Surgical nurse? You mean you practice surgery like surgeons do?"

"Exactly, but limited."

"What about the scrub nurse?"

"Scrub nurses are nurses who is experienced on the operating table, I used to assist surgeons to specify equipment and maintaining cleanliness." Akali further explains. This reminded her the time she had worked with Shen and Kennen. Memories totally silenced her thoughts.

"That's intriguing.. Did I made you reminisce, Akali?" Worried, the dancer gives the ninja a slight confrontation.

"Wish I didn't, but I made it special just for _you._ " Akali leers with her crimson eyes. "Wanna let you know who I am. Since you finally know, you can consult me if you're not feeling good. How's that sound?"

"Ah.. I'll think about it. In fact, I've got to watch out whenever you examine whatever sickness I'd be requiring in the future."

"What. Scared? Again?"

"Scared? I am more scared when you're going to _examine_ me." Irelia hinted. Far from the thought sends Akali some ideas. Uh oh. She blushed from that. INSTANTLY.

"Do you think a Nurse practitioner like me would manage to _examine_ you without consent? I had evaluated my Code of Ethics for medicine." Akali defended under the meaning the law. "Hmph. Here we go again. How about I show you." The ninja started to prove her point by grabbing the dancer's hand, pressing her fingers on the wrist. It is a technique to find the pulse for testing blood pressures from vital signs. She put herself still to feel the pulse of the dancer. She wouldn't have thought..

"Ah. Pulse is beating faster than any rate. Are you sick? Hm. Maybe not. You're cheeks are conducting heat that a flush of blood cells started to work up."Akali finally admitted her findings. The dancer blushes further, uncomfortable as the ninja continues to make fun of her in a way of normality. That confidence and bland expression is making Irelia to slap the ninja's senses.

"Oh great! That's it. No souvenirs for you!" Irelia snaps. With her blush of course.

"Ah. I am just checking you, come on. Geez." Pouting from that is resulting Akali to blush as well. "A dancer like you has to be a lot of pressure points. So.."

"And that means you are admitting that you want to examine me." Irelia glared. That glare is telling Akali she's suspicious.

"What if I do? Nah. Locating vital signs are EZ, especially when I am dealing a stubborn person like you." Akali shrugs.

"Enough of that. Let's see how much you can last.. THEN." Now Irelia presented her World Civilization textbook for a revenge. Seeing the shape of the book makes Akali want to vomit. Her eyes made a squint, disgusted on the looks of the brown colored book about Civilization.

"Ugh. Gross. In fact.. I wanna—"

"..make a shroud now? No, that's not gonna work here. You're going to STUDY World Civilization with me and you better learn. Else, I'll see you at the bottom pits of your grades." Irelia threatened, her glare furiously went sharp blue to strike Akali's red ones that is about to forfeit the studying. Ugh. This will be troublesome. Literally, Akali has no choice but to study the ridiculous, and obnoxious subject that is about memorization of crap. Slumping on her seat, she just yawned while Irelia is reading about historical periods. One roll of her eyes come when Irelia reads trying to make Akali listen about the concept of the New World, the history of Runeterra, and even Ionia itself, but the ninja is oddly distrait. Literally, the ninja is inattentive, not showing any kinds of interest on learning to the said subject.

That's it. This is far too boring. It makes Akali find an idea to shove the concept of studying the World Civilization. Her hand slithered to grab her bag, pulling something to reveal the thing she really loved. While Irelia is reading, the sound of water pouring makes an entrance. A scent of seafood goodness waffed her nose that immediately put the book down and glared at the inattentive ninja.

"Hey." The voice is low, almost making an intimidating start a conversation. "Do you think there is a subject about Ramen? I bet you'll be reaching top if it exists." The tone has an amount of sarcasm in which it is targeted to the ninja. Akali pouted behind her mask, maintaining her composure as she knows that Irelia is about to blow a steam.

"I'm taking a break, every 20 minutes must be a break time." She pulls the chopsticks and mixes the ingredients of her large sweet goodness.

"No break times. Study first." Irelia snatches the steaming ramen.

"Oy." The ninja glared.

"Oy. Who told you to eat while someone's trying her best to teach you? You even proposed to study with me. What's wrong with you? I think this is just wasting time." Irelia returns the ramen, her face scowls deeply with thoughts to fix everything to finish this studying.

...Uh oh.

"Ah. I changed my mind." Idly enough she calmly positions herself facing at the agitated girl. Akali has to be careful since she pulled a trigger that irritated Irelia.

"Changing your mind? That's new. Bet this is just _wasting_ time." Irelia spats. Anticipating to stand to continue her routines is the thought in mind, though Akali catches her arm and pulls her down back on the cushion.

"Huh?"

"Study? Told you, I changed my mind." Akali persuaded, heart beats nervously in fast rating as this is being classified to make chances of turning Irelia's decision to go back on studying. It's her fault anyway.

"Impossible. It's a waste of time." Again with her adamant side, Irelia spats while she is being contested.

"Promise. I'll listen. World Civilization. Swear. Pinkie swear. Cross my heart. No breaks. No ramen." Akali joins her hands together, signifying apology in an Ionian way. Closing her eyes, she waited for the dancer's answer.. Too bad for her ramen that is steaming, waiting for it to be ingested.

"..Fine. But if you—"

"Not make a shroud and apologize. Because I'm not going to do that again." Akali immediately slips the statement. Sighing, the dancer sits down and opens the thick textbook about the world. She didn't know that Akali silently sits beside her. Just to apologize.

"It's okay. Let's continue, shall we? I'll read back and ask questions for you." Huh.. Irelia lost her mood. The form she makes is neutral, simple enough to study some context of knowledge. However, with Akali's plan, she may boost up that sullen mood of the dancer. All she need is to wait for the timing and.. LEARN World Civilization.

...

"Question. Classify the history by periods."

"Ancient History, Postclassical Era, and Modern History."

"Correct. Next question. A place where chosen beings are ascended in terms of war, power, and leadership?"

"..Hm. Ah.. Shurima." Akali seemed to struggle at that one.

"Correct. Next question. This ocean is the second largest."

"Atlantic Ocean."

"Good. These are weapons that existed from the Shuriman War, these weapons finds a suitable vessel to absorb its power to ascend as a whole."

"Darkins."

"Precisely. Next. It is said, these aspects watch over humans in years. Existing on the Mountain of Targon."

"Celestial Beings."

"Yes. Next. Supposedly the first residents living in the deepest parts of Ionia. Equipped with magic, tools, and things for survival, these beings are likely seen as a hybrid of a human and a creature."

"Vastayans."

"Correct. Last question. These creatures live in the dense, frigid world of ice. Small, white, fluffy.. Ruu loves this."

"Kid loves it? Ha. EZ. It's a Poro." Akali smirks.

"Well done. Seems you answered everything here in the questionnaire!" Finally, goodness.. The book is now closed. The study really flexes the mind of the ninja's ability to memorize terms, though certain arguments between them happened because of Akali's distraint.

"See? It's over. You can eat now." Irelia smiles. Pointing at the almost cold ramen, Akali presses further to anticipate her plan.

"Yeah. And you deserve a prize."

"What prize? Is this the surprise you told me before?"

"Uhuh. Since you finally taught me well on World Civilization.. I'll give you a surprise." Akali takes the dancer's hand, placing the letter on her warm palm. Shrugging, signalling the dancer to open it. Few seconds, she has seen Irelia having a good astonishment. A rise of excitement entered the scene, washing off Irelia's agitation earlier.

"Ruu is going to be discharged today?! Oh my god!" Irelia puts up her glee. "Akali!"

She felt the body of the dancer crashing hers. Irelia embraced her as tight as she can do, just to express her happiness. Irelia rests her head on the ninja's shoulder, arms wrapping around her neck that some of the ninja's hair got trapped in it. Akali can't breathe, literally how much she remembered the toddler hugged her many times is matching up his sister as well. A hug from a Xan is deadly. Too deadly enough to kill her by an embrace, and even _that._

"Akali.." Irelia's face is at inch between the ninja's.

"Hm?"

"Mm-Hm.." Irelia hinted as she nudged the green mask of the ninja.

"Why waiting?" Akali soften her gaze, allowing the dancer to..

"Hm.. Maybe.."Annnd she returns the mask back. "At the mask.." It left Akali somewhat disappointed. Why it has to be on the mask? Her face is open for access anyway.

"Mm.. Why the mask? I.. kinda prefer here." She pointed her lips. "Or perhaps here.." Then at the cheek.

"Your mask covers everything so it also considered I kissed there." Irelia explains.

"Ah. I know.. But.. it's way more better without my mask." Akali added, though this is far more a demand than everything. Because of that, she ended fidgeting with her blush. A faulty move that totally breaks out her usual composed figure.

"I know. And it can wait." She returns her embrace. "I'll get ready, hm? Let's go to the hospital together."

"Sure thing." Akali reciprocates to give an embrace as well. "Thank you.. for studying with me."

"Not much a problem.. I learned a lot from you. Even how you used to be." But before Irelia stands up, she pulls a plastic bag near at the bed. Taking the contents of snacks and cups of spicy ramen. "Tada! My souvenir for you!"

"Woah! Spicy Curry Udon!? Ah." Akali drooled a little. "And what's this? Popcorn?" She presented a large bag at the dancer, the cover is showing a large green chili pepper with popcorn posing around it.

"Yes, Jalapeño Popcorn! Perfect for watching movies and even spare time! I used to eat one of these whenever I am at the break inside the plane.

"This must be spicy."

"You'll see and you'll love it."

Movies huh.. plus with popcorn? Hm.. Okay, it made Akali blushed again. "Thanks a lot, I mean— Thank you.. Irelia."

"Hehe~ Welcome! I'll be back okay? Wait for me!" And so by that, Irelia started to fix everything and prepares for her leave with Akali. The dancer has the desire to come with her to fetch the little baby at the hospital. While Irelia is busy, she finishes her almost cold ramen. Not bad but unsatisfied. Really. Who enjoys cold ramen cup? It's blasphemous to her from the fact her beloved ramen lost its delicious heat.

Breaking her irritated thought about her ramen, her phone vibrated. The notice indicates a chat box instead of a messaging notification. Why on earth she has this app? Probably Ahri installed this or it is a built-in app of the phone. Now she taps it. The chat thread is connected to her group mates for connectivity. The first one who made a thread is Kai'sa..

...

 _ **Kai'sa: Hi guys! I plan returning with souvenirs. Anyone like?**_

...

Akali taps for her reply, but someone just filled out the reply for her.

...

 _ **Foxy: Of course! Souvenirs from home is better. Give some love! (heart)**_

 _ **Eve: Don't forget me.. (wink)**_

 _ **Kai'sa: Right on to it, where's Akali?**_

 _ **Foxy: She's currently active, and seeing our messages.**_

 _ **Eve: But not replying. How nice.**_

 _ **Kai'sa: Why's that nice?**_

 _ **Eve: She must be with her lovely distraction. (leer)**_

...

Akali hurriedly taps her frustrated reply. Here we go again.. Though while tapping her message the thread continues to fill out about her.

...

 _ **Foxy: I think we are distracting her, Eve.**_

 _ **Eve: Of course not. We can fill this chat thread as much as we like until she passes time to scroll up just to read out messages.**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **I am here. Newbs**_

 _ **Foxy: OH MY GOD SHE'S HERE. (gasp)**_

 _ **Eve: Aww you can't hide here Foxy. (leer)**_

 _ **Kai'sa: Hahaha, better be ready Ahri. (laughing)**_

 _ **Rogue : why is my name here Rogue? And why your name is Foxy? That's just too flashy.**_

 _ **Foxy: I love it, Eve named it here so**_

 _ **Eve: Yes. How about Kai'sa as our Dancer?**_

 _ **'Eve named Kai'sa as Dancer'**_

 _ **Foxy: Better than never Hahaha**_

 _ **...**_

 _"I have the bad feeling about this shenanigan."_ She braces herself for the next batch of threads. Of course, she can sniff the diva's teasing using this chat thread system.

...

 _ **Eve: Aw.. I think we have to add someone here.**_

 _ **Foxy: Someone?**_

 _ **Rogue : Now what are you plotting at**_

 _ **Dancer: Hm.. I can sense it**_

 _ **Eve: Ahri, dear.. send the screenshot please.**_

 _ **'Foxy has sent an image file'**_

 _ **...**_

The picture is like a screenshot of a phone contact application. It indicates a name and a number of Ahri's supposedly new inputted contact. What the.. It's—

...

 _ **Rogue : HOW THE HELL DID YOU GOT HER NUMBER?!**_

 _ **Foxy: Duh, she is the delivery girl of my Star Guardian figure remember? And our classmate, so i have to!**_

 _ **Rogue : YOU BETTER WATCH OUT AND I'LL KILL YOU**_

 _ **Eve: What's up with that? Scared of your lovely distraction being invited in this chat thread consisting of recently Pop Group members? She'll be definitely hyped after this, dear.**_

 _ **Dancer: Is Akali mad?**_

 _ **Rogue : OF COURSE I AM **_

_**Foxy: It's obvious since she is now in full caps**_

 _ **Eve: How about we invite her lovely darling here? Wait**_

 _ **...**_

What an actual— Is Evelynn serious?! Akali furiously typed her thoughts about this in haste.

...

 _ **Rogue : YOU BETTER NOT OR ILL DECAPITATE ALL OF YOU**_

 _ **Dancer: Wait why I am included?!**_

 _ **Rogue : I DON'T CARE. ILL DEFINITELY KILL THE THREE OF YOU IF YOU ADDED HER HERE EVE**_

 _ **Eve: Aww no fun. What about if I ask her to join? It's like she is a special fan and she'll be chatting with a famous pop group. Fair enough with an absolute consent.**_

 _ **Rogue : NO I AM NOT ALLOWING YOU**_

 _ **Dancer: Why not?**_

 _ **Rogue : BECAUSE SHE HAS NO IDEA YET**_

 _ **Eve: Oh? You made her remain oblivious about you as a member of the pop group? Impossible, K/DA is currently famous now even at the media.**_

 _ **Foxy: How come you haven't told her that? For weeks you two are together, even dated yesterday!**_

 _ **Rogue : WE ARE JUST HAVING BREAKFAST!**_

 _ **Eve: Yes, breakfast together. (leer)**_

 _ **Foxy: Breakfast together sounds like an understatement for a date. (catEmoji)**_

 _ **Dancer: I missed a lot.**_

 _ **Foxy: Aww don't feel bad! I do have pictures!**_

 _ **...**_

 _"Pictures? What the hell?!"_ Ah, the ninja wanted to scream so bad that her group mates are teasing her as if she has done something new. Kai'sa seemed to be oblivious, that's great but the dancer of the group is also supporting her group mates in fullest effort.

...

 _ **Rogue : WHAT THE HELL PICTURES?!**_

 _ **Foxy: Yeah? Pictures! Wanna see?**_

 _ **Rogue : YOU BETTER NOT. I'LL DEFINITELY CUT YOUR TAIL CLEAN AFTER THIS**_

 _ **Eve: Such untamed behavior. Kai'sa will be left here hanging about the things you had been experiencing with your darling.**_

 _ **Dancer: I think it's fine. Love really is so powerful that even in the Void, it's beyond impossible to attain such powerful emotion. Only to find out, love in the Void is only for the power of unshaken wills.**_

 _ **Rogue : HERE COMES THE VOID TALK AGAIN OH MY GOD**_

 _ **Foxy: The Void talk HAHAHAHA**_

 _ **Dancer: HAHAHA(laughing)**_

 _ **Eve: (laughing) (laughing) (laughing)**_

 _ **Rogue : YEAH LAUGH ALL YOU WANT NEWBS.**_

 _ **Rogue : AND I DON'T NEED LOVE. ADVICES. **_

_**Foxy: Because you are already in love so why would you need love ADVICES?! Right? (heart)**_

 _ **Eve: Oh.. Precisely. Such romantic encounter.. If you two needed a ride. Call me. (leer)**_

 _ **Rogue : NO THANKS AND I DON'T NEED A DRIVER WHO MOANS WHILE DRIVING, YOU'LL DEFINITELY SCARE A KID**_

 _ **Dancer: Kid?**_

 _ **Rogue : SHE HAS A 2 YEAR OLD SIBLING AND I AM THE ASSIGNED NURSE OF NURSING THE KID BECAUSE THE KID IS CONFINED AT THE MEDICAL CENTER**_

 _ **Foxy: Huh. I thought you two have a 2 year old kid.**_

 _ **Dancer: (gasp) (gasp)**_

 _ **Eve: HOLY**_

 _ **Rogue : WHAT AN ACTUAL F**_

 _ **...**_

"Kali? You okay?" Irelia calls, having a facial expression of deep concern. She is completely dressed with her simple casual attire, and.. a spandex again. She has seen Akali getting fed up while using a phone.

"I am cool. But uncool with my—" She resisted to express her seeping irritation.

"You seemed to be having flushed cheeks, was it because of stress on your hospital shift? Don't know if I'm right."

"Yeah! Yeah. Stress at the hospital! Haha." Nervously, she quickly finds a reason, good thing Irelia is so nice she immediately respected Akali's reason.

"I'm ready! Let's go to the hospital! I just got a call from Dad that Mom and O-ma went ahead. We'll meet them there!"

"How about your big Bros?" Akali inquired as she prepares her things. Not denying the phone receives a load of messages that fill out the chat thread.

"They'll be back at the evening because of military exercises."

"Hm. They'll definitely be surprised.."

"Yeah. So.. I can't wait! Let's go!"

Thus her day is being mixed up along with the sudden appearance of her group mates, another thing is that she's going to travel alongside with Irelia, together. This made her blush further. Adding up her group mates, she finally gave the message thread a quick read.

...

 _ **Eve: Ahri.. Darling. You totally made my day.**_

 _ **Foxy: Heheh~ Plus Kai'sa's Void talk added up HAHA**_

 _ **Dancer: Hey but it's true! The Void does that!**_

 _ **Foxy: And now Akali is probably planning for murder**_

 _ **Eve: Hm.**_

 _ **Foxy: Yeah she's definitely.**_

 _ **Rogue : I'LL BE BACK NEWBS I AM NOT DONE YET**_

 _ **Foxy: Hey hospital shift again!? Give it a break!**_

 _ **...**_

That's the last message she has seen before she hides the phone away. Intent focus lead her to the dancer in front of her as she leads the way. It's about time for her to traverse the city with Irelia. Wondering how it will feel, it's making her look forward to see the toddler running again, to give headaches, and fond attention.

* * *

Blaring horns coming from the sight of those busy vehicles ring the ears of many, the city bustles again with its flow in life. Trains are packed up with businessmen and women, seeking forth for more wealth and prosperity for their own lives. Judging by their looks, the ninja and the dancer blended almost identical to the people as a student. Since they were beings from the Institute as specialized individuals, they are not much seen by their presence. Apparently, the train is being loaded up each stations, resulting people inside the cart to fit themselves with more pushes. Akali positions herself at the opposing door that is not operating due to the functionality of the main door is at the other side, so this part is free for space.

However, Irelia got pushed against Akali in accident. The people continue to fit themselves even though some of them got hurt.

"Great." Irelia rolls her eyes. "Ah." She felt a push again, resulting her to lean over the ninja's body.

..As for the ninja.

 _"Is this.. the thing they called as.. Kabedon?"_ Akali blushes behind the mask, completely averting herself avoid catching the dancer's face because it is awkward as hell. It reminded her about the _manga_ she had once given a time to read whenever she is on the break. People are fitting themselves every corner, and it may lead exposure.

"Sorry." Irelia apologized on behalf she is leaning against the ninja. Their heights are matching up, leading an inch of their faces almost catching each other. Akali wouldn't mind... Of course.

"Mm-hm." Eyebrows furrowed a little with a bashful pout forming behind her green mask, a red tint flushing across her cheeks which is visible in closer look. Irelia might see it.. Oops. Irelia titled her head as if she is observing the ninja's flushed face.

 _"Ah. She's.. looking. Ugh. No. Look away."_

Irelia gives her a smile..

 _"Crap. No."_

Each wave of people entering the train pushes them further until Irelia ended pressing herself against the ninja. Ever heard of the ninja? She's dead from the way her emotions has gone crazy.

Since the train is fully loaded, Irelia is being contested by the people beside her. Of course, trains can be hideous to weirdos. So, Akali could only do a one thing is to try protecting Irelia on behalf of these people beside her. Sliding her hand, she wrapped her arms around just by the waist, having her usual deathly glare locked on for overwatch.

"Now where are you touching at?" Her ocean blue eyes glare fiercely at the ninja's sight.

"I'm protecting you against pervs for touching your stupid spandex." She puckered her lips, telling Irelia the truth. "Look around. Wanna have someone to touch your _peach_?"

"Of course not!"

"Then let me watch over you. I have the eyes of an assassin."

Only three stations left before they'd step out to reach the said hospital, though it needs to pass a lot of landmarks around the area and waves of people. Akali is a big help to wary against anything, being discreet as they traverse the city with a busy train.

 _ **...**_

 _Moments Later.._

"Finally. Gods." Irelia huffed while she wipes a sweat that is about to drip on her forehead. In front of her is the large medical center, the building in which it holds so many equipment suitable for healthcare. Despite of being a nurse here, Akali has to file her shift before leaving. The two is supposedly to enter the building however the glass door opens for someone, correction; three people. Two elders, and a toddler walking with his hand holding his mother tightly.

"Ruu!" Irelia calls. The two elders chirped for the toddler's attention. Ruu is just staring, mouth opened as a drool is about to fall on his one-toothed mouth. "Come to sis!"

"Oh! Sis is here! Go! Little boy!" O-ma encourages the toddler to go, one thing that the toddler has done is to squeal while he chews his fist. He runs unsteadily, squeaking as his glee is directed to his sister.

"Shisss! Ire-ria?" The baby calls, his arms seeking to be lifted. "Aka-Rii?"

"Yeah?" Akali went too friendly at the kid, a gaze in which her sweetest smiles form behind her mask affects the baby's expression to her.

"EEEEHHH!" Ruu squeaked further, tightening his hold on the dancer's neck. Soon, the elders follow the girls having themselves ready to go home. Akali notified them about her shift in which Irelia gave her a goodbye gratitude. Lastly, the Xan elders gave Akali their deepest appreciation on taking care of their little baby. So far, she has gained a trust from the Xans and this is probably the good sign of achieving such relationship to her friend's relatives.

Tomorrow is her day-off, a nice way to have this opportunity to spend the rest of her day with Irelia. Since she is permitted to attend the dojo of the Xans, why don't she spar with Irelia for once? It is a good way to start her improvements with Irelia and to know how exactly a ninja can do.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _Such long chapter! The chat thread killed me xD LOL K/DA_

 _Anyways! I'll be updating soon! Sorry for the short notice!_

 _What do you think? I tried my best to formulate the scenes annnnd stood up late for this UWU_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	20. Demonstrating Impressions

_One, two, swing, turn. One, two, jump, swing. One, two, swing.._

Perfecting the dance within the inner will is something Irelia prioritizes to make it a daily routine. The blades around her follow every turn she makes, guiding the sheen of cold steel in a swing of her arm. Currently, she is at the dojo alone for now. Her father steps out to gather some mountain herbs for tea at the humid forests, picking rightful leaves that absolutely affects its taste and beneficial effects in the system.

A single step fluidly slides along the wooden floor followed by the blades in which it makes a perfect arc. She could slice anyone who dares to went beside her because of the six blades. Senses from her mana calls attention to her blades as it rumbled by a soft light glowing at the artistic marks carved on the base, it made the dancer reacted on the mana in which it tells she is currently not alone.

At the door, a fitted form of woman leaning against the wooden edge, having a myriad of artwork etched on her skin. She is wearing a green crop top that exposes her perfectly toned stomach for it has been showing abdominal muscles in shape, a pants that is wrapped with a rope at the waist with a satchel attached at the side. The signature green mask is quipped on her face, adding the spiky ponytail wrapped around by a green thread. The woman is wearing so much in hues of green, except for that crimson vision that is almost sharp as a wolf. In spite of the presence of blades, the stoic woman is fiddling a kunai, a weapon called as a kama is resting beside her left hand. Seeing it concludes that the woman is ambidextrous.

"Ninja attire." Irelia smirks, making a glance at the woman.

"Hmph. I don't think spandex pants are allowed here." Akali pointed. Irelia is definitely wearing a spandex and a sleeveless shirt. Training or not, it depends to her preference. "You know what consequences will happen."

"Good thing you care." Her blades idly went back to its neutral positions.

"Of course. And dancing here in the dojo wasn't enough for training." The ninja places her things that are not suitable for minor sparring. "Unarmed. We'll see, your father told me that your adamant sense is worth of a challenge."

"Better be unarmed, else I might slit your throat accidentally." The dancer smirks as she places down the blades resting on the nearest bench just beside Akali's things.

They position themselves at the center, performing an introductory bow to start the fight. Akali stanced after she tilted her head both sides for warm up. Irelia sighs in content to regain composure, stancing with her arms ready to take attacks. Their stares intensified as if the colors of their vision blends together by the staring. Soon, it started as Irelia is the one who surged at the ninja. However, Akali is so quick that she immediately countered Irelia's hand entrapping it around her back. She can feel the pain stirring on her elbows from the submission.

"Hmph.." Akali smirks but her gaze is gently roaming at the woman. "Irelia. You're too open." She released the dancer. Expecting a whine or complain from her determined attitude, what she have got is a fierce glare with a set of resolute smirk on her lips.

"I'm just getting started." Instantly, Irelia strikes the ninja with a jab, and the ninja's reflexes are too sharp to notice as she swiftly blocks it with her fist. Few moments come, they sent flurry of attacks whether it's offensive and defensive. Sweat flying across the air as the exchange energy from their physical forces, the dancer is determined to beat Akali by just hand-to-hand though she is aware that Akali has something in mind that she can't predict. As a ninja, she must be hiding a hidden talent.

Her foot slides smoothly across the floor, seeking an entrance between those angry feet. One fluid movement of her foot trips the dancer, wrapping her leg against the other. The action continues, and Akali swooped Irelia's arm around her back pushing her against the floor. With a slam, the dancer has been knocked down on the floor instantly. Akali applied pressure as it gives an amount of pain at the dancer. What she has given her is a grin, a mischievous grin on how easy putting Irelia down.

"Like I said; you're too open, Irelia." Akali commented, adding another pressure to her submission to Irelia.

"F-Fine! I'll make it up myself.. then—" Irelia struggles to break free, yet the ninja didn't allow her to. "Can you please.. Let go?"

"Hm. Try breaking yourself free from me.." Akali dared. "Or how about let's settle this. Accept defeat, point given."

"You.. mean—"

"Yep. One point for me then." Akali idly let go her submission.

"Wait!"

"No waits this time, _Reli_." Akali stanced, having a sort of excitement to do more of making Irelia defeated continuously. "C'mon. Fight me." She ended a wink, gesturing a small taunt by curling her fingers at the dancer.

"You." Irelia glared, taking the taunt seriously. A blush just surged throughout her cheeks a little as if an electrical circuit passes few shocks to her.

"Remember. One for me. Zero for you. Let's settle this to score up to.. how about ten."

"Ten. That's a lot. Huh." Now Irelia stretched carefully, her arms, legs, and even her shoulders. "Why not?"

"Seems you're ready. I love how you prepare to stretch for more take downs." Akali smiles, almost sensing an anticipation of the next move. And yes, her anticipation predicted Irelia's quick footwork.

One throw, one point.

.. Another throw. Another point.

"Ha." Akali giggled mischievously as she let Irelia remain on the floor. "Three, zero."

"You just love to.. put me down, huh?" Irelia remarked, though the pain returns from the way a strong-physique like Akali is affecting her limbs through the pressure the ninja applies.

"Yeah. I love seeing you on the floor." From the way she grappled Irelia is something she had learnt from her training days at the Kinkou wherein trainees are tested completely unarmed. "And I've been waiting for this."

"Waiting for this to pin me on the floor." The dancer corrected, glaring fully at the ninja's red sight.

"That's one." Akali made eye contact before she leans to observe the woman's face. "The two is, to spar with you."

"Hmph. Yeah. I am sparring with an ex-Kinkou ninja, ambidextrous, and being called as Rogue Assassin. This is a fun spar indeed." Irelia smirked before she give a try to break free in silent. Her long leg wraps around the ninja's waist and locked it, this allows Irelia to have control. With just a turn of her waist having the talent to move flexible, she turns her waist at the side with the control of her legs in which Akali falls on the floor while Irelia is now the leading one to pin her.

"Oh? Reversal? Ha." Impressed, the ninja returns the sweetest smile she can give but it was obscured with her mask.

"Three, one." Irelia growls, making her gaze looked fierce at the ninja.

"I think I underestimated a dancer who also learnt the concept of martial arts through dancing."

"My dances are not just mere dances for you to know."

"I know, and your dances can kill." A sweep of her arm has a force to make anyone injured got anticipated as Irelia got caught by it. Because of that, Akali performed a swift reversal that ends up having a submission attack. Irelia is just there, laying on her back, groaning in pain from the way Akali puts weight on her.

"Tap out? It's Four, one." Akali teases. Literally, this is just too easy on her. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"Tell me if it hurts? It has BEEN hurting me okay?" Irelia seethed her voice, groaning from the way Akali would definitely break her bones in one snap.

"Oops. My bad." But Akali just increased the pressure, was she enjoying Irelia hurting like this? Perhaps she just wanted to see the adamant side of the dancer through this kind of grappling. Who knows? It is a great challenge for the dancer on how she'd be dealing this if time has come for someone to attack her.

"You'll.. definitely.. not gonna like this." The attack she has done is with the use of her legs again, and this time would be different. Irelia manages to slip her leg on her stomach as it touches Akali's shaped abdomen, in other words, in-between their bodies. Call it flexible, it does made an effect. With that move, she swiped her leg to shove the ninja's body. A kick will be nice, but she could spoil her talents to the ninja if she has done that.

"That's.. literally the most interesting move you got there. Just how flexible are ya?" Awestruck, her eyes be fallen to the impression. "Hm. I'll take a note of that.."

"Four, two. That's the point now." She has found out Akali is pretty much impressed from her previous move, seeing the ninja humming as if she is taking notes in mind. "What? Found out something that'll beat you?"

"I think it is. Bet your legs will kill me." Akali prepared her usual attacking stance, having a small redness forming her cheeks upon saying that. Anticipating the dancer's next move is definitely easy for her yet the way Irelia uses her flexibility is entrapping her possible actions to counter it. She is more on power and speed, fast attacks, more damage, that is her style to trip her foes to death.

And so on with their batch of attacks, grappling each other following with certain reversals. Akali is ahead but Irelia is obviously catching up because of her flexibility. One thing is that Irelia starts to use her legs on attacking. A kick is certainly good for planning a counter.

 _Six, four.._

 _Seven, five.._

 _Eight, seven.._

The scores are almost catching up as Irelia performed a swift kick, Akali catches it instead of blocking it which it made Irelia find an opening. She performed a grapple with a use of her legs, making a twisted jump that wraps the ninja's neck..

 _ ***SLAM***_

There! Akali just got slammed on the floor. One point has given to the dancer this time which it ends up a tie. Irelia immediately catches Akali, not allowing her to stand back again, another point for the dancer.

Now only one score left, it's Irelia who's gonna win this spar.

The ninja regains back her momentum in haste, swift as a wind that she kicked Irelia's leg that sends her falling on the floor. Her muscular arm pinned the dancer with copious amount of power from the grapple she has done.

"Heh. Sorry, but this time. It's a tie.." Akali smirks deviously.

"It's absolutely perfect since it brings so much tension on who's winning." Irelia returns a smirk as well.

"If I win. You, me. Hang out. After this." Akali proposed, with her determination, the blush didn't made her falter. It totally makes her excited instead.

"If I win.." Irelia pauses. Wait. No. She's blushing. "If I win.. huh."

"Stuck?" Akali giggles.

"Because it's just the same as yours. But different." The dancer said.

"How's different? It's like, hanging out with me with a twist? Perhaps?" The ninja tilted her head. A tinge of red intensified the tickling of her cheeks. Another excitement probably reaches the ninja. _"Hm.. Why I suddenly felt excited?"_

"Something like that.. Like uh.. m-movies? Hm.. Food? Dancing? Skating?"

"We can do that. And skating is pretty nice. You'll teach me, okay? How's that sound?" Akali soften her gaze in which her eyes tell a message to the dancer.

"Of course. That's settled."

"If you win. You'll hang out with me and you'll teach me how to skate. There." The ninja finished the statement for her. Thus this ends the two having the rising tension on winning.

"Hey. Akali, thanks for sparring with me. Though it hurts, a lot." Irelia said on behalf of the sparring session.

"Hm? Last words before defeat? I like that." Akali joked. "Same. I really, really loved sparring with you. Good thing your dad allowed me."

"Well.. He just wanted to boost out my resolved practice. Since you are the most experienced here, why not? Though, we didn't used any weapons."

"Depends on the type of spar, seemed that sparring without weapons made me found out you can kill people by that flexibility." The ninja praised. "From what I have observed, your legs is a powerhouse."

"And your swiftness will definitely kill me for sure." Irelia laughs it out.

"Of course, you won't see me coming." The tension between them is increasing, until they completely forgotten that they were fighting for the tie.

"Yes. But not for now.." Irelia nudged the mask. A sign for _something_ she used to do with the ninja. Although they were sparring, the ninja wouldn't mind, apologizing on how this spar turned out..

...

 ***TAP* *TAP***

The sliding door opened..

...

"N-Not FOR NOW THIS TIME—!" Irelia instantly kicks Akali's abdomen, followed by a grapple on top of her. The last statement she has done is cut off as her FATHER is about to enter the scene. Ehem.. Correction.. _their_ scene.

"Ha!" Irelia fumes her face red from the rising embarassment, she hit Akali's cheeks with her palm down on the floor. As for the ninja, confused on what's happening about Irelia's sudden outburst.

"Ah! Irelia? You managed to beat the ninja of Kinkou! What a display of development!" Her father went upbeat, his hand is busy lifting a crate of supplies.

"Y-Yes, I win! Haha!" Irelia nervously chuckled. She's trying to remain composed after THAT _scene._ Good thing she kicked Akali out of the way, else, her father would see them doing the _supposedly moment._

 _"You kidding me?"_ Akali felt the defeat rising through her. Of course, it's for the best else Irelia's father would see his daughter with the ex-ninja of Kinkou is having.. well.. good _friendship_ yes. Oops, Akali sighs in content, plus, that kick is definitely hurting her stomach a lot.

"Yeah you win. But don't forget our conditions. Huh." Akali said as she stood up, fixing her mask like the way it used to. "You know.." She averted herself, it's obvious she's blushing.

"I know." Avoiding eye contact, Irelia finished as her cheeks burning. Good thing her father is oblivious..

"Would I mind these lovely ladies help me out take the supplies outside, please?" Irelia's father sought help. Happily taking the request, they help out Lito. Soon, with their exchanging glances tell a message, the two prepares for their next activity for today. This time, it's on Irelia since she won the spar because of the anticipated entrance of her father. That moment took Akali minutes to formulate, it's almost there! The moment she had been waiting for! Oh well.. Yet this day, they'll be hanging out, that saved Akali's loss of opportunity.

* * *

The sound of the wailing wind reaches the inner room of the Xan house, giving a set of breeze to the residents inside of this anciently home. As for the ninja who's patiently waiting for the dancer, she's prepared for their day. Akali wears a comfortable jacket; her K/DA jacket that smells blossoms, thanks to the fabric conditioner she had been using, wrapping her tank top. Her lower attire is composed of stockings in a shade of dark blue, shorts, and a hip shoes for mobility. Of course, mask is definitely the most crucial to her usual attire for each day.

Comfort is the thing she has been feeling, the couch is soft that anyone can't resist on sitting on it. The elders are busy at the garden, some of them are upstairs especially the toddler. Speaking for the toddler, the baby Ruu is not giving any signs of headache inducing vocals. No shrills, no screeching. That's new. She can hear the baby squeaking upstairs but no cries included. Better.

Of course, Akali has in mind that she must look forward. Hanging out with her _friend_ is the thing her mind settled on. Ah.. she's just excited. It's finally here! Her day-off that she had been waiting for is almost here! Fidgeting on her seat, each seconds tick by has something to do to Akali's excitement in which it brings her emotions to highest levels.

...

 _*PING*_

Her phone made a sound. A notification that is familiar from yesterday. What she has seen is the flashy name she could disgust.

...

 _ **Foxy: Oh gosh! Kai'sa will be returning home! (yey)**_

...

Ahri made a message at the chat discussion the group had made. She has no idea if everyone is online now. Few seconds passes by, the chat is getting filled out.

...

 _ **Eve: Such morning.. (yawn)**_

 _ **Foxy: Morning Eve, how's the beauty rest?**_

 _ **Eve: Lovely, my bed is so.. how would I say? (leer)**_

 _ **'Dancer is typing...'**_

 _ **Foxy: Kai'sa is here!**_

 _ **Dancer: Morning! Ahri seemed to be excited!**_

 _ **Foxy: Let's meet up! I can't wait to see you. (catEmoji)**_

 _ **Eve: Oh yes.. I'll be there, my beautiful beast needs a warm up though.**_

 _ **Foxy: Hehe.. ANNNDDD.. look on the chat online, guys.**_

 _ **Dancer: What matters?**_

 _ **Eve: Hahaha**_

 _ **Foxy: She's online, and yep, not replying**_

 _ **Dancer: HAHAHA**_

 _ **Eve: I know what exactly how to make her reply..**_

 _ **'Eve has sent an image file'**_

 _ **Foxy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

 _ **Dancer: (laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHA**_

...

Her cheeks instantly went crimson. Here we go AGAIN with Evelynn's whatever business to make fun of her. What Evelynn has sent is a shot of Birdio's restaurant, having the subject of her eating with Irelia on the table..

...

 _ **Rogue:** **OY**_

 _ **Eve: See?**_

 _ **Foxy: HAHAHAHAHA xD**_

 _ **Dancer: When was that? Is that the thing Ahri told yesterday? (gasp)**_

 _ **Eve: :0 :0**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **I TOLD YOU WE'RE JUST HAVING BREAKFAST!**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **ASDKJ**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **ASDFGJL**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **HZNXVZK**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **ASDAAHAA**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **ASHDHFKLAL**_

 _ **Dancer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (laughing)**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **ASDGDJK**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **AJSKISKAOWKD**_

 _ **Foxy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **ASGDDKAOWLAL**_

 _ **Eve: Report for spam**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **ASFDHDLALAL**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **HAIWOSLA**_

 _ **...**_

Akali totally filled the chat thread with her countless spamming while her face screams embarrassment and frustration. As for the members..

...

 _ **Foxy: Hey!**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **ASDDFHJKL**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **HICRFMAODMWHDHW**_

 _ **Eve: She's spamming just to fill out the chat so that the image will not be viewed as long you sought previous messages.**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **ASDFGHJKL**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **ASOEOYOXNKLADM**_

 _ **'Rogue is typing..'**_

 _ **Eve: Oh look, now she's thinking what she'll be sending us.**_

 _ **Dancer: Might be a spam, gahaha**_

 _ **Foxy: Ah spamming huh? You want some spam? I'll give you spam.**_

 _ **'Foxy has sent an image file'**_

 _ **'Foxy has sent an image file'**_

 _ **'Foxy has sent an image file'**_

 _ **'Foxy has sent an image file'**_

 _ **Eve: (smirk)**_

 _ **Dancer: AHRI! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH**_

 _ **Foxy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**_

 _ **Eve: Oh darling, you're finally growing up that I do want to be your driver at the wedding.. (heart)**_

 _ **Foxy: OH GOD EVE HAHAHAHAHAHA**_

 _ **Dancer: HAHAHAHAHAA**_

 _ **'Rogue is typing..'**_

 _ **Eve: Oh looks like she's speechless (leer)**_

 _ **...**_

Great, those pictures that Ahri has sent are shots from the breakfast she had done with Irelia at Birdio's. She swore that the fox is totally ridiculous whenever she's with Evelynn. Well, speaking of stalking and snooping.

...

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **I BET YOU'LL BE USING THOSE PICTURES AS BLACKMAIL**_

 _ **Foxy: Oh? Great idea! I'll definitely do this..**_

 _ **'Foxy has sent an image file'**_

 _ **Dancer: Foxy NO! HAHAHAHAHA**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **DON'T YOU DARE**_

 _ **Eve: "Foxy NOO!" gods Kai'sa (laughing)**_

 _ **Foxy: HAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD I AM CRYING**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **STUPID FOXY**_

 _ **Dancer: STUPID FOXY HAHAHAHAHA**_

 _ **Eve: (largeLaughing)**_

 _ **'Foxy has sent a GIF'**_

 _ **...**_

 _"Now they're having FUN about those damn pictures!"_ She indicates the pictures that Ahri has sent, especially the latest one. The image that the fox has sent is a screenshot showing a prompt message upon sending a picture.. directed to Irelia's number. What an actual—

...

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **ENOUGH OF THIS NEWBS I AM OUT**_

 _ **Foxy: Hey! Today's your day-off right? What, having appointment?**_

 _ **Eve: Date (leer)**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **SHUT UP EVE**_

 _ **Eve: Knew it**_

 _ **Dancer: So it's true!**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **YOU TOO KAI'SA**_

 _ **Foxy: Holy. DATE?! FOR REAL?!**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **ESPECIALLYYOUDAMNFOXY**_

 _ **'Rogue renamed Foxy to DAMNFOXY'**_

 _ **Dancer: HAHAHAHAHA**_

 _ **DAMNFOXY: HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?!**_

 _ **Eve: I'm so disappointed that you didn't asked me to drive you and your lovely darling..**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **I DON'T NEED A DRIVER WHO MOANS OKAY**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **We ARE JUST HANGING OUT SO SHUT UP**_

 _ **Dancer: Hanging out.. Hm..**_

 _ **Eve: Hanging out, until we found that you two would be going to.. "Hmmm" someday**_

 _ **DAMNFOXY: EVE! OH MY GOD HAHAHAHA (blush)**_

 _ **Dancer: Yes. "Hmmm" indeed.**_

 _ **Rogue:**_ _ **WHAT AN ACTUAL**_

 _ **DAMNFOXY: "Hmmm" together~**_

 _ **Eve: So many nights for "Hmmms" Too bad my car is a perfect setting.. (evilSmirk)**_

 _ **DAMNFOXY: HOLY. EVE!**_

 _ **Dancer: (gasp)**_

 _ **Eve: Perfect term for that is 'Dancing'... She's a dancer like Kai'sa too. Dancing in the night is so romantic..**_

 _ **DAMNFOXY: Dancing.. (evilSmirk)**_

 _ **Dancer: Eve! This is too much! (blush)**_

 _ **'Rogue is typing..'**_

 _ **Dancer: She's speechless HAHAHAHA**_

 _ **DAMNFOXY: i feel weird because of this NICKNAME!**_

 _ **'DAMNFOXY renamed as Ms. Foxy'**_

 _ **Ms. Foxy: Better~**_

 _ **...**_

 _"Oh my God."_

"Kali? Something wrong?"

Crap, Irelia almost has seen her having issues at her group mates. "J-Just classmates.."

"I see. Tell me if you don't feel good, I bet that spar made you feel uncertain."

"Hmph. A simple spar doesn't even bother me. Heh. Take note of that." Akali puts the phone away, transitioning herself to stand with an upbeat action. A sign that she is prepared to take the excitement she have been waiting for. "Let's go? Where do you wanna hang out first?"

"SHISSS!" Before Irelia speaks out the destination, baby Ruu calls them while being lifted by his mom. "EHHH!"

"Aw Ruu. You'll stay here. Hm? Want some stuff toys?" Irelia cheered.

"Sis and Kali will go out for awhile hm? A baby must stay here and make himself comfortable!" Her mom added. "Want to join with sister?"

"EEEHH!" The baby grunted his answer. Which it seemed to be a yes.

"I'll keep watching out on your sis, kid. Don't worry!" Akali huffed, pretending to be heroic. "How about a kiddie meal toy from Birdio's? Want it?"

"YEY! Kiddie meal! Toy!" Ruu squeaked happily.

"Toy!" His mom repeated in a way of teaching new words for babies.

"Hehe~ That's settled! So behave and don't be naughty!" Irelia grinned. "I'll be off with Kali, Mom!"

"Take care you two, hm? Be careful!"

Waving at the baby feels like saying goodbye forever, because the baby just started to cry. Seriously.. Irelia and Akali couldn't help but to find the Xan mother troubled babysitting the baby as it break loose from crying. Akali decided to buy the promised Kiddie Meal Toy before going home. Thus, their day starts at the mall where Irelia has in mind to settle on. Oh yeah. Better mute the chat thread first, else she'd be dealing a load of teasing from her group mates.

* * *

Upon reaching the mall, the two stumble across a sea of people. Enormous statues are looking straight ahead as it doing its usual job to stand erectly for decoration. High walls of the mall serves its own protection against any type of weather, which is making anyone awestruck from its foundation. Since the mall tend to be the home of shops and entertainment, most people flock on the place where huge screens projecting images. Film showing has been scheduled its whatever movies they'll be presenting. Not a usual type of movies, she would hit action. However, most of the movies are based on drama. Maybe not..

While doubting on movies, Irelia went upbeat for her to drag Akali away from the Film schedules. "I'll show you something nice."

"Hm.. lead the way for me." Akali smiles, her hand got dragged out by the dancer who suddenly went energetic. They pass through the people in front, wondering where Irelia wanted to go is something that bugs her mind. Soon enough she may see it, and to begin that entertainment that falls right in front of her eyes. There, she has seen an arena like cage of sort but its fuming with vapor. Everything is white, the floor is smoothed with coldness.

"A skating rink? Don't tell me—"

"Yes. And we're going to ice skate." Irelia soon started to drag Akali. One thing that bothers the ninja is that Irelia paid the entrance fee. Irelia wouldn't mind but the ninja.

"Geez. It's on me, right?" Irelia said halfway she slides on the ice.

"That doesn't mean you'll be— Woah!" Having an off balance means a lot to her, a thing that perfected her usual forms to her dances. She caught Akali in haste, trying to teach the ninja a little bit until Akali got the simple basics.

"You're pretty good at this. Huh?" Akali said as she slides with Irelia's guidance.

"Hm. It's the same from my dances but this one needs balance."

"Yeah. Typical Ionian proverb. Balance in all things."

"Totally."

"..W-Woah!" Akali just slipped, good thing Irelia is there to back her up. "Phew.."

"Hehe~ Be careful, but don't worry. I'll be here for you."

The only thing that can beat her is that blush. Really.. The way the dancer handles her gently as long she maintains her balance on the blades is beyond more intriguing. Soft hands glided across hers that continuously guides her along the ice, that hand is from this dancer who has a gorgeous face from the excitement on their activity since it really interests her.

She can't help but to stare at it, that face where she could have a chance to get distracted.

"Kali?" Irelia wonders.

"Ah. Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong? You're looking directly at me or something?" Irelia glances around to see what she meant.

"You." The ninja finishes.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." The ninja nodded. "Dunno but, you look absolutely.." She paused briefly before she grasps the words. _"..Beautiful? No, uh, stunning? Hmm.. Too flashy. Uh. Gorgeous? Nah. What's perfect.."_

Akali stares at the space as she made a thought. She brainstormed a lot of adjectives to describe the dancer. Some of it are too much in a sense of high level of words, which is too poetic. Oh well.

"Ah. Nothing.. I am just distracted a little.." Red hues flushed across her cheeks that calls more heartbeats than the fact she is slipping on ice. "Yeah. Distracted.. to, _you_." The last word ends with a whisper, having herself to avoid that ocean blue eyes that continuously wander around the corners of her blood coloured eyes.

"You like my face?" Irelia shows the most of sweetest smile she can make. The cold vapors didn't make any a bother from their warming cheeks. The sound of the blades sliding across the shivering ice is like a cutting shaved ice on a dessert.

"Ah." She got speechless. With the honesty of how she views the dancer's face. Because of her slight confession, her movements turned sluggishly. Good thing Irelia pulls her with force that breaks the forming of ice to the ninja's legs, a sign of petrification from her confession. "Woah!"

"We're hanging out for fun, right?" Irelia said as she continues to pull Akali, guiding her on the ice.

"Yes. We are." The ninja's legs shake a little bit, good thing she maintained her form.

"Are you having fun?"

"Of course. I can flip out myself from excitement. I really.. can't wait to spend my day-off with you. So much.." Great. The reddish skin went back to make a reaction. "W-Well.. yeah. I am being honest here.."

"Good! Because today, I'm going to wipe out that usual attitude of yours of being sassy and adamant. You better prepare, because we will be having fun." Her arm pulls the ninja in a questionable force. Akali couldn't help but to scream internally from that move. She wanted to call Irelia to slow down for awhile, but she has seen Irelia giggling from the way they slide across the ice. And so she ends up to try having fun as well. Honestly, Ice skating is pretty challenging, but fun.

"W-Woah! Irelia!" Akali giggled, her perfectly formed legs try to catch up the rhythm of Irelia's erratic movements.

"Ha! Come on, Akali!" The ice slides along the beat of their movements, though some customers also entered the rink is something they should watch out, else they might bump them in accident. As long she has Irelia's guidance, the ninja feels so secured even though Irelia is pretty good at this. Wow.. first activity is much fun as she expects, and definitely worth of noting it.

.

.

.

 _Meanwhile.._

"Kai'sa! Over here!" Ahri waved cheerfully as she has seen a woman wearing so many colors of purple. She's with Evelynn right now, disguising themselves casually because of their rising popularity. Kai'sa runs excitedly, reuniting the two with a glee she couldn't resist.

"Too bad, Akali's not here." Kai'sa laughs out.

"Have you forgotten she is _hanging out_ with her—" Ahri immediately shuts her lips. "Oops! Else the spirits will definitely reach out and report me to her."

"Haha! I completely forgot about that! The chat totally killed me. Wonder why she's not listening to my advices." Kai'sa shrugs, leaving her chuckling on her thought.

"She's not listening unless you threat her." Evelynn closed her magazine. "I suggest we must find more evidence to that Rogue's _darling,_ wish we could surprise her." The diva's lips moisten up, the red lipstick is perfectly in matte that gives her appeal for more enhancement.

"Void talking is something she used to hate." Ahri laughs until it ends into an adorable giggle. The three ends up navigating the mall for more freebies because of Kai'sa's return. Only to find out Ahri senses something.. Something.. powerful. _Charming. Pink.._

"Sensed something, darling?" Eve got Ahri and asked.

"Too much. And I think it's something that Kai'sa's Void talk should be implemented." She leads the way at the center of the mall where an enclosed skating rink is located. Ahri puts her glee as something..

Her eyes went circle, mouth opened as if a large gasp happen. The tails swayed blissfully and it happen to slap at Evelynn's face. As for the two, Evelynn has her mouth opened, and Kai'sa as well.

"Ooh la la.." Hastily, Evelynn puts her camera on. "Such lovely encounter.."

"This is just a coincidence, right?" Kai'sa felt a sweat dripping her head, having a set of worrying from the fact the subject of their pursuit is here of all places.

"I knew it!" Ahri claps her hands. "I suggest video recording is perfect for that, Eve."

"What a wonderful idea.. Hm.." The diva licked her lips, putting the recording for video on the camera. The camera is adjusted directly on the two lovely birds she call on the skating rink, having fun dancing on ice.

"Ah.. This is bliss." Even Evelynn's two tails formed together, shaping a heart as a reaction.

"Are we going to use that for blackmailing." Kai'sa laughs.

"We're not here to crash her _hanging out_ with Irie so.." Ahri said.

"Irie?"

"I call her lovely one that. Haha~"

"If the Rogue finds out we are here.. Oh yes.. Such lovely scene." Evelynn focuses on recording the happenings between the ninja and the dancer. Honestly, this is dangerous because that someone who can assassinate on clean perfection is there.

"We shouldn't snoop further and let her enjoy~" Ahri wholeheartedly said. "Even though they're too cute!"

"Precisely.. This is enough for footage." Evelynn stopped recording. "If she is not replying, we will use this." The plan is devious and literally excites Eve. Oh no.

"But that's optional.. Or maybe not~"

"Great, we should now proceed. Movie's gonna start!"

"Let's go!"

Thus the three left the scene. Such coincidence happen that eventually sprouted a hidden development to their relationship to the ninja, though they used to tease her like as if she is having miracle on attaining someone in her life. As long they have seen their member on the group having fun is enough for them.

* * *

"Hm.." Red eyes wander around the busy shops of the mall, trying to get a glimpse of their next activity. So many stalls that everyone could give it a shot for reaching such entertainment to their days. Whether expensive or not, it depends on how it will be spent on their green wallet.

"Irelia, wanna grab some food to eat?" Akali asked happily, her eyes formed into a curve which is a sign of delight. "That spar plus the skating made me burned calories, resulting hunger contractions."

"Here we go again with the nurse instincts." The dancer giggled.

"Hmph. It's just a basis of knowledge y'know. Does that sound like a nurse instinct?"

"Perhaps. I'm literally used of hearing such terms having medical sense from you." Irelia replied accordingly to her opinion. She navigates the shops for something that'll answer Akali's _hunger contractions._ By heavens she found it, just by few meters away.

"Hm? Found something?" Akali said as she has seen the dancer's eyes sparkled with delight.

"Yep, and you'll definitely love this."

.

.

.

 _At the restaurant.._

"HOLY." Akali has in mind to drool helplessly on the menu. Eyes burned for more as she craves ALL of the food presented on the menu. Irelia dragged Akali on a restaurant that offers only _ramen._ "So many choices to choose from. So many noodles. So many soup. So many..RAMEN." Akali gulped. A drool almost seeping out at the edge of her lips telling her to grab something and eat already.

Irelia watches Akali acts like youth has consumed her. The way her blue eyes wander at the ninja sparkled with happiness and joy. Literally.. She never had seen Akali like this.

"Irelia! Are you serious? We will be eating here. Right?" The ninja confirmed with her face screams excitement. "Right? Yeah?"

"Uhuh. Why asking? Can't resist so many ramen here?"

"Yes.. And really. Plus.. Hanging out with ya is definitely the best. So much. I love it." Akali fidgeted at her seat. Which is kind of hilariously cute at the dancer's eyes. "I never been here, never tried skating.. so.."

"Come on! You're spoiling me! We are just getting started you know. This is just the beginning of our.."

Akali stared..

"Our.. Our.." Irelia pouted, blush started to show up from her pores.

Akali smirked. "Our?"

"Uh.."

Akali rested her chin, watching the dancer's turn to fidget.

"...Da—" Irelia stutters as her word got caught up from her throat. Simple words can be embarrassing, especially if it's meaningful.

"Hm?" Akali hummed teasingly.

"Ugh. L-Later! I'll order first!" Irelia grabbed the menu and went back reading the set of ramen to choose. "I'll have this Curry ramen! How about you, Kali?"

"Hm.. Let's see.." Akali somewhat collected her cool from the way she went back reading the menu. "Tonkotsu."

Irelia takes her time to fill out the waiter who is scribbling what the customer wants. Going back, Akali wandered her eyes a little bit around the restaurant. Everything is decorated with paper lanterns, some scrolls are displayed as a decorative item. It has an Ionian vibe running around the corners of the restaurant, making this establishment a huge comfort in spite of its atmospheric feeling emanating around it.

Few minutes has passed before she could extract Irelia a little bit from the small stutter she had done before, the food has finally served. Steaming bowls of ramen is plated on the table, with its swirling broth soup that calls watery craving. Irelia's ramen is seasoned with vegetables and dashes of curry. It has to be sweet yet spicy. While Akali's ramen has a white soup broth from the contents of the pork bone soup, a single dried seaweed called _nori_ is on top of the boiled egg sitting on the edge of the twirled noodles. Scrumptious..

At last it's here.. With a snap of chopsticks, a single pull off her mask, Akali made a bow for an eating etiquette before she pulls the wheat noodles..

 _ ***slurp***_

 _ ***chew***_

 _ ***chew***_

Her eyes curved further, her mouth is filled with noodles, humming from the taste of authentic ramen that her days of having instant ramen totally beaten out from this. She looks hilariously cute again, as if this is likely her first try eating a real ramen.

"What." Akali said while her mouth is full, has seen Irelia staring, giggling.

"You're unbelievably adorable. Like a child." Irelia snickered.

"Hmph! Shut up. This is why I prefer instant ramen.."

"Because you don't want anyone see you eating with delight?"

"Likely." Slurp. Chew. And Chew. Akali ravished the taste of real noodles boiled from the scrumptious taste of broth soup. "Maybe. Just for you."

"As long we are having lunch of authentic ramen rather than an instant one." It's Irelia's time to take the ramen a try. Slurp, chew, chew..

"Yes. That's right. The delicious way to eat ramen." Akali laughs.

"Shut up, I am busy eating. Not now.." The quick aversion turned tables for the ninja. Thus while eating, she made conversations with Irelia. Anything. Even the ramen eating.

Minutes passed by and they finished eating. Irelia paid the bills again and it made Akali hostile. Correction, she's bothered a little. She kept pestering Irelia about it though they're walking to navigate the mall a little bit. Akali still is pestering her about the bills. It's unfair that Irelia is the one who's paying.

"Oh, shut for now and don't mind it."

"But—"

"Shh." Irelia hushed the ninja by placing her finger on the mask. "Let's have ice cream instead!"

"Not so fast. It's on me. THIS time." The ninja seethed. Wow. Is Akali making Irelia cautious because of that glare? And so.. Akali paid the ice cream, the dancer is sitting on a bench, near at tree outside the mall. Just by ahead is where all imported products are sold, her blue eyes wander at the glass showing loads of stuff toys lining up in arrange. It looks soft, though it's just being seen by vision, she can tell those plushies are absolutely soft. Perfect for Ruu.

"Whatcha looking? Wanna have some stuff plushies? That's cute." Akali pressed cold treat at the dancer's cheeks, resulting a small shriek. "Ha."

"A-Ka-Li.." Irelia made a deathly glare.

"Ooh. Someone's going mad." Akali teased as she sits down beside the dancer. "Hm? Vanilla is perfect for you."

"Hmph. Yours can be intriguing.." Her sight caught Akali's dessert having a Matcha flavor. Which is her favorite. Really.. It seems Akali has no idea or probably she had forgotten about the fact from the Xan brothers about Irelia's favorite flavor that time when she had eaten at Birdio's.

"Oh? Want mine?" Akali takes a taste of her dessert. "Don't underestimate Vanilla."

"And why is Vanilla perfect for me?"

"Because it's smooth, and simple. Just like your dances." Akali explains. Not a chance to show up that blush again.

"Y-You. You're unbelievable. Really." Irelia huffed before she takes a taste to her ice cream. "And Matcha suits you."

"And why?"

"Because you can be bitter in a way you do have a sense of sweetness behind it. Like yourself. Like your attitude. But don't worry. That's the reason why I do _love Matcha_." Irelia explained.

...

Oomph. Akali hits so hard that she has been defeated. Literally. Those words are MEANINGFUL. AS HELL. Crap, that totally made her warmed up from that statement as if her ice cream is going to melt along with her.

 _"I am so bad at.. Great. This is embarrassing."_ Correction. She is bad on _flirting._

"Yeah. I can see you are speechless by that." Irelia smirked.

"Whatever." Akali went back finishing her ice cream. "So. You love Matcha.."

"Yes."

"And you told me that Matcha suits me."

"Yes?"

"Does that mean you _love.."_

...

The air blows in breeze, like something happened. The way Akali has said that made everything stopped for a minute. The words she portrayed are beyond more than just the _flirt_ she called. In fact..

 _"...Ookay."_ Realizing what she has said, her face burned bright red. _"Oh. Great."_

"Are you perhaps.. hitting on me this time?" Irelia pouted, it's obvious her face is almost red as Akali's.

"I am trying." Oops. Akali slipped. "Ah."

"Ah?" Irelia laughed heartily. "You're so easy to read, Akali."

"Yeah. But you can't even read my attacks." She set a comeback for that statement.

"Because you're fast. That's why." Her pride shows up, good thing it subsided as she tasted the ice cream. "And you don't have to hit me up."

"I am. NOT. W-Well I..." Akali scratches her head, adverting herself not to gaze at the dancer's eyes.

"Hm.." Those blue eyes seek something, it shows a sign of suspicion in which it could melt anyone by just staring at it. It's a menacing leer, penetrating blue sights that stare inside the soul of the ninja who has now a melted ice cream on hand.

"W-Why don't we go over there and look for little kid's plushie! Let's go, let's go." Akali stood up, trying to be cheerful. Irelia just sighs, she hasn't finished her ice cream and Akali has this energy already. Oh well.

Now they proceed to the store, call it window shopping but it's definitely worth of knowing the prices. The two managed to stroll around the cold store. Series of plushies waiting for them to touch it is placed neatly on the rack. Akali picks one and presented it on the dancer in case she might like them, vice versa until they are in content of seeing a large Poro plushie that is approximately three feet tall, ten inches wide. Wow. The price is high that their feet got frozen solid.

After that, the two wandered again and this time, Akali has found an idea that'll be perfect. She has seen a colorful area in which chirpy noises and clashing of coins can be heard, flashing lights indicated for more attraction. It's an entertainment area where arcades, prizes, fun and games are settled in. What matters is that the large prize for exchanging tickets is a large Poro plushie which is the same as the one they have seen earlier. Akali is determined to get that prize for Irelia, the dancer is unwaveringly trying as well.

At last, Akali has seen the dart game again. The scores are not intriguing under the ninja's eyes because she find it too easy to beat.

"Watch me." Akali started to show off her skills in throwing. The darts went straight at the red dot, making a noise every time it hits the bull's eye. The bell rings, it congratulate Akali's flawless performance by throwing darts straight at the dot without hitting any besides the center. She is rewarded by a hefty ton of tickets at the slot machine.

"You're unbelievably impressive." Irelia praised, her eyes locked at the slot that is currently vomiting with tickets. "You bested the scores, flat perfect."

"Hmph. Well. Training paid off." Akali huffed in pride. "Good thing I am not hitting a body for replacement on that dart board."

"If so, you'd be painting the area with red."

"Ha. Precisely." Akali has a load of tickets on hand. "You think this is enough?"

"Hm. No, not enough, the clerk says you need five bundles of tickets. And we got is just a two bundles.." The dancer said.

"Let's try a different game then. Heh. It's your turn.." Akali dared. Only to find out Irelia chooses a dance arcade. It has a sensor built in front of the monitor to read anyone's movements. There is a supervisor for this game standing at the corner.

"Wanna try out? Miss? This is a game made from the technology of Piltoverian AI Systems where it can sense any movements! It's advanced Hextech technology is built inside it!" The man explains, it gives Irelia a sort of excitement.

"Sure. If I win, what will happen?"

"Two bundles of tickets. However, if you chose this song in highest difficulty, it adds up this Limited Edition of Pop/Muxic Mag featuring K/DA, Pentakill, DJ Sona and other notorious band members! Wanna try?"

Wait. What? Did Akali heard that? The prize is two bundles of tickets, PLUS a magazine about K/DA? It means that the magazine features the members of K/DA including her! Uh oh.. _"Okay. This is not good."_

And so it begins, Irelia positions at the center. This made her reminded the times she had been joining contests, this sensation of being watched, the feeling of anticipation. This is her. This is her passion at last.

..The beat of the song is calling attention, every eyes are glued at her including Akali. Remembering the pressure, follow the steps and beat. Irelia has seen the dance steps showing in speeds at the screen in which she immediately followed.

..!

Akali is surprised. Really. The dance steps she had mastered from Kai'sa's choreography is accurate at the game. Plus, Irelia is nailing it. She is doing it fluidly! The way Irelia makes a sharp turn, bumping of hips, those arms, the swings, everything is well done.

And then.. the _rap section; Akali's part_.

...

"Holy." Akali is in awe, it's.. oh well, it's making her speechless as if she is an audience of a mini concert by now.

...!

Claps and squeals are heard around her ears left and right. Didn't she know that the crowd got thick inside the entertainment center. Several people cheers up for her outstanding performance.

"WOW! MISS! You're amazing! You— You totally—!" He congratulate Irelia.

"Ah. Thank you." She gave him a smile.

"Well first! Please take this as my congratulations! You are the first one who made a promoting success to our gaming company!" He is about to give Irelia a hidden bouquet of flowers for the success yet in an instant, Akali shoves in and glared the man.

"Yeah, give us the tickets." She glared furiously, because she wanted to be this done already.

"A-Ah. Uhm.." The man helplessly gives the bundles of tickets.

"Let's go, Reli."

"Ah. Wait.."

Akali hurriedly went inside a room only for the two of them. Inside has a television and speakers, adding a microphone and a song list. In other words, Karaoke room.

"What was that for?" Irelia started.

"Hm. Nothing. I want to spend more time with you now." Akali presses the numbers of the machine. A song is played featuring Ionian music. "You'll sing with me, okay?"

"Aw.. _Blue Bird in the Forest_. Hehe~" Irelia giggled, because Akali has chosen a song for young children.

"What? Got a problem?" Akali got flustered.

"Behind that attitude of yours, the song is definitely not a good pair." She grabs the mic and prepares.

"Shut up. Geez. Here is the song. Don't make a flat okay?"

Their voices mixed up along the rhythm, some high notes went to Irelia while the lower ones went on Akali. The sound from their harmonious synchronization is making the song having a sentimental reason behind it. Three minutes passed and the song is almost done, they have got a score of 98 in which it is rewarded by an inch of ticket.

"How absurd that this Karaoke rewards anyone with tickets."

"I know Karaoke doesn't give tickets."

"Maybe this center wants to give more meaning by rewarding customers with tickets." The ninja chuckles. "And.. you got a nice voice."

"Thanks, you do as well. Didn't know a self-proclaimed Rogue Assassin can sing."

"Hmph. Of course. Now you know.. _(Better watch out that I am a member of a pop group, else she'll find out.)_

"It's my turn! Let's sing together now for this!" Irelia inputs the code for the song entitled _Mortal Reminder._

"What the— You serious? Metal rock?" Akali laughs.

"Why not?" Irelia coughed and anticipated.

"Don't go running to me if you sore your throat okay?"

High pitched notes, breathless vocals, screams, they did their best to sing this song until they ran out of breath. The score is 85 on this one, importantly they were rewarded with tickets.

"Two songs left? And we'll go." With the plan in mind, they performed the songs they wanted to sing. On contrary of what Irelia has heard, she has found Akali can rap. Was this an albeit discovery that Akali might've slipped?

...

 _Moments later..._

"Hm.. Such large Poro." Akali commented as she rests her head along the fluffy texture of the plushie. Right now they're at the rooftop sitting by the wall encasing the staircase which it happens to be locked, thanks for Irelia's blade magic and Akali's ninja skills, they managed to sneak in and use the rooftop without gaining attention. It has been awhile since they hang out on a rooftop alone other than at the institute. This day is definitely perfect for spending such day-off that Akali had been waiting for.

"Mm. Ruu's going to love this!" Irelia as well, rests her head on the plushie just beside the ninja's. She could relieve the tired muscles she has right now.

"Hmph. Just make sure he'll not going to throw this at people. One time, he once threw his plushie at me while I'm babysitting." Akali started a conversation.

"What? Really? Well worse comes that Ruu had slapped my face directly with his hand five times, straight." Irelia grimaces at the memory.

"Ouch. Ha.. That little bro of yours can kill you know."

"For the love of God, yes." Soon, only the wind made a setback to anticipate them to speak from the silence. And it's Irelia who's made a statement first. She thanked the ninja for this day, this entertainment she has done. All of it.

"Hm.. I should be the one who's thanking ya." Akali shuts her eyes for a moment before she speaks. "My day-off is literally complete, because of you. I am totally thrilled each time you.. invite me something new."

"Glad that I am the reason why your day is complete." Irelia smiles. "I discovered so many things about you this day."

"Hm? And what are those?" The ninja slumped comfortably on the plushie as her red eyes is directed at the dancer's blue eyes.

"Hm. You can be awkward. You don't like being treated at. You're good at singing, I can see that you are good at dancing too."

"Dancing? Well, I do dance but this day, at the skating rink."

"Yes."

"And why I am awkward?"

"It's obvious. That time we ate ice cream?"

"Ah." Akali hits a nerve and blushed. "That."

"Yeah that." Irelia returns a leer.

"You know, Irelia." Akali positions at the dancer while she remained slumping at the large plushie. "I am serious."

"Serious about what?"

"The _Matcha flavor part._ "

"That it suits you?"

"Yeah. Especially..that."

"About how I love _Matcha?_ "

"Mm-Hmm.." Akali stared deeply at the dancer's eyes. A form of feeling running across the crimson eyes of the ninja which is trying its best to invade Irelia's space. "Yes. After that. Remember?"

"Akali."

"Irelia." Akali's eyes went straight gazing at Irelia's eyes that has the same colors of the sky right now. "Answer."

"You really want to know?" Irelia said.

"I'm dying to know."

"Then repeat that again for me.." Irelia made a condition while her face is telling amounts of intensity. Akali could only do is to brace herself for the batch of feelings she'll tell.

"You said _Matcha_ suits me. _"_

"Yes."

"And you _loved_ _Matcha_."

"Yes."

Akali can't breathe. Her mask is hiding her flushed face including her ability to breathe normally. "Does that mean you.." Her voice trailed off along with the wind. Irelia is just there waiting for Akali to say what she really meant. Continuing, the ninja braces herself again to complete her choice of words. _"..love me.."_ Her voice went flat, almost the intensity of her feelings went on the force from the way she grips the plushie hard with her fingers. The only thing she can do is to avert herself away instantly after she said the magical word. She has to know, to give a proper meaning from the way Irelia handled her before.

"T-There. That's the whole of it." She quickly averted herself, unable to catch the dancer's eyes. _"Gods, this is embarrassing as hell."_

The dancer remained silent, until she smiles with sincerity. Her hand takes the ninja's chin, forcing her to face her instead of looking elsewhere. "I do want you to look at me. Only me."

The ninja follows. That's new, she had been dealing of orders since from the days in the Kinkou. However, her feelings have changed, and this time, she has decided to look only at the dancer's gaze, face, figure, everything.

She felt a nudge of her green mask, gently it falls off that reveals the whole face of the ninja. Irelia immediately pulls Akali towards her, crashing her lips against the other. She keeps the ninja locked onto hers from the pulling, even her hand reaches and grasps the ninja's head to tell how much she wanted to mark the ninja..

..Akali got the answer, a thing she had started on getting used of. This kiss is much more.. _captivating._ It lasted much longer than she thought of 5 seconds before. How she describe this.. The dancer's lips are soft and cold up until now from that ice cream treat recently. And the way Irelia keeps pulling Akali towards her is beyond _intimate._

 _...Few seconds._

They pulled out. Their gaze didn't falter from the encounter they had done. Akali could only do is to keep her eyes locked straight at the dancer's, adding the sensation of the dancer's warm hand grasping the fullest curve of her cheeks.

"How much do you love me, Akali?" Irelia started, her face is sincere with an amount of redness.

"So much." Akali responded, eyes befall into a gaze that calls admiration. "Can I hug you right now, Irelia?"

"Of course, you can hug me all you want from now, except when I am with my family, okay?"

"And why would I do that in front of your parents?" Akali glared while she embraces the dancer's body.

"Just in case. A ninja like you has in mind to do things they want." Her hands reaches out grazing the black hair of the ninja.

"Hmph. Well the—"

"Especially Ruu." Irelia finishes the statement. She furrowed her eyebrows that calls murder.

"And WHY would I do that in front of a toddler?" Akali intensified her glare.

"Just IN case. Mou.." Irelia pouted. "Oh well.. I would like to embrace you as well."

"Hmph. You can hug me anytime.. but not when I am working." Akali made a revenge.

"And WHY would I— Wait.. what's going on here?" Irelia got perplexed. The set of statements kept them turning runaround.

"Heh.. Hm. Whatever." Akali went back nuzzling her head against the dancer's body, which it made her catch something that her nose tingled from the scent. Flowers. Just like before. "Perfume.. huh."

"Yeah?"

"Loved it. So much."

"Thanks." Irelia embraces the ninja.

"Irelia? Can we hang out again?" Akali said.

"Why not?"

"Next time, let's go somewhere."

"Where do you wish to go?"

"Have something in mind? I'll go wherever you are." Akali tightened her embrace. "Every day-off. Let's go hang out, okay?"

"Hehe~ Sure! I'll definitely show you places you never had been, probably a short trip from my aviations."

"That's settled, hm? Promise me okay, hm? Pinkie square.."

"Seriously, pinkie square?" Giggling, she couldn't resist finding the ninja acting adorably unbelievable right now in a way she makes promises like this.

"What? Come on. Let's make a promise. I used to be like this when my mom is giving me rewards from my training back then so.." Thus the two made a promise. Deepening their relationship is something that is completely new but a worth of challenging. Irelia is thrilled to see the full view of the ninja's shadow behind that attitude of hers. This day is long enough that it definitely memorable. The confessions. Their moments. Such thing happened to cherish for.

The time has come for them to return back with a huge souvenir for the awaiting toddler, Irelia has no idea how will this plushie would fit inside the room and how Ruu's going to deal with it. Coming back, making it a note for this day is the best for them. Such long day.. Tomorrow is the start of school and it's time for the mundane activities to be implemented in cycles.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _MORE FLUFFS! God, it takes me hours to write this. I did my best to get right into it! Phew! That ice cream scene makes me go 'BRRRR' *blush Akali is bad at flirting, yeah. Pretty bad UwU_

 _Seems that it's finally here! Confessions! Not much a writer of 'cheesy' lines but in a way having realism! Even I, as the author, has the chance to get awkward while writing. UWU So I made sure their lines would fall a little bit realistic like people do._

 _Also, this can be sad but the story is almost there! But don't worry! I may add bonus chapters to spice it up._

 _THANK you readers for reading, and the reviews if I get the chance of having some! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	21. Back to School

**_Notice:_** _EXPECT slice of life and humor!_

* * *

"I'm going out now, Mom!"

"Take care!"

Her shoes fit perfectly on the actual shape of her feet. This day is going to be something, not denying she happened to have a notification from Akali about the surprise test. Studying is one of the priorities she must do as possible yet the activity is filling out her mood for boredom. Before she could open the door, a baby squeaks behind her. Ruu is holding a Poro plushie and gnaws it, he is wearing a small tank top with fresh diapers that catches any wastes from his developing body.

"MMM!" The toddler grunted.

"Oh? Ruu! I'll be seeing you later, don't be naughty!" Irelia scuttled, leaving the toddler who breaks loose again, crying from the fact Irelia left him. Great. What a nice start. Her home got alarmed by a shrill cry of a baby which her neighbors might be waking up soon from the cry.

Soon, the gates creak and Irelia steps out her anciently home. She pressed on, walking briskly to the pathway. Her eyes caught something by its peripheral vision, just by at the wall who happens to be a person. Irelia pauses and glances, who wouldn't have thought..

"Hi, Irelia." Akali is leaning against the wall of the gates, she is fiddling her kunai with her while reading a book on the other hand.

"Akali! Are you perhaps standing here for a long time?"

"No. Just few minutes." She continues to fiddle the kunai with her until she decided to walk with the dancer.

"You know, you don't have to wait for me. And I presume you're studying." Irelia got bothered by the fact Akali is studying while waiting for her.

"No. I wanted to fetch you so..we can walk together." Akali admitted. "Simple review is enough for me so don't mind."

"And you don't have to bother yourself for fetching me." Both of them proceeded on walking, though Irelia can't accept the fact Akali made an effort to do this.

"I want to fetch you, you deal with it. You can't argue this time. Because I ain't listening." Akali rolled her eyes and averted.

"Fine. What if I am not attending school? Don't tell me you're going to wait at the gate for me." Irelia made a possibility.

"I'll wait for you. Or maybe I'd let myself in to your house and have tea made by your O-ma. Perhaps I'll negotiate to babysit little kid Ruu to your parents for **free** and stay for weeks inside your house, waiting for you in case you do your aviation job." Akali explained. Those plans can be a chance, and Akali is determined to wait for her in case she's not around. Hearing all of the desired plans made Irelia laugh, didn't she know Akali has thoughts for this. "What. I am serious, I'd definitely ask for babysitting job."

"Even though you do have shifts?"

"The hospital wouldn't mind taking my leave. Also, the old lady at the food park would be more than just a simple glee from the thought I'd babysit a toddler in exchange of my working hours." Akali huffed. "Who knows? I might be useful to your parents, I can check their health for **free,** check little Kid for **free,** check your O-ma's pressure in case since she is prone of high blood pressure at old age for **free**. I may be administering check-ups to your bros in case they got injured or whatever's happening to their body for **free.** How's that?"

"As if your tone is seeking something in return." The blue leer went back that shots the red vision of the ninja.

"Yeah. In exchange, you'll come back home and _hang out_ with me again. I'll treat ya a box of sashimi again if you'd like. How's that?" Akali proposed her plans, Irelia has the feeling she is tied up from the plans that the ninja desired.

"Hm. What if I reject the offer?" Irelia asks in a way to find out more on how Akali would deal this.

"Ah." Yeah. What will she do if she rejected it? Akali wonders.. "I'll wait for you again until you agreed to _hang out_ with me. Hey. What are you implying at?"

"Yeah?"

"As if you're going to reject me. I am not going to let myself sleep if you are hiding something from me. Have you forgotten about yesterday?" Akali glared, her eyes burned in a way she felt a sting of her heart from the word of rejection.

Hold up, Akali's voice is sharp like a kunai flying straight directly on someone's throat, the ninja suddenly went hostile that somewhat calling for murder. But then, it made Irelia found something from the ninja in which she has thoughts of noting it from the way the ninja acts on people.

"Yesterday is nice. And you even said that you _loved_ me." Good thing they're walking on a blossom covered path without any bystanders and people flocking by, the Ionian neighborhood is literally a home of silent souls in which it presume to be having in sense of tranquility. As if the whole pathway belonged to them at the moment. "Of course. Why would I hide something from the person who had _confessed_ yesterday? And a dance partner of mine in any cases of danger, like the Brotherhood attack. Anything."

"Hmph. Well. Good thing you know." Akali blushed. "I am serious okay."

"Is the Rogue Assassin jealous?" Irelia teased in a tone of taking the ninja's statement a joke.

"Maybe I am." The ninja flatly stated. "So. You already know what consequences would happen if I got _jealous._ I am serious." She proves her point by fiddling a kunai from her pocket, almost showing a threat at the dancer.

"Aw. How unbelievably adorable for a Rogue Assassin to be jealous.." Irelia teased before she embraced the ninja's arm.

"Tsk. Don't do that. Can you just.." Akali shivered from the sensation of having the dancer's warm, slender arm wrapping hers."Nevermind." She ends up trying to get use of this moment. She could fall from the rising heat from her face because of how Irelia is too close at her range. Even the move that Irelia has done to reach out her hand silently, intertwining her fingers along with those slender digits of the dancer.

"What?" Irelia has seen Akali looking, just taking few glances until she felt her hand being squeezed firmly with the ninja's hand on hers.

"Hm.. After P.E., let's eat lunch together, okay? I have a nice lunch today.. Oh yeah. Let's be partners in Soccer games or whatever what sport would professor newb is going to throw." Akali stated.

"Lastly, let's do our best for the test." She gripped the ninja's arm tight as if she's holding it dearly.

"Mm-Hmm.. Of course.. And from now on.. I'll be fetching you everyday. Don't you dare resisting or deny. No more excuses. Huh." It ended while the two walk along the pinkish path filled with petals of spring. The wind calls them for the sign of fair weather, even the sun seeks shine that counts a hidden vibrance of their spotlight.

* * *

The bell will ring after twenty minutes that could navigate around the campus, alarming students that class hours are in. The ninja and the dancer walk along the sidewalk, passing throughout the wave of students. Only to know in front of them is something that Akali used to avoid, while Irelia isn't since they find them neutral in sense of dealing their attention.

White ponytail, snow colored strands, flowing through its thickness wrapping on a single purple thread that fastened the hair. It's the mage, Syndra. She's floating, hovering herself with the use of her magic. Purple spheres rotating around her, but the way it rotate call into a fact it's ready to plant someone's face. Because Syndra is surrounded with two ninjas that Akali used to avoid else she'll be calling murder.

"Move! Why you fools are slow!? Get away!" She shoved them with magic. Kayn and Zed sighs, but they kept their pace.

"Tsk! We are just having a conversation about our club." Zed started. "And I do wish Zan will accept."

"The Xan girl will never accept your Shadow club that is filled with _weebs._ " Syndra corrected.

"And when she'll be coming to class? Heard about prof that she's piloting a plane." Kayn wondered.

"Hmph. She's too perfect that a woman like her pilots a plane that is rare amongst people. Why don't you fools look upon her and STOP PESTERING HER TO JOIN YOUR STUPID SHADOW CLUB AND INFLUENCE HER WITH YOUR WEEBNESS!" Syndra snarled. Her voice reverberate with her magic that ends maliciously.

"Tsk! Our Shadow Club is filled with freedom and hobbies!" Zed immediately defended his club's reputation.

"Whatever! And leave me alone! I bet you two haven't reviewed lessons yet! SHAME!"

"Test?"

"Imbecile! We have a surprise test! Mathematics, Literature, Biology, World Civilization, and a stupid Match-up test in that foolish Soccer game!" Syndra is about to burst her anger issues. "Pathetic! See you on the next semester, Fools!"

And Syndra just hovered hastily, the ninjas felt cold on how the word 'test' will screw their day. Thus Kayn and Zed quickly used their whatever techniques to teleport.

...

"Hmph." Akali silently hummed, having a deep content that the two ninjas are now gone. Upon hearing the test, she glances at Irelia. She remembered how she had taught her about the lessons back then, making her confident on the supposed surprise test for today.

"Irelia." Akali calls.

"Hm?" Continuing her walk, she responded directly.

"Watch me pass World Civilization. Okay?" Akali started, having her crimson eyes flashed on the dancer's ocean-hued sight. "And.. let's be partners on Soccer. But don't expect I'll go easy on ya."

"Whatever.. I don't mind losing. As long it doesn't force me to win the game against a Soccer pro." Irelia made a small laugh. "And watch me pass Biology as well. Hm?"

"Of course." Only few meters, they'll be reaching the gates. "How 'bout we settle this again. Huh."

"Conditions? What are?"

"If I got high score than you in World Civilization—" Hold up..

"I'll give you a _ride_ and _take you home_.." At the gates, a silhouette makes an entrance. The pink circular shades is the only thing that is glowing on the silhouette. This totally shivered the ninja's senses, in fact, what she has seen is something that she also _avoid_ in terms of ambiguity and contacts. It's THEM.

"What THE F—" Akali shot her eyes upon hearing the sentence. Bright red cheeks wander around her face, resulting her to convulse her heartbeat.

"What, Akali?" Irelia thought she said it!

"I. Didn't. SAY—" Akali is about to protest, seeing the dancer gasp and blush in result.

"Oh.. yes." The silhouette formed into a shape of an attractive woman. She is looking at the ninja, expressing delight from the tease. Really. She do love to give _captivating_ sentences.

"Hi~ Good morning! Irie! And Akali.." Ahri waved, her tails swayed blissfully.

"I..Irie?" Akali made a bloody shot glare at the fox.

"Oops~ I gave Irelia a nickname! Was it okay?" Ahri is directly speaking at the confused dancer near the ninja.

"It's okay. I do appreciate it." Irelia smiles.

"Hello, Blade Dancer. The Void seemed to be delighted at me meeting you personally! I've been wanting to know who's Akali's mysterious friend. And additionally.. I've also wanted to see you dance." Kai'sa said, she happily takes the presence of Irelia though she knows that the encounter is definitely something that Akali has to be avoiding. Know the facts of getting _teased_ by the members.

"Ah! Finally! Thank goodness, I thought that I am the only one who dances.."

Kai'sa is cautious at this, else she might slip the Pop group influence to the Xan. "Is that so? That's great! Have you joined the Dance club? I'm actually one of the members there!"

"It seems the club is adjusting new members so, no. A shame but, I'll try." Irelia seemed to be sad upon saying the fact.

"Ah, don't worry! Maybe I could help!" Kai'sa cheered. "I'll try asking the leader about it! Bet he's going to agree with having a new member instead of driving them away." Kai'sa's words are uplifting Irelia's desire to join the club. It totally made Irelia smile. A smile that her passion will be gaining a chance to express its form.

Though the talk about dances, Akali got hostile. Of course, Irelia is with her and the fact she is being _teased_ by Evelynn, oh yes including Ahri. Good thing Kai'sa is an exception yet in the conversations between the whole members.

"Hm.. Such lovely morning, It seems I haven't introduced myself." Evelynn smirks, her lips is covered with red matte lipstick that is gaining more attraction. "Evelynn.. you can call me.. Eve. _Darling._." She leered at the dancer..

..As for Akali. "More like.. _E-vil-lynn._ " She glared, crossing her arms as a sign of hostility.

"Oh, shush now. Rogue.. Is little Rogue here showing manners like that to you, Darling?" Eve asked, well.. it's just a beginning to tease the ninja.

"At first. Yes." Irelia nodded. "But got used of dealing Kali's manners. My parents do appreciate her as well.

...! Evelynn GASPS. And even Ahri.

"Really? Your family _appreciated_ Rogue? Oh hmm.." And there we go, Evelynn is leering at the ninja alongside with Ahri.

" _Kali.._ Huh.." Ahri leers with her golden eyes.

 _"Oh my God, make this stop. Make this stop!"_ It's obvious Akali is getting embarrassed now. _"Irelia! NO. NO. DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!"_

"I'm Kai'sa. Pleased to meet you, Blade Dancer." Immediately, Kai'sa breaks the teasing tension. Nice save!

 _"Phew. Kai'sa, you're the best."_ Akali thought. Apparently, the thought has been forgotten as Akali got slipped out by the fact Ahri is hearing thoughts. She may have forgotten about it, and this is raising the chance of teasing.

So, Ahri hummed. Her eyes glimmers a pink spark inside her pupils, a magic in which her delight is to something she charms on. Secrets and thoughts. "Oh yeah, It's been awhile and I never knew Akali here is making friends!"

"Hm? Are you three perhaps her friends? That's good to hear! " Irelia asks.

"NO." Akali huffed, averting herself again.

"No? But they know you."

"They're just NEWBS." Akali huffed again.

"How rude.. Are you showing the real you in front of _ **your**_ _darling?_ " Evelynn returns it with a tease that somehow shuts the ninja down.

"Ah?" Irelia gasps. Uh oh.

"And I appreciate she's now growing~" Ahri's fluffy tails sways alongside Evelynn's.

"Uh.. Ahri, Eve.. Uh—" Kai'sa feels the anticipation of the ninja already. She could brace herself on this.

"Shut up, Eve! And my God especially you DAMN FOXY!" Akali bursts her reaction. It made her grab something in her pockets and throws it forcedly on the ground, puffing out a cloud of gray smoke.

Students got affected, resulting coughs. The K/DA crew is used of to Akali's smoke tactics to escape except for Evelynn in a way she started to shape up back being a silhouette and glowing. As it subsided, Akali and Irelia are both gone. Obviously.

"Let's take a bet that she's now lifting her _Bridal Style._ " Ahri smirked while she's shoving some smoke.

"I'll take that bet, Love.. Oh, such lovely encounter.." Evelynn smirked deviously as if she's having _captivating_ imaginations already. Kai'sa is just there, sighing from content that nothing happened incredulously.

"Shall we? Bet they're already in class~

* * *

"Time starts.. now!"

...

Only the sound of the clock is heard inside the silent classroom where the test has been commencing for just couple of minutes. Each student has the pen on hand while turning the gears inside their minds. What is intriguing is that there is an automated machine that is just about a size of a typewriter, sitting on the desk of the professor. He introduced this machine that automatically checks test papers within just seconds, it is systematized with AI and Hextech runes for seeking answers. Probably this is used to lessen time for checking papers. Luckily, the first test is Biology, which is making Akali put on her confidence since this is definitely very easy to her.

 _"Prof Newb is too open. Ha."_ She idly wrote her answers confidently. The questionnaires are based on to the lessons she had read after she bought the textbook; telling how Akali had read the Biology textbook as soon she bought it. She heard few students grunting in frustration, beside her is Diana who is yawning but lazily writing, at her other side is Ezreal who is having a bad time dealing the questions. She has seen her group mates doing their thing and Evelynn is simply not bothered at all; seemingly the diva is prepared for this. Ahri, well, she is quite struggling but she is trying her best, while Kai'sa is doing the same.

She stood up, walking to the professor and hand over the test paper. She's the first to finish the test by just _ten minutes._

"Miss Jhomen Tethi? That's fast. Have you reviewed your answers well?" The professor seems to be wondering Akali's speed on answering. The question gained attention to the class.

"See for yourself, prof." Akali quipped her smug, daring the professor to check her answers. The professor used the machine..

...!

It flashed green, there's a sign at the side that is likely based on cashier monitors to check prices. Her score flashed in display with a solid 50/50, flat perfect.

Her classmates went awe, some of them gave up. Some of them did their best to answer, oh yes, include Irelia here. The class murmured, it made the room break the deafening silence like a library does.

"Ah! I give up!"

"Just how?! That's Biology!"

"Ah forget it! She totally prepared for it!"

"Nevermind, I wanna pass, this is fine."

"I-Impressive! You are exemplifying Biology! Miss Jhomen Tethi!" Her professor stutters from the fact Akali totally ranked top the whole class in Biology.

"Thanks." She went back on her seat. After that, she has to wait for them to finish of course. Boredom reaches her that only her thoughts for..

..She made a quick glance at the back.

Her eyes imprint the dancer she had been thinking of..

She pouted, almost having a sort of excitement after these stupid tests, because she'll be partnering up Irelia on Soccer games and eat lunch together once again.

...

 _Few minutes.._

 _"Ugh."_ What made her grunt? Hm. Well look at what Akali's next test paper. It's the obnoxious subject that is about memorizing of crap about the world. World Civilization. Great. And how come it's the last one she'll be taking. Her Mathematics and Literature are not bad, but—! God.. World Civilization? Now this is the time where she would fail. Oops! Better not break her promise to Irelia that she'll do her best on the tests.

Irelia hummed that this is her chance to go high, since she missed alot, she has to pass for those series of tests. World Civilization is what made her hope, unfortunately, she has a second thought about Akali. Wondering how the ninja would pass the subject she had been hating.

.

.

.

After that..

"Hi, Irelia." Akali calls. She just popped out at the dancer's side without causing any noise. Good thing it's P.E., and everyone is preparing themselves, classroom is getting filled out with silence as students are leaving the room. "So. Uh. I have this."

Akali hastily presented her test paper on World Civilization, almost shoving the test paper in front of the dancer's face. The test paper shows a large red tint of 29/50 score. "Ha. I passed." Akali's eyes went into a slant curve, showing delight.

"Finally! It seems you learned a lot from our study!" Irelia happily cheered.

Akali glances first, left and right. Good, coast is clear. It seems the two of them are the ones left inside the room. "It's all thanks to you." And that's the point she throw herself at the dancer, ending up a dear embrace. "Mm.. Best teacher in World Civilization.."

"Seriously.." Irelia wouldn't mind returning the ninja's embrace. "How about mine?" It's Irelia's turn to show her test paper that is probably her weakness right now, Biology.

"Mm..? 28/50? Perfect for someone who needs to pass." Akali smiles, returning her gaze at the dancer while her embrace tightening. "You did a great job of passing Biology, Irelia. Some people gave up Biology, but you managed to pass. Nice work.." She setback a hint of positivity to the dancer. The score is not half bad, probably worse to people who are seeking worth.

"Hm. Thank you, but the score is questionable to Dad." Irelia got saddened.

"Why? Your dad doesn't want you to have this kind of score?" Akali immediately sought retaliation. It seems Irelia's parents are giving her standards in education.

"Somewhat."

"I'll patch you up. Huh. In case he got his negative reaction."

"You don't have to do that." Irelia smiles weakly, but it's likely to be seen that she's grateful having Akali supporting her up.

"Ain't listening." Akali pouted.

"But—"

"Ain't. Listening." Akali repeated.

"Aka—"

"Ain't. Listening." Akali glared. "You know what. Let me hug you for awhile. Huh. Embracing will give you everlasting comfort, even mentally." The ninja just embraced Irelia tightly without giving her any sense of movements.

"You're just.. like.. Ruu."

"But not going to kill ya."

"Hmph, you talk.. With this athletic body of yours, I can't move."

"My training paid off, sorry. Ha." Akali smirks behind her mask. "Hm.."

Now Akali is enjoying herself having Irelia on hers. The embrace feels like Akali has no plans to let go. However, they must prepare for the P.E., class about a pairing match-up for Soccer test in basic techniques. Of course, she is prepared to aid Irelia otherwise Irelia would manage to try her best again, ending up score just like her Biology test score.

But Akali has in mind.. A thing she finds it mischievous and dangerous at the same time. This could be the reason why she ensured her classmates left the room for her to have this opportunity. And so she did. Akali swiftly pressed her face, touching her supposedly lips that is currently concealed with her green mask onto the dancer's. She felt Irelia's pink lips by just a touch though her lips is behind the mask.

Irelia got dumbfounded. Almost surprised for the first time Akali made an initiative to do this kind of intimacy.

"..Hm." Akali shows her rare, soft expression at the dancer. "One point for me." Annnd she giggled.

"W-We are in the Institute!" Irelia blushed furiously.

"I know. I just can't help it. Ha." She remained playing hard to get on the fact Irelia is pointing out the danger of.. well..

"Mou— That's it! No lunch for you!" Irelia has her face screaming with redness, following by a move that immediately storms her out the room.

"Ah? I'm just kidding. Irelia? Come on. Wait up!" It ended Akali to follow the blushing dancer to the dressing room for the preparation of the Soccer test at the fields. What a good start! Akali swore that THAT move is giving her so much energy to prove newbies who's winning the Soccer ball at the fields.

* * *

Each student has to pair up for this Soccer test. And Akali immediately chose Irelia else someone's going to take her.

With that, a classmate of hers went just by the side and sighs. It's Syndra, and her partner is Ahri.

"Hmph. Green ninja does the thing." Syndra commented.

"Oh, leave her~" Ahri hums in delight.

Akali happens to overhear them. "What."

"I suppose you win this time, Green ninja." Syndra glared before she faces at Irelia. "I say, I do wish to partner up with Xan today. But a mouse who wears green clothing stole the cheese."

"So, am I a cheese for you?" Irelia remarks, raising a brow that calls something.

"Hm.. Obviously. Cheddar, in fact, a _melted one.._ " Syndra leered, having a sort of tone of giving ideas. Instantly, Akali pulls the dancer away, AS possible.

"Does it mean, you admit Irelia is hot." Ahri laughs, totally supporting what Syndra has said. "Hm.." Then she returns a leer at the ninja, wondering how the ninja would react on this after Syndra just likely made a _flirt._

"What—" Irelia could laugh it out until Akali pulls her away to the others.

"Let's go, Reli. Let's warm up there." Akali ends a glare right straight at the purple eyes of the malicious mage, though that shivered her from the fact Syndra's eyes really is calling intimidation but she's far from a coward. Honestly, she would love to face the mage without excuses.

"Ah. I'll steal a ball from Prof Newb, be right back." Akali runs off, running like a ninja does. Irelia is left out for awhile, good thing Akali leads her to somewhere that is away from the crowd. She give herself a thought about this, especially Akali. What she has noticed is that Akali is getting _clingy_ _, upbeat, and somewhat.. intimate_ while having the brash, sassy, and overconfident attitude to people showing without any necessary precautions. Only to find out that those hidden qualities from the ninja is only to be done whenever she's with Irelia. Yes, even elderly people, and the Xan family, er— except for the intimate part.

Soon, the wind howls a little bit. The breeze halted as she has heard a low voice of a man. "Hey."

She turns around. "Ah. You're Kayn. Am I right?" Hm.. odd. She could feel that she'd be pestered by joining the supposed Shadow club of his. The man nodded, the scythe on his back is wrapped with dozens of bandages.

"Sup? It's been awhile! How's things?" Kayn asks, trying to make a small conversation.

"Not bad as always."

"How's that? You know, piloting a plane?" Kayn is trying hard to make this conversation going.

"Thrilled." Irelia smiles.

"Fun for you? Heh. The whole class heard about it! Zed and I got worried! Hey. L-Look at this!" Kayn chirped, and he presented a flyer. The paper is having contents of detailed description of the said club. Lots of dark colors, gaudy title, and the mascot of the club is an _animé_ character. "Heh. I made it! Rhaast even helped me."

 _ **"Lame. I prefer more DARK COLORS Kayn."**_ The scythe just spoke in an eerie tone. Irelia jumped in surprise as the weapon muttered out words like a human does.

"Don't worry, he won't bite." Kayn calms the tensed dancer. "So! I made it for promoting our club! I would like to ask if it's nice, or no."

"Hm.. Only the title needs helping, for me, calligraphy is perfect for something like this." Irelia gives Kayn a suggestion, which it totally made Kayn brighten his light bulb in mind. "Ionian Symbols. Strong strokes with absolute precision."

"HA! I have an idea! Thanks Xan."

"You're welcome."

Kayn has in mind that needs to say at least giving it a try. "So! It's Soccer game, you have a partner? Let's—"

 _ ***Chik***_

The flyer on his hand disappears, finding out it is proded on the tree bark. A sharp kunai just made an entrance, it is literally fast that even Kayn has the reflexes to use the flyer as protection else his hand might be sending at the infirmary.

"Back off. Kayn." Akali's voice seethed like she's calling for blood. She grasps Irelia and pulls her. "She's my partner. Find yours. Ask your _Master._ "

"Hmph. You." Kayn glared, even his corrupted left eye does made an effect.

"Let's go." And then Irelia is being tugged by the ninja who is forcing the dancer to move away. Kayn sighs. That's something intriguing..

"She has changed." Kayn wondered where on earth did that teeny, small voice came from.

"Oh? A ninja from Kinkou." Kayn huffed, seeing a small ninja, happens to be a Yordle that wears a purple jacket.

"Ah. Shen is paired up with Zed!" Kennen pointed at the direction where Zed is clumsily catching the soccer ball from Shen. "And it seems he's having fun!"

"Ah. Guess you're enough. Okay. Partners." And Kayn ends up pairing up with Kennen. Who knows? He might be receiving a batch of luck from the fact Yordles are swift.

...

"Relia." Akali started. "You're famous today. Huh." She made sure Irelia's leg will not slip. First of all, they were having a warm up; performing sit-ups is not much a bother but..

"I know. And you don't have to threat him like.. that." Irelia lifts herself, somewhat struggling since she has been performing ten sit-ups now. "Are.. you.. wanting me to—! end up like the way you.. have abdominal—! Muscles?!"

"Heh. Why not?" Akali smirks. "Found out that you prefer squats over this. Reasons why you have a nice _peach."_

"W—What?" Irelia stops lifting herself, laughing from that statement.

"Oops. Ah." Akali blushes. "Forget that."

"You.. hitting me or what?" Irelia glances at the ninja who happens to be having visible red cheeks.

"..Ah. I'll think about it."

"I'll think about it? What?" Irelia laughs like she heard the most funniest thing happened in her day.

"I-I am serious. Ah. No.. Maybe. Ah. I don't know." The ninja averted without taking an eye contact. And how come this totally made her so embarrassed that she admits she had tried out _flirting. "Tsk. That woman who has purple balls.. hate it."_ Now she puts Syndra a blame on this because of the flirting issue.

"Akali—"

"F-Fine. Let's do leg exercises now. What do you prefer." If she didn't changed the topic, her embarrassment would definitely consume her.

"Hm. This." Irelia made a split with her legs.

"Hey. Are you going to break my ligaments or what? Flexibility is something that is limited for me." Her eyes shows impression upon seeing Irelia performed a split without any sense of pain.

"Squats? Want it?"

"..Are you asking me to shape up just like your _peach?"_

"MOU— Stop the _peach_ thing!" Irelia blushed halfway while she whines, almost scolding the ninja.

"Hmph. Because it looks like it." And so, Akali didn't hesitated to start performing squats along with Irelia. After few exercises, the whistle blares the area that gives every student an attention.

The Soccer games has started, amplifying tension from it's serious playoffs for the sake of grades. Each student will pass a series of test regarding to basics. Of course, Akali is a topnotch, few students do also hit the buzzer for the flawless performance because of experience. Irelia, she did her best, proving how Akali's teachings in basics do an improvement. Her scores are definitely plausible and great.

After the match..

"Irelia." Akali calls. Irelia is staying away from people due to her _unwanted fame._ She is taking a nice drink of her cold water. "Can I hug you for awhile?"

"You love to hug now, hm?" She's quite surprised to hear Akali's sudden request. And yes, this resulted her to blush.

"Because you did your best today. I am happy that you remembered my teachings." The ninja leans, having her head resting on the dancer's shoulder.

"Mm-Hm.. Instead of _enjoying_ hugging me. It's lunch! Come on!"

"Yeah. Two minutes."

* * *

 _Moments later.._

 _At the rooftop.._

"Wow. That's rare! No ramen." What she has seen is that Akali's lunch is now packed on a box, filled with delicious seafood and rice that is shaping up how the container is. She is having Tempura.

"Hm.. Hehe." Akali giggled. "So yours can be.." Akali takes an observation to the dancer's lunch. It's just rice but looking at it makes her answer the type of food is this. Green peas sitting on the edges of rice that has small bits of pork, a fried rice that is flavourful with its good oyster sauce as a main seasoning. "Is this?"

" _Yangchow Fried Rice_. Hehe.. Mom made it! I would love to cook but, I don't have much time." Those rice bits are packed with flavors, seeing it made Akali drool. "Mm.. Hehe. Here. Ah?"

What? Irelia is about to feed Akali! Oh. This is a nice opportunity..

"Ah.." The ninja patiently waited until the spoon touches her mouth, handful of rice goodness tingles her tastebuds as the flavor of crab meat and the dash of scallions packs a punch of a hearty lunch. Her eyes curved, humming from the scrumptious taste of the dancer's lunch. Sounds of chewing are heard from the ninja, thus the chewing let a single rice slipping out from her lips.

"You have a rice here. Mou.." Irelia smiles as she cleans the ninja's mouth with a tissue.

"Mm.." Akali hums in delight. Also.. having a sort of content from the way Irelia is gently handling her mess. "My turn.."

Akali picks a tempura until she has seen Irelia takes a crunchy bite. It seems her tempura is done perfectly. "Ha." She has seen Irelia's face formed into a deep satisfaction from the way that seafood brings a quake inside her mouth that ends into a goodness. The way Irelia chews it doubled Akali's attraction to the dancer.

"You know, I cooked it." Akali has a soft gaze running across the dancer's face.

"Teach me how to cook perfect Tempura, okay? I do wish to have your skills in cooking by the way."

"Sure thing, Irelia.. I'd definitely cook for you if you'd like." She coughs. "Only if you'd like seafood."

"Of course, I do love seafood." Irelia smiles genuinely. "Especially when you're the one who's cooking."

"Hm. So.." Hmm? Akali has something in mind.. "You _love_ a cook who cooks seafood?"

...

...

Irelia has shown her ocean colored eyes viewing the red hues of Akali's. Heart just punched a skin out of her that counts a message from her brain to blush."..Are you hitting me again?"

Lips formed into a curve, smirking from the statement that is actually plausible. "Maybe yes. Better deal with it. Huh." After that, Akali has in mind to start practicing those _promising_ words, call it a _flirt_ but it totally makes the ninja discover a new thing that she has to ensure of flustering Irelia down.

* * *

 _ ***RING***_

Woah! Class hours are over! Students are rambunctiously leaving the campus for their extracurricular activities. The classroom started to fall silent each tick of seconds.

Before Akali would join up with Irelia, her group mates called her for a crucial meeting. It's just minutes but Akali is impatient.

"Chill. We wouldn't want to ruin your _date_ with Irie~" Ahri teased, her tails agreed by swaying blissfully.

"Shut. UP. What's with the meeting?" Akali blushed.

"Hm. It seems we do have mini concert. How lovely.." Evelynn now filled in, the dancer; Kai'sa nodded in response.

"Wasn't this fascinating? The venue is at the heart of the city!" Kai'sa made an addition.

"Concert. Hm. When?" Akali nodded.

"Two days."

"Nice."

"You have shifts, right?"

"Don't mind about that, I can take my leave easily."

"Perfect!" Ahri claps. After that, she pulls out something. "Here." And she gave Akali a VIP ticket.

"You okay? I am the rapper here but you're giving me a ticket." Coldly, Akali made a response.

"Geez. It's for _her."_

"Is it about time you settle a _date_ with your _darling_ with a discovery that you are a member." Evelynn tries to support the fox's wishes.

"Oy."

"No, excuses!" Ahri barked. "Else, Kai'sa would give you more Void talk."

"Sometimes, love inside the Void is undeniably—"

"Okay. Shut. NO." Akali pressed her ears just to minimize Kai'sa's Void talk. "Fine! But. I don't. WANT. Any. Of you. To blackmail me from this. Newbs." Good thing Akali grabs the ticket without messing any smoke bombs or whatsoever. But honestly, they were right. It seems to be the time she must tell Irelia about her oddest, third job alongside of being a nurse and a cook.

She joins Irelia at the hallway, adding up tension if in case HER group mates would stalk her. She has to present this ticket without knowing by any means of sources. Really. This ticket is heck expensive, it's VIP. It cost a thousands of gold, for heaven's sake.

Soon, they reached the pathway that is having a sea of students again. How will she give this to Irelia.. However..

—!

"Ah!"

Irelia has seen familiar faces of her loved ones waiting at the gates. It's the Xan brothers. Annnnd..

"MMMM! Waw!" Even baby Ruu is included?!

"Zelos? Why did you bring Ruu?" Irelia asks immediately.

"Why not? Lil' BB Bro wants to explore! Don't trust your good ol' Big Bro?" Zelos shakes the baby a little that heightens his excitement.

"Hi, Princess's friend!" Kai and Ohn greeted Akali. Their faces glimmer in happiness.

"P-Princess's friend?" Irelia raised suspicion.

"Princess..Friend?" Ruu asks. Too cute.

"No! It's BB Princess's Friend!" Zelos jokingly corrected.

"DON'T teach him words!" As for Irelia, she scolded her brother. Kinda refreshing to say at least, Akali feels comfortable even though she's standing without any notice.

"The institute is pretty nice, can we take a detour? We might apply for Military course here for next semester or in the future!" Zelos said. "Take Ruu, don't go elsewhere."

"Right. You just want me to babysit." The dancer rolled her eyes.

"Haha!" Kai laughed. "Well you do like it!"

"KA-I.." Irelia glared.

"Ah, spice up Baby Sister." Ohn joked.

"OHN.." She intensified her glare.

"Looks like the BB Sister is gonna get mad." Even more jokes from Zelos.

"ZE-LOS." Uh.. Irelia is glaring furiously. This made the Xan brothers immediately do their thing. Now Irelia is trapped with babysitting. Well, good thing Akali is here.

"MMM!" Ruu squirmed, sign of he wants to be on the ground. His eyes wander around, seeing first colors of reality. Good points for development as what Akali used to say on toddlers like him.

"Heh. Kid's looking, nice way of his developing mind." Akali says.

"Well yes. Guess we have to wait for my brothers. Come! Ruu, let's sit over there!" Irelia pointed at the bench.

"Hehe." The baby claps his hand, having a wide smile that it totally makes him excited. Both Akali and Irelia went to the bench. The ninja in mind wants to test the baby's development. So she did.

"Look around, what do you see?"

"MMM!"

"Trees.."

"Trees?"

"Yep."

"Yep. Yep!" The toddler imitated the ninja.

"One more." Akali pressed on. "What do you see again?"

The toddler is formulating words, he is wondering what will he be calling this as he has seen people walking towards them.

...Uh oh.

"OH MY GOSH! HOW CUTE!" Ahri squealed. She crouches and gazes at Ruu. "So THIS IS YOUR CHI—"

Instantly, Akali slaps the fox's mouth shut. Her cheeks blazing in redness! Almost! "You. BETTER. Shu—"

"My my.. Oh yes~" Uh oh.. Evelynn is getting the ideas.

"Uhmm.." Kai'sa is just there, urging herself to resist the laughter.

"Ah! Hi, Ahri, Eve and Kai'sa." Irelia greeted. The baby is just staring at the sight of strangers.

"Awri." Ruu imitated his sister.

Oops. Ahri gasps. "Baby called me Awri!? So cute!"

"Ooh la la.. teaching new baby words.." Evelynn has a smirk, deviously and mischievous.

 _"Oh my God, why are they here?!"_ Akali just wanted to scream like she's begging to call the police. The chance of teasing is beyond high levels that'll result into a harsh embarrassment.

"MMM!" The toddler grunted, pointing at something fluffy behind Ahri. He is wondering what are those.

"Ah, those are tails." His sister answered.

"Hm? Want to see my tails? It's soft!" Ahri squealed before she made one tail presenting in front of the toddler's blue eyes. Ruu slowly grasps the tail and stared. Ahri expects a good reaction from the baby but what she has seen is that Ruu is about to bite the tip of the tail.

"Ruu! No! Bad!" Irelia immediately stops the baby. "Sorry, my brother loves to chew his stuff toys. He must've mistaken the tail as one."

"It's okay, it only makes baby soooo.. cute~" Ahri squealed again.

"How adorable.." Evelynn giggled.

"Such youth, he looks like you." Kai'sa commented. Seeing the blue eyes of the baby resembles Irelia's. More vivid, sparkling.. as if the baby is seeing the first steps of the world.

..Yet.

"Enough of this, Newbs! The kid needs to learn, okay?" Akali snarled, her arms crossing as she slumps on the bench.

"Newb..s!" Uh.. as for the baby, he imitated Akali. "Newb!" He even jumped, having a wide one-toothed smile at the dancer. Akali, well.. she's surprised that the baby learned a word from her.

"Hey! Don't teach him words!" Irelia glared.

"I didn't! Geez. The kid is imitating what's around him."

"Nu-uh. Bad girl teaching.. the _child_ new words." Evelynn smirks deviously.

"EVE!" Ahri laughs, of course, she supports the diva. Who wouldn't? She could feel that Eve almost slipped.

"Awri.. Newb?" The toddler asks Irelia. What.

"HA! The kid calls you a NEWB, finally!" Akali jeered. "Yes kid, she's a newb. Good work, Kid." She raised her hand, wanting to make a high-five. Ruu squeaked and slaps Akali's hand.

"Hey! Don't teach baby!" The fox pouted.

"Like Rogue, like _child._ Such spitting image.." Evelynn teased again.

"EVE!" Kai'sa laughs. "This is too much!"

"Oy." Beside is Irelia who is glaring at the ninja from the way she's teaching the toddler.

"Don't worry, Irelia. Nurse is here. Not going to influence kid. Huh." Akali proudly stated. "How about this."

Akali pulls out her notebook, she scribbled something to make sure the baby learns. She presented.

"MMM!"

"I presume you can see images. I know you, Kid."

"MMM!"

"So? Look at this." Akali shows the baby a couple of drawings. Those drawings are just simply the heads of the people around him including her. She has drawn Ahri by using a circle for the face, two triangles for the fox ears, six lines for the whiskers and a finish of wavy lines for the tails. Next, she has drawn Evelynn with two wavy lines as for the tail and those huge circles as for the shades she often wears. Next, Kai'sa is hard to explain but she identified Kai'sa by making a speech bubble that contains the word _**VOID.**_ Next, it's a picture of herself, she even drew it just like the baby did back then at the hospital; this huge triangle totally calls for the mask and the slant lines for the eyes, oh yes, zigzag lines for the hair. Lastly, she has drawn Irelia fluidly, the drawing is precise, it totally looked like a person.

"Okay, Kid. Listen." Akali began. "This is a NEWB." She pointed Ahri drawing. The baby responded a clap.

"MMM! Newb!"

"Hey!" She heard Ahri gasps.

"This is a NEWB." She pointed Evelynn drawing next. Evelynn just opened her mouth to protest.

"MMM! Newb!" Ruu claps.

"This is a NEWB." She pointed Kai'sa drawing.

"And why there is a speech bubble with a Void there?" Kai'sa asks, but somewhat delighted.

"VOID NEWB!" Ruu happens to read the speech bubble.

"Perfect. That's right, she's the Void Newb." Akali snorted to ease her laughter. It made Kai'sa slack herself from the name, but it is so cute she made it an exception. Next she pointed her drawing about herself. "Of course, this is NOT a Newb. It's Nin-Ja."

"Pfft.. Not a newb." Irelia hides her laughter.

"Hehe.." Akali seemed to be enjoying herself and finding that Irelia is enjoying as well doubles up her mood to teach the baby.

"Nin-cha?" Ruu asks before he faces Irelia.

"Yes. Nin-cha." Irelia responded with a sweetest smile.

"Nin-cha! Nin-cha! Not newb." Ruu jumps, squeaking at the same time.

"That's right. Here's the last one." Akali now pointed Irelia drawing. This time, the K/DA members and Irelia gazed at it, seeing the drawing different among the rest.

"And why the darling is drawn perfectly? Are you making her a delightful.. exception?" Evelynn said, honestly, it's a beginning of the tease.

"Shut up, Eve!"

"Aw~"

"Tch! Okay, Kid!" Akali shrugs off to fight the seeping embarrassment. "This is definitely NOT a newb. It's Sis-ter I-Re-Lia."

"Shis! MMM!" It seems Ruu identified his sister by the drawing, he nudged Irelia, seeking fond attention.

"Hehe~ That's right! Good baby!" Irelia is about to give him a peck but the toddler just slapped her face. "Ow!"

"MMMM!"

"Oh? Baby likes to _hit_ people. Just like Rogue.." Here we go again with Evelynn's talk.

"Yeah.. _Hit.. people."_ Ahri leered.

"Was it that _hitting_ I mean? You know.." Kai'sa thought.

"Hm.. Yes.. Hitting.. Flir—?" Ahri anticipated. "Oops? My bad."

"SHUT. UP." Akali do admits she did the _hitting_ recently to Irelia. But that completely formed a huge blush on her. "Oh my god. SHUT UP."

"Yeah we shut up now. But don't forget 'that' huh. We must take our leave, it seems baby is too cute that we forgotten the time~!" Ahri finally said.

"Oh yes.. It seems we take our leave. Enjoy yourselves hm. " She ends winking at Irelia before she leered at the ninja. Ehem.. teasing again.

"Bye, Irelia! And bye baby!" Kai'sa casually waved at them. Phew. The members are gone finally. To break the point, Irelia's brothers came back as well. They apologized that they went too long as what they expected. Ruu went back from the strong arms of his big brother, they happily obliged to wait for Irelia as the dancer asked them to give her a minute to talk with Akali.

"So. We are leaving now. Aren't you going to file your shift today, Kali?"

"Two weeks, they still managing my papers for the shift. So, only at the food park."

"I see. So.. Thanks for today. Didn't know that we made contacts with your friends!"

"Yeah. Them. Don't bother. Haha."

"Hm. Why's that?"

"Well.." Akali braces herself, it's time to give the object. "Here."

"What's this?" Irelia admires the ticket, the large title says it all. ' _K/DA on TOUR! Live at Valoran City Stadium'_ "VIP? Seriously? And.. not sure if I have seen this band before.. I may heard it on radio, I'm not much watching news as well.."

"Hmm.. You'll see.. It's an awesome band! You'll definitely love it. Four-man group, they also have Ionian members." Akali grins cheekily. Better hide the truth..

"Really?! That's wonderful!"

"And they dance."

"It's got to be a big concert. VIP.. You mean, I'll sit in front?"

"Yes. You'll see the band up close. Hehe.." Wow. Akali is getting excited.

"This has to be expensive."

"Ah. Ahri's rich, she gave me as well." Akali made a reason to hide the motive. "So.. Two days. Uh. Let's hang out.. is it okay?" She fidgeted, correction.. _flustered._

"Of course!" Irelia jumped in excitement. But.. "You have your shift right?"

"Hm.. Don't worry about that. Huh. Leave it to me."

By the Gods, it's finally in. She successfully gave the ticket to Irelia under the reason of _hanging out._ She could feel the rising tension already, almost making her shiver down with dozens of amount of excitement. She wonders how Irelia would react if she's on stage. Wow.. This day is totally increasing Akali's energy a lot! Literally, she just can't wait for the promised day to come.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _It's time~! OMG!_

 _And baby Ruu now learned the word Newb. Leveled up! xD_

 _I can't wait to see what's going on to the concert! And it's time for Akali to reveal her third job!_

 _Next chapter is the thing! Thank you for reading! And reviews if ever I do have a chance again! Stay tuned!_


	22. Promised Day

Ahri calls her before she is about to crash down on her bed, finding peace from the fact she has succeeded on the task that the vixen told her to. The supposed concert is almost reaching her hand. The time she'd be showing her hidden talent to everyone, of course, including Irelia who happens to be oblivious about it.

 _ **"So? Are we good?"**_

"Mm. Yeah. I've done it."

 _ **"Finally! She'll be watching our band for the first time!"**_ Ahri couldn't help but to feel excited as well. _**"Soooo.. be ready~"**_

"I know." Akali grunted, her face shivered a little as she expressed her thought about Irelia seeing her perform. "Ahri."

 _ **"Yeah?"**_

"This is too much. I mean. Everything." Akali started, giving the fox a gratitude from the times she managed to invade Akali's sheer embarrassment just to give her a peace of mind. "Perhaps your shenanigans with Eve are all annoyingly acceptable, I guess."

 _ **"Of course."**_ Ahri laughs behind the line. _**"Honestly, we think it's impossible for you to have someone but it seems fate did its thing~ And to think about it.. You two are soooo cute!"**_

"Ugh." Akali facepalms with her cheeks started to burn in redness. "Not now, Foxy. I am talking to you. NICELY."

 _ **"Oh, hush! Teasing you is utterly cute. Plus, your reactions are indeed hilarious."**_

"So basically, you three are _teasing_ me just for the content."

 _ **"Like I told you, we think it's impossible for you to have a cute and adorable companion! That makes us to tease you sooo bad~"**_

"Ugh. For the love of— You are ridiculously evil. Evil along with Eve." Akali's crimson eyes glared. Only her rising suspicion shows behind the wheel tone that could hint the fox.

Ahri giggles, followed by a cheeky laugh that cringed Akali. _**"Good thing you know~ Remember, Kai'sa is also included."**_

"The Void Newb is something too." Even Akali has suspicions to the main choreographer of the group that she could talk Akali behind her back. Nonetheless, Kai'sa is simply resisting to give any damn about it. That's a good one.

 _ **"Yeah whatever, but hey. Tell me. Have you perhaps.."**_

"Yeah?"

 _ **"Well. You are dating Irie and—"**_

"We. Are. Just. Hanging out." Immediately, Akali corrected. Oh wait.

 _ **"Impossible! That's hanging out for you? Don't play with me, dear.."**_

"W-Why do you care.." Uh oh, Akali could FEEL the tension. It seems Ahri is about to bust her secret.

 _ **"Hmph! Just admit it already! It's obvious!"**_

"I.. Uh. Can we just.."

 _ **"Ever held her hand? Hugged her? Kissed..her?"**_ Ahri has a tone that hints mischief. Hmm.. If Evelynn is with Ahri, then Akali would definitely hear _inappropriate_ things.

"S-Shut UP! It's NONE of your business!" Akali screamed, rising tints of redness continuously ravishing her skin. Ahri is definitely reading her again like an open book in which it ends again into a tease.

 _ **"Hm~ Of course.. it's not my business to snoop~ But don't forget, if you need advices.. call me. If you want simple ones, call Kai'sa's Void talk. Oh! Call Eve too! She's good at it."**_

"I DON'T. NEED. ADVICES. Oh my GOD. And thank you for recommending Eve for me. She's definitely GOOD at those _advices._ " She rolls her eyes, followed by a lazy slump on the bed.

 _ **"Whatever. Intimacy is something weird for someone like you. That's why we, your group mates, will happy to serve you!"**_

"I don't need it! Shut up, if it's about intimacy then I'll figure it out." Akali feels like she's trapped on this topic. Even her blush is showing signs of giving up. "Enough of this! I don't need advices. I don't NEED. Love. Advices. I don't NEED. Intimacy. Advices. All of it!"

 _ **"Hmph. Fine. Furthermore, I just can't wait for you to show what you can do on stage while she's in front.. watching you."**_

"I-I know.."

 _ **"You better heighten up yourself~"**_

"Yeah.."

 _ **"I'll see you tomorrow~ Time for beauty sleep.."**_

"Yeah. Sweet dreams." Then she ended the call. "..Newb." Akali sighs, that talk nearly killed her. Her night is supposedly peaceful but how will she attain such thing if her night has been cloaked with embarrassment because of Ahri. Even if they already found that out that she totally has feelings for Irelia, she'd be shackled again from the never-ending teasing of the members.

Regarding on the upcoming concert, the ninja is literally excited. She wished tomorrow would be the promised day. Having Irelia to watch her perform is something she must prepare, else she'd be losing this opportunity to show the dancer how a nurse and a cook can be a performer as well.

* * *

 _One day left before the concert.._

Akali patiently waited for those ninjas to leave before she joins up with Irelia. The bell just alarmed that calls the class hours are finally over. Each student leaves the room with their friends, with their upbeat mood for their activities. As she has seen Syndra left the room hastily just to escape the ninjas that do pester her, it's time for her to join up with Irelia.

..The dancer is fixing her things. Akali watches her to finish before she could notify her.

"Hi Irelia." Akali calls cheerfully. Eyes went into a curve showing delight. "Do you have plans for today? Let's go home."

"Of course. But I do wish to see the dance club first. Kai'sa said she'll meet me at the club room for the admission. Ah. You don't have shifts?" Irelia said straightforwardly.

"Hm. I finally made a short leave, you know. Tomorrow will be the concert and the old lady at the food park accepted my leave." Akali explains, with her voice having a certain glee into it.

"You're excited." Irelia giggled.

"Of course. I've been so excited.." Akali coughed, she must hide her motive. "..to hang out with ya again.. well."

"Really.." Irelia ends with a short giggle, which it made Akali blushed in small amounts of patches.

The two directly went to where Kai'sa is, the dance club. Irelia seemed to be thrilled to be experiencing the club, since the said club is adjusting members, it'll be an opportunity. Soon, they have seen Kai'sa standing on the door, as possible the girl noticed them walking towards her.

"Hi Irelia and Akali! Finally." Kai'sa called. "The leader wished you to perform for a test. I told him about you."

"Really? Ah." Irelia could feel the same anxiety level of performing. But this feeling subsided as her confidence started to fight the negativity. Akali smiles, trying to uplift the dancer's mood for this opportunity.

"Bet you can do better than you usually do. Huh." Akali stated.

"You think? Well.."

"Come on. You showed it to me on the arcade remember?" Akali pointed out the time they hang out.

"Heh. That." Irelia exhales a cupful of air. "Fine. But, watch me, okay?"

"Mm-Hmm.. Well? Go." Akali pushed Irelia towards the entrance of the club. The boost of confidence will definitely help the dancer. And to think about it, Irelia is like having an entrance exam of sort from the fact the leader of the club wants her to perform dances based on what genre it would be. She has seen Irelia being paired up, forming a dance partner. How come she wanted to be Irelia's dance partner there.. Well, Akali dances too!

"Mm.. That's interesting. It seems she's not just a _distraction_." Kai'sa said, teasingly.

"Not now. Void Newb." Akali pouted, and so does her blush.

"Arcade?" Kai'sa added. A smirk is being shown across her lips.

"None of your business." Assertively, Akali denies to hint more. Of course, teasing is something she must avoid at all cost else she'd fall into embarrassment again.

"She wants you to watch her." Kai'sa nodded. "Hmm?"

"I'm doing it.. right now." Akali heightened her focus to watch Irelia dances with a partner..

"Oh really. As if you want to be that guy's place." Kai'sa pointed out the girl's partner.

.

.

.

"Kai'sa. Can you. S-Shut up for now?" Akali glared. But she's definitely starting to get embarrassed. Honestly, she do have thoughts about it.

"Ah. Sorry." Kai'sa made a small giggle. "I can't help but to tease you. I mean, it's uncertain for the likes of you to have the thought."

"And I'm not mistaken, you are just like those Newbs." Akali huffed, crossing her arms.

"Haha! Well. Thank you!" Kai'sa seemed to be delighted upon hearing it.

"Welcome. Newb." And Akali ends up watching Irelia instead. Little did she know that the performance is almost done. She has seen Irelia made a short bow in front of the leader. Few moments passed and Irelia exits the room with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"I did it! Finally! I'm now a club member!" Irelia squealed then she held Akali's hand, almost shaking it just to express her happiness.

"Hehe.. Great job!" Akali has her eyes made a curve.

"Congratulations! Finally! I can watch you dance all the time!" Kai'sa claps, giving Irelia a boost.

"Thank you Kai'sa for this opportunity! Thank you." Irelia bows in an Ionian way, expressing how much she's grateful on Kai'sa's help.

"Welcome! I think it's time for me to go! Club session is over. So, I must go home and prepare."

"Ah, is that so? Thank you so much again!"

"Annnd.. I'll leave you two alone. Hm?" Then Kai'sa winked.. AT the ninja. Great. Here we go again. Akali just sighed for that teasing remark.

"Ugh."

"Something wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Uh. Let's go. Let's go. Let's go home now." Akali swiftly drags Irelia though the dancer is trying to formulate what's with the sudden change of mind. As Kai'sa's shadow gone, both of them proceed to the gates where Irelia's brothers would be waiting to fetch her. However, no signs of the three boys around. Strange. The dancer went along with Akali on a nearby bench and Irelia decided to contact them..

...

"What happened?" Akali asks in haste.

"They're stuck in traffic. They're still at the road where the Military academy was." Irelia replied with a bothered sigh as she put the phone away. "So I told them not to worry about me. Good thing they understand, not sure if Dad's going to agree with this."

"Hm. How about this. Since I'd be fetching you every day in school days, I'll be escorting you as well after class. How's that?" Akali proposed the idea, not sure if she's getting embarrassed or what but she's confident about this. "Though, our homes are connected in the first place, so.. why not?"

"You.. don't have to." Irelia pressed her lips together, forming a straight line. "It's—"

"Ain't. Listening." Akali huffed defiantly. "You better deal with it. Huh. No excuses. It's for your own good. Don't want it?"

"Because it's a bother. You have your shifts, remember?" Irelia pointed the flaw. Right. "Akali. Don't be stubborn. I know you want to go home with me but this doesn't mean you'll be doing the same thing every day. You have shifts, you have priorities.." Somewhat scolding Akali, Irelia managed to give the ninja a good call for her to watch out the attitude.

"But you're _my_ priority." Akali whispers..

.

.

.

"W-What?" Irelia blinked three times before she expressed her flustered reaction.

"Didn't hear it? Impossible." Akali rolled her eyes, ending with a set of fiery glare at the dancer's surprised expression. "Hmph. Do you want me to repeat it again? Or you're just pretending that you didn't hear it."

"Both, I.. I guess." Irelia just averted. Graceful fingertips start grip on the black uniform of hers, another thing that counts as a fidget.

"Okay. I'll repeat it again and you'll pretend not to hear it ok?"

"Seriously?"

"Ok. Here we go.." She sighs and anticipated. "You're _my_ priority. There."

"Akali."

"I thought you'll be pretending not to hear it." This is just a small sarcasm, but it totally got the dancer fallen silent.

"How will I if those words came from the likes of you?" Irelia replies and she has no idea how to deal the sudden _confession_ of the ninja. Akali scooted a little to get closer as the beginning of her reply.

"Yeah. You know what it means right?"

"Does that mean.."

"Yeah?"

"You.." Irelia is fidgeting. Her cheekbones started to work up to reach its heat, making her almost uncomfortable from the feeling. "Uh.."

"Yeeaahh?" Akali smiles, no— she is smirking. She just want Irelia to say it. Of course, with her confidence, what she's feeling right now is not embarrassment but excitement from how Irelia's going to fall for that tripwire in which Akali has set.

"W-We are in the Institute. M-Maybe.. if everything. Ah." Irelia blushed furiously. It is so strong that she has to shut her eyes to ease the rising heat of her cheeks.

"Okay then, how 'bout tomorrow? I wanna know your answer. It'll be perfect." Akali has in mind in plan. Of course, tomorrow is definitely a blast. Can be the idea of flashing lights, fireworks.. spotlights.. her performance.. Wow. Thinking of it increases Akali's excitement.

"Tomorrow is the concert. I must be early then. This will be my first time seeing a concert."

"Don't worry, I swear to God you'll be going home happy. Hehe."

"You seemed to be so excited about this." Irelia started. Better watch out, else her motive will be busted.

"Uhuh. K/DA is my favorite band. Plus, I totally got hooked to their songs. Oh yeah, even the two Ionian members there are awesome." Akali enjoys describing her band that Irelia has no IDEA yet. _"I'm awesome, not Foxy. No. Nu-uh. She's a Newb."_

"Ionian members. From what I've heard, the crowd favorite is the _rapper_. Well I don't know, I heard it from the staff in the airport." Irelia said. "All I heard is that they're beautiful. It makes me deduce that the band K/DA are consisting of female members."

Oh? That's a nice display of information about the rapper, ehem.. Akali herself. That increases her excitement again. She already WANTED to perform, wishing the day has to progress for tomorrow.

"Well. That's a nice deduction about the band. Swear, they'll be going to smash the whole stadium tomorrow. Good thing VIP is on ya." Akali grinned mischievously.

"Talking about this makes me feel excited. Thank you for the energy, Kali." Irelia giggled.

"You're welcome." She stood up, giving her hand to the dancer. "Shall we go home?"

"Of course.." The dancer accepts the hand, with a pull from the ninja's strong arms, she immediately formed herself to stand. They went home having their hands intertwined with each other.

* * *

 _Concert Day.._

 _5:38 P.M. — Akali's Room_

"Ah. Crap. Must not be late." Akali hastily packs her bag with her suit for the concert. Of course, the ninja has to be early for the meeting. Additionally, she has to contact Irelia beforehand. The reason why is that she was fetched by her brothers, and Irelia decided not to bother Akali that much. YET, Irelia's father is also an obstacle. So she ends up going to the stadium all by herself.. That's is not.. quite good.

 _ ***RING***_

"Geez." She quickly answered the call. "What. Give me a sec, will you?"

 _ **"We are about to arrive at your place, Akali. Save for the shift, huh."**_

"Told you to leave that to me, Foxy." She pressed her phone to her shoulders to lock it on her ear as she is suiting herself up with her casual clothing. "Five minutes."

 _ ***Beep* *Beep***_

It's the sound of a horn. It seems they have arrived. Akali immediately locks the door and surged towards the apartment gates. There she has seen the red, expensive car of the diva. It is glistening with shine, freshly straight from car wash.

"Looking good huh." Akali commented as she opens the door, Ahri is wearing a thick coat, too much softness but that is quite exclusively for her own taste.

"Hop in. Geez." Now the ninja is inside, the car surged in speeds. Talk about Evelynn's driving.

"So. What's the plan? Should we fetch Irie?" Ahri started.

"Not a chance. She got fetched by her brothers, if this fancy red car entered her family's territory then say your prayers Eve." Akali buckles her seat belt, preparing herself for the speed of the car.

"Is that a death wish, Rogue? My my.." Evelynn snickers as she turns the wheel.

"More than that. Her father's gonna freak out." Akali added.

"What's going to happen." Kai'sa asks in curiosity.

"If her father finds out a fancy red car is waiting for his daughter WITHOUT his prior notice, then you'll be mistaken into something that'll end a disgrace to her heritage." Akali fills out information. "Her family is conservative as hell. It's an Ionian way for giving respect to ancestral names."

"Ionians are so.. promising." Evelynn sighs. "And I think I know the reason why her family likes you." Uh.. Eve is smirking. Deviously. It is currently SEEN at the rear-mirror above the board.

"Hm.. I think I know as well~" Ahri does the same.

"Heh." Even Kai'sa? Are they serious?

"Now what again." Akali seethed, giving herself to slump on the comfortable seat. Adding up the air-condition of the car, the sense of being teased at is almost shivering her skin.

"Probably.. Because of you as a female. Her name wouldn't be.." Kai'sa admitted..

"Hm.. Same, if that's true then.. Oh. My. God." Ahri squealed.

"You know what it means.. ladies.." Evelynn smirked.

Akali felt a cold drop of sweat hanging on her skin as a sign that this is not good.

"Who knows? You might.. get _her_ name."

"Or.. take _her_ name away and replace it on yours~ So many choices.. but the safest one is that you'll definitely get her name.."

"Oh yes.. I'm so going to be your driver in the _wedding.._ "

...What?

"So ALL of you thought about her name wouldn't be CHANGED because of female presence?!" Akali screamed, her mask is about to fall off from her face. "What are you three thinking—"

"Wedding." The three said altogether.

.

.

.

Evelynn felt in need of teasing because of this idea. Since the car has fallen silent after they blurted the _Wedding_ part altogether, she plans something.. Something mischievous.

She shuffled something on the car's music system..

"Eve?" Kai'sa wonders.

Evelynn continues to fix something.. Then..

...

The stereo plays a music. Violins played along the beat, followed by a solemn piano..

...

"What. The." Akali got petrified.. The music is none other than— "What's with the WEDDING CEREMONIAL SONG playing here?!"

"Oh shush now." Eve just MAXED out the volume of the music. Now the car is compressed with a Wedding Ceremonial Tune in max, giving the four women to shout their words. "Perfect!"

"OH. MY GOD. EVE!" Kai'sa seems to be enjoying the loud treat, followed by on how mischievous and hilarious it was.

"Eve! HAHAHAHA!"

"We need a concerto in this car for the wedding!"

"Where is the bouquet?! WHERE?!" Ahri is playing along the beat.

"For the love of—! OH MY GOD!" Akali tries her best to cover her ears from the LOUD music that Eve has given to her car's music system. She even curled herself to shut anything. But of course, sound is too powerful for any human being to resist.

Few moments, Eve just lowered the music. Phew. So much..

"Hm.. _Xan Akali. Akali Xan."_ Kai'sa muttered.. teasingly. Exchanging the names wasn't so bad it turned into something intriguing.

...

"W-W-WHAT THE—"Akali just BLUSHED. Hearing that skipped her heart in so much BP's.

"HOLY." Evelynn felt the shock. Repeat. She is SHOCKED from the name, that caused her to brake instantly that the force pulled them on their seats. Good thing they wore seat belts. Ahri is just there, loving how it sounds so majestic. The three members stare, before they stare at the staggering ninja who is almost helpless from the teasing. Correction, helpless from the rising embarrassment.

"Or.. _Jhomen Tethi Irelia. Irelia Jhomen Tethi."_ Kai'sa is impressed on how it sounded like a true form of a ninja. "Oh my.." She blushed.

"W-W-WHA.." Her brain got burned from the sound of the name. The blush continuously consuming her body and it keeps shivering her as she thinks about HER family name is replaced on the dancer's name.. With that, she can feel of passing out from the idea. She's hyperventilating so much it turns her heart to pound her chest. "F-Fine! Oh. My. GOD! FINE! I admit! Ugh! I _love_ her, okay?! So SHUT UP! I give UP AND DRIVE ALREADY EVE!" She curls herself and hides her face.

..Finally..

"Hm~ It's been a looong time~ And yes!" Ahri equipped her glee, and so does her tails. Some of her tails managed to hug Akali like a scarf.

"Ah. It feels like a Void crawler has been caught from the hunt." Kai'sa sighs in content.

"Hm.. Lovely confession.. That makes you something, Rogue. I suggest you tell that to your Darling.. else it will be over." Evelynn finally focuses driving. Soon enough, they'll be at the stadium where the concert will be held.

"Hey Akali." Slowly, Ahri pulls the ninja close. Akali is pouting. Some tears almost drop from her ducts from the feeling recently. "Let me give you a favor. Do this for her. This concert! She has to know~! And this concert will be the BEST way to express it!"

"Is it about time you impress her with your dance? She hasn't known that yet." Points given to Kai'sa because that statement is absolutely true.

"Heh. Even your singing." Evelynn hummed in delight. She turns the wheel and looked for parking. "And the idea of you being a member of a famous Pop Group."

"Ohoh. Make sure my VIP is worthy for performance. You don't know how expensive that was!"

Akali simply sighed, but her feelings changed as she views her members. "Uh. Huh.. This.. is too much. Dunno if you Newbs are helping me or just want to tease the hell out of me."

"Hm. Both." Evelynn laughs. Soon, she cuts the engine. "We are here."

"It's time huh." Ahri smirked. "So? Grab the phone now and call her! Geez! She must be here at any minute!"

"Ugh great. I forgot." Hastily, Akali pressed numbers.

"What will be the plan? She mustn't know yet before the performance." Kai'sa worriedly stated.

"Don't worry." The ninja wore a mischievous smile, behind the mask is something that is hideous on expressing things. Yet, her tone says it all. "I have a plan."

* * *

Irelia is on board inside the train. Packed with people and pressure is something that trains possess. She wears casual clothing consists of jacket, spandex pants, boots and scarf. Talk about how cold the night would be because of the season. Soon, the train stops at the station. The city is definitely like a maze of roads filling traffic. Good thing her destination is seen ahead from the distance despite on how large its foundation is.

Going back to the thought, Akali called her recently, and she is being told that she's already there at the stadium waiting for her. Time would be.. seven in the evening. And the concert will start at forty-five minutes.

"I need taxi." Irelia calls for taxi. Moments passed by, she has seen a wave of people coming at the direction where the stadium was. It brings congestion that the taxi is slowing down from it.

"Maybe this will do, thank you." She pays the driver and leaves the car. She decided to take it a walk. What she has seen is that the people are holding some sticks of sort. What are those? And it's glowing with bright light pink glare.

Then..

 _ ***RING***_

It's Akali. She immediately picks the call.

 _ **"Hi, Irelia. Where are you now?"**_

"Few meters away from the stadium. You?"

 _ **"Here at the seat. Tell me if you're here now. Huh. People flocking by in speeds."**_

"Even here."

 _ **"Mm.. Better watch out. Call me okay? You better be."**_

"Of course." Irelia giggled before she cuts the line. She surged in speeds, bumping the people away. With that, she finally feels the relief as the stadium is in front of her. Colossal indeed. This will be a good concert. It has to be filling thousands of people inside watching a four-man group. Just how popular is this group?

"So much." Irelia shakes her head. Now she enters the premises and a bouncer, no, lots of security are crawling all over the place.

"Ma'am please show me the ticket." The security started. Irelia presented the golden foil ticket expressing VIP.

"VIP is in front, seat no. 25, first row, middle seat. How lucky are ya." The guard smiles.

"Thanks." And so Irelia went inside. And Gods.. the stadium is so packed with people, each seat is being occupied even the standing areas. Now it's not a time to sulk else she'll missed the entrance of the show. She scooted herself towards the front seats and wow.. the front seats are all occupied except for the one seat at the lucky middle. One thing..

 _Where is Akali?_

She furrowed her brows that Akali might be lost or whatever, probably she's in a different seat. She went to that lucky chair and sat, her phone immediately calls Akali's number..

 _ **"Attention! Two minutes left before the event starts!"**_ The intercom stated. Where is Akali?!

"Akali. Where are you.." She impatiently taps her foot, her eyes wanders around for a little bit. The front row seats are fully seated. There are no vacant seats for the ninja whatsoever. What's going on?

Then the beeping continues, the ninja is not picking up.

Yet..

She receives a message.

...

 _7:58 P.M._

 _Hi, Irelia. Enjoy the show okay? Keep your eyes on the show. Don't blink. Promise? Pinkie square.._

 _..._

"What? Akali? What do you mean?" Irelia is about to scream, scream what in the blazes does the ninja mean by this. Is Akali not around? Such question made her annoyed. But since she's here and the show is about to start, there is no use of leaving.

 _ **"CAN YOU FEEL THE RUSH NOW?!"**_ A loud feminine voice boomed the speaker. The whole stadium roared, Irelia cringed from the fact the noise is blaring her ears.

 _ **"LOUDER!"**_ Another feminine voice added, the word calls a freaking hell of decibels from the crowd. Irelia covered her ears as much she can do.

 _ **"GROWL FOR ME!"**_ And now this time, the voice is seductive. Crowd is stomping the floors to show excitement. Irelia is far more concerned that her seat is definitely the luckiest since she can EVEN reach the stage by her arms. And then it happened.

The stage spewed white smoke, the whole stadium cuts the light in seconds before a beat starts. The crowd screamed! The song is here! The lights of their glow sticks are the things that can be seen, like a torch of sort but a form of stick.

 _ **"You know who it is. Coming 'round again. You want a dose of this. Right now. It's K/DA uh!"**_ The lights immediately flashed, she has seen a woman strutting in front of the crowd calling for more noise. The dancer of this band wears fitting clothes for a dancer, two hair buns and two floating objects that resembles someone..

..Hold up!

"K-Kai-sa?!" Irelia couldn't believe it. That WOMAN is Kai'sa. The Kai'sa who helped her regain the passion to her dances because of the dance club. "WHAT?!" Even her mouth says it all, she's awestruck, plus the whole crowd. Kai'sa is singing and dancing at the same time! It caused the whole crowd to cheer and sing along with her.

Irelia's blue eyes flickered with sparks from the performer. Next, the whole area suddenly turned black, the lights went down as a form of silhouette emerged the stage. Adding how the silhouette is close at her range since she's on the lucky seat. Two pink circles glowed, this caused the crowd to scream from the top of their lungs. The lights went on and an alluring woman shaped up from the silhouette.

It's—

 _ **"I'm a picture perfect face. With that wild in my veins. You can hear it in my growl, growl, growl, growl."**_

Irelia couldn't speak. All she can do is to anticipate her hand to cover her lips. Because what she's seeing right now is Evelynn, singing while dancing fluidly seductive and captivating.

 _"What in the world.."_ Irelia deeply thought, the crowd continued to bring noise along with the song playing. It didn't matter to cover her ears right now because of how the performers are giving her a dose right now.

Next..

Her eyes flashed from the blast of light, in front is a woman who has tails. Repeat. Nine, shining tails.

...

 _ **"So keep your eyes on me now.."**_ The crowd SCREAMED in highest volume. Irelia, well.. her two eyes widened, though the sparkling tails made an effect to her eyes. She could enjoy the song since it do has lyrics that has Ionian language but wait! Before she could enjoy, the woman emerged from the light.

...

"HUH?! AHRI?!" Irelia stood up as a involuntary reaction before she sits down, else the crowd behind her would be infuriated. What the heck. IT'S AHRI! Irelia shakes her head, and the fox diva _winked_ at her. It's supposedly directed to her but the crowd thought it's for them.

The stage is now having three performers, this band is a four-man group according to Akali. There's only one member left..

.

.

..!

 _ **"Hey!"**_ The voice is upbeat, it came from somewhere.. _**"You ready for this?"**_

"Let's GO!" The crowd JUST squealed. Gods. The noise is calling for her eardrums to bleed!

Then it happened. The stage suddenly changed colors, the area is in shade of dark blue even her skin got matched up. It's a black light. Smoke comes from the ground, a person just made a flip.

...That performer raps fluidly, Irelia can almost understand the language.. The woman wears a jacket, cap saying K/DA, crop top, a mask, and all of it are having a glowing artwork; the mask is questionable because it has a glowing artwork of an Ionian artwork..

...!

Irelia couldn't believe it. Irelia has seen _her._ Her blue eyes wander around the full complexity of the woman. She is.. causing the crowd to scream. Her lips is shaking, unable to speak. The colors of the rapper blends her eyes into something she could fall for more. "A-Aka—" She voiced out. Then the rapper performed in front of her, giving her a wink beforehand.

...The band is now complete, she is perplexed from the fact HER classmates are the MEMBERS of this popular band. Plus.. Akali is.. one of them! Awestruck, amazed, confused, dazzled.. These feelings are being contested inside her damn mind. So this could be the meaning of Akali's message. It made Irelia smile, enjoying her eyes to feast on focusing to watch the band while they're bringing the crowd into frenzy.

 _ **"We POP/STARS. Only winning winning now. Ain't nobody bringing us down down down down."**_ That ends the performance. The crowd is just— it made Irelia annoyed because on how IT brings her ears to get killed. She claps, making a standing ovation for the flawless performance.

Soon, the band continues performing songs, each songs brings a load of noise inside the stadium. Plus, the rapper, Akali is energizing the crowd since she's the crowd favorite. Didn't know that Irelia finds Akali a great dancer.

..Few songs left and the concert is nearing it's end. Irelia claps happily, cheering instead because she is not equipped by those glowing sticks.

Akali smirked as the performance went well. Coming from the fact Irelia is watching on the seat. Seeing the dancer's face almost falling her senses to shut herself up and hug her immediately. Irelia is showing an enthusiastic grin, cheering for them. For her.

"Thank you! Oh Gosh~!" Ahri waved at the crowd.

"This is K/DA! Signing Out!" Altogether, they chanted. The crowd starts to disperse, and the fans ask them for autograph and pictures. Irelia remained seated, watching the women signing autographs and have pictures.

...

 _ ***RING***_

Someone is calling her, the number flashed in green that says _Zelos._

"Zelos!" Irelia calls, her tone is something.

 _ **"Seems Sis is enjoying! How's the concert?! Geez! Next time, bring me along! You know how much I do love the band!"**_

"I-It's..! I-It's."

 _ **"Woah! Calm down! Okay. Chill. Exhale. And...?"**_

"Phenomenal! Gods. Zelos— I mean. They're awesome! I couldn't even.." Irelia can't formulate her words as much her thrill just totally made a dose from that performance.

 _ **"EEEEEHHH! SHIS!"**_ Wait. Baby Ruu is on the line? It made Irelia stagger from the screech.

"Ruu! You wouldn't believe it!"

 _ **"NEWB? NEWB!"**_ Uh.. the baby voiced out, with a screech again.

"Haha! Nooo! It's Not a Newb! Ruu! Remember?"

 _ **"YEY! U-Uhh.. Er Irelia.. Geez Ruu! The phone!"**_ Zelos's voice got mixed up from Ruu's naughtiness. _**"Hey! Pictures huh?! Better bring home some—"**_ Then the phone got cut. Great, it seems Ruu slams the phone shut.

Moments passed by, the crowd continues to lessen. She's the only one sitting on the chair at the row. However, someone just crashed the seat beside her.

...!

"Heh. I'm late?" Akali slumped comfortably on the chair, she's still her K/DA attire.

"Akali!" Irelia gasps.

"Hehe." The ninja is smiling behind the mask. "You know. Let me lead you to my lounge for a bit. Huh. Else they'll pester me for autographs here." Oh wait.

"Irie~!" Ahri just throws herself against Irelia.

"Oy. Back off. Foxy." Akali glared.

"My my.." Evelynn hummed in delight. Uh..

"Hi, Irelia!" Kai'sa calls with a smile.

"You four.." Irelia sighs, then she smiles. "..are full of surprises."

"Well yes?" Ahri grinned. "Soooo.. Picture time! Cheese!" Ahri takes Irelia's phone and positions it for self portrait. Akali is about to hug Irelia silently but Ahri did the first.

"Oy." Akali pushed the fox. "This is my spot. Move it."

"Oh hush! Let us give Irie a souvenir!" Then the members posed themselves. Kai'sa is smiling cheekily. Eve is smirking, posing seductively. Ahri is posing as if she's forming a heart from her fingers. Annnd Akali is fidgeting beside Irelia. Well, as for Irelia, she has her own sweetest smile on the picture.

After the picture taking, Akali drags Irelia silently towards the backstage while the others are occupied on autographs, leading to the lounge where it is designated only for Akali's usage.

The lounge is large, cold, and comfortable. Set of mirrors are installed at the wall for appearance purposes. She sat on of the chairs there and sighed. It's time for her to confront the ninja about this.

"Akali." Irelia shakes her head. "What in the world.."

"Yeah? I'm already in your world. Huh." Akali huffed, leering at the dancer. "So? Speechless?"

"Already. I can't believe it. YOU. As a nurse, a cook, an assassin, is the rapper they always find intriguing." Irelia faces the ninja. "What the hell. Akali.."

"Heh. Now you know huh. How's my dance?"

"Oh god." Irelia giggled. "Your rap is a high point here. I just.. oh God." Irelia face palms.

"Ha. Speechless again. Hehe." Akali went beside the dancer, kneeling on her to view her up close. "Soooo.. how about my performance?"

"Performance? Yeah, you almost left me from my seat, thinking you left me or went on a different seat." Irelia pouted, admitting she does felt that.

"Ah. Sorry. Why would I leave ya? Is me performing for you is not enough?"

"N-No.. I am just.. Sorry, I'm literally out of words, Akali. This discovery is.." Irelia couldn't even look at the ninja's red eyes that is currently seeking something. "Because of this. I'm turning into your _biggest fan!_ For God's sake Akali!" Annnd.. Irelia confessed. "You're cool. You're.. Ugh. Let me leave you on to that.."

"Hm.. Hehe." Akali blushes. "You're my biggest fan. Huh. So cute.."

"Shut.. up." Irelia is nearly dying on how this talk is flustering her so badly.

"Better give you an autograph, huh." Akali stood up to reach a nice poster of her for signing her signature, calling for the best souvenir for Irelia exclusively only for her. But.. Irelia stops her. "Hmm?"

"Autograph.." Irelia is averting herself. "Can I?"

"Of course! Hehe. This one's only for you. Specially for you only."

"No. Here."

"What?"

...

Akali almost flipped out from her standing. Irelia is demanding an autograph on—

"Here. Please?" Irelia pointed her.. lips.

 _"Holy."_ Akali literally wanted to scream internally. Is she serious? God's.. This made Akali..

"Hey. Akali." Irelia is waiting..

Her throat gulped. And so is her face is going to burst into redness. Demanding autographs.. t-there? God's.. Akali suddenly felt the rush inside her, talk about how the song of her band calls it.

She supported her arms on the arm supporter of the chair. Slowly, she unmasks herself until she pressed her face against the awaiting lips of the dancer. Yet.. there is a twist behind it. The kiss is getting _passionate._ Perhaps Irelia is currently expressing her feelings for the ninja completely, which it also made Akali reciprocate the move.

"Mm.. Heh. That's some kind of.. an autograph.. huh." She said as she pulls out. Both of their faces plastered a dozen of redness from its pores.

"Of course.. I'm currently loving the autograph. Please sign me up again." Irelia pulls the ninja. Oops. Akali couldn't breathe.. Ehem— She's almost at the limit for passing out due to this feeling.

"Hey. Your Dad's going to kill me on this." She said as she pulls out again.

"Yeah, from the fact I do _love_ an ex-Kinkou ninja is something he's going to deal with." The dancer laughs.

"Oh? Finally.. You love me?" Akali felt warm inside.

"Is the kiss was not enough?"

"Too much. Already.." Then she pushes her face again for the next.. _autograph._

..Wait.

As she enjoys the kiss, the door is having some weird energy. Her ninja instincts pinging her AGAIN. Uh oh. Gently, she pulls out from Irelia, picking something from her jacket then FLINGS it towards the door.

 _ ***BAM***_

The kunai penetrates the door. It totally gave the person a threat who is about to snoop in or what. Then she opens the door wide.

"OH MY GOD RUN!" Tails. Nine of it. Are seen from her vision. Just by, she has seen a power residue from Kai'sa like the way she dance. Annnd.. Evelynn's stupid charming aura.

"FOR. THE. LOVE OF.." She's pissed from the fact her GROUP MATES are snooping her moment AGAIN with Irelia. Her face screams in redness. Hefty amounts of blush is killing her mind from the embarrassment.

"Akali? Uh.." Irelia couldn't tell whether Akali's mad or flustered.

"Irelia. Let's go home. Now. Please? I wanna LEAVE this place." Akali suddenly embraced Irelia. "Now. Now.. I wanna fly with your blades. Come on. Huh. Hurry? Hey."

"Easy!" Irelia giggled. "We must leave the stadium first."

"Right. Then, we'll fly. Don't worry.. I'll escort you home.."

"You.. don't—" Instantly, Akali pressed her forehead against the dancer.

"Shhh for now. No excuses."

And so that settled it. The two went for the goal of leaving the stadium because Akali is almost getting uncomfortable. Too bad, her group mates are left behind, with a set of relief and the undeniable smirk from their faces. The three high-fives. A sign that their mission is totally complete.

* * *

The skies are shaded in deep blackness, but the lone heavenly body is occupied with small, flickering orbs of light. The winds draped their face, coldness reached out their skin as the season has its own temperature from the Northern skies.

Shining blades resting on top of their soles serves as a platform. Balancing on it is something Irelia used to practice, mastering it as well. Her scarf helps out to warm her out, also the warmth behind her.

Akali embraces her tightly instead of holding her for balance, the ninja is seen enjoying this moment in this night. Behind the mask came a yawn, Akali seemed to be tired. She could use Irelia as something to support her head for awhile since they're still on the air.

"Hm. Looks like I am the one who's going to escort you home." Irelia muttered out, glancing to see the ninja's face.

"No. Don't mind me." Again, Akali yawned. "The wind's just shutting my eyes."

"This is the reason why goggles are created. Well, I do as well." Irelia yawned. "I haven't.. eaten dinner yet but I feel like I want to sleep now."

"Ah. Nice! Let's have dinner first. Come on." Akali instantly regained energy from that? The ninja is nudging Irelia to have dinner. "Hm. Food park.. My treat.."

"No treats this time. I pay, you pay. Fair trade."

"Tsk."

"No excuses." Irelia huffed.

"Fine.." Then Akali went back slumping at the back of the dancer. She remained silent for few seconds before she speaks.

"Irelia."

"Yes?"

"..You love me. Right?"

"..So much. Hm.." Irelia giggles. "How about you? Do you love me as well?"

"Heh.. Mine is OP than yours." Akali smirked. What?

"OP?"

"Overpowered." Akali cheekily grinned.

"Seriously? Ninjas are having uncommon tastes." Irelia makes a joke.

"Hm. Deal with it. Huh.." Akali giggled, her expression soften from the way she often shows Irelia an emotion. "So.. _Asking you out_ is now a thing.."

"Well, you had been _asking me out_ every day-off of yours?"

"Hm. More than just to ask you out. I think _date_ is the perfect word for it."

"And we're about to.." Irelia made eye contact.

"Heh. Exactly.."

Soon, the blades hovered across the sky, passing through the clouds and in-between of the winds. They traversed the skies with their faces gleaming in peace. What they see to each other is something only them could admire, the way their relationship turned into a sprouting flower that their matching peers as for the waters. Roots of their relationship builds forth a new path for their everyday lives.

* * *

 _Few days later..._

"Is this about studies?"

"No, Sir."

"Hm. Please enlighten me, Kali. It seems you're the one who has in mind." Irelia's dad sipped his freshly brewed tea. His mood is neutral, somewhat delighted from Akali's observation.

..Here we go.

The ninja is at the living room, sitting formally in a cushion. What is happening? How come this kind of conversation between a conservative family and her started like this? Like— ALL of the members are listening, having an eye out for the ninja. As if the living room is the judgment hall of her _crimes_ to the daughter of the Xan. Great. What a day.. And the baby is at the side, playing with his toys. Wow.

 _"Okay."_ Akali calms herself down. Her face screams resolve from the look of her red eyes, staring at the father's blue ones.

"..It all started on that day I hit her face with a ball at the Dodgeball activity." She started, Irelia's father didn't flinched upon hearing it, only her mother. "And I kind of.. made fun of her because of how she's easy to target with."

The sounds of nature are heard, baby grunting with squeaks from his toys. Akali continues. "Then I found she's daring and stubborn. How I want for opposing her. Yet, didn't know she's like that on behalf of her behavior."

Irelia's father is analyzing each words she portray, nodding in consent from the looks of his understanding. Akali expects the father to spat at her or condemn her but..

"Then.. She called me a friend. And. We.. got together every class, I paired up with her every Soccer games.. And.." Akali is squirming. "She shows me new things.. and.."

Akali can't help but to feel embarrassed. This feeling is literally nerve-wrecking than the teases of her group mates. "And.. I-I started to feel.. uh.." Her face screams help, she knows Irelia is just at the side but she's out with this. It's Akali versus Xan family now. "I-I'm.. quite.. had grown.. a-attached.. with her. And.. I.."

God's.. she's seeking Irelia for help now. This is unbearable.. And the words she portrayed only gave the dancer's parents into a huge shock. Her brothers are nodding, talk about they are listening as well. Her O-ma is drinking tea. Just that. The toddler is busy playing. Great.

"I mean. Uh.. I started to have.. f-f..f-fee.. ( _Oh God.. I can't say it.._ )" Akali squirmed, with shame, she averted herself. The mask didn't helped out to hide the blush on her face.

"..Dad." Finally, Irelia calls.

"Y-Yes?"

"..I love Akali."

...

...

..!

 _ ***BAM***_

"Oof! AHHHH!" Zelos slammed himself on the wooden floor. He's gripping his chest, acting as if he had a heart attack. Well, as for the baby, he slapped Zelos's face because his toys got trapped underneath the big brother's body.

"Ah!" Ohn followed.

"Oof!" Even Kai.

As for Irelia, her eyebrows twitched. Of course, her brothers are definitely teasing her right now.

"AAAAAWWWAAAHH!" Ruu screeches at Zelos's face. "EEHHH!" Then his stubby face wrinkles, a sign of explosive cry is being anticipated. Uh oh.

"Tsk! What are you doing boys?! Get up!" Irelia's O-ma slapped the boys' arm. She immediately consoled the crying baby.

Going back to her parents.. Irelia has this look that falls under intimidation. She's looking at her father's eyes with burning defiance.

Akali couldn't collect her words. Irelia is TOO brash that she shuts her father down with just THAT. Blushing, she remained averted, looking down from her sitting.

"A-Ah.. Hm.." Irelia's father coughed.

"Dear.." Irelia's mother nudged him. "Seems you found out why our Irelia is acting like this."

"Well I.."

..Wait.

"Mmm." Ruu went beside Akali, he is giving her his plushies. "Toy..! Mmm!" He went back to his play area where all of his toys scattered about. Repeatedly, he gives Akali his toys. Even his favorite Poro plushie that is currently has a drenched area from his gnawing tendencies.. "Poro."

"Ah. Yeah." Akali just watched the kid giving her his toys.

"Cube." Ruu gives his puzzle cube toy. "Story Bunny." Next, he gave Akali his storybook about bunnies. What is he doing? Maybe.. He recognizes Akali and approving her as well?

"Mama? Aka-Ri..MMM!" Then he gives Akali a hug. Yet..

"Ow. Hey.." Ruu just slapped her face and nudged the mask, almost having curiosity. "No. That's bad. Kid."

"EHHHH! NEWB!" Ruu screeched. Uh..

Irelia stifled her laughter. That is ridiculously unbelievable again for the toddler to do such thing. The idea Ruu is liking Akali is much likely he is approving the ninja. "Akali is Ruu's babysitter. I do wish Akali to be the part of my family as the babysitter."

Wait.. What?

"Babysitter? No lady.. Are you hiding out _love_ , dear?" Irelia's O-ma commented. She is delighted on how her granddaughter has grown up that she could say these things in front of her parents.

"Well. I am hiding it for DAD to understand." Irelia pouted.

"That is—" Irelia's father got interrupted.

"Is because you pressure our Irelia to act things that the ancestors can but she can't." The mother scolded.

"But dear—"

"Shh! Lito. Our young lass has found love! Can't you see?"

"Hm.. I do understand." Irelia's father said. "L-Look! She's still our beloved Xan lady! Haha!" He takes a joke out of nowhere, signifying preservation of the Xan name. But he got slapped by Irelia's O-ma.

"That's utterly implausible! How DARE you make this a laughing matter, Lito! You simply accept this because you think our young lady will love a woman for her to preserve the maiden name in spite of female presence, rather to nurture the form of everlasting love?! How preposterous!" What the— The grandmother spats, it's likely she has a different logic from the words of Lito. Uh oh.. The whole family got petrified.. The rage echoed the whole home that even the birds outside got alerted from the commotion.

"No! That's not true! I'll be a damned father if I do have that thinking! This is dishonorable! I am NOT using my daughter for her to preserve the family name!" Lito defended his claim.

"Lito. I will NOT accept this if you dare to intervene my granddaughter and her lover, especially her lover is a woman!" O-ma angrily pointed her finger to the confused father. This rage brought the boys sneaks out in fear. Well.. Good thing the toddler doesn't even care and busy playing beside the ninja.

Akali is.. out of words. Oh yes, even Irelia. Both of them ends up watching the endless debate of the elders because of this love issue. They glances each other, confused, bewildered on what's happening.

"Newb, toy cube.." Ruu is giving his toy cube again, it seems he wanted to play.

"Kid.. Not now, look what's happening." Akali sighs. Ruu follows what does Akali meant by it, and the toddler doesn't even care, he just wanted to play with Akali.

"Ruu." Irelia scooted beside the ninja, she sighed as well from this event that her elders are debating for her _love_ with the ninja who happens to be a female. Also, it is likely obvious that her O-ma and mother are accepting Akali, yet her father is oblivious about this kind of matter because of his thinking about preserving the name, and the fact his daughter loves.. a female. "Later? We'll play at the garden.."

Then, back to the elders..

"O-O-ma.. Calm down." The mother consoles the agitated grandmother.

"I am NOT allowing myself to calm down if Lito is thinking the name preservation over love, this is crucial, Lito. Your daughter loves a woman! But you—"

"I understand! I do understand! This is.. I'm just. I never had seen such love like that and.."

"Childish! I am disappointed in you Lito!"

"I understand! Yes! I understand! Please O-ma!"

"If that's the case. Let this **WHOLE** family know your answer!" The tone of the grandmother is screaming order. The house shakes up fear from the sounds of her rage propagating the corners of the room. "Ah.. Dearest ladies.. I do apologize. Let's have tea.." Oh what? Her O-ma suddenly changed into an assertive! She pours tea for the two and smiles.

The ninja shivered.. It seems she found who's definitely the most dangerous family member of the Xan, and it's Irelia's O-ma. She must have form! She must act respectfully now! Else.. Hell will break loose. Her hands supposedly is shaking but she chose to resist the tension, ending up she drinks tea in elegance.

"Akali.." Lito coughed. "I do.. apologize from my thinking." He bows down, asking forgiveness. "I admit that I never had seen such feelings like that in the world. And I thought that because you're born as a female, my daughter would be preserving the Xan name, that's why I simply just accepted you by that reason. I know it's true but.. It seems my absurdity from the name makes me immature. I do apologize.."

Akali remained silent, nodding from what she has heard from the father.

"Love doesn't show any boundaries. I'm impressed that my dear Irelia is growing up!" He laughs, with his answer of happily accepting the ninja's confession, suddenly acting heroic to decrease the tension. But he is given by a deathly glare of the grandmother.

"Hmph. You better learn this world, Lito. This is why our ancestors gave us the opportunity to know what balance is, how the will runs throughout our lives." O-ma made her foreword, follows with her drinking her tea.

"Akali.. I've been looking for your everlasting support with Irelia, okay? She's too stubborn sometimes! I don't know if you can handle her." The mother smiles.

"Mom!" Irelia felt the embarrassment.

"Hm.. I've dealt that. Alot. Mrs. Xan. Please don't worry!" Akali bows for it. "Hehe.." She glances at Irelia who is pouting from that tease.

"Ah!" Zelos suddenly appears.

"What now. Zelos." Irelia glared.

"She's reckless. That's it!"

"Loves to dance." Kai and Ohn said together. "And babysits!"

"In that case, I'm denouncing myself to show how I used to be as well. I am a nurse. Nurse practitioner, Scrub nurse, do surgery—" Akali explains her next statement, which is she's interrupted by the gasps of the family members.

"You practice surgery?" Lito gasps.

"Yes, sir. But limited."

"Ah! That explains from what I heard from Kinkou! It seems they were right." Lito nodded.

"Hm. Yes.. So. I am willing to give this family my support as well." Akali started.

"What do you mean?"

"I would like to give this.. family.. Uh.. Free checkups, anything? Hehe.." Akali scratches her head, speaking about her talents make her blush.

"That's wonderful! We will notify you! Of course, my little Ruu is critical in healthcare because he's a baby!" The mother got delighted.

"Why yes, Ma'am.. I did his vaccination that time.." Akali huffed. She shows some pride behind it. Irelia just rolled her eyes from what she's seeing in Akali right now.

"Lovely! That's too much, Akali. I thank you so much." The mother bows to her.

"You're welcome, Ma'am." It's about time for the next one. "So.. I do also cook too. Uh.. Well.." She pouted her lips, scratching her head again. "Well.. would like to.. cook for um.."

"Mom.. Irelia needs training for her cooking!" Zelos teases.

"Shut up. Zelos."

"Oh.. Dear." The mother giggles. "You don't have to do that!"

"Ah. Ahh.." Akali shuts her eyes in shame. This turned embarrassing to her. Irelia giggled as well, but as a sign she finds Akali ridiculous.

"Uh.. lastly.. uhum." Akali took her phone. "Here." Then she presented the photo of her being a singer and a dancer of a famous group. There in the picture has Irelia in it. This caused the family members to gasp. One member squealed, and it is Zelos.

"What?! WAIT! You're.. YOU'RE that awesome rapper?! GOD! I NEED AUTOGRAPH WHAT THE HECK!" Zelos scuttled upstairs.

"Need THAT POSTER!" Kai follows upstairs.

"AH! The CD!" Ohn follows as well.

...

"Ah. Didn't know.. your brothers are my fans?" Akali laughs.

"Well. Yes. That's why they kept pestering me about it." Irelia sighs.

"Hm.. but.. you're _my biggest fan_ , right?" Akali ensures that she whispered that. Else—

"Hehe..Fan!" Uh.. it seems Ruu heard it. Akali must've forgotten that the baby is playing a toy cube beside her.

"Shh! That's a secret! Kid!" Akali pressed her finger on her mask. Ugh! This made her blush further.

"That's your fault. Now Ruu's going to pester me now." Irelia blushes. "Hmph."

"Ugh. Great.."

"So..You're also a famous.. performer?" Lito gasps. "A ninja like you is definitely something! That's impressive.."

"Yes, sir."

"Goodness! Would you mind to train Irelia?" Lito chirped.

"Of course, sir.." Akali finally unmasked herself and smiles. "I am happy to."

"Ahaha! Okay! That's settles it." Lito stands up, he smiles at the ninja that could tell he has found his answer.

"Akali. Welcome to the Xan family! I presume you don't mind?" Wait. What? Irelia's father is now accepting..her?!

"A-Ah! Y-Yes.." Akali stands up, like an excited child. Her hand felt warm from the way Irelia slipped her graceful fingertips in-between hers. Irelia faces her father along the ninja, prepared for it.

"Dad. Thank you." She bows in gratitude.

"Hm. I am totally thrilled that my stubborn daughter has grown!" Oops, Lito got slapped.

"Oy." It seems O-ma glared at him.

"Dear." The mother sighs, shaking her head that tells he shouldn't have done jokes to his daughter..

"W-What? I do wish to.." Lito is scratching his head, confused on why.

"Okay, dear ladies, take your time here with Ruu, hm? A baby needs a playmate while mother is cooking!" She embraced the toddler.

"MMMM!"

"Ah. Lovelies. Such youth! Please enjoy your stay here, Akali. Hm? I'm going to fetch some more tea.." O-ma starts to walk away after she made a sincere smile. The mother bows in glee before she dragged her husband who technically is going to give Irelia a tease again, just like Zelos.

After that, Akali wouldn't mind being pestered again from the shenanigans of Irelia's brothers due to being an avid fan of hers. Good thing they left them alone for now to get some dose of K/DA upstairs, they can even hear the song quaking above the ceiling.

Now they're both together, Akali couldn't speak on behalf of the commotion today. In fact, she's in peace to hear that the conservative family accepted her like she's being seen as a member as well. What a nice family.. Though, the idea of seeing the grandmother outburst turned Akali hostile.

"Hm. Seems like it." Irelia laughs.

"I thought your Dad's going to kill me, but it turns out he's being killed by your O-ma." Akali shrugs.

"She's nice! And she's like that when she wants to prove something."

"And your Mom is like you."

"Hmph. Shut up."

"Hehehe.. Sorry."

..Suddenly.

"Hey, Akali. Stay here for months?" Irelia proposed an idea, she even embraced Akali along with it.

"Woah. What's with that..?" Akali blushed.

"Hm. If it is okay with ya. Hehe." Irelia grinned cheekily.

"And just because I loved you doesn't mean you're going to imitate me."

"Hm.. Then imitate me for fair trade then."

"..You know, I can't do the leg splits yet."

"I'll teach you!"

"It's.. Oh great. I am so going to break my ligaments."

"Hahaha!" Then Irelia quickly gave the ninja a peck on the cheek. "Mm.. You're adorable while explaining things to Dad."

"..Hmph. Are you.. hitting me?" Akali leered.

"Maybe?"

"Hm. Well. Let me give you then as well. Huh."

"Hah. You gonna hit me?"

"Like I usually do."

...

...Wait

"MMM! HITTING! Nincha, Shis!" Uh oh, Ruu overheard them again! Great. He even jumped in joy. As for the girls, they felt the shame from the fact the toddler even teases them. What a nice family indeed, said Akali.

But that is just the beginning of everything, with in mind the family happily welcomed her is something Akali couldn't forget. What is important is that her feelings for Irelia, Irelia's feelings, are equal. And not just how they usually act together, the way they admire each other, is something that only for both of them can feel it. Behind their attitude falls a scent of a blooming relationship in which only the two of them can inhale.

— _ **END**_ —

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _That concert is a blast! I felt the rush while writing it! Gosh..! And the wedding part is ridiculous! xD_

 _I do LOOVEE visualizing how Akali performed AAA 3 So much love!_

 _Welcome to the family, Akali! Yey! Annnndd.. Irelia's O-ma getting mad is.. *sweat* uh oh.._

 _And with the LAST FLUFFS! Thank you so much for reading this gem. I put my exhaustion for writing this story because I got hooked on writing it! And I readers started to like the story._

 _Everything has an ending soo.. But don't worry! I'll add two BONUS chapters about_ _ **after**_ _the events of the ending! I feel like I want to write more FLUFFS about these two! Who knows? It might be the chapter where Akali would be teased again by the members via Chat! xD Or.. how about some fluffs between Akali and Irelia! Hehe._

 _The M Story will follow soon! Must formulate my other stories as well!_

 _Thank you for reading! Thank you for reviewing this story too! Stay tuned for the next one!_


	23. Soccer with the Blues

_**NOTE:**_ _This BONUS chapter is a_ _ **What If?**_ _scenario of this story. It is set between the time where Irelia catches up lessons and was paired up with Akali to play_ _Soccer_ _. The BONUS is.. they haven't exchange any sorts of relationship yet! Read on!_

* * *

 _She sucks.._

 _She's so..bad._

 _She's definitely a newb._

Thoughts run wild inside her from the building frustration that perhaps the actual cause is her partner in Soccer. She could blame the stupid professor about this, about why on earth did he paired her up with the transfer who knows nothing about the sport.

Akali is one of the sport's good players. Or likely, she's a skilled one. She's been involved too on an actual soccer match here in the Institute where she faces opponents that were counted as 'special' here. People with special talents, like Ezreal, Lucian, the goal keeper that is questionable; called as an armordillo named Rammus. Even a blind monk? Seriously.. And she's been a team that clashes wits and talents for this sport against also with special people as well.

Yet..

"Ugh." Her frustration grows eventually as she watches her _partner_ trying to console the professor about this matter. While she's on the bench, having issues, a small paw crashes her head to knock it out.

"Hiya!" A furry, little Yordle cheerfully grabs Akali's attention. He is wearing a purple jacket and a mask. "Why are you in the blues? Let's practice!"

"Yeah. I've done it countless times. I got tired of it." Akali huffed while being frustrated. "Why are you here? You should be practicing with Shen."

Before this turns out to be a fuel of Akali's frustration. The only member of the Kinkou that she can somewhat trust is this little furball named Kennen, because, without Kennen, she'll definitely be struggling at mastering Shuriken techniques. Plus, Kennen is more like a little brother to her, and understandable than Shen. Which is why Akali views Kennen as the 'Only in the Kinkou that she can talk with'.

"Hm. Shen is with.. uh.. Zed!" His teeny voice went high pitched. "Annnd I am on break time! That's why I'm here!"

"Ah. Okie." Akali went back glaring at the transfer. Kennen has noticed this and found out what Akali is being frustrated at. And so he sighed behind his mask.

"Again?"

"Uh. What?"

"Her?"

"Ah. Yeah. Usual. My points are affected because of her. I do have skills but that doesn't mean I'm going to carry her all the time on games." Akali explained. The two ninjas overheard a conversation between the transfer and the professor. What do they find..

"Ms. Xan. I do apologize that your skills are not in pair to the activities. May I know what skills had you been excelling for?"

"Dancing. Tai Chi. Gardening. Aviation—" The transfer got interrupted.

"A-Aviation?" It seems that the professor got baffled on that.

"Yes. I piloted a plane once, sir."

The professor got surprised. His lips shake on impression from the fact HIS student is a freaking pilot, a woman in fact.

"Because of my skills. I do wish to switch subjects instead of pushing myself until I'm affecting people around me. Soccer is not a thing for me. I'm sorry. Even the sport Dodgeball." The transfer apologizes, making a short bow that most Ionians do when they are apologetic in a formal way. "I do wish to switch Recreational Dancing instead of this, that is more acceptable for me."

"But Ms. Xan, you are enrolled at this one."

"Because this subject is the only THING that is open for enrollment. I don't have the choice." Her voice went vicious. "Recreational Dancing got dissolved because no one took it, it only opened last week because of changes. Such a shame."

"Okay, Ms. Xan." The professor calms her down.

"If I can't hold it. I'll definitely switch."

That is what they heard, the two ninjas idle a little bit before silence between them entered. The most one who got the reaction is Kennen.

"She's going to switch subjects? Then that means.." Kennen glances at Akali with a set of doubt behind his sights. "You'll lose a partner."

"Ah. That's more perfect." Akali smirked. She felt a strong sense of pride behind it.

"Kali." Kennen sighs. "You'd be contesting people here and it is required to have a partner."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well. 2v1. I know you can but how about against special people? Can you even get pass against them? For example, Shen and I! Hehe!" Kennen chuckled lightly, which it made Akali roll her eyes. Of course, nothing can get pass on Kennen's lightning speed, especially when he CAN move as fast as thunder rumbles on. However, Kennen has a specific weakness that Akali knows, but, the problem would be Shen. He can deflect and teleport whenever he wanted to. So.. That will be a problem.

"Ugh. So. What am I supposed to do. Train her?" Akali scoffed.

"Oh! You said it! Finally!" His teeny voice irritates Akali. "You mean it, right?"

"As if I don't have a choice." She shrugs. Her eyes went straight on the transfer that obviously trying to find out how to deal this Soccer game.

"Hm. Choice matters. Why don't you go and ask her about it! Go go!" Kennen went behind and pushes Akali off from the bench, which is that the ninja tries to maintain herself from sitting.

"Oy. Geez.."

"Come.. On!" Kennen still pushes Akali towards the transfer, until her feet reached the ground on the transfer's range.

"Hiya! Xan girlie!" Kennen greeted cheerfully. "Let's practice! Kali will help ya!"

"What?" Akali got bewildered from Kennen's choice. However, the transfer just sighs.

"Help me? Her? Yeah, help me with an insult." The transfer went cold, her blue gaze made a sharp turn of glare that could shiver anyone.

"But she's your partner." Kennen stares at her with a set of googly eyes, like the way he's trying to soften the transfer. Sadly, it didn't worked out well..

"I don't think she's _synced_ as a partner either." Her expression turned dark, the ball near her foot just rolled away from danger. Kennen couldn't get any set of words on this one. Those words from the girl gave the ninja Yordle an idea how Akali absolutely handled her partner. Silence between them turned awkward, and this made the transfer walks out the scene, sighing in disappointment and desperation from the fact she really is bad on this sport.

...The winds blow in breeze, the fields rustled from the crispy grass like a sheet. Kennen glances at Akali who is averting herself for distraction.

"..Kali." Kennen started.

"..Whatever."

"You're bad dealing relationships."

"And where did that came from?"

"Why of course! The way you handle Xan girlie! It's obvious! Honestly. Xan girlie acts like the way you used to be back then at the Kinkou. I can't believe it!"

"Quiet. I don't wanna hear it." Akali crosses her arms just below on her chest.

"She's too adamant. How will you ask her out to practice?" Kennen wonders.

"Dunno. Maybe I'll just carry her on the games if this continues." She ends up the decision for this issue to end. Whether her points will be affected, it's better than to lose her pride in this sport.

"Oh. Akali." Kennen shakes his head. "I'll keep in touch if something happens! I do hope you'd carry. Can't wait to match up against you!" He immediately sparks up and surged away with his lightning speed, leaving Akali on the fields. Soon, the bell rings that lunch break has come.

* * *

Her mind focused on to something, the deals of losing a partner in soccer would bring exposure to everyone, which happens to be ridiculous on her pride. The bell rings for it has signed everyone that class hours are finally over. The sound vibrated around the halls, giving students a sigh of relief from the neverending lectures that they have faced.

Since Akali is the Assistant Nurse of the Institute, she immediately went there to have a short minute shift before she leaves the facility. Checking the cabinets, checking the materials, checking the beds.. such things like that. Of course, it's a duty. The nurse there wouldn't mind her skipping the duty since she has shifts later on. Before she checks the medicine drawers, the curtain exposes the window. Glares of the sun reflects the glass that blinds Akali a little, good thing it was clean without any traces of smudge. Yet, at the window, her eyes caught something on the view. Someone at the fields is practicing alone, kicking balls towards the net.

And who wouldn't have thought.. It's her. That transfer who is actually the assigned partner of hers.

Her red eyes observed. She's doing good kicking the balls. But something is off. Yeah, she seemed to be having difficulty dribbling the ball.. and.. she has seen the girl rotating her foot. Her instincts call for something that she must observe more, because the way the girl is practicing will deal some strains to her foot.

And so she finished everything and leaves the clinic. Idly, she went on the fields to sneak in to the private space of the girl to practice. On the bench, she has seen a book there, likely a book about basics on Soccer. It's obvious she borrowed it, there's a tag imprinted on the book's cover.

And that's the time Akali deducted that this girl is determined. It interests her as much how she's like that back then when she's still on training back at the Kinkou.

..Then, the ninja has seen the flaw. The girl kicks the ball wrong. She immediately grunted, having a sort of mishap about how to kick the ball.

"That's not right." Akali said as she went towards the girl. "Use this part of your foot, not the toes."

The girl staggered a little. Then she catches the ninja's command. She follows it and kicks the ball. It made a perfect sound that signs a good kick.

"Wait. Move it." Akali has thoughts to examine something..

"What are you doing?" The girl seemed to be baffled on the ninja's sudden action. She has seen Akali untying her shoes, exposing her foot that has a reddening skin on the toes.

"This is the result from the way you kicked the ball earlier." Akali said as if she's scolding the girl. "Next time. Hit the ball here. Not on the toes. Else, you'd definitely calling for help."

"Thanks." The girl's tone is monotonous, then she went back kicking the balls. Akali just end up watching. She wouldn't mind staying for a bit just to watch her partner having experience on Soccer.

However..

"Huh?" She has seen the girl returning the balls back on where it belong to. It seems that the girl is done practicing. "Hey."

"What?" The girl said while she's fixing her things.

"You serious about the switching?" Akali started.

"Huh. You found out."

"Answer my question."

"Yes. I do." She said as she continues working on fixing her things. "If I can't get enough of this, I'll switch subjects. And I bet you'd be excited to play without any _newbies_ you call."

That stings Akali's inner self as a whole, thanks for that pride she has. She chose to remain silent rather to provoke her further, else, she'll definitely would pick a fight. Then, the girl walks away. No time for that.

"Wait." She hastily catches the girl's arm.

"What now?" The girl furrowed her eyebrows, sign that she's getting fed up.

"You know how much my points are deducted because of you?" Akali has a tone leading her on the bad side. "You suck so hard at sports. I can't help but to figure why on earth did the Prof Newb paired me with you."

"You think I suck at sports? Not on this field of expertise." The girl growls. "That's why I'd switch subjects. For you to have the opportunity to catch those points you lost without any weight from me. It's for your own good." And the girl gave her a bloody shot of glare.

 _"..How the hell am I going to ask her out for practice if she's blowing the steam?"_ Thoughts came by that Akali finds irritating. And what she's seeing right now is the adamant side of this girl. Thus, she ends up anticipating to force it from her else, their conversation would be useless.

"My own good huh. Yeah. Ironically, you, as being my partner is my own good, since it is far more plausible for it will help me to bring the points I've lost. Matching up against special people is annoying, I do also have weaknesses that some people here might figure out." Akali finally explains.

"So what are you plotting at?" Now the girl is agreeing at Akali, but she seems to be hostile since she's being insulted by this ninja from this sport.

"I wanna practice with you, until you get better, and we're done." Finally, she said it. It's time for her to know what will be the girl's answer.

"That's rare of you. Hearing that from the likes of you."

"..Shut up. Just answer. I have things to do after this." She felt the shame on that. Avoiding the blue eyes feels uncomfortable, and she doesn't even know why.

"Okay." The girl sighs.

"Okay then."

"Bet you're going to insult me secretly with that."

"I will if your actions are worthy for insulting."

"I see." Now she shuffled her bag and anticipate to leave. "Are we going to practice here tomorrow?"

"Sure. And morning practice is a must."

"Okay." The girl nodded straightforwardly. Akali expects a complain about how early it was but she's surprised to know that the girl isn't. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good bye." Now the girl leaves the scene. That is a relief.. And finally, she fulfilled her goal to ask her out for practice.

Hm.. Akali has something in mind..

..Her instincts call an attention to follow the girl along the way to see how her regimen would match up, and what sort of things that falls for her expertise she calls.

Of course, it has to be her home. She's an Ionian, assuming she lives on a neighborhood near her. Hm.. And Akali followed the girl's trail as if she's targeting this person for assassination.

..Few meters away, her apartment is almost there. On her surprise, the way is leading near her home. Just how long does the girl's home would be far enough to reach it? Continuing her approximate range of following the girl, she stumbled across a large gate with a huge tree at the back. Simply majestic, this HAS to be the girl's home. And she's not mistaken.

"She's just few meters away from the apartment. That's nice for saving time." She commented, taking it a note before she proceeds on doing what she must do for this time of the day.

* * *

Irelia, the woman happens to have an appointment to deal with a practice with her partner that usually insults her. Her mother suggested to practice here but she immediately declined. Of course, who would practice Soccer at the backyard? Well, honestly, it's not bad to practice here yet, what she's concerned about is her two year old brother that is filled with curiosity.

"I'm off." She opens the gates of her anciently home. Stepping out is something she anticipates because of fame. Her, as a dancer brought the unwanted fame, adding up how she dances with blades around her. As she stepped out, her eyes caught someone who is leaning lazily at the gate. A woman is fiddling a sharp object, has a sports bag that assumes sport related objects inside, that spiky ponytail..

Hold it..

"Ah!" Irelia happens to have the surprise. The woman glances before she went back idling.

"Morning." Akali greeted.

"How—"

"Shut for now. We have an appointment so I made sure I'd be early as possible."

"Let me finish first, how the hell did you found where I lived?" Irelia raises a suspicion.

"It's not a big deal. I don't have plans to hang out with you anyway." Akali shrugs off and became cold.

"Do you think I'd hang out with the likes of you?" And Irelia returns it with her own cold remark. Damn. That stings a lot. Honestly, it totally busted Akali's pride a lot.

"Irelia?" An elderly voice came out nowhere. "Are you there? You forgot your—" A woman comes out from the gate while holding a baby boy. She seemed to be surprised to see Irelia talking with someone.

"Mama." The toddler grunted while he's chewing a fabric.

"No! Bad.. That's for sister! Give towel to sister."

"Mom." Irelia picks the towel. "I'll be off now."

"Yes! And it seems you brought a friend! Care for a tea?" The mother happily invited. Yet..

"She's not a friend." Irelia flatly stated. "Classmate."

"Oh I see." The mother immediately noticed the sudden change of her daughter's tone. Finding out she seemed to be disgusted upon hearing it a friend. "Be careful out there!"

Now Irelia started to move, she hardly even noticed the ninja behind her. And for what she has witnessed, Akali somewhat felt a kick inside her. Was it right? She feels herself shivering whenever this girl in front of her acting straightforwardly and adamant. But the way she is declined being a friend in a coldest way as possible made her feel bad. She doesn't need friends anyway but..

Or maybe this how it feels to experience how the way it reflects her back whenever she acts on people.. Such questions like that..

Irelia. That's her name. It sounds too feminine and stubborn. The way it is pronounced from her tongue feels weird, wondering how it really does feel if she could call her in her name right now..

"There's a lone park here. Is it okay to practice there instead of going to the Institute?" Irelia asks while she's walking, not even making a glance back at the ninja.

"Why not?" Akali replies in lesser wording as possible. Soon, they reached the grounds, the park is large but what is questionable is that there's no sign of anyone staying for a bit here. On how early they was, it seemed to be that the park is suitable for them.

Moments later, they warmed-up and practiced. Akali teaches her in simplest way as possible, else she might insult her again. Good thing the Xan girl is a fast learner.

"Let's take a break." Akali announced in the middle of the practice. Both of them sits on the bench, with a distance.

"..Do you think I'd get better at this stupid game." Irelia growls, her tone calls attention from the way she said it.

"You will. If you stop complaining."

"I have the right to complain because this is not my thing and I got forced to play this." Irelia explains to defend herself.

"If that's the case, what's your thing then?" Akali asks for her to converse a little with the agitated girl.

"Dance." Irelia nodded before she sips her drink.

"Ah. Yeah. Heard about you being a dancer." Akali hummed from the information. "How 'bout you show me, before I change my mind?"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Else, I'd see you as a hoax. Simple as that."

"Okay." Irelia stood up and positions in front of the ninja who happens to be surprised. This girl really is serious on daring. She didn't even flinched by the fact she almost call her as a hoax dancer. But Irelia is showing Akali something, that something that she passions the most.

Blades came out nowhere and synergized Irelia's movements. The flow of her arms are like fluid, with a sweep of it drags the magical force of those blades to follow her. Her legs are in form, clean turns, and with grace. Swift footwork maintains Irelia's body like nothing. And even her flexibility..

Wow. Just.. wow. Akali somewhat in awe that she is indeed entertaining to watch. Those blades adding up the dance makes her to stare at it while it follows Irelia's movements. This made her clap, and then a smile crept her lips though it is unseen due to her green mask.

"You really are something." Akali commented. Red eyes flickering from the way the ninja could see determination from Irelia. So, her motive immediately changed. "I changed my mind."

"I thought you wanted to see my dances." Irelia stops dancing abruptly.

"No. That's different." Akali stood up, picking the ball using her foot before she passes it on the dancer. "I'll help you pass. Or if so. I'll carry you on the games."

"Seriously?" Irelia squinted, raising questions from the ninja's statement.

"Serious. And let's practice. Okay? Everyday.. I'll make sure you'll catch up on my next lesson. That okay to ya?"

"Of course. And what's with you?"

"What? You think I'd insult you again?"

"Yeah." Irelia sighs, crossing her arms as well.

"Not anymore." Akali finished. Soon, they practiced until lunchtime. Akali wonders if this practice would go throughout the day, which it came from a surprise that it is indeed a whole day practice because Irelia said so. Concluding the day went well, Akali swore to herself to teach Irelia how to play Soccer until she's appropriate for the actual thing.

* * *

 _Few days later..._

"Hiya!" Kennen crashed again in front of her sitting. She's eating ramen on the farthest bench away from people. "How's the practice?"

"Developing." Akali said while she's chewing noodles.

"Mm.. That's wonderful! It's been few days since she's getting good at it!" Kennen stated, though it is absolutely right from the looks of Irelia's soccer skills. "And I've noticed you are doing the good job as a partner! Yesss!"

"What's with the teeny, cheerful act, Kennen?" Akali scoffed as she slurped nice strings of noodles.

"Because I can see you two are in synched now. She seems to be comfortable in ya!" Kennen grinned behind his mask, which it contributes a small patch of redness across Akali's cheeks. "From the looks of it, she's nicer to you. I have no idea how did you soften her."

"I'm just doing my job to teach her. So.. it's not my fault if she's opening up with me."

Kennen laughs. "Ah, because of your attitude changes? You used to insult her before!"

"..I'll take that as a compliment." Whether that statement is good or not, she can feel the sentence punched her gut from it. Then Akali slurped some more noodles. "I promised to myself not to insult her."

"Ooh. Promised? Why?" Kennen happens to be interested on this.

"She's so determined. And showing insult is inappropriate for something like that. Plus, she's serious about dancing." Akali explains, she heard Kennen hummed as he wonders what will be his reaction on this.

"She shows you her dancing? Tell me about it!" Kennen chirped like an excited canary. Akali helps herself to talk about it, else Kennen will not stop pestering her.

"Ha. She's absolutely flexible. See those blades she carries? It flowed as if she's pulling a thread or something. Her footwork is solid, swift.. The turns.. Hm.. Oh yeah. Whenever she's dancing, she feels it like dancing is in her blood. Her swings, like curtain. Her body is like jelly. Dunno, she's outstanding." Akali pointed out how she describes it. Which is totally detailed from the looks of it.

"Hm. You are observing too much, Kali. I expect shorter explanations from ya since that's how you explain things."

"..W-What do you mean?"

"Like, she's your friend? Well, that's how friends usually describe things." Kennen rubs his clawed fingers on his chin.

"..She's not. She even declared that she sees me as a classmate only." Akali sighs, her noodles are almost gone that the soup broth is the thing left swirling around the bowl.

"As if your tone tells me that you are willing to become her friend."

Akali shuts herself for a moment to formulate her thoughts. For days they had been practicing, Akali felt a growing synchronization with Irelia in spite of being partners in Soccer. However, the fact of being friends? Unsure about that.. Yet.. Akali has in mind that needs answers.

"..Right. But she wasn't." Akali started, her mouth touches the edge of the bowl and began drinking the broth.

"Do you feel bad about it?" Kennen clarified.

"..About that. Huh."

"Perhaps she's hurting your pride as well. Right?"

"..Maybe."

"But you hurt hers too. You know.. the insults."

"That's why I promised not to, else I might lose her." Kennen seemed to be surprised upon hearing that from Akali. He stared at his fellow ninja.. Stare.. Until he hummed as if he noticed something.

"Hm.. You know. You do sound that you like her."

* **PFFT** *

Akali almost vomit her noodle broth that is in process of being drank. The fluid is about to sputter from her mouth, which is prevented by her hand. She glared at Kennen, having a hidden form of redness plastered on her cheeks. "What. Are. You."

"A possibility! Nothing harmful. Hm?" Kennen answered like nothing. "But that caused me to think since you expelled so much of your Chi. Emotions!"

"Shut up, Kennen. Great. Leave me alone for now." She pouted, uncomfortable from the rising warmth inside her gut.

"Hehe! Hit me up again!" Kennen surged his powers and flashes away. Geez. That talk brings her to have stomach ache. Adding up the idea she _likes_ the dancer almost flip her out from her seat.

..Well. For that to shed its light. Was it true that she would be having a certain attraction to the dancer if this continues? She admits that Irelia is getting good at her lessons but.. what about her relationship? She means that, will she be staying as a _classmate_ only? Or..

"Ah. I don't know." Akali huffed. Exasperated grunt came from her throat calls agitation, annoyed by this stupid thought that circulates around her head.

. . .

"Excuse me, Akali?"

She glanced at the side to see who's calling her. Her heart skipped as she has seen what's the ingredient of her troubled mind.

"Ah. Irelia." Akali maintains herself to keep her cool. "What's up? Finished lunch?"

"Mm-Hmm. I was wondering if you could help me how to juggle the ball after class. Would you help me?" Irelia seeks help for her to get better again. This kind of, made Akali feel rewarded that she is being chosen to coach her on soccer rather with anybody else.

"Of course.." Akali immediately accepted the help.

"But.."

"Hm?"

"You told me you have a shift. That's why I want to clarify." It seems Irelia is concerned about Akali's shift. And so Akali finished it that Irelia has nothing to worry about. "I understand. I'll wait for you after class. This won't take long."

.

.

.

"Keep hitting the ball.."

"There."

"Hm.. hit the timing.."

"..Huh.. Try again, let's do it again."

Juggling the ball using the foot is not that easy, especially if the person is having difficulty on dealing the ball's timing. Irelia grunted as she tries her best to juggle the ball with her foot.. The reason why she's practicing this is because she doubted that this technique would be included on the tests. She wouldn't mind letting Akali do the work but.. She's not that weak for her to push the test on a professional. Each time she hits the ball it slips away from her foot, she has been trying the same thing by twenty times now.

...This..

Is..

Frustrating.. Irelia further.

As Akali continues to guide her, Irelia grunted before she stops the juggling. Her face scowls, the stress building inside her has filled her mood into agitation.

"Forget it." Irelia snarled.

"What?"

"I said forget it!" Irelia screamed in front of the ninja. "I should be switching subjects now. This is ridiculous."

"Hey. Listen." Akali picks up the mood, her hand gripped the girl's arm, pulling her with amounts of pressure. "You giving up now?"

"Forfeiting." Irelia corrected. "Because I can't stand this. This is unbearable to my skills and I AM wasting my time with it."

"Look, this doesn't mean—"

"I said forget it. I know you can handle this by yourself. You're experienced on this."

"Oy—"

"No. Please. I'm done. You can insult me if you'd like, freely as you can. In spite after this, I'll definitely switch subjects." Irelia pushes her statement that Akali can't even finish her words. This pulled Akali's trigger.

"Can YOU just shut up?! You're pathetic right now, you know that?! Do you think I'm teaching you for nothing? I want you to get better. I want YOU to help me get my points back, your points too. I want YOU to stay as my partner, because I can't DO this alone without YOU!" Akali expresses her anger in front of the dancer. Such emotions manage to reach out the dancer, mixing up from the seeping frustration she has because of her unskilled experience in the sport.

"But.. I'm.." Few tears quelled up from the dancer's tear ducts, so far for her frustration about this matter made her express her stress. "I can't. I just CAN'T. Okay?! I'm trying. I'm trying so hard. I can't EVEN.. I can't EVEN juggle the damn ball. I just wished I'd be dancing right now.."

"Tsk." For the love of God.. She must find a way to ease the waterworks, because it made her cry as well. Honestly, she felt Irelia's stress from the aura it gives. How it hurts her for someone who's trying her best to survive the subject yet she had insulted this person before..

"I just.." Irelia sniffed. "I just—.." Then tears started to fall, ending up herself weeping from the stress. "I just.. can't.."

Akali's eyes watered a bit, until the emotional building affected her system. She wipes the tears with her wrist, having the sense of consoling the poor dancer who is literally trying her best. So, she forcefully pulls the dancer to her and hugged her, hands gripping the fabric calls endearment. She wanted to let Irelia have her stress to fade by her warmth. It's a thing she had learnt from Psychology seminar.

...And so Irelia expounded her emotions, showing her sadness that ends with a wail. Tears drenched Akali's shoulders, her hold tightened as if she doesn't want Akali to let go.

"I'm sorry.. I.. I'm pathetic. I can't even help you in this sport. I just.. can't." Irelia continues to weep. "I can't stay with you. I'd be a weight for you.."

Akali gritted her teeth to suppress her seeping emotions. But she ends up defeated by it. With these rising emotions, all she can do is to tighten her embrace and pull the dancer on her.

"Akali.." Irelia calls her name in pity.

"No. You're not.. going to leave me. I'll make sure you'll stay.." Akali promised while she went back embracing her tightly. "I'll guide you. Let's survive this together.. Okay?"

"But Akali.."

"Hush now. Give me a chance to coach you. Please?"

"..Okay.."

"Okay.." She unmasks herself for her to express her smile that Irelia can only see. Her lips curved, with those red eyes that softened its gaze that sparkles with hope. Akali could try to calm the dancer with gentleness, giving those drenched cheeks of the dancer a wipe to remove those flowing tears. The move made her heart skipped a beat. A sudden pulse that denounce her feelings into something _new._

"Hey.. Did you know, Soccer is like dancing. Your dance partner is the ball and the stage is the field.." Akali tries to cheer up the dancer ironically. But that kind of made her feel better. "Ha. But this time.. Your dance partner is me. So.. don't worry."

Irelia can't help but to fall for a smile on that. Those shedding of tears have gone dry now. Which it made a conclusion.. that Irelia wouldn't mind giving the sport a try again. Of course, Akali is here to guide her.

"So?" Akali offers Irelia her hand. "Let's practice?"

"Hm.." Irelia expresses her very own genuine sweet smile at the ninja that happens to be rare. So with those release of emotions have been solved by their growth. Continuing her guidance, Akali coached Irelia thoroughly, not showing any signs of bewilderment or anything but full of concern, and understanding.

* * *

 _...Days have passed_

 _After the tests.._

Test results from training have been posted, and since when Soccer is included on preliminaries.. Posted on the board at the hallway, the results of tests are enlisted in category. Each student are excited to see how they worked out well. Some are.. unable to check it out from fear of failing.

Akali is seeking her tests scores to see how she have done. And what do she got there..

 _Akali Jhomen Tethi_

1\. Mathematics - 87

2\. Biology - 100

3\. Literature - 85

4\. World Civilization - 76

5\. Physical Education - 97

...

"What the hell. World Civilization.." Wow. Just.. Great, look how she nearly flopped the subject. Barely! For God's sake.. If she's like those students who have conflicted parents, she'll be grounded for sure. That didn't bothered Akali. Plus, look at that Biology! She reached high on that! Good thing her other subjects went well, except for that stupid subject about memorizing of crap.

Until..

 _Irelia Xan_

She has seen the dancer's name at the other side of the list. She wouldn't mind looking her scores.

 _Irelia Xan_

1\. Mathematics - 89

2\. Biology - 80

3\. Literature - 97

4\. World Civilization - 98

5\. Physical Education - 79

..!

Interesting.. her scores are outstanding. She seemed to be good at what she hated the most. Looking at the Biology part made her realize that Irelia and hers are opposite.

Wait. Did her eyes fooled her? She squinted at the Physical Education part for more details. She's not mistaken..

Irelia _passed_.

Seriously? She passed? Then that means—

Akali immediately runs off and sought Irelia as possible.

Soon enough, she has seen the dancer coming out at the faculty. Their eyes met again that sets of pulse to beat once again.

"Irelia! You passed! You wouldn't believe it." Akali cheerfully stated to bring an uplifting mood. Irelia smiles back at her.

"Uhuh. I want to thank you for everything.. Akali." Irelia deepened her gaze. "I struggled. But you chose to help me get better."

"Ah. Hehe. Welcome." Akali averted herself, scratching her head.

"I told the professor I changed my mind." Irelia filled in about her agenda in the faculty.

"Hey. So.. you'll not switching anymore?" Akali felt a hidden rush inside her. Was it.. relief?

"Yes. I'll be staying with you as your Soccer partner throughout the semester." Irelia said that as if nothing but only an information. But as for the ninja, it is something that is too much. "You'll coach me. Right? I think it's time for you to show me how that technique called Volley looks like."

"Woah. Hehe. You sure?" Akali smirked. That pumps her blood upon hearing that awesome Soccer move. "You better keep your eyes on me then."

"I will." Irelia finished. Then she quickly made a move that could burn Akali's cheeks a lot. A quick kiss at the mask. Then Irelia waves at her and walks away.

...

...!

She ends up blinking. What just happened? Oh wait.. Her mind sizzled from the deed. She touches that part of her mask.. Still, it felt warm from that quick, mischievous move.

 _"No one saw that.. right?"_ She glances around, good thing class hours are over.. else.. people might witnessed that.

Phew.. that burned her cheeks a lot. What happened is that she chose to stay like this.. Whether she could _fall_ for Irelia or.. ends up _crushing_ her. Ah.. That makes Akali scream internally..

 _"Okay.. F-Focus.. I still have my shifts later.."_ She turns around and huffed. That mask of hers concealed the blush she hadn't experienced before.

* * *

 _Few days later.._

"Tell me more!"

"Well.. Since I've found out she can fight too. I.. well.. Would wanna train together.."

"Mm-hmm.."

"Fight together.."

"Hmm-Mm."

"D-Dance together.. W-Well.. I am involved in a Pop group so.."

"Yeah! K/DA? You told me about it!"

"Uhuh.." Akali starts to fidget.

"Yeah? And you better hurry! Tell her!" Kennen is slapping his paws on Akali's shirt as if he's making short karate chops.

"..But." Akali sighs. "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't ASK her out!" Akali bursts her irritation. "Ugh. It's embarrassing.."

"..Kali." Kennen ends up sighing, since when Akali has this side? That made the Yordle shake his head. "You are hopeless. ASK her out already!"

And so it ends up the two ninjas going in circles because of the fact Akali has acquired something that she never had done before, that is to.. fall for someone that matches her peers.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _Such chapter! This is just a BONUS though. Thank you for reading!_

 _A lot happened in this chapter, drama and everything? I made sure everything matches up how reality struggles on something you can't do. So guys! This is the CHAPTER'S lesson.._

 _DO things that YOU enjoy! We have skills that are good for a specific field, and we must focus on that! If you don't enjoy what are you doing, leave it, else it will not be worth it. Have someone you_ _ **trust**_ _! And_ _ **understand**_ _the person who's struggling. Please don't imitate Akali who insults Irelia on Soccer.. But imitate how she made comfort to Irelia! *smiles*_

 _One bonus chapter down! One more to go! Stay tuned!_


	24. Babysitting in Summer

_NOTE: This BONUS chapter takes place after the concert!_

 _Expect a lot of babysitting on this one!_

* * *

The following remaining days are nearing its end as the approaching Summer Vacation will take its place. These days are beyond perfect for those who is in need of glorious rest throughout the day, or some of it are taking it as the time for the beach.

Well, not all people are going to take this time of the month like that. For example, like someone as Irelia, she'd prefer staying and practice her dances. Maybe it's like a routine for her to do so.  
Unfortunately.. She's taking her Summer Vacation a dose of headache that'll change her routines. Hm.. what could possibly be..?

Irelia is fixing her bed as a voice of her mother called her. She immediately scurried down and locate her. There, at the living room, she has seen her elders packing things.

"Everything alright?" Irelia glances at both sides, which she has seen her father going back and forth to the luggage as he transfers things.

"We will be visiting the Northern Province, of course, you know what it is!" Her mother chirped.  
"Hm..Anniversary.." Irelia flatly stated.

"Yes, dear." Her O-ma said before she sipped her tea.

"Would you like to come with us? If yes, hurry and pack up!"

"Um.. trips. I have a lot of things to do in Summer. Have some assignments as well." Irelia grimaces as her untouched assignments are still pending upstairs.

"Of course. Education first!" Her father huffed as he fixes his luggage. "Better do that first before dancing or whatever you like!"

"Yes.."

"We'd happily take O-ma with us since there is an Onsen there to revitalize her body; to ease her arthritis, and of course, O-ma has to relax for a bit!" Her mother explains, the luggage she has been fixing is almost bulky.

A lot of things must be fitted inside. Perhaps.. this supposed Anniversary of her parents will take long enough.

"We would like to bring Ruu, however, the trip takes us a day. Ruu will not going to like it. Remember what happened to our first trip, Irelia? Ruu is screeching, as if he wants to go home!" Her father added, the memory serves Irelia as a warning that her little brother is not a fan of trips. "So he'll be staying with you."

"So... I'm stuck being a babysitter again." Irelia sighs, shaking her head as her reaction. "Adding up Zelos, Ohn, and Kai have a training camp for four weeks.."

"Hm? Don't worry, dear. Someone's going to help you." Her O-ma slips in. Irelia wondered and asks who. "Ah. I called Kali!"

...Wait.

Her O-ma _called_ Akali?

"Wait.. You. You _called_ Akali?" Irelia pressed further. How she wonders if this will bother Akali since she has shifts.

"Ah. Of course. I made that thought because she told me she's a nurse!" Her O-ma sips tea with elegance. "And she's so enthusiastic about it.."

...

 _She's about to stretch her arms upon waking up. The scorching heat woke her up and how the sun's rays blinded her through the window. This upcoming summer is definitely hell. It drains her energy, having thoughts to stay indoors, to visit a mountain, to meditate at the Lotus Falls near the temple at the East of Ionia. It's not much to say it a 'lazy' activity, but the context could relieve her summer problem. Such things made her think to invite Irelia.._

 _Meditate together.._

 _Sightseeing together.._

 _Hang out together.._

 _Akali is dozing, almost falling on that simple daydreaming. Hoping that will happen.._

 _*Ring*_

 _Her phone displays a number of someone she had contacted. It shows the name 'Xan residence'. Immediately, she picks the call, it HAS to be important because it's someone from the Xans. Or.. possibly Irelia herself._

 _"Good! Morning!" Akali greeted in an upbeat tone. Just to keep the positive energy since she's talking someone from the Xan._

 _"Hello, dear. Good morning too." A low, shaky voice can be heard. It's actually an elderly voice, which she deducted that it has to be Irelia's O-ma._

 _"A-Ah! Ma'am.. Hello.. Uh. Hehe.." Oops, Akali suddenly felt embarrassed from that upbeat greeting._  
 _"Fine morning." The elderly laughs as the response for Akali's sudden greeting. "Are you busy at your work, dear? I have a favor.. you see?"_

 _"Hm.. since it's Summer Vacation, it is my call to extend my shifts. This time, I have my day-off.." Akali answers thoroughly. She walks at the window to take a sight of her neighborhood while holding her phone._

 _"Ah, I see. Please call if you're free. Because I would like you to accompany Irelia for four weeks. We, elders are going to the Northern Province, and I was invited by her parents for me to take a rest.. Ruu doesn't like trips, so we decided to leave him with his siblings' care, and Irelia would definitely reject our offer. She seemed to be troubled taking care at Ruu.. We had referred you to nurse him before, so, we entrusted you."_

 _Instantly, Akali stood straight, screaming her answer. "YES! Babysitting? I can do it!" Of course this is an opportunity! Staying at the Xans? Staying.. with Irelia for.. FOUR weeks?! Thus, Akali ends up getting excited!_

 _"Oh dear.. what about your work? Will it be fine?"_

 _"Please don't worry about it! I'll file my leave as soon as possible!" Akali beamed in highest energy. She is so.. excited. "W-When will I start?"_

 _"Ah dear.. tomorrow. That's our plan."_

 _"Okay. I'll be there in no time! Leave it to me!" Akali EVEN skipped a jump as her sudden action from her excitement._

 _"This is a secret dear.. Irelia has no idea yet."_

 _"Hehe.. Yes Ma'am." Soon, the call ended. Akali squealed and throws herself on the bed, the bed got thrashed a little bit._

 _"Oh god. Four weeks.. staying with her." Akali hugged her pillow. Her blush finally entered, until it reddened her face that made her dump her whole face at the soft pillow. "Okay.. time to file my leave. And pack my things. What to bring.. what to bring.."_  
 _That concludes her to plan her next action, Akali immediately packs her things before stepping out to file her shift. She just can't wait for tomorrow!_

 _..._

"O-ma! This is just.. are we bothering Akali..? She has her shifts.." Irelia suddenly got worried. Of course, adding up the babysitting job totally bothered Irelia.

"She said she'd file her leave. And she's enthusiastic about this! So, I don't want her to be disappointed if we cancelled it."

"Of course. If your appointment will be cancelled due to inconvenient circumstances, will you be disappointed?" Her father made a rhetorical question. It doesn't even sound like a rhetorical question to Irelia though..

"Of course, I am!" Irelia answers immediately.

"Okay! That's settled!" Her mother stood up and pulls here luggage. "At anytime soon, the taxi will come."

"And she'll be coming soon." O-ma smiles before she sips her tea.

"Huh?" Then Irelia heard a knock at the door. Who wouldn't believe her O-ma didn't asked her to open the door? The grandmother opens the door, and at sight is a woman with a mask, she's fidgeting.. She has a bag resting at her shoulder perfectly, much like a sports bag of sorts. The bag is big, as if the ninja really did prepared for this.

"Good morning." Akali bows after the greeting.

"Dear! Finally, exactly right on time.." The grandmother smiles and invited Akali inside. The ninja has seen Irelia standing with her face full of surprise.

"Hello! Kali! You're early! Perfect! Because we will be leaving now." The mother smiles. "I have things to tell you before we leave, please do note it."

"I will." Akali nodded, almost serious on what will be the tasks she'll be doing for her job.  
Inside the kitchen, her mother shows Akali a cabinet filled with bottles and utensils. "Here are the bottles for Ruu's milk, and here's the cleaning materials! Inside this cabinet where the milk is." She opens the cabinet. Akali is just simply nodding, making it as a mental note. "Ruu only takes milk if he's about to sleep or snack times."

"Is little kid takes soft meals already, Ma'am?" Akali asks.

"Oh..I forgot to buy his food.." The mother seemed to be distressed. "Thank you for reminding me that, Kali.."

"Ah. Please don't worry. I'll just make some porridges or mashed potatoes. If there are ingredients.."Akali grinned behind the mask, she shows a delighted expression by that curve of her eyes.

"Oh yes, fridge is filled, so cook whatever you like, make sure nothing's going to waste!" The mother added. "I gave Irelia gold for everything, for purposes! Ask her, okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay! Let's go upstairs.." Now the mother leads Akali upstairs. The ninja has seen the remaining Xans in the living room but no sign of Irelia.

Hm..

"Kali? Let me show you where Ruu's clothes are." The mother opened the Master's bedroom. The room is quite big for that crib, sitting at the corner. The mother opens the cabinet filled with Ionian garbs, coats, and kimonos. Underneath are small garbs fitting for a small body. There are folded t-shirts, shorts, pants and socks arranged neatly.

"So, here. Got it?"

"Yes."

"And this kit here is where the diapers are!" She shows a transparent box that the plastic cover of the diapers are seen through. Akali noted mentally that this is where her main weapon is located to fight the reeking scent of usual baby problem. Great. She even has to watch out that the baby is naughty when it comes of changing.

Suddenly, they heard a beep outside. It seems it is a car horn. The taxi they have been waiting has arrived. "Goodness! The taxi!" Both of them scuttled downstairs, hurriedly enough to catch the time.  
As for the elders are about to leave, Irelia finally appears beside the ninja. And Ruu is included. "Mama!"

"Ruu! It's time for us to leave. Don't be naughty! Kali and Relia will take care of you temporarily." The mother said. This made the baby started to cry. "Aw.. don't cry baby. We will bring lots of toys for you!"

Oh? Looks like baby Ruu sniffed his tears from the promise, his tears are subsiding.

"Boy, it's a promise. Just make everything normal and behave, hm? Don't make Kali's head hurt. Ok? Sister and Kali will be taking care of you!" Lito chirped, he even shuffled the boy's hair. Ruu  
responded a slap at the hand. "Haha! That's my little baby boy! Show dignity!"

"Lito, please don't teach your children to be rascals." O-ma commented with a sigh, soon, she smiles at the two girls.

Akali has her smile behind the usual mask, as for Irelia did the same but her face calls doubt. Then, the elders finally made goodbyes, leaving the girls with a baby boy crying again.

"Ruu.." Irelia lifts Ruu. "We will play! Kali is here to nurse you!"

"Yeah. Hehe. Of course!" Akali made a positive tone for the baby to stop crying, but it didn't work. "Hm.."  
She immediately touched the baby's diapers..

.

.

"Great." Akali sighs with her face finally made a disgust.

"What is it?" Irelia asks, slightly shaking Ruu to ease crying.

"Well? Wanna see a surprise?" Akali dared, she idly grasps the edge of the diapers. Opening it.. and—

"Ugh! For God's sake Akali! Don't open it while I am holding Ruu!" Irelia averted, grimacing as she is inhaling the stench of baby feces.

"Haha! That's the most pathetic reaction to baby waste I've ever seen." Akali laughed heartily, somewhat joking at Irelia who is acting so serious and hardy on babysitting.

"Shut up! Geez! We have to change Ruu's diapers! Here! Take Ruu!" Irelia hands Ruu over to Akali, then she hurriedly went upstairs to grab the kit. Soon, she joined Akali who is sitting at the couch.

First, she lays the towel and spread it on the floor. Akali finally places the crying baby who is seeking for change. Then.. Irelia is standing there, unable to connect what will she do next.

"You know. Why don't you entertain kid while I take the rest?"

"What? Um. Okay." Irelia grab the small Poro plushie that has been sitting at the couch. "Ruu? See? Poro!"

Then the kid is sniffing, rubbing his eyes while Irelia is showing his favorite chew— plushie toy. He didn't bother his diapers are being removed. Then, oh.. here we go. The stench finally comes out and the baby waste is.. well, almost heavy as it looks.

"Geez. So much. The hell.." Akali chuckled lightly. "See Irelia? This is babysitting. Better deal this smell.."

"I know! And hurry up, stop showing me that! The horrid smell is just—" Irelia whined, Akali is simply laughing on how Irelia is hilariously adorable on her reactions. As Akali works on changing his diapers and cleaning, Irelia, on the other hand is dealing the entertainment for preventing the baby to cry. It seems it is working well, the baby is behave, not showing any kinds of squirming or such.

While Akali is wiping the waste out of his buttocks using wipes, Irelia is watching her. She must take note of learning how to babysit her baby brother. Else, she'll be a worst sister, ever existed on the Xan family that only knows to dance, and study vice versa.

 _Few minutes.._

"There. Ha." Akali huffed at her work. The baby feels comfortable, and he can stand and move freely now. Thanks to Akali's diaper changing skills.

"Impressive.." Irelia praised before she sighs. "Wish I could but.."

"I'll give you a hand next time. Of course.. it's your turn now.." Akali winked. Uh.. geez. It's her turn to CHANGE diapers? But that alone made her sigh again on how that totally bothered her.

Time ticks by, and Akali just finished washing her hands. She has seen Irelia sitting at the couch, reading a book. The baby is playing with his Poro plushie and other toys at the floor. The living room feels silent, maybe because the lack of the elders? Or it's something else...? Wait, something is missing.

"Irelia? Where are your bros?" She sits beside the dancer, making the dancer answer immediately.

"They're at the training camp." Irelia said straightforwardly without looking at the ninja, she's been focusing reading.

"Wait. Training camp? That's literally a nice way to spend summer.." Akali sighs, she leaned her head at the dancer's shoulder. "What time will they go home?"

"Four weeks."

"Four.. weeks?" Akali repeated. With a surprise. "Four WEEKS?!"

"Yeah? What's up with that?" Irelia raised a brow.

 _"Wait.. Don't. Don't tell me.. I'll be ALONE with Irelia plus the kid for FOUR weeks?!"_ Shocked, yes. Flustered, yes. Adding up the instant surge of redness behind her mask is the answer. "Uh.. Well.."

"Hm?"

"It's.. nothing.. your O-ma didn't add any information about this. I'm just surprised.. and.. Didn't know you'd be alone." Fidgeting, she is just keeping her cool for a moment. "I think.. ***ehem*** your O-ma made the great decision to.. call me. Asking to accompany you." Theeenn, Akali is simply averting in such manner to look chill, with her rising embarrassment continuously to eat her. It is because she's staying with Irelia ALONE. Oh yeah, Ruu is included but.. he is a baby.

 _Well.. heck.. it feels that they're living together.._

"Hey, Relia. Tell me what're you reading?" Akali decided to change the topic. Shoving aside the said thought that almost extracting the blush inside her.

"Hm. _Dance in the Moonlight_."

"Hm? Nice title. What's the story."

"A story of a young woman who happens to control spirits with her dance but it only occurs when the moon is nearing to its full phase. She met a lot of spirits, whether it is a form of inhuman, gender less, or not. Some spirits have fallen for her because of the beauty of her dances. It's a fantasy, mystery story with a mix of romance." Irelia explained, eyes kept locked on the pages that is imbued with meaningful words which it opens the readers' door of imagination.

"It feels like you." Akali said, slumping back at the couch which she went back leaning at the dancer's shoulder.

"Except for the spirit part. It's technically different from how the spirits sees me in the actual case."

"Spirits falling in love with you, I mean."

"Right."

"Well. Perhaps there's one human spirit that actually has fallen for you. Even kid here likes it." Akali coughed a little. She watches the baby squeaking with his toys, playing like a normal one does.

"Hm? Oh yeah?" Irelia giggled, closing the book as well.

"Ah. Let's see.. I wonder." She blushed as she plays along the mood. Somehow intrigued, Irelia is just smirking on behalf the idea.

"More like a spirited human who subconsciously trying to impress everyone with her abilities? Even.. _babysitting_ ?" A tease, well, honestly, it's a hint. Akali could just take the glance before she felt herself reddening. The baby seems to notice her, with that in mind he squeaked something that busts Akali's fluster.

"MMM! Kari." He pointed at the ninja, he pressed together his face with his both hands to make a stubby result. "EHHHH!" Then he squealed with his tooth showing.

"Shh! Kid! Ugh. Why of all places, a kid just got me.." Akali slumped further on the soft couch, making her to look grumpy. Of course! That blush still persists! Irelia laughs, a little hug could relief the ninja.

Because of that concert, she has seen Akali getting closer to her. Intimate or not, she keeps her cool to remain close with their blossoming friendship. Yeah. Blossoming indeed, for it has turned romantically..

"MMM!" Ruu is pointing at the ninja again. "NEWB!" Then he squeals.

"Ugh. No. That's not how newbs work, kid.." She sighs deeply, with a heavy force just crashed her body as Irelia embraces her. "Urk.. so heavy.."

"So you're telling me—" Irelia got the shock.

"Gained weight? I don't think you've gained weight from that nice curve you have right now."

...What.

"W-Well, I mean.. is.. you have that nice.. well— um.. which it flawed the weight gain part.." Akali is screaming behind that mask. This is embarrassing as.. HELL. Plus, the baby is just watching her with his mind he's calling Akali a newb.

Really.. flirting is quite nice.. but for someone as Akali? Goodness. Perhaps she has to practice that one yet. Even the toddler is calling her a newb from her anticipation to flirt with the dancer! Yes.. it's embarrassing. My goodness. Akali would like to bury her face now from that shame.

..*groan*

Oops.

"Who's stomach is that?" Irelia grinned cheekily. She totally has heard that from the ninja's flat stomach.

The ninja made a nervous cough. "Oopsie.."

"I'll cook lunch. Hm?"

"Hehe.. you sure? Make it delicious and nice." Akali grinned, winking from that smile she could die watching because of its cuteness.

"Of course." Oh? Irelia responded her wink with a wink as well! Ugh. That burned Akali's face a lot. Irelia stood up and went to the kitchen, somewhat excited due to the fact she's cooking for Akali.

 _.. Meanwhile._

"Oh my god.." Akali grasps her swollen cheeks from the fire it gives, such thing made her uncomfortable due to the sensation of her blush. Irelia is cooking for her. Like what?! Literally.. It really feels like they're living together..

She would like to note her experiences to her phone's notepad. Like a diary. And eventually, she'll revise it on her journal at home. If she's working this out here, it will raise suspicion to Irelia. So, she chose to write the summary on her phone.

...

 _This day.. I can't believe I just referred again by her parents to babysit. That seminar really helped me alot. So, experience aside, it helped me to nurse young patients, just like Irelia's brother. However.. I didn't know she'll be alone with her brother throughout the day for four weeks, because her big brothers are at the training camp of their military exercises._  
 _And.. I'll be staying with her for four weeks.. It feels like, I'm living with her. And.. I don't KNOW ANYMORE. I'LL BE SLEEPING WITH HER, EAT MEALS TOGETHER, TRAINING.. THINGS MORE THINGS OHMYGOD WHATEVER._  
 _What the hell.. my daydreaming yesterday came true? What the hell. Oh my god.. I'm going_

 _..._

Akali hummed, words flowed endlessly throughout her mind that she can't even choose what will be the best sentence for the babysitting job. " _Hm.. 'to enjoy my summer vacation with her while babysitting.' Hm.. what perfect wording for this.."  
_  
*PING*

Suddenly, while typing her thoughts, a notification just popped above the screen from ONE of her contacts saying—

 ** _Eve: ..going to "hmmm" with her someday~_**

THAT totally matches the missing sentence. Then the notifications are stacking up by replies from Ahri and Kai'sa saying 'HAHAHAHAHAHA' in all caps. As for Akali, her face went crimson. Here we go AGAIN, what could possibly the chat is going on now without her presence?!

Hastily, she opens the chat thread, it seems her group mates are all online. What matters is that the messages are about her; about a footage that has been sent here in the chat.

...

 ** _Ms. Foxy: OMG EVE! HAHAHAHA! I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THAT VIDEO FOOTAGE!_**  
 ** _Dancer: I think it's for blackmailing but what happened? ?_**  
 ** _Eve: Oh hush.. I can't hold it any longer. Such lovely thing has to be sent here for purposes.. ?_**  
 ** _Ms. Foxy: Oh look. The chat online~_**  
 ** _Dancer: What's the matter to the online list?  
_**  
 ** _'Rogue is typing..'  
_**  
 ** _Dancer: HAHAHAHAHA_**  
 ** _Eve: Finally! Oh yes.._** ** _(evilSmirk)_**  
 ** _Ms. Foxy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**  
 ** _Eve: (evilSmirk)_**  
 ** _Rogue: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT_**  
 ** _Eve: Oh, wanna know?_**  
 ** _Ms. Foxy: She wants to know Eve~  
_**  
 ** _'Eve sent a video file'_**

...

The file that Evelynn has sent is a video footage of a skating rink, she can even hear the annoying, seductive tone of the diva as she takes the footage. The main premise of the video is focused at her.. ice skating with Irelia..

... What the heck..

It's the time she had spent time with Irelia in the mall to ice skate as the promise from the spar! How the hell did EVELYNN get to snoop and record it?! Hurriedly, with embarrassment, she types furiously. The action made the toddler wonder why.

...

 _ **Rogue: WHAT THE F— YOU FOLLOWED US?!**_  
 _ **Eve: Follow? Why would we? Unless we want to crash your date with your darling..**_  
 _ **Rogue: ENOUGH OF THIS! DELETE THAT!**_  
 _ **Ms. Foxy: Aww~ Unless YOU'RE going to spend Summer with us! Yes!**_  
 _ **Rogue: DELETE IT!**_  
 _ **Dancer: Well.. Akali. Ahri wants to spend summer with the members present. Of course! Us members have to take a rest for once!**_  
 _ **Rogue: I'M BUSY!**_  
 _ **Ms. Foxy: Busy ? SHIFTS again? Come on.. Take a break for once! Or.. maybe..**_  
 _ **Rogue: WHAT**_  
 _ **Ms. Foxy: Perhaps because Irelia told you so?**_  
 _ **Rogue: HUH?!**_  
 _ **Eve: Wanna know a delightful secret?**_  
 _ **Dancer: Uh.. guys.**_  
 _ **Ms. Foxy: Wanna know?**_

...

 _"What secret? Huh? What are they plotting at?!"_ Akali wants to scream her thoughts, her members are definitely plotting something. And what matters is that Irelia is mentioned. She immediately pressed what kind of secret is that.

...

 ** _Ms. Foxy: Geez. Busy for shifts? More like.. Busy with Irie~?_**  
 ** _Rogue: WHAT THE_**  
 ** _Eve: Hm.. and we know you're going to spend summer with your darling..~ Taking care of your child is what matters.._**  
 ** _Dancer: EVE! OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHAHA_**  
 ** _Ms. Foxy: HAHAHAHAHA_**  
 ** _Rogue: HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?! WHAT THE F_**  
 ** _Ms. Foxy: I asked Irie!_**  
 ** _Rogue: YOU. ASKED. HER?!_**  
 ** _Ms. Foxy: Inviting her to join with us at the beach! Geez.. You don't wanna see her in bikini? ?_**  
 ** _Eve: Oh yes.. ogh yes..._** ** _(evilSmirk)_**  
 ** _Rogue: EVE SHUT UP!_**  
 ** _Dancer: I can feel you are looking forward on that Akali.._**  
 ** _Rogue: EVEN YOU KAI'SA? YOU TRAITOR!_**  
 ** _Ms. Foxy: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA_**  
 ** _Dancer: HAHAHAHAHAHA_**  
 ** _Ms. Foxy: Too bad! She declined it because she said she's stuck babysitting her baby brother with YOU. Sad! No bikinis!_**  
 ** _Eve: Aw~ Let's make her change her mind.._**  
 ** _Rogue: DON'T YOU DARE FORCE HER._**  
 ** _Eve: Aw? But you'll never see what's beyond her beauty. Shame.. I will expect you'd drool on her.._** ** _(evilSmirk)_**  
 ** _Dancer: EVE! AHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS TOO MUCH!_**  
 ** _Rogue: THERE'S NO WAY BECAUSE HER PARENTS ARE OUT FOR FOUR WEEKS! NO ONE WILL LOOK OUT FOR HER BROTHER!_**  
 ** _Ms. Foxy: Wait. HER parents are away?_**  
 ** _Eve: And you are with her, babysitting her brother?_**  
 ** _Dancer: And you two are helping out throughout Summer?_**  
 ** _Rogue: YEAH SO NO BEACHES. NO BIKINIS!_**  
 ** _Dancer: Beaches. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**  
 ** _Rogue: HAHAHAHA_**  
 ** _Ms. Foxy: So.. YOU ARE LIVING WITH HER FOR FOUR WEEKS?!_**  
 ** _Eve: HOLY_**  
 ** _Rogue: wat  
_**  
 ** _'Rogue is typing..'  
_**  
 ** _Ms. Foxy: HAHAHAHAHHA LAUGH FOR MORE! XDD_**  
 ** _Dancer: It's my first time seeing Akali typed HAHAHA but. Nice backfire Ahri. HAHAHAHAHA_**  
 ** _Eve: Now she's speechless. Haha_**  
 ** _Rogue: NO WE ARE NOT! I'M JUST HELPING HER TO BABYSIT!_**  
 ** _Eve: Oh my god. They're going to 'hmmm' alright. OH MY GOD.. I can't wait.._**  
 ** _Ms. Foxy: Want to take a footage of their 'hmmm'-ing? Eve?_** ** _(evilSmirk)_**  
 ** _Eve: Oh yes.. Oh yesssssssss.._** ** _(evilSmirk)_**  
 ** _Dancer: I'll just.. um..  
_**  
 ** _'Rogue is typing..'  
_**  
 ** _Ms. Foxy: Come on, Kai. It will be fun._** ** _(evilSmirk)_**  
 ** _Dancer: Oh my god XD_**  
 ** _Eve: My spy cam is ready though.._** ** _(evilSmirk)_** ** _All I need is to sneak into the dark, infiltrate her darling's room.. and.. Ogh yes..  
_** ** _Ms. Foxy: It's not like we're ACTUALLY planning to influence you, but if feels like it. XD_**  
 ** _Rogue: OHMYGODSHUTUP_**  
 ** _Rogue: AGGKJOZLSASGFKL_**  
 ** _Rogue: EOCHEJFGRL_**  
 ** _Rogue: ENOUGH! I'M OUT! GET LOST NEWBS_**  
 ** _Dancer: HAHAHAHAHAH_**  
 ** _Ms. Foxy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH IM CRYING XD_**  
 ** _Eve: ahahahahaha :P (largeLaughing)_**

 _..._

 _"OH MY GOD THESE THREE.."_ She keeps her steam going through her flustered mind, until she didn't noticed that someone is nudging her arm.

It's Ruu, and how on earth he reached the couch?

"Fo-shi, hmmm? Hmm-ing?" Uh oh. Ruu HAPPENS to read what Ahri has said!

"N-No! Kid that's—" Akali instantly hides her phone.

"Hmm-ing?" Ruu is filled with curiosity. Maybe because from how she replies the members furiously on the phone, the baby got curious. Akali's skin crawled in embarrassment. This is NOT what she expects for babysitting!

"Lunch is ready!" Irelia's voice caught Akali, seeing the dancer coming to the living room with a tray. The baby squealed, for him to know that it's meal time.

"MMM!" The toddler squeaked. "Kari, hmmm-ing! NEWB!" And he ranted what he has learned today. This. Is. Embarrassing. As hell for Akali.

 _"Hell.. no."_ She face palms, such thing happened that the child has learned a new word. Her face gradually has its redness. Even the mask didn't help out to cover that rising blush. _"I'm so going to kill those three noobs."_

"Hm? Hmm-ing?" Irelia repeated what the toddler has said.

"HMMM-ING! NEWB! MMM!" Ruu squealed again.

"New word?" Irelia ASKS Akali.

"U-uh.. Humming. Yes. HUMMING! Like—" Akali hummed a simple tune for an excuse. It's embarrassing, but the excuse will save her for sure. The tune made the baby clap in delight, seems that he likes it. _"UGH.. geez.."_

"Enough of that. Let's eat! I made croquettes!" Irelia presented the tray near the table in front of the couch. The steaming crispy croquettes is drooling the ninja out. Even Ruu! Yet—

"Oh. Ruu is for mashed potatoes! Tada!" Then Irelia presented the small bowl that contains soft white, substance. It looks smooth, perfectly mashed, it doesn't seem to notice that it is made from potatoes because of its texture.

"Hm.. Let's eat. Hehe." Akali finally unmasks herself. Both of them bowed for etiquette before chowing down the lunch that Irelia has made. The crunchy croquette bursts the ninja's tastebuds, such texture matches up the actual standard of frying. This made Akali hum in delight, from the taste of what Irelia's lunch is.

"It's delicious! You've improved, Irelia. Huh." Akali smiles, her cheeks somewhat bloated from the chewing. Beforehand, she immediately gobbled her food.

"Thanks. Um.. I'm practicing so.." Irelia squirmed, with her face made a small red tint inside her pores. "Ah! Better feed Ruu!"

Lunch with the Xans.. It's a moment that she had been waiting for, even though two of them present. Akali swore this summer vacation she'll be experiencing will be a responsibility, but fun. Except for the teases that her members keep on throwing at her face.

Wait.. Bikinis.. Beach.. Huh. Akali thought as she eats her lunch. With in mind Irelia wearing—

Such thought made her shake her head, a sudden action from her daydreaming tendencies.

"Ruu? Ahh" Irelia opened her mouth as a reference for the baby to imitate. She is holding the spoon steadily, with its food; mashed potatoes on it. Of course, the baby happily takes the scoop, lovingly he chewed the mashed potato, but the baby got tired from the chewing, making the food seeps out his mouth.. "Ah. Ruu.. You're a mess."

"Hm.. Let's take turns, Relia. You haven't touched your food." Akali offers a help. She is ready for helping out Irelia with enthusiasm. "Let me." Then she made a wink.

That wink made her defeated. Oh well. She offered Akali the bowl and watch her feed the baby while she takes her food.

"Ahh.." Akali opens her mouth as for him to imitate.

"MMM!" Then the baby takes the scoop.

"Ahmm.. Mmm" Akali is making mouth movements to watch out food to escape from the baby's lips, it's like she wants the baby to imitate her.

"MMM!"

"Hmm.. Ah?" She takes another scoop.

"Ah." The baby opens his mouth.

Vice versa, Akali is making the baby comfortable to eat his lunch. It's a way of usual babysitting a baby that has troubles on taking oral meals than taking a bottle. Irelia is enjoying watching Akali babysit her brother. Seeing the supposedly Rogue Assassin taking care her brother is so out of placed. But that's not all, this ninja is not just an assassin, she's a nurse, a cook, and EVEN a famous rapper-slash-performer. And it happen that they had been sharing a bond that only for both of them..

"Heh. Done. Kid is filled." Akali places the empty bowl at the table. Wow! Baby Ruu is contented as his hunger has been solved.

*Burp*

Ah, looks like baby Ruu shows his filled stomach! Contented, he grinned at his baby-sitters.

"You know. I think it's time for you to resign and be our babysitter.." Irelia shows her sweet smile at the ninja as a simple reward.

"Yeah? And you haven't touched your lunch." The ninja pointed. "Or. You want me to feed you too?" Annnd, Akali smirked.

"Hell. Don't include me for babysitting."

"Why not? I would love to babysit two Xans." Akali teased. "Come 'ere..."

"Akali. What the hell.." Irelia laughs. Of course, the ninja is right. Irelia hasn't touched anything, except for those chopsticks.

"Ha. Say ah? Come on.."

"Akali!"

"Ahh."

"Ugh.." Irelia sighs. Oh well, she manages to play along, seemingly delighted as Akali is enjoying this too. "Ahh."

Then the feeding commences. "Mm.. Chew well, else, I'll give ya a bottle instead!"

"Urmph.." Irelia almost choked her food. She could laugh on that statement on how absurd it is, and hilariously came from the ninja's lips. Then she bursts on laughing as soon she ingested her food.

"Haha!"

"My goodness, Akali!"

"That's the fact. Hehe."

"You can't see me as a baby. See me as a patient! Geez!"

"Of course. I'm your nurse and little kid's babysitter. Two jobs, one assassin." Akali huffed proudly. Fact aside, her jobs are just unlikely for an assassin.  
"I will not forget your job as a band member too."

"Ah yes. You're my biggest fan." Akali soften her gaze, smiling at the dancer with her fullest content. Remembering that concert as a part of her unforgettable memories, she would like to hug Irelia as possible, yet of course, the baby will see it. And he will call Akali a newb again.

"Mou.. Let's wrap things up! Clean the dishes.. I mean.." It's obvious that Irelia is avoiding, for it gradually heating her cheeks. The two started working on the dishes, and Ruu followed them at the kitchen. The baby ends up watching them clean the dishes, much like he wants to get more attention for them to play with him.

Moments passed by, the heat started to drain them. Ruu is exhausted, falling asleep from his play area. Since Akali is the babysitter, she transferred Ruu on the sleeping mat she prepared for him, in charge of guarding the sleeping toddler. Eventually, it made her exhausted as well, talk about how the summer heat hurts her head like a kettle blowing a steam. Those cicadas bring noise, such ambient feeling can drain anyone. But the moment made her realize that her energy is depleted already. Her crimson eyes are getting blurred, eyelids are about to fall..

Her head tilted, a hand manages to control her body to lie down. Irelia made her lie down on the wooden floor with her head on the dancer's lap. The dancer's fingertips gracefully grazed her hair, grasping it lightly to induce sleep on the ninja.

"Ire.." Akali yawned.

"Sleep." Irelia made an order. "You deserve a rest.."

"Mm. You too.."

"Maybe.. It's my turn to babysit." Irelia giggled. "Must guard Ruu if he squirms.."

"What about me?" Akali asks idly, making a hint. The heat is telling her to sleep as possible.

"Of course. Making you sleep. To have that usual Akali energy in you." She slides her hand on the ninja's black hair. The green thread got loose, flowing that previous spiky ponytail to let itself free.

"Irelia." Then the ninja closed her eyes, the way Irelia treats her gently totally induced her to sleep. She has this comfort that is new to her, this feeling of being taken care of. How she loves this feeling.. Such feeling makes her to treasure it forever. Not just sleeping on the dancer's lap; or perhaps she include that lap that serves as her pillow, but this day of her Summer vacation. And so, Akali dozed off, breathing went in pace as sleep finally entered. Irelia keeps stroking the ninja's hair, watching by a glance to keep her brother sleeping as well. This time, it's her turn.

.

.

 _Hours passed by..  
_  
"MMM!"

"Kid. Don't squirm."

"EHHHH! NEWB!"

"Hey, that's not how newbs work—" Then, Ruu just kicked some water out to her face. "Ugh. Kid. Stop it! My shirt will get wet."

The time has come for the toddler's bath! The baby has to be fresh and comfortable before bedtime. And Akali volunteered to bathe the baby. Irelia is upstairs to heat up some water for their bath and to get Ruu's clothes.

But the thought this part of her babysitting will be easy, apparently, it's not. The baby is naughty, the squirming leads the water to splash her clothes. Good thing the Xans bought a perfect tub for him, but how come the baby thought this as playtime?!

"Geez! Stop." Akali sighs as she lathered a minimum amount of baby shampoo to his head.

"Hehe! BRRRRRBBB" The kid is spewing his saliva to make bubbles. This is an opportunity to massage his head to clean it. While the baby is distracted from the bubbles, Akali started cleaning his body. Geez. This kid is such a bother indeed..

Yet—

*SPLASH*

"Ugh! Come on.." Akali shuts her eyes as Ruu slaps the waters. "Oh my god."

"What's happening—" Good thing Irelia comes over, with a splash. "Oh my god!"

"Oh my god indeed." Akali shakes her head. "Geez. Now how can I finish this if the kid is slapping those bubbles?"

The bubbles are everywhere! Those splashes turned to be fun for the kid. He is enjoying splashing, slapping the bubbled waters.

"Ok. Get him, Reli. I'll splash him indeed."

"Ugh. Geez.." Irelia laughs. The plan is just simple; restrain the baby and Akali will clean the soap out of him. Squeaks and splashes mixed around the area as the two manage to control the baby to finish the bath. Unfortunately, it ended a mess. Which it concluded the two having wet shirts.

"Great." Akali is pinching her drenched shirt. "I salute your big Bro of dealing this kind of baby activity.."

"He's used of it. In fact, he enjoys the treatment too." Irelia as well trying to remove the excess water out of her shirt. She, then, asked Akali to transfer Ruu upstairs, help him with his clothes and diapers and prepare the crib while she fix the mess. Sooner, she'll lock the house beforehand..

As Akali reached upstairs, she immediately work on dressing up the baby. After that, she places the baby on the wooden floor with his toys scattered about. "Ok kid. Stay here, gonna get your crib.."

"MMM!" Ruu responded a nod. The ninja smiles as she has seen the baby hugging his large Poro plushie that she and Irelia had won at the arcade.

Now Akali located the said crib, it's pretty compact and medium sized for a baby like Ruu. She lifts it and exits the Master's bedroom.. However..

"Akali? Bath's ready!" The voice echoed from the room across the hall, and Akali is busy transferring the crib. It seems Irelia is done fixing everything downstairs. And why it doesn't fit through Irelia's room's door? Don't tell her that she has to disassemble it?

"Ugh. Great." She gave up, it doesn't even fit through the door anyway. Maybe Irelia knows how to disassemble it.

"Kali!" Irelia appears in front of her door, she has taken her bath by the look of her wet hair. "Ah. Must disassemble it. First, let's exchange places. Take a bath. Let me handle this. Geez.. Zelos.. why you didn't disassembled this before leaving?"

Akali went on and switched places, Irelia seems to be busy to the crib's parts. Must be the thing she has learnt from her aviation? Oh well. She chose to leave Irelia for now and went to take a bath.

Finally. Moments came by, as soon Akali steps out from the showers with her usual bedtime attire, simple t-shirt and shorts, the room felt a little bit colder with the air-conditioning device on already. She has seen Irelia fixing the crib inside her room. Ruu is watching his sister at the bed, wondering what on earth is his sister doing.

"Hi, Irelia. You're pretty good at assembling things." The ninja commented while Irelia is placing the bedding of the crib.

"Ah, Zelos taught me about this." Irelia pats the bedding. "There. Done."

Ruu responded a clap. "MMM!"

"Yeah. Bedtime!" But that alone didn't sound too pleasing for the baby, because he is squirming on Irelia's bed. HE even takes Irelia's pillow and gnaws it!

"Hey! No! Bad!" Irelia screeches, stopping the baby from the act. "I just changed the covers last night! Mou—"

"Haha. Maybe kid wants to sleep on the bed?" Akali made a possibility.

"No. Mom says Ruu mustn't sleep on the bed since he is squirming too much. It's dangerous."

"I get ya. Maybe.. let him sleep before transferring on the crib?" Akali added. She's right though. Irelia agrees the idea, and so she lay besides the baby and pats him.

"MMM!" Ruu pointed Akali. Hm.. what could it be?"

"Yeah?" Akali wondered.

"EHHH!" It seems Ruu wants Akali to help him sleep, maybe the baby have been used of Akali's presence to let him sleep, which is the same as the time she was the assigned nurse of nursing him at the hospital before.

"Okay then." Akali happily obliged to lift the baby and shakes him gently, humming a tune to make a sort of lullaby. Irelia ends up watching the ninja making her brother sleep with her own expertise. A smile reached her lips, pleased to see how Akali handles her brother. She supported Akali to make the baby sleep by adjusting the light of her room. The sepia colored light of the lampshade beside the bed is the thing that illuminates.

Akali has seen the baby yawning.. It's time to place him first at the bed, else the streak of catching sleep for the baby would start over.

"MMM!" Oh?.. "MMM!" Ruu is.. well— he slaps Irelia's chest.

"Ow! What the—" Irelia immediately covers her chest. "That doesn't mean I'm—"

"Ha. You're not flat anyway." Akali said without a clue.

... Irelia blinked few times to recollect those words, formulating its meaning.

"W-Wh.. I mean.. Well uh.. Hey. I'm honest!" Whispering, Akali could protest. That is busting OUT her fluster again. She blushed, scratching her head as she avoids Irelia's gaze. Shutting her eyes.. she realized she said something that is actually true yet..embarrassing.

However..

*Slaps*

"Ow! Hey!" It's Akali's turn to get slapped. Her chest felt a sting. Well.. Ruu is seeking something, and he returned touching his sister's chest but he SLAPS it again.

"Ah! I think I know now.." Akali stifles her laughter. Her instincts kick in from her studies. "Babies like him seeks what mothers can provide."

"You mean—" Irelia blushed.

"Milk." Akali finished. Huffing from the impression of her knowledge in human biology. "Bet kid has snuffed out a Xan beside him, mistaking you as his mum.."

"W-Wha.." Irelia shakes her head in disbelief. "Excuse me. He EVEN recognized yours!"

"T-That is because.. he wants..milk uh." Akali blushed, fidgeting on the bed. "N-NOW he wants milk from you, see? Hurry, feed him!" She teased, just to make fun of her. It's obvious because Ruu is nudging Irelia's chest, he slaps her because he is not feeling the usual motherly attention. Now he ends up crying. Crying in pitch.

"J-Just—!" Irelia throws a pillow at the ninja. "Just get the milk already!"

"Fine. Geez!" Akali laughs as she takes her arm to shield the pillow. She scurries to the desk and prepares the bottles, making the milk for the annoyed toddler.

"WAAAA!"

"Ruu! Shh.. Milk is coming! Kali will prepare for you.." Irelia tries her best to comfort the baby, it's breaking the hell out of him from the shrill crying. Akali could laugh at this phenomenon, this is real babysitting indeed. And the minimal humor she have done is spicing her night so much..

"Here. Hmph.." Akali presented the milk bottle at the dancer. Irelia feeds Ruu with the milk, good thing the baby stops crying and drinking milk.

"..Goodness.. he stopped crying for God's sake." Irelia feels the upcoming relief as her ears ring from the cry.

"Cuz you didn't breastfeed—" Theeeen, Akali has received the most terrifying glare from Irelia. "Uh.. well. Feed him with a milk bottle! There."

"Hmph." Irelia averted herself.

"Tsk.. I'm just joking.." The ninja pouted.

"I know." Irelia returned a smile. "Thanks by the way.."

"Yeah. I know. Of course. I'm kid's babysitter, so.. yeah."

Soon, Ruu finished the bottle. Akali immediately gave Ruu a water treatment with an another bottle, then she lifts the baby and pats his back to expel the air out of him from the suction of the bottle. Now, the two patiently wait for the baby to catch sleep. Akali watches the baby's breathing in pace while Irelia pats the baby's thigh gently. Few minutes, Akali lifts the sleeping baby to transfer him on the crib. The mission for first day of babysitting is accomplished. She smiles beside the dancer, because.. it's time for them to sleep.

Annnnd Akali is having heartbeats already because she'll be.. sleeping beside Irelia.

"I'll turn off the lights now."

"Yeah."

"Good night, Akali."

"Sweet dreams, Irelia."

Irelia chuckled before she turns the lights off. The two has their backs in opposite. This is embarrassing. And Akali there is huddling herself, because the blanket is for single usage only which Irelia is using it.

Urk..the breeze of the air-conditioning device is entering her clothes, even the cooling system is set into minimum degrees. Such feeling turned into warmth as a blanket wraps around her. She felt an embrace at her back, warming her for more.

She turns around, seeing Irelia close makes her heart beat up fast. Red eyes wander at the blue, ocean eyes of the dancer in softest gaze as possible. Akali nudged her cheeks against Irelia, somewhat seeking fond attention.

"I wonder what mom's going to pay you for this babysitting job." Irelia whispered her thoughts.

"For me, she paid me already the greatest babysitting fee ever." Akali answered.

"Really? Already? They really in need of your assistance huh.."

"Actually, it's not gold."

"Hm?"

Akali smiles. "You." Then she grinned cheekily. "Best babysitting fee ever.."

"Akali.." Irelia blushed deeply. The warmth from the ninja's embrace is falling her senses. Reciprocating, returning embraces maximize the comfort. The stress from the baby's needs are requiring so much energy from them.

"Didn't know my Summer Vacation will be like this.." Akali stated. "And.. didn't know it's more fun than before."

"What's your Summer Vacation looks like before?" Embraced, Irelia returned a question.

"Usual training, shifts, training.. shifts.. training.." Akali enumerated as if it bore her for more.

"Mine is dancing, babysitting, study, in a loop."

"Heh. It changed. Because of you." Akali gave Irelia her most loving embrace. "I'm glad you became my Physical Ed. partner.. If that didn't happened.. this will not be happening."

"And you must thank our professor for that." Irelia giggled. "Calling him a newb is likely an understatement for thanking him I guess?"

"..Oh. You're right.." Akali felt cold, that PROFESSOR she had been calling a noob; newb was the cause of this relationship she has with Irelia because of that P.E. activity. "I'll hit him up with a thanks then. Great."

"Of course. Hmm.." Irelia seemed to be pleased that Akali has in mind of redemption. Such change made her to adore the ninja. From the way she is caustic, sassy, overconfident, somewhere inside her has something positive that will make Akali human.

Her adoration made her to give Akali a small gift for gratitude. A soft kiss at the lip. Which that move made Akali want for more. "Akali.. thank you so much."

"..Welcome." Akali husked, then she returns the kiss back at the dancer. "Thank you too.. for being with me. I mean.. dealing me."

"Of course. I'd definitely deal you everyday. Everything in you."

"Irelia.. stop that. You're making me fall in defeat already." Akali laughs.

"Sorry.." The dancer giggled. Her embrace went tight to give Akali more warmth. The bed is heating from their own body heat, adding up the blanket comforts the whole bed. Oh yes.. which it reminds her. Irelia happens to share something at Akali.

"Akali? Would you mind to visit the ocean for once?" Irelia started, making the ninja respond immediately with a quick nod.

"Of course. Why not?"

"I want to visit the beach after my assignments. Ahri also invited me." Irelia explains further. Great, it's about Ahri's shenanigan she had faced today. "And she says it's a trip for the whole band members. It's embarrassing for me to get included, as a non-member. She said that there's nothing for me to worry about, but the permission to go from my parents."

Uh oh. She has the feeling of something. Akali could imagine scenes already of being teased at by Evelynn and Ahri. Heck.. even the..  
Even the.. bikinis..

"And so I decided to come. I was wondering.. Uh.. Akali?" Irelia stops explaining as she has seen Akali staring somewhere at the dancer.

"A-Ah. Um.. If you're going. I'll go too.. Hmm.." Akali coughed, blushing furiously again. "Promise.. I'm not going to act too excited."

"Seriously? Why is that?" Wait..Irelia is oblivious on...bikinis?

"Ah.. Well.. It's ocean. Beach. Been years since I had taken a visit." Akali remained cool to hide the reason behind it. _"Must.. not gonna think how Relia looks like in a bikini.. Hope THAT Foxy and Eve will not dress her up to expose her. I have a bad feeling about this.."  
_  
"Okay! We should have fun for once.. Hm?" Irelia returned her embrace. "I can't wait to spend my Summer with you."

"Me too.."

That's the time they finally catch their breathing to collect sleep. Warmth continues to wrap around them, with Akali's arms doubles the comfort around the dancer's body. Akali's first night at the Xans is definitely one of the best. She could just live here forever.. Having Irelia's warmest embrace around her, the hospitality of her family.. everything. She felt the need to make the priority of protecting Irelia with her both hands. Because of how much she loved her. So much.. So much that she want to keep Irelia with her. And what's the catch is that Irelia, as well, loved her with her fullest support. She can't deny that Irelia really is a caring person..

Thus, she sleeps soundly.. Peacefully.. Akali is prepared for tomorrow for her next day of babysitting. Literally can't wait what will be the challenge that the baby will throw for both of them.

* * *

 _After four weeks..  
_  
"What's with this.. outfit?"

"It's bikini. Darling.. And I'm so loving your curves.."

"Eve! Don't touch! You know who's going to kill you!"

"Um.. my dad?

"Hmph. Too bad. Perhaps, she wants this curve?"

"Hush~ How about this? Hmm? Hoho.. This!"

"Oh yes.. Ahri, dear.. Sexy.."

"U-Uh.. Wait— Oh god."

Irelia happens to be pestered by the band members, choosing a supposed outfit for the beach called as bikini. Of course she knows this, but she chose not to talk about it. The two divas are shoving whatever bikinis that fall for the word sexy.

"Yes.. Oh god yes. It suits well, Irie~" Ahri eyed Irelia from head to toe. Currently now, Irelia is wearing a red bikini, the bra has straps wrapping her neck while the other wraps around at the back. Her waist has long cloth that teases her thigh. It's just.. they have found that the dancer's thighs are her charm.

"Yes. Delicious.. Let's move now." Evelynn and Ahri pulls Irelia towards the shore. Excited and READY to fire some more teases from their anticipation of the ninja's sight to see Irelia wearing this clad of gorgeous outfit.

Akali is sitting at the mat under the parasol. She is wearing a crop top that reaches her neck; much like the same as her green robe ninja outfit but this one is a form of a bikini. Her undergarment is simply a tight shorts, that is just an inch of her thighs. All of it is in a shade of green. Of course.

She's dozing, almost watching Kai'sa makes some sand castles. The shades she wore is making her look classy. She's about to yawn and the voices she uses to discust reached her hearing.

"Surprise~" Ahri said, behind her is..

"Ooh la la. Drooling now? That's early." Evelynn teased, seeing the ninja opening her mouth as if she's awestruck.

Her shades imprint the image. Damn.. What the.. hell, who is that? Who is that form of a human?! That drop dead gorgeous form is making her speechless.

"S-SHUT UP EVE! LEAVE ME ALONE UGH!" Instantly, Akali curls herself to hide her face filled in deep crimson.

"Hey! You haven't seen her fully! Remove that shades!" Ahri's tails shrilled from the reaction.

"You.. you don't have to." Irelia nervously smiled.

"Irelia! How beautiful! That bikini is perfect!" Kai'sa praised, she is just.. breaking the tension..

"Thanks? Uh.."Irelia fidgeted. "Hah. If my family is here. I'd definitely.. oh well."

"Hm. Don't worry, dear..This beach is private for us only K/DA members! And you are our special guest!" Ahri chirped. Didn't know.. Ahri is hecking rich.

As for Akali.. she's stealing certain glances at the dancer. She would like to take a full view but.. EVE AND AHRI are here to tease her again.

Ahri noticed this emotion through Akali's mind. She wouldn't want to ruin Akali's day with Irelia. Thus she signals the two to the plan B. With her mischief, she pulled something from her.. cleavage.

*SPLASH*

"Ah!" Evelynn got fired with cold water. Ahri is holding a water gun with her, even the other two. Like how it is planned to be.

"Take that!" Ahri fired a splash at Akali.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

"Hah! Kai!" Next, she fired a splash to Kai'sa.

And the next thing happened is the three enjoying splashing water, unintentionally removing the plan they have got. This action made Akali and Irelia left out..

"A..Ah.. Uh." Akali pouted. She finally takes the shades off. Her eyes saved the image of Irelia wearing that damn.. gorgeous bikini. Oh yes. It resulted her to blush!

Irelia sits beside her. Uh oh. Another blush!

"Ah. You know.."

"Your group mates are a bother.. they.. made me wear this."

"Yeah." Akali stares ahead, watching the sun gives natural glow at the soft sands.

"You look. Absolutely.. stunning. On that." Akali finally admitted. "Though those newbs are the reason."

"I like yours too. I can't say I have to comment it because.. I'm not good at looking at someone's clothing." Irelia said honestly.

"Of course. I know you'll say that."

"But you know Akali. Should we take a dip?" Irelia hints. Such invitation made Akali blush.

"Hehe. Why not? How about a race? If I win. You, me, hang-out again. Huh." Akali sets a challenge.

"If I win. Another babysitting job." Irelia laughs, that will bring more challenge to the ninja.

"Why not?" And so Irelia pulls her from her sitting. She happens to catch Irelia's radiating glow from her excitement. It made her time stops for a moment.. "Damn.. you're so pretty." She whispered.

"I know." Wait. Irelia heard it?!

"H-Huh.. Wha.. You, wait.. I whispered it. How did you— Irelia!" And so Irelia drags Akali with force. As for the other band members, they made high-fives as the sign their mission is finally accomplished. The dancer is enjoying her time with the ninja, even though she almost feel the other members are the reason why Akali is hindering. But it doesn't matter. What is important is she's spending her summer vacation with one she had been sharing an intimate bond that only the two can feel. This summer heat is not just bringing discomfort, it is the time that has the freedom in which they can do whatever they want before school starts again.  
It's about time to settle things. Akali has the plan for her to take her adoration in the next level.

* * *

 _NOTE:_

 _Babysitting is ridiculous indeed XDDD_  
 _Are they living together? No! Maybe?! XDD_

 _That's all of the BONUS chapters! Thank you for reading this until the end!_  
 _Happy reading guys! UwU_


End file.
